Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart
by ShiroKuroi
Summary: Italia, segunda guerra mundial. Feliciano es un pacífico miembro de la resistencia italiana, enamorarse de un piloto alemán era lo que menos esperaba, y tendrán que poner a prueba su lealtad, asi como su corazón, al límite. Traducción. Autor: George DeValier. -Editando errores-
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran _George deValier._

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?)

Ah, Shady dice que intentará que la actualización este a más tardar el viernes, pero si no lo está… Mía culpa .3.

_**Editado**_

* * *

Feliciano no sabía que más hacer. ¿No podía este oficial gritón ver que obviamente él no hablaba alemán? Feliciano trató de nuevo, agitando su pequeña bandera blanca aún más rápido. Él siempre llevaba una para ese tipo de situaciones, pero parecía que ese día no iba a funcionar.

"¡No entiendo! ¡Kein Deutsch! ¡De verdad me gustaría contestarte pero no tengo idea de lo que estás diciendo! ¿Sprechen sie Italienisch? ¿Englisch?"

Eso tampoco funcionó. El alemán solo le gritaba más fuerte. Feliciano se encogió ante el ataque verbal y trató de hacerse aún más pequeño. ¡Aquello era completamente injusto! Todo lo que él quería hacer era caminar al mercado del pueblo para comprar harina, y había sido detenido en el camino por aquel escandaloso soldado alemán quien se veía increíblemente enojado acerca de algo y no dejaba de gritarle en su desconocido lenguaje. Feliciano estaba acostumbrado a ver alemanes en el pueblo para entonces, pero nunca había tenido que arreglárselas con algo como eso antes. Estaba aterrorizado.

"¡Perdón!" chillaba Feliciano mientras el alemán se molestaba aún más, su voz se alzaba a un volumen ensordecedor. "Yo no sé qué es lo que tu…" el corazón de Feliciano se detuvo en su pecho cuando el alemán saco su pistola de la funda. La calle entera y sus alrededores parecían voltearse hacia ellos. Pero el soldado no le apuntó con el arma – en vez de eso la levantó sobre su cabeza y Feliciano observó como la culata de la pistola se movía rápidamente hacia él. Cerró sus ojos y se tensó esperando el impacto. No llegó. En cambio, el sonido de otro alemán hablando alcanzó sus oídos y Feliciano se arriesgó a abrir un ojo y echar un vistazo hacia arriba.

Este nuevo alemán era alto, grande, rubio, y le hablaba molesto al soldado, cuyos brazos lo sostenían fuertemente. Parecía como si hubiera salido de la nada. Feliciano observaba con los ojos bien abiertos, mientras el oficial rubio decía furioso unas palabras más liberando al soldado y despidiéndolo secamente. El soldado saludó de prisa y salió corriendo. Feliciano aferró su bandera blanca, tomó un respiro profundo, y esperó nerviosamente a ver qué pasaría después. El oficial bajó la mirada hacia él y empezó a hablar en alemán, pero se detuvo. Después de algunos tensos momentos, preguntó, "¿He de suponer que no hablas español?"

Feliciano suspiró aliviado. "Oh, ¡gracias a dios! ¡Si, hablo español! Ese soldado, seguía gritándome y yo no sabía que quería estaba realmente escandaloso y enojado y daba miedo y muchas gracias por evitar que me golpeara, ¿Me vas a arrestar? "

El alemán parecía un poco aturdido. "De nada. No, no voy a arrestarte."

"Oh, ¡qué bien!" Feliciano sonrió, y el oficial hizo una pausa antes de continuar. "Me disculpo por él, quería ver tus papeles de identificación."

"Oh," dijo Feliciano, batallando para recuperar los papeles de su bolsillo. "Los tengo aquí, yo…"

"No…" el alemán levantó sus manos, con las palmas hacia abajo. "Está bien, de verdad. Estas... ¿Estás bien?"

Feliciano sonrió de nuevo. Este era el soldado alemán más amable que había conocido, incluso aunque se mirara serio y no sonriera. "Si, estoy bien. Gracias."

El alemán asintió ligeramente. "De nada." dijo de nuevo. Feliciano esperó pero el alemán no continuó sólo lo miró intensamente. Feliciano sintió como su respiración empezaba a acelerarse y comenzó a mirarlo fijamente también. Casi se sentía como si el alemán pudiera ver a través de él. Sus ojos eran la cosa más azul que Feliciano hubiera visto.

"Entonces…" dijo Feliciano finalmente, sintiendo como si estuviera rompiendo un hechizo al hablar. "¿Puedo ir al mercado ahora? Porque se supone que debo comprar harina y ya voy tarde y no quiero que mi abuelo se preocupe."

El alemán parpadeó un par de veces y sus ojos se posaron en Feliciano. "Por favor." Hizo un ademan para que Feliciano siguiera delante.

"Gracias, soldado alemán amable" Feliciano corrió, continuando por el camino rural hasta el pueblo. Después de unos pasos, sin estar seguro del por qué, volteó para mirar hacia atrás. El alemán lo estaba mirando, pero rápidamente se volteó a otro lado.

Feliciano decidió que ese era su día de suerte. Después de su incidente con los soldados alemanes, se las arregló para conseguir mucha harina para comprar en el mercado, además de manzanas e incluso un poco de azúcar, la cual había sido casi imposible de encontrar desde que la guerra inicio. Feliciano corrió alegremente fuera del pueblo, saludando a los vecinos conforme pasaba, tomó el estrecho camino de tierra y se dirigió a su pequeña casa en el campo. Por la tarde el sol bañaba la calle, los árboles, y los campos abiertos en un cálido resplandor naranja y Feliciano tarareaba felizmente para sí mismo mientras balanceaba su canasta por un lado.

Amaba el campo en días como ese. Casi podía olvidarse de la constante presencia alemana en el pueblo, casi podía no oír el sonido de las bombas explotando haciendo eco en las montañas, casi dejó que sus ojos le dieran una mirada al tanque roto y quemado al otro lado del camino. Era casi pacifico. Mientras caminaba, Feliciano se preguntaba que hizo que el oficial alemán detuviera al soldado para que no lo golpeara. Feliciano no tenía mucho que ver con los alemanes, trataba desesperadamente de evitarlos, su abuelo y su hermano siempre le decían que eran todos horribles, asquerosos y malvados. Pero el oficial no se veía horrible o malvado en absoluto. Feliciano no podía dejar de preguntarse si lo volvería a ver. Pero él no debía pensar en eso. A él no debía importarle. ¿Pero entonces por qué le importaba?

Feliciano se volteó al camino que daba a la puerta de su hogar e inmediatamente fue recibido por los sonidos de risa y canto. Sonrió y corrió hasta su casa. Mientras caminaba por la sala llena de gente fue recibido con entusiasmo. Lovino estaba en una mesa en el centro de la habitación, tocando su guitarra e invitando a la multitud a cantar una canción revolucionaria. Feliciano se rió… Lovino debía estar bastante borracho. La habitación no era muy grande, y se miraba aún más pequeña cuando estaba llena de revolucionarios celebrando. El abuelo Roma atravesó la habitación y tomó la canasta de las manos de Feliciano antes remplazándola con una botella de vino y dándole un abrazo. "¡Bienvenido a casa, Feliciano! ¡Oh, trajiste manzanas y azúcar, buen chico!"

"Abuelo, ¿Qué está pasando?" preguntó Feliciano, deseando saber que podía estar celebrando la multitud esa tarde.

"¡Hoy es un buen día para una Italia libre!"

Feliciano sabía lo que significaba. Lo había escuchado bastantes veces ya. "¿Cuál es el premio hoy?"

"Un cargamento de municiones de fuera de las montañas." Roma se giró y gritó para toda la sala, "¡Esas son un montón de balas que los alemanes no van a disparar!"

La habitación estalló en aplausos. Feliciano aplaudió con ellos, pero esta vez su corazón no estaba completamente con ellos. "¿Había muchos de ustedes? ¿Están todos bien?"

"Las pérdidas son todas para los alemanes hoy." Roma tomó la mano de Feliciano y la levantó junto con la botella de vino en forma de saludo. Tomó un trago profundo antes de finalmente soltar la mano de Feliciano. "Tres conductores, siete guardias. ¡Tú viejo abuelo se encargó de ellos solo!"

"¡Bien hecho abuelo!" Feliciano tomó un trago de vino y trató de pensar a pesar del canto, las conversaciones ruidosas y los aplausos de la habitación llena de revolucionarios alegres. Él nunca solía pensar acerca de eso. El abuelo siempre decía que el único soldado alemán bueno, era el que estaba muerto. Pero Feliciano de repente pensó que esos soldados que habían matado podían haber sido como el alemán que conoció en el camino ese día. Era extraño... El abuelo le había contado un montón de veces acerca de los soldados que había matado y Feliciano no se había tomado ni un segundo para pensar en eso, pero ahora ese alemán malvado que se le había enseñado a odiar tenía una cara. Una cara con ojos azules como el cielo…

"¡Bebe, Feli, y celebra otra victoria para La Resistenza!"

Los escandalosos miembros de la resistencia aplaudieron de nuevo. Feliciano los conocía a todos... Campesinos y granjeros quienes se oponían a la presencia militar alemana en Italia y habían unido fuerzas para pelear en contra de ellos y sabotear sus operaciones. Seguido se reunían en la granja de los Vargas o en una pequeña cantina en el pueblo usualmente para planear una misión o para celebrar una que ya habían cumplido. Ellos eran La Resistenza… La resistencia italiana… Y eran actualmente las personas más buscadas en Italia. Cortando los suministros alemanes, bombardeando autos y tanques, reuniendo información táctica muy importante; La Resistenza trabajaba incansablemente para sabotear todos los esfuerzos militares alemanes en Italia. Y cuando celebraban era con la misma pasión y rigor.

Lovino terminó el coro de la canción, saltó de la mesa y dejó caer un brazo sobre Feliciano. "¡Oye Feli!" Feliciano estaba en lo correcto… Lovino ciertamente había bebido demasiado vino. Solo estaba así de feliz y sociable después de unos tragos y una victoria decisiva.

"¿No estuviste involucrado en la operación hoy, verdad?" preguntó Feliciano, de repente preocupado. Era suficientemente malo que el abuelo siempre saliera y se pusiera en riesgo y peligro. No quería tener que preocuparse de su hermano también.

Lovino volteó los ojos. "Como si pudiera." Lovino se volteó hacia Roma. "¿Cuándo me vas a dejar ir contigo a una misión real, abuelo? Estoy harto de poner bombas en autos. ¡Yo quiero ver más acción!" Roma solo se rio y puso su brazo libre alrededor de Lovino.

"Tú sabes que no me gusta ver a mis amados nietos en peligro " dijo Roma, abrazando a ambos Feliciano y Lovino cerca.

Feliciano rio. El abuelo no tenía que preocuparse por él. Él era el primero en admitir que trataba de correr del peligro siempre. Aun así contribuía al movimiento, usualmente adquiriendo la información que podía de los lugareños acerca de los movimientos alemanes en el área. Feliciano estaba agradecido de que el abuelo Roma tratara de mantenerlo a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba consciente de que a veces lo trataba como si fuera un niño todavía. Lovino por el otro lado estaba desesperado por salir a la acción por años, aunque el abuelo le decía que el propósito de la resistencia era ser vistos lo menos posible y que los enfrentamientos cara a cara eran raros. Pero con cada pequeño incremento de responsabilidad que el abuelo le daba a Lovino solo lo hacía querer más.

"La próxima vez, Lovino, te lo prometo," dijo Roma, sonriendo alegremente y sacudiendo el cabello Lovino.

"Siempre dices eso" murmuró Lovino, quitando la mano de Roma.

Roma sólo se rió y tomó la guitarra de las manos de Lovino. "¡Anímate, Lovino, celebra y canta con nosotros!" Roma rasgó las cuerdas de la guitarra, se volteó e hizo una reverencia hacia la gente de la habitación, y comenzó a tocar una reconocible melodía. La habitación entera estalló en aplausos de apreciación. Entonces Roma irrumpió con una canción que era muy familiar para todos ellos.

"Una mattina mi son svegliato,

¡O bella, ciao! ¡Bella, ciao! ¡Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

Una mattina mi son svegliato,

e ho trovato l'invasor."

Los revolucionarios se unieron. Lovino, ebrio de vino y regocijo, parecía olvidar inmediatamente su enojo y empezó a bailar con una de las chicas locales. Feliciano no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. También bebió vino de la botella y se les unió cantando también. Saludó a varias personas animadamente cuando se le acercaban para hablar con él. Se reía y celebraba y escuchaba los cuentos de victorias. Y luego gritaba escandalosamente junto con todos para que el abuelo Roma tocara la canción otra vez. Bailó y cantó la canción una y otra vez hasta el verso final que todos cantaron tan fuerte que Feliciano estaba seguro que se escuchó por todo el pueblo.

"È questo il fiore del partigiano,

¡O bella, ciao! ¡Bella, ciao! ¡Bella, ciao, ciao, ciao!

È questo il fiore del partigiano,

¡morto per la libertà!"

Esa noche, exhausto, lleno, y feliz, Feliciano se acostó tratando de dormir con los ronquidos de Lovino que estaba en la cama de al lado. Había pasado la noche comiendo, bebiendo, hablando, y cantando canciones de libertad italiana con la resistencia local. Pero cuando cerró sus ojos contento y relajado para dormir, la última imagen que paso por su cabeza era ese oficial alemán rubio de ojos azules parado bajo la luz del sol mirándolo.

* * *

La canción que cantan es "_Bella Ciao_" (?)


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?)

* * *

**Chihaya**, ¡No te preocupes! La traducción está un poco avanzada c:

¡Y gracias a ti! Por tomarte el tiempo de revisar la ortografía, se agradece, prometo intentar mejorar. También Shady dice que intentará ponerse al corriente con la historia.

* * *

_**Editado**_

* * *

Feliciano caminaba hasta el mercado todas las tardes, era su parte favorita del día. Su abuelo siempre le decía que caminara directamente a donde tenía que ir, que mantuviera la vista en el suelo, que no holgazaneara, que no le hablara a nadie y que volviera rápido. Pero Feliciano disfrutaba su caminata vespertina. Amaba caminar por los campos y recoger flores. Amaba hablar con las personas del pueblo y regalarle flores a las chicas lindas. Amaba correr por los caminos llenos de polvo jugando a las carreras con los niños locales. Y cuando el día había acabado no amaba nada más que sentarse bajo su árbol favorito, un roble, un par de campos antes de llegar a su casa, y solo ver las nubes pasar flotando por el cielo naranja. Fue cuando ya estaba cerca del árbol con la canasta en la mano dirigiéndose al mercado, cuando notó un soldado alemán fuera de lugar caminando lentamente en la distancia. Su estómago se retorció y se hizo nudo mientras aferraba su bandera blanca, mientras se acercaba reconoció al soldado como el que le había ayudado en la calle el día anterior. Su estómago de repente se revolvió por una razón completamente diferente.

"¡Buon pomeriggio, alemán!"

El alemán volteó a ver a Feliciano y levantó las cejas. Inclinó su cabeza comprensivamente.

"Buon pomeriggio, Italiano."

Feliciano sintió un pequeño salto en su pecho. Él sabía que no debía estar saludando soldados alemanes, pero no podía evitar sentir que este alemán era un buen hombre. Debía serlo - Feliciano no le tenía miedo como pasaba con los otros. "¿Qué te trae aquí, a esta hermosa parte de Italia? Bueno, no al pueblo entero, yo sé que te trae aquí, me refiero a ¿Qué te trae al campo? Nunca había visto un soldado alemán tan lejos del pueblo antes."

El alemán se tomó un momento para responder. "Tuve la repentina necesidad de salir a caminar."

Feliciano asintió comprensivamente. "Eso me pasa a veces. ¿Comiste mucha pasta?"

El alemán parpadeó un par de veces y arrugó la frente "No"

"Verás, yo usualmente salgo a caminar después de una gran comida. Luego me quedo dormido debajo de este gran roble. Y después Lovino me despierta y se enoja conmigo. Lovino es mi hermano mayor. ¿Tú tienes un hermano mayor?"

El alemán parecía tener problemas siguiendo la conversación, aunque Feliciano no podía ver porque - parecía que hablaba el español perfectamente. "Sí, tengo uno."

"¿Cuál es el nombre de tu hermano mayor?"

"Gilbert."

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?"

"Ludwig. Quiero decir, Teniente Beilschmidt."

"Es un placer conocerte Ludwig, mi nombre es Feliciano. Feliciano Vargas. Gracias de nuevo por evitar que ese hombre enojado me golpeara ayer. Voy al mercado a ver si tienen tomates a la venta, ¿Te gustaría caminar conmigo hasta allá?"

"…Sí," dijo Ludwig lentamente, aunque no parecía muy seguro. "Ahora, voy a regresar por ese camino." Feliciano sintió una cálida felicidad situada en su estómago mientras Ludwig le seguía el paso por un lado mientras caminaban lentamente atravesando el campo. Feliciano tuvo que ahogar una risa pensando en lo que el abuelo Roma y Lovino tendrían que decir acerca de aquello… ¡Caminando hacia el pueblo con un soldado alemán! Caminaron en silencio por unos momentos mientras Feliciano se tomaba el tiempo de estudiar al alemán apropiadamente. El uniforme gris de Ludwig era ligeramente diferente de los otros a los que Feliciano estaba acostumbrado a ver pero inmediatamente lo reconoció como el de un oficial. Sus ojos se perdieron en la línea de decoraciones en el pecho de Ludwig, luego más adelante, y no pudo evitar notar los músculos en los brazos de Ludwig abultándose contra la tela. Feliciano mordió su labio y se dijo así mismo que debía mirar hacia otro lado, sintiéndose un poco confuso. Rápidamente sacudió el sentimiento de su cabeza. Respiró el aire fresco profundamente y balanceó su canasta vacía felizmente, sorprendido de lo cómodo que se sentía el solo caminar al lado de aquel alemán. Ya se sentía decepcionado de que una vez que llegaran pueblo probablemente nunca volvería a ver a Ludwig de nuevo. Pero eso era de esperarse.

Ludwig no parecía ser del tipo hablador, pero a Feliciano no le importaba ser quien llevaba la conversación. Disfrutaba la oportunidad de hablar español. "¡Oh mira! ¡La lavanda ya está floreciendo! Eso significa que será un invierno corto, sabes… Lo cual es bueno… Porque el invierno es frío y no me gusta el frío, o la nieve, o la lluvia realmente, a menos que pase cuando este dentro cerca del fuego. ¿Cómo es el invierno en Alemania? ¿Llueve mucho? Escuché que en Inglaterra, llueve casi todo el año. ¡Te lo imaginas! ¡Nunca podrías salir a afuera! Yo creo que estaría muy aburrido, ¿No crees? Ludwig, ¿Cuál es la palabra en alemán para lluvia?" Feliciano volteó para encontrar a Ludwig mirándolo fijamente con una expresión imposible de leer en su cara. Feliciano sonrió y Ludwig rápidamente volteó a ver hacia sus pies.

"Es Regen."Cuando Ludwig hablaba su voz era profunda y acentuada.

"Regen." repitió Feliciano. La palabra se sentía fuerte en su boca. "En Italiano es pioggia. Sabes, me gustaría aprender alemán algún día." Algo botó dentro de su mente y su pecho dio un vuelco. Acababa de dar con la manera perfecta para ver a Ludwig de nuevo. "¡Oh, Ludwig, tengo una brillante idea! ¡Tú me puedes enseñar alemán y yo te voy a enseñar italiano! ¿Qué piensas de eso?"

"Yo…" Ludwig observó a la nada de nuevo. Feliciano tenía el presentimiento de que no estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento. "Ni siquiera te conozco."

"Por supuesto que sí, estamos hablando, ¿No? ¿Eso no nos hace amigos?"

"Amigos…" Ludwig parecía tropezarse con la palabra. Sacudió su cabeza. "Eres un hombre muy extraño. ¿Por qué de repente piensas que somos amigos? Soy un desconocido en tu país."

Feliciano rió. "¿Desconocido? No eres un desconocido, Ludwig, ¡Ya nos conocemos! Y pareces ser una muy buena persona, después de todo, me ayudaste cuando no tenías que y me vas a enseñar alemán y tienes unos ojos bondadosos, ¿Estas ubicado cerca de aquí?"

Ludwig fue lento con su respuesta. "Sí, pero no puedo decirte donde."

Feliciano sonrió. Esperaba mucho. Ludwig obviamente no era lo suficientemente estúpido como para dar tal información a alguien que acababa de conocer. "Eso está bien. No puedes estar muy lejos de todos modos, y eso significa que nos podremos ver todos los días, ¿Si? Y tú me enseñaras alemán, y podré enseñarte italiano, y estoy seguro de que nos vamos a volver muy buenos amigos. Me puedes encontrar en el gran roble la mayoría de los días. Si estoy dormido, asegúrate de despertarme lentamente, porque me puedo poner muy loco cuando me despierto de una, pero eso no detiene a Lovino de hacerlo todo el tiempo. Los hermanos mayores pueden ser muy molestos, ¿No es así?"

Ludwig hizo un ruido que casi era una risa. "Sí, estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso." dijo mientras caminaban fuera del campo y se adentraban al camino de tierra que conducía al pueblo. Feliciano aferró su canasta, sintiendo una felicidad delirante con cada pequeña cosa que aprendía acerca de Ludwig. Feliciano era prácticamente un experto en adquirir información antes de que el informante se diera cuenta de que la había dado. A veces usaba esa habilidad para la causa de la resistencia; pero era mucho más lindo descubrir cosas solo porque estaba interesado. "¿Es tu hermano un soldado como tú?"

Ludwig hablo concisa y firmemente. "Mi hermano está en el frente ruso, y si es un soldado. Yo sin embargo no lo soy."

Feliciano miro a Ludwig curiosamente. "¿No eres un soldado?"

"No," dijo Ludwig, sus labios curveándose ligeramente "Soy un piloto."

Los ojos de Feliciano se expandieron. "¿Un piloto? Nunca había conocido un piloto antes. ¿Tu entregas suministros y esa clase de cosas?"

"No. Soy un piloto de combate."

Feliciano trató de no hacer un ruido embarazoso de la emoción. Un piloto de combate… Sonaba como algo salido de una novela de aventuras. Algo completamente diferente a todo lo que él conocía. Algo nuevo. "¡Eso es impresionante! ¿Es dificultoso? ¿Es aterrador? ¿Tienes que usar esos sombreros graciosos? ¿Has peleado contra los ingleses?" Feliciano inmediatamente se arrepintió de la última pregunta.

Ludwig tomó un profundo respiro y exhaló lentamente, aun mirando hacia el frente. "Para mí, no es dificultoso, no es aterrador, usamos el equipamiento requerido. Y si peleo con los ingleses, todos los días"

"¿Todos los días?" parecía inconcebible.

"Por supuesto. Después de nuestro fracaso en Luftschlacht um Inglaterra…" Ludwig no terminó la oración. "Yo solo deseo hacer lo mejor que puedo por mi país."

Feliciano rápidamente se dio cuenta de que no quería seguir con ese tema. Inmediatamente lo cambió. Mientras continuaban caminando y hablando. Feliciano estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que tenían en común. Ludwig también tenía un hermano mayor y había sido criado por su abuelo, quien le había enseñado español cuando era un niño. Le gustaban los animales también, pero prefería a los perros mientras que Feliciano siempre había amado a los gatos, él también era de un pequeño pueblo y amaba la vida en el campo. Feliciano descubrió que ambos amaban el futbol y que Ludwig incluso había jugado a nivel casi nacional antes de la guerra. Y que cuando pensaba que Feliciano no lo estaba mirando Ludwig casi sonreía y Feliciano podía sentir su corazón saltarse un latido. De todas las tardes de todos los años que Feliciano había pasado caminando al mercado aquella era la mejor.

Caminaron lentamente pero eventualmente llegaron al pueblo y se dirigieron por las calles empedradas hacia el mercado. Construcciones de piedra y madera los encerraban por todos lados, lanzando sombras en los adoquines. Después de unos momentos de silencio Feliciano se giró hacia a Ludwig y lo encontró estudiándolo atentamente. Sintió como se ponía rojo "¿Qué pasa?"

"¿Cuántos años tienes?" preguntó Ludwig curioso.

"Diecinueve, ¿por qué?"

"¿Estas sano?"

Feliciano hizo una pausa por un momento. Que pregunta tan extraña. "Eso creo. El otro día me enterré una astilla en el dedo mientras ayudaba a mi abuelo con la leña y Lovino la saco con una aguja y después me dijo que a veces las personas se enferman y mueren por cosas pequeñas como astillas pero yo me siento bien… ¿Alguna vez ha escuchado de alguien que haya muerto por una astilla?"

"Er…"

"Oh, y tuve fiebre el verano pasado - no duró mucho, pero a excepción de esas veces, si estoy bastante sano gracias" Feliciano esperó a Ludwig para que continuara, pero no lo hizo, buscó algo educado que decir. "¿Y tú… Estas sano?" era un tema extraño de conversación, pero quien sabe de qué hablaban en Alemania.

"¿Qué? sí, yo…" Ludwig hizo una pausa, y luego sacudió su cabeza bruscamente. "¡Nein! A lo que me refiero es… Si tienes la edad correcta y estas sano, ¿Por qué no estás en el ejército?"

"Oh." Feliciano se encogió de hombros. "Yo no quiero pelear."

"¡Pero tu país está en guerra!" la voz de Ludwig era más fuerte y firme de lo que había escuchado hasta entonces, pero solo se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

"Su guerra, no la mía. Yo no quiero herir a nadie. ¿Qué me han hecho los ingleses a mí? Los ingleses parecen buenas personas usan trajes y saben mucho de poesía. Yo no quiero matar gente como esa. No deberíamos matar gente que sabe mucho de poesía."

"Es el deber de todo joven pelear por su país en tiempos de guerra." Ludwig dijo como si estuviera recitando un escrito.

"¿Es por eso que lo haces? ¿Porque es tu deber?" Feliciano estaba genuinamente curioso.

Ante esto Ludwig pausó. Tomó unos cuantos respiros profundos, como si estuviera pensando. Finalmente respondió "Yo amo mi país."

"Qué tal si tu país está peleando por las razones equivocadas. ¿Alguna vez has pensado en eso?"

Un espasmo de dolor parecía recorrer el rostro de Ludwig. Pero parpadeó para alejarlo. "No es mi lugar cuestionar por lo que pelea mi país."

"Si lo es."

Ludwig se miraba aturdido. Por entonces ya habían llegado al mercado, emergiendo de las estrechas y sombreadas calles a una plaza totalmente abierta. La gente del pueblo se alejaba de ellos con miradas sospechosas y preocupadas hacia el oficial alemán. Feliciano los ignoró y se fue directo a los estantes donde podía ver hileras de brillantes vegetales.

"Oh mira Ludwig, tienen tomates después de todo... ¡Lovino va a estar muy feliz!"

Cuando el dueño del puesto los miró, de alguna manera viéndose enojado y aterrorizado, Ludwig discretamente tocó el codo de Feliciano y dijo suavemente "Creo que me retiraré ya"

"Oh," dijo Feliciano, sintiéndose decepcionado. "Está bien. Pero, ¿Me vas a ver mañana en la tarde en el roble, no? ¿Para nuestra lección de lenguaje?"

"Sí." Feliciano estaba sorprendido por lo rápido que Ludwig respondió. "Si, lo hare."

"¡Oh qué bien! ¡Ciao!" Feliciano inmediatamente alcanzó a Ludwig para pararlo mientras se giraba para irse. "Espera, Ludwig, ¿Cómo dices adiós en alemán?"

Ludwig se detuvo, se dio la vuelta, y miró a Feliciano. "Auf wiedersehen, Feliciano." Luego se alejó entre la multitud que los rodeaba y se abría nerviosamente mientras pasaba. Feliciano agitó su mano en forma de despedida antes de volver con el dueño del local. El hombre lo miraba sospechosamente, aunque Feliciano estaba bastante seguro de que no había entendido sus palabras en español.

"¿Qué hacías platicando con un alemán, niño?"

Feliciano encogió sus hombros. "Nada."

Los ojos de dueño del local se abrieron a tope comprensivamente cuando vio la cara Feliciano y asintió, riéndose escandalosamente. "Ah, ¿Eres el nieto de Roma, no? ¡Por supuesto! ¿Qué estas planeando con ese?" Asintió con la cabeza a donde estaba Ludwig.

Un nada familiar enojo y molestia llenaron el estómago Feliciano, pero él solo sonrió. "Ssh, silencio."

"Oh si, si, súper secreto y eso, entiendo. Aquí, ¿Eran tomates lo que buscabas antes? No hay muchos, me temo."

Después de adquirir los tomates, algo de harina, e incluso unas naranjas, Feliciano salió del mercado, pero en vez de dirigirse fuera del pueblo tomó una calle estrecha, la entrada al callejón era apenas perceptible desde afuera. Se dirigió por los adoquines hasta que dio con una puerta de madera maltratada, con un letrero torcido en el que se leía 'Cantina Verde'. Caminando a través de la puerta, podía haber sido cualquier cantina en Italia. Mesas y sillas puestas en un orden común, un bar corría a lo largo de la pared del fondo, unas cuantas meseras andaban por la habitación. Feliciano daba saltitos feliz a través de la habitación. Y saludaba al personal. Ellos a penas lo reconocían, algo a lo que estaba acostumbrado hasta ahora. Discreción era la orden del día aquí. Por la puerta trasera, detrás de la cocina, había otra habitación, una que contenía algunas de las más secretas y peligrosas juntas del país. La resistencia seguido se reunía en esta cantina para discutir asuntos y planes de ataque. Y había una reunión ese día. Toda la habitación volteo a ver cuándo Feliciano empujó la puerta trasera. Sonrió y saludó a todos felizmente, pero los partisanos al igual que las meseras tampoco hicieron caso. Feliciano encogió los hombros para sí mismo y caminó dentro de la habitación. Era apenas tan larga como la parte delantera, cubierta con mesas y sillas y se miraba como una simple área de servicio. No había evidencia que sugiriera el uso real del lugar.

El abuelo Roma estaba situado en la mesa central y hablaba uniformemente pero enfáticamente a la multitud reunida. "La presencia militar en el pueblo está incrementando y necesitamos vigilancia extra. Yo sé que todos han sido cuidadosos pero esta vez más que nunca..." Feliciano perdió el interés rápidamente, apenas escuchaba las palabras que iban sobre su cabeza. Era una pequeña reunión ese día, mucho más pequeña que la multitud que había estado celebrando la noche anterior. La atmosfera no podía ser más diferente, todos a letra y poniendo completa atención a cada palabra de Roma. Lovino estaba sentado en una mesa, apretando una pistola entre sus manos y asintiendo a todo lo que el abuelo Roma decía. Feliciano rodó los ojos y se preguntó si la pistola estaba si quiera cargada. Lovino realmente se dejaba llevar a veces.

Feliciano estuvo mirando a Roma por unos minutos más, tratando de escuchar pero incapaz de recuperar la concentración. Todo sonaba igual para él entonces. Así que caminó hasta la habitación de atrás y encendió un pequeño radio inalámbrico que estaba en la mesa del fondo. Lovino se volteó y lo miró con desaprobación, pero cuando Feliciano levantó la cesta con tomates para él vio su boca formar una pequeña sonrisa. Roma también lo miró y le sonrió igual, así que Feliciano tomó eso como una señal de aprobación para escuchar la radio. La sintonizó hasta que encontró música y se recostó en la pared, tarareando las canciones que reconocía. Esperaba que no tuviera que esperar tanto hasta que el abuelo Roma y Lovino estuvieran listos para irse a casa. Eventualmente una canción salió de las bocinas, una en ingles que Feliciano había escuchado un par de veces pero nunca le había prestado atención. Pero esta vez la primera letra llamó su atención y escuchó atentamente.

Auf wiedersehen, auf wiedersehen...

Feliciano sonrió. Realmente era una canción encantadora, y no estaba seguro de si lo ponía triste o feliz. De cualquier manera, le recordaba a Ludwig. Ludwig quien era tan grande y se miraba tan imponente, pero de alguna manera parecía inseguro e incluso tímido. Ludwig quien piloteaba aviones y jugaba futbol y tenía tres perros y un hermano de los cuales preocuparse.

Ludwig quien Feliciano acababa de conocer y sentía que lo conocía de siempre. Ludwig quien era parte de la ocupación alemana en Italia y parte de todo lo que Feliciano se suponía odiaba y luchaba en contra. Feliciano miró hacia donde estaba el abuelo Roma inclinado en la mesa, bosquejando un mapa de los alrededores del campo y hablando forzosamente mientras los partisanos lo miraban. Feliciano suspiró para sí mismo y se preguntó por qué de repente su vista se nublaba.


	3. Chapter 3

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran _George deValier._

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?)

* * *

Lovino irrumpió dentro de la cocina, estrelló la bolsa de harina en una banca, y se dio la vuelta para mirar ferozmente a Feliciano. Feliciano chilló, dio un paso hacia atrás, y apretó los tomates contra su pecho. Lovino podía aparentar ser muy aterrador cuando quería.

"¿Qué es esa irritante canción que has estado tarareando toda la tarde?" preguntó Lovino irritado.

Feliciano se rascó la cabeza. "¿Huh? Oh." Apenas había notado que había estado cantando levemente 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart' desde que habían dejado la taberna. Encogió los hombros. "No es irritante, es linda." inmediatamente empezó a tararearla de nuevo mientras colocaba los tomates en el gran pero lastimosamente vacío tazón de fruta.

"Es estúpido. Detente. Para ahora."

"Pero Lovino…" Feliciano se quejó.

"Necesitas tomarte las cosas con más seriedad, Feliciano." dijo Lovino, su tono era condescendiente y frustrado. "No puedes pasarte las reuniones más importantes sentado y cantando con la radio. Esto no es un juego. Necesitas ser serio como el abuelo y yo." Lovino inmediatamente dio un salto cuando el abuelo entro a la habitación por detrás de él y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"¿Qué es todo esto que escucho acerca de ser serio?" pregunto Roma, sonriendo animadamente mientras ponía una pequeña bolsa de naranjas en la banca. "No escuches a tu hermano, Feliciano, es demasiado serio para su propio bien. ¡Y tú tienes una hermosa voz justo como tu abuelo!" Lovino abrió la boca indignado pero Roma solo alzo una mano y dijo "Intenta con esta…" antes de estallar en una fuerte interpretación de Verdi 'La Donna è Mobile', su canzone favorita. Feliciano rio escandalosamente, y aplaudió con deleite y se unió mientras que Lovino se colocaba las manos en los oídos e hizo una mueca de dolor.

"La donna è mobile, Qual piuma al vento, Muta d'accento — e di pensiero."

"¡Abuelo, no seas ridículo!" Lovino retrocedió, mirándose indignado. "¡Lo digo en serio!"

Feliciano soltó una risita y el y Roma solo cantaron más fuerte mientras avanzaban lentamente hacia Lovino.

"Sempre un amabile, Leggiadro viso, In pianto o in riso, — è menzognero."

"¡PAREN!" chilló Lovino. Mientras continuaban cantando. Roma tomó una cacerola de la banca y la puso en la cabeza de Lovino. Le cerró el paso por un lado a Lovino mientras Feliciano se lo cerraba por el otro, y los dos cantaron tan fuerte como pudieron mientras que Lovino parecía echar humo del enojo y trataba de no reírse al mismo tiempo. "¡Váyanse! ¡Paren! ¡Déjenme solo! ¡Los dos están locos y voy a abandonar esta familia!"

Feliciano y Roma, aun cantando, perseguían a Lovino mientras corría fuera de la cocina hacia la sala, donde inmediatamente paró en seco y cayó en silencio. Feliciano volteo para encontrar a Antonio, su cómplice e informante español, parado en el marco de la puerta y sonriéndole a Lovino de una manera divertida. Lovino se puso rojo, arrancó la cacerola de su cabeza y le frunció el ceño al español. "¿Qué estas mirando, bastardo?"

"¡Antonio!" chilló Roma con deleite, cruzando la habitación y jalando al hombre de cabello obscuro en un cálido abrazo. "¡Ah, gracias al señor! ¡Estaba esperando verte pronto!"

"¡Saludos, Roma! Es bueno verte" Antonio se veía ligeramente cansado y un poco sucio, pero su sonrisa era enorme y genuina como siempre. A Feliciano le agradaba Antonio. Siempre estaba animado y amistoso y siempre le traía algo cuando los visitaba, lo cual era más y más seguido en aquellos días.

"¡Antonio! ¿Me trajiste un regalo? Huh, huh, ¿lo hiciste?" pregunto Feliciano ansiosamente, apresurándose hacia Antonio y saltando a su alrededor emocionado. Antonio rio y despeinó el cabello de Feliciano. Lovino solo cruzó sus brazos y frunció el ceño desde el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

"¡Por supuesto que lo hice, Feli!, esta vez tengo…" Antonio pauso dramáticamente antes de alcanzar la gran bolsa que colgaba de su hombro. Feliciano esperó impacientemente antes de que Antonio finalmente sacara una pelota de futbol. Feliciano contempló atónito y tomó el balón de las manos de Antonio.

"¡Sí! ¡Perfecto! Perdí el ultimo, de hecho Lovino lo perdió, y ha sido imposible encontrar uno nuevo y he estado queriendo uno de estos últimamente porque…" Feliciano sintió un dolor agudo en el cráneo mientras Roma le golpeaba la parte baja de la cabeza. "Quiero decir, uh, ¡Gracias, Antonio!"

"De nada, Feliciano. ¡Y tengo algo especial para ti Lovino!" Lovino se quedó donde estaba, mirándolo fijamente desde el otro lado de la habitación.

"¡Lovino, mi querido niño!" dijo Roma. "Deja de ser un pequeño bastardo grosero y ven aquí"

Lovino de mala gana cruzó la habitación, sus brazos aun cruzados y su cara torcida en una expresión amarga. Antonio volvió a su bolsa. Sacó un pequeño objeto rojo luego lo lanzó al aire, lo atrapó, y se lo extendió a Lovino. Lovino solo lo miro fijamente.

"¿Un puto tomate?"

Roma lo abofeteó en la nuca. "Cuida tus modales, jovencito."

Lovino se frotó la cabeza y fulminó a Roma con la mirada. "Porque querría un estúpido tomate, Feliciano compro una bolsa de ellos hoy."

"No seas grosero, y toma el tomate."

"¡No quiero el tomate!"

"¡Toma el puto tomate Lovino!"

Lovino gruñó, y arrebato la fruta roja de la mano de Antonio, después inmediatamente arrugó el entrecejo confundido. Sus ojos voltearon a ver curiosamente a Antonio, quien simplemente le guiñó el ojo.

"Antonio, mil disculpas" dijo Roma, separando las manos. "Amo a mis nietos hasta la muerte pero a veces pueden ser unas pequeñas mierdas muy groseras."

Antonio rio y le dio unas palmadas a Roma en la espalda. "Por favor, Roma, no hay nada de que disculparse. Soy yo el que debería disculparse por retrasar tanto mi llegada. Las rutas de viaje se han puesto difíciles en estos últimos meses."

Roma agitó la mano despectivamente. "Por supuesto, por supuesto, yo entiendo. ¿Espero que tengas información para mí?" Antonio asintió y sacó una pila de documentos de su bolsa. Roma lo condujo a la gran mesa del centro donde Antonio esparció los documentos. Inmediatamente empezaron a hojearlos y a hablar con urgencia. Una vez más Feliciano se encontraba aburrido y se tiró en el sofá al lado de las escaleras, lanzando el balón de una mano a la otra. Unos momentos después, Lovino se sentó pesadamente al lado de él. Feliciano se inclinó para tomar el tomate de sus manos, pero Lovino era demasiado rápido y lo aparto del camino de Feliciano.

"Lovino!" Se quejó Feliciano. "Déjame ver, ¿Qué es?, no es realmente un tomate, ¿Lo es?"

"No" murmuró Lovino, observando la fruta roja en su mano. "Esta duro, como si estuviera hecho de vidrio o algo así." Lo sacudió, e hizo un sonido leve. "Creo que lo puedes abrir, pero aun no logro averiguar cómo."

"Oooh," dijo Feliciano, fascinado. "¿Por qué Antonio te dio algo estupendo como eso?"

"¿Estupendo? ¡Ni si quiera sé lo que es!" Lovino sostuvo el objeto con forma de tomate en su oído y lo sacudió de nuevo. Frunció el ceño enojado. "Estúpido español. Esto me va a volver loco."

Feliciano encogió los hombros y de nuevo se concentró en el balón de futbol, ocasionalmente mirando hacia donde estaban sentados Roma y Antonio, hablando intensamente. Se preguntaba a qué acciones conduciría la información esta vez, y como involucraría a todos a su alrededor. Un par de frases capturaron su más o menos intencionada atención, tales como "planean aterrizar" y "aviones alemanes estacionados cerca" y "necesito recolectar más información de esto", pero la mayoría se le fueron por la cabeza. Feliciano solo rezaba porque fuera lo que surgiera no lastimara al Abuelo, o a Lovino o a Antonio. O a Ludwig. Cerró los ojos momentáneamente y cuando los abrió notó que Antonio estaba mirando y guiñándole a Lovino. Lovino rodó los ojos, manteniendo su mala cara, y mirando hacia otro lado, incluso una pequeña curva se produjo en sus labios. Feliciano ladeo la cabeza y entre cerró los ojos mientras observaba. ¿De qué iba todo eso entonces?

Solo unos minutos después, parecía que el negocio estaba hecho. Había sido bastante corto esa vez, y Feliciano esperaba que fuera una buena señal. Roma y Antonio intercambiaron documentos y cuando se levantaron Feliciano y Lovino fueron con ellos para unírseles. Antonio recogió su bolsa y metió los papeles desordenadamente. "Estaré en el pueblo por unas semanas, Roma, te mantendré informado."

"Si, sí. Por favor ven cada vez que estés libre. Nuestra casa es tu casa, mi amigo"

"¡Por supuesto que lo hare!" Antonio sonrió antes de jalar a Feliciano en un abrazo.

"Cuídate, Feli."

"¡Visítanos pronto Antonio!"

Antonio asintió y cuando se dio la vuelta, Lovino retrocedió. Antonio solo se rio, se inclinó hacia delante y susurro algo en el oído de Lovino que hizo que sus ojos se abrieran de par en par y su cara se pusiera roja. Cuando Antonio se apartó observó a Lovino con una mezcla de diversión, deleite y algo más en lo que Feliciano no pudo poner su dedo. Roma rápidamente agarro el brazo de Antonio y lo condujo con insistencia hacia la puerta de enfrente antes de besarlo en las mejillas un poco forzado a manera de despedía. "¡Hasta la próxima! Oh, y Antonio, dime. ¿Sabes cantar?"

"¿Cantar? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto Antonio, su animada sonrisa de vuelta en su lugar.

"Porque la próxima vez que vuelvas a mirar así a mi nieto, te voy a castrar."

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron aún más y su boca cayó abierta. "¡Abuelo!" Chilló, sonando mortificado.

La cara de Antonio se puso en blanco antes de que Roma se riera roncamente. Antonio suspiro de alivio y también se unió.

"No, no," reía Roma mientras palmeaba el hombro de Antonio, "Pero Antonio, en serio..." Roma cortó la risa y lo miro fijamente. "Hablo muy en serio"

La sonrisa de Antonio desfalleció y retrocedió con empeño. "Nosotros...uh. Nosotros hablaremos pronto, Roma."

"¡Lo haremos!" Roma le dirigió a Antonio una alegre sonrisa y lo despidió con la mano felizmente. Pero cuando los ojos de Antonio voltearon a ver a Lovino, Roma hizo un movimiento distintivo como si cortara algo debajo de la cintura. El español se apresuró a salir y Roma juntó sus manos, se dio la vuelta y les sonrió a sus nietos. Lovino aun observaba con los ojos como platos y con la boca abierta. "Entonces" dijo Roma alegremente. "¿Quién quiere pasta para cenar?"

"Ooh, ooh!" Chilló Feliciano, corriendo de vuelta a la cocina.

"Voy a abandonar esta familia" murmuró Lovino de nuevo mientras se arrastraba a si mismo detrás de él.

.

Feliciano caminaba lentamente a través del campo hacia el roble, sin estar seguro si Ludwig estaría esperando ahí. Había dicho que estaría, y Feliciano esperaba desesperadamente que lo estuviera, pero Feliciano sabía que no podía estar muy seguro. Se sentía extraño como si conociera a Ludwig completamente, como, si lo conociera desde siempre, pero tenía que recordarse a sí mismo que solo habían hablado dos veces y que era bastante posible que Ludwig apenas y tuviera un pensamiento que gastar en él. Después de todo, las dos últimas veces que se había encontrado a Ludwig eran por pura casualidad. ¿Podía Feliciano estar seguro de que Ludwig aparecía solo porque se lo pidió? Apretó la canasta fuertemente en sus manos, esperando que no solo caminara por el roble para dirigirse al mercado solo como lo hacía todos los días. Pero aunque había tratado de prepararse para lo peor, se acercó al árbol y con un ataque de alegría se dio cuenta de que había alguien parado debajo de él. El corazón de Feliciano salto en su pecho y corrió el resto del camino.

"¡Buon pomeriggio, Ludwig!" Chilló, sin aliento, su voz salvaje y llena de alegría.

Ludwig asintió, sus manos sujetas detrás de su espalda, parado derecho y alerta en su inmaculado uniforme gris. No sonrió, pero sus ojos estaban brillantes. "Guten Tag, Feliciano."

"Guten Tag" repitió Feliciano. "¿Buenos días?"

Ludwig asintió de nuevo. "Sehr gut."

Feliciano arrugó la frente. "No me sé esa."

La boca de Ludwig se crispó hacia arriba ligeramente. "Significa, 'muy bien'."

El estómago de Feliciano se llenó de calidez. "¡Grazie!"

"De nada."

"No, no," dijo Feliciano, sacudiendo su cabeza, "Tú dices 'prego.'" Ludwig solo asintió. "¡Dilo, Ludwig!"

"Oh, uh…"

"¡Dilo!"

"Prego!" Ludwig gritó como si pensara que estaba respondiendo una orden, luego inmediatamente pareció desconcertarse.

"¡Sehr gut! ¿No es divertido?" Feliciano alcanzó su canasta y sacó la pelota de futbol que Antonio le había dado. "Mi amigo me dio un balón de futbol. ¿Quieres jugar?" Dejó car la pelota al suelo y avanzó hacia Ludwig lentamente. Una vez más Ludwig se miraba un poco confundido.

"¿Perdón? ¿Deseas jugar futbol? Pensé que querías una lección de lenguaje."

Feliciano sonrió y se encogió de hombros un poco. "Giochiamo a calcio." Ludwig parecía un poco incómodo cerca de él. Pero el futbol... Bueno, Ludwig jugaba futbol. A él le gustaba el futbol. Tal vez se sentiría un poco más cómodo si pateaba una pelota. Feliciano pensó una de sus más brillantes ideas y siguió sonriendo mientras pasaba la pelota de mano en mano. "Enséñame que tan bueno eres"

Ludwig levantó una ceja escépticamente. "No creo que me puedas seguir el paso."

Feliciano sonrió burlonamente. "Vamos a ver." Rápidamente tiró la pelota a sus pies y la pateó con toda su fuerza. Ludwig apenas se las arregló para atraparla mientras volaba hacia su pecho, luego tropezó hacia atrás antes de estabilizarse y toser. Volteó hacia Feliciano, su expresión sorprendida e impresionada. Feliciano esperó aprensivamente. Ludwig abrió su boca como si fuera a responder, se detuvo, luego bajó la mirada hacia la pelota. Feliciano casi lo podía ver pensando. Unos momentos después Ludwig soltó la pelota. Cuidadosamente removió su chaqueta, la dobló, y la colocó en el suelo.

"Muy bien entonces. Lass uns Fußball spielen." Ludwig pateó la pelota de regreso.

.

Feliciano no estaba muy impresionado. Dejó caer la pelota en su rodilla, luego en su tobillo, y finalmente la giró en el aire antes de patearla continuamente a Ludwig, quien trataba de defender el roble que servía como portería. Salió sobre su cabeza y golpeó el árbol. Feliciano levantó los brazos y gritó "¡Otro gol para el italiano! Eso hace seis goles para mí, Ludwig, estoy ganando. ¿De verdad casi jugabas futbol para Alemania?"

Ludwig frunció el ceño y pateó la pelota forzosamente de vuelta. "Lo hice. Pero no de portero."

"¿Porque dejaste de jugar?" Preguntó Feliciano mientras corría hacia delante y atrapaba la pelota. "¿Que sucedió?"

Ludwig pausó y pasó una mano por su cabello para evitar que callera sobre sus ojos. El corazón de Feliciano latió un poco más rápido ante aquel gesto. De alguna manera era adorable. "La guerra, eso sucedió. Y me uní a la Luftwaffe."

"Luftwaffe es 'Fuerza aérea," dijo Feliciano orgulloso. Estaba bastante seguro de que podría hablar alemán con fluidez en poco tiempo. Ludwig asintió y casi sonrió.

"Sehr gut."

"¿Qué te gusta más? ¿El futbol o volar?" Feliciano empezó a retroceder lentamente, aventando la pelota al aire y atrapándola. Ludwig pauso de nuevo. Siempre parecía pensar sus respuestas antes de darlas, Feliciano lo notó. Era una estrategia inteligente.

"Son muy diferentes."

"Pero eliges volar antes que el soccer." dijo Feliciano inquisitivamente. Ludwig se revolvió en su lugar incómodamente.

"Elijo mi país antes que el soccer."

"Ludwig, ¿No sería maravilloso si en vez de pelear pudiéramos solamente jugar soccer? Imagínate, Alemania e Italia e Inglaterra podrían tener un equipo de futbol en vez de un ejército, y podríamos solamente jugar partidos para saber quién gana, así no tendrías que salir y dispararle a la gente. Ludwig, ¿Por qué no podemos hacer eso?" Ludwig parecía sorprendido, divertido y triste todo de una vez. Feliciano alineó la pelota una vez más. "Aunque si estuvieras en el equipo de Alemania no creo que fueran a ganar." Pateó la pelota.

"Oh, muy bien," dijo Ludwig. Para la sorpresa Feliciano, esta vez Ludwig se las arregló para atrapar la pelota. Inmediatamente marchó hacia Feliciano y lo miro intensamente. Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás. "Ve y párate frente al árbol." Feliciano estaba seguro de que Ludwig no tenía la intención de dar miedo, pero era ciertamente fácil ver como se había hecho un oficial. Negarse a él no parecía ser una opción.

"Muy bien… ah… sí, señor." Feliciano corrió hasta el árbol y se dio la vuelta para ver a Ludwig lanzar la pelota en el aire atraparla con su dedo, darle vueltas, luego correrla por sus hombros y atraparla con la otra mano. Feliciano observó asombrado.

"¿Te crees que eres mejor portero?"

"¿Perdón?" Feliciano ladeo la cabeza y continúo observando, impresionado. Ahora Ludwig estaba girando la pelota en su rodilla, ¿Cómo estaba haciendo eso?

"¡Veamos si puedes detener un gol mío, italiano!" Ludwig hacia malabares con el balón entre sus rodillas, lo giró en el aire, luego lo pateo tan fuerte que paso volando por el oído de Feliciano y se estrelló contra el árbol. Feliciano estaba bastante seguro de que su corazón se detuvo en su pecho. Ludwig sonrió burlón. "¿Cuál era esa frase que usaste antes? Oh si... ¡Otro gol para el alemán!"

Feliciano aún no se las arreglaba para moverse. "Por favor no me mates."

"Vamos, Feliciano" dijo Ludwig mientras recuperaba la pelota y la pateaba a su posición inicial. "¡Estabas tan confiado antes!"

"¡Eso era antes de que casi me arrancaras la cabeza!" Mientras Ludwig alineaba otra patada hacia el árbol, Feliciano alzo las manos sobre su cabeza "¡Dio mi salvi!" Chilló mientras una vez más Ludwig mandaba la pelota volando hacia el árbol.

Cinco goles más se estrellaron contra el roble y Feliciano estaba bastante seguro de tres cosas. Una- era el peor portero en Italia. Dos - muy pronto iba a ver un agujero en su árbol favorito. Tres - cuando Ludwig sonreía, era la persona más hermosa en todo el mundo. "Creo que con uno más y gano, ¿correcto?" Pregunto Ludwig, alineándose para el séptimo gol. Feliciano decidió que había tenido suficiente.

"Muy bien, eso es todo." Corrió hacia delante y pateo la pelota de debajo del pie de Ludwig. Ludwig solo parpadeo y lo miro sorprendido "¡Oye, eso está contra las reglas!"

Feliciano sonrió desafiante. "A veces es divertido romper las reglas, Ludwig. ¡Además, no puedes ganar si no tienes la pelota!" Feliciano rio y huyó con el balón, pateándolo y alejándolo del árbol y abriéndose paso hacia al campo. Volteo hacia atrás, esperando a medias que Ludwig caminara y se retirara, pero sorprendido y conmocionado vio que de hecho estaba corriendo detrás de él. Su corazón palpitaba, y su cabeza daba vueltas, Feliciano guio el balón dentro del pasto alto y rio sin aliento cuando Ludwig lo adelantó y manubrio la pelota fuera de debajo de su pie. Ludwig sonrió enormemente, una sonrisa genuina, una de las primeras que Feliciano había visto en sus labios, y lo dejó sin aliento. El momentáneo lapso fue suficiente para que Ludwig se llevara la pelota lejos y lo llamara de nuevo.

"Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso Feliciano."

Feliciano sonrió y lo persiguió. Corriendo y riendo, el sol empapó el pasto alto que frotaba sus piernas, eventualmente alcanzó a Ludwig, en un salvaje, inesperado y glorioso momento sus piernas se enredaron juntas y los dos cayeron al suelo riendo a montones sin aliento. La pelota voló olvidada sobre el pasto. La risa de Ludwig era profunda, pero de alguna manera diferente de su voz al hablar. El estómago de Feliciano dio un vuelco ante el maravilloso sonido. Era casi como si una parte desenfrenada de Ludwig saliera libre. Casi sin aliento, pero aun riendo, Feliciano rodó para encarar a Ludwig, que estaba a solo a unas pulgadas de distancia. Ciertamente se miraba diferente entonces, su cabello caía desaliñado en sus ojos y su camisa estaba ligeramente arrugada mientras yacía en el pasto. Los ojos de Ludwig se encontraron con los suyos y el los contempló de vuelta. Por un largo momento se sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera mientras yacían de esa manera, su risa suavemente desvaneciéndose, hasta que Feliciano no podía escuchar nada más que el sonido de sus respiraciones. Un dolor desconocido se esparció por su pecho y le tomó un momento darse cuenta que era aquel extraño antojo que tenía - quería tocar a Ludwig. Lo deseaba tanto que dolía; nunca había sentido algo así. Justo cuando Feliciano levantaba su mano temblorosa sin pensar, Ludwig de repente miro hacia otro lado y dio un suave grito. "O, verdammt."

"¿Hmm?" Preguntó Feliciano, tomando el momento para dejar caer su mano y tratar de volver a controlar su respiración. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

"Oh, no es nada, solo…" Una expresión de vergüenza pasó por el rostro de Ludwig mientras se enderezaba para sentarse. "Traje algo para ti, y…"

"¿De verdad?" interrumpió Feliciano, su estómago revolviéndose mientras se sentaba rápidamente. "¿Qué es? ¿Qué me trajiste? ¿Es un regalo? ¿Me va a gustar?"

"No es mucho, por favor, no te emociones." Feliciano casi dejo escapar una risita. ¿Ludwig realmente se estaba sonrojando? Alcanzó dentro de su bolsillo, sacó una bastante maltratada barra envuelta y se la extendió a Feliciano. "Y creo que la aplaste. Pero, er, toma. Espero que te guste el chocolate."

Feliciano no podía creerlo. Tuvo que detenerse a sí mismo de dar un chillido mientras tomaba la barra. "¡Cioccolato! ¡Oh! ¡No había comido chocolate desde antes de la guerra! ¿Dónde conseguiste esto?"

Ludwig bajó la mirada hacia sus manos, sus mejillas aun rojas. Aun siendo tan grande y alto, se las arreglaba para casi parecer un niño pequeño. "Nos enviaron un poco junto con las raciones esta semana. Realmente no me gusta tanto, así que pensé que..."

"¡Gracias, Ludwig! ¡Danke, Grazie!" Feliciano inmediatamente arrancó el envoltorio y tomó una mordida, sus ojos cerrándose ante el delicioso sabor del chocolate derritiéndose. Una de sus comidas favoritas, había sido simplemente imposible de conseguir por entonces ya unos años. Trató de saborearlo lentamente. Feliciano casi había olvidado a que sabía el chocolate; probarlo de nuevo era increíble. "Mmm. Ah, esto es asombroso. El chocolate alemán es muy bueno, debe ser incluso mejor que el italiano. ¿Quieres un poco?" Feliciano abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Ludwig observándolo fijamente, su rostro rojo y sus ojos bien abiertos. Ludwig tosió y apartó la mirada.

"No, gracias."

Feliciano se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien. Aunque, te importa si guardo un poquito para Lovino, porque a él también le gusta bastante el chocolate, y creo que lo pondría feliz y esta tan gruñón últimamente, pienso que necesita algo que lo haga feliz... creo que Antonio lo hace feliz pero creo que no quiere admitirlo, ¿No es extraño?"

"¿Quién es Antonio?"

"Es nuestro amigo. Es español. Él me dio la pelota de futbol. Y le dio a Lovino un tomate de vidrio y después lo miró de forma graciosa y el abuelo Roma lo amenazo con castrarlo."

Los ojos de Ludwig se abrieron como platos ante el comentario. "Lo amenazo... Con..."

"Castrarlo. No estoy bastante seguro de lo que significa pero creo que tiene algo que ver con cantar soprano. Ludwig, ¿Cómo se dice chocolate en alemán?"

Ludwig parpadeó para despejar el ligero pánico en su expresión. "Schokolade."

"Schokolade." repitió Feliciano. "Acaso no es gracioso, suena igual... Chocolate, cioccolato, schokolade. Nunca hubiera adivinado que tenías chocolate en tu bolsillo. Desearía tener algo que darte, pero no tengo nada interesante en mi bolsillo." Feliciano realmente deseaba tener algo para ofrecerle a Ludwig de vuelta. Solo para asegurarse, busco en su bolsillo. Salió un trozo de cuerda y una margarita ligeramente maltratada que había recogido más temprano. "Aquí tienes Ludwig, puedes tener esto." Feliciano le extendió la flor y Ludwig la tomó titubeante "En italiano flor se dice 'fiore'."

"Um," dijo Ludwig, observando perplejamente la flor. "Grazie." Ludwig juntó sus cejas, peinó su cabello impacientemente fuera de su frente, luego observo a Feliciano con una expresión confusa. "Por qué uh…" parecía que no sabía lo que quería preguntar. "¿Por qué quieres aprender alemán?"

En realidad, Feliciano no estaba seguro. Nunca había pensado en ello antes de conocer a Ludwig. "Porque… uh…" porque quería una excusa para verte de nuevo… trato de pensar en algo rápido, "Porque… yo…" no podía pensar lo suficientemente rápido. "…Quería verte de nuevo" finalizó tranquilamente. Feliciano nunca había sido bueno mintiendo.

"¿Puedo preguntar por qué?" los ojos de Ludwig permanecieron fijos firmemente en la flor mientras la giraba entre sus dedos.

"Me gustas." Feliciano tampoco pensaba antes de hablar.

"Pero…" Ludwig terminó y pauso por un momento, obviamente pensando sus siguientes palabras como siempre parecía hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza, pero una pequeña sonrisa se produjo en sus labios. "Tú también me gustas, Feliciano."

Una amplia sonrisa irrumpió en el rostro de Feliciano. No podía recordar cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan vertiginosamente feliz. Esas cinco palabras eran lo mejor que había escuchado jamás. Pero luego Ludwig suspiró y levantó la mirada atrapando la de Feliciano con esos ojos azules.

"Aunque, probablemente esto no es una buena idea."

Feliciano comenzó a preguntar porque, pero se detuvo. Él sabía porque. "No. Probablemente no. Pero no me importa."

Ludwig levantó las cejas pero no apartó la mirada. "Tú eres diferente a cualquier persona que he conocido."

"Escucho eso bastante. ¿Es… Es algo malo?"

Ludwig hizo una pausa luego sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "No. No es malo en absoluto" el silencio cayó sobre ellos y Feliciano volteó hacia el suelo, aun sonriendo para sí mismo. Ludwig aclaró su garganta y se sentó derecho, ajustando el collar de su camisa y jalándola hacia abajo. "Me disculpo."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Feliciano confuso.

"Yo no… Quiero decir…" Ludwig respiró profundamente y se concentró en arreglar el cuello de su camisa. "No estoy acostumbrado a hablar tan abiertamente. Y no he hablado con alguien así antes. Y por favor no te ofendas pero no debí pasar la tarde jugando futbol contigo, ya que este no es un uso aceptable de..."

"Ludwig, ¿Quieres que te cante una canción?"

Le tomó unos segundos a Ludwig para dejar de hablar, luego cayó en silencio, una de sus manos en el cuello de su camisa, la otra aun apretando la flor roja. Fijó la mirada en los ojos de Feliciano. "Dices las cosas más extrañas."

Feliciano se encogió de hombros. "Escucho eso bastante también. Pero parecía que te estabas molestando, y cuando Lovino está molesto, yo siempre le canto una canción. A veces se enoja y me grita pero a veces lo hace sentir mejor aunque nunca lo diga. ¿Entonces debería cantarte una canción?"

"Sí," dijo Ludwig, viéndose inmediatamente sorprendido por su respuesta. "Quiero decir, seguro. ¿Por qué no?" Ludwig giraba el tallo de la flor entre sus dedos. Feliciano sonrió mientras observaba las manos de Ludwig. Tan grandes y fuertes, pero manejaban la flor tan gentilmente. Pausó un momento, respiró profundo, y comenzó.

"Tutte le genti che passeranno, (Y la gente que pase) O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao. Tutte le genti che passeranno, Mi diranno «Che bel fior!»" (Me dirán – "Que flor tan hermosa.")

Feliciano cayó en silencio, preguntándose si cantarle una canción revolucionaria a un alemán era una buena idea. Pero si es que Ludwig reconocía la canción o las palabras, no lo demostraba. Simplemente observó fijamente a Feliciano, su expresión imposible de leer. Feliciano continúo.

"E se io muoio da partigiano, (Y si muero como un partisano) O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao. E se io muoio da partigiano, Tu mi devi seppellir." (Entonces tú debes sepultarme)

Feliciano titubeo de nuevo, y se preguntó si debía parar. Pero Ludwig se miraba estupefacto y dijo tranquilamente, "Sigue." Feliciano lo hizo. "E seppellire lassù in montagna, (Entiérrame arriba en la montaña.) O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao. E seppellire lassù in montagna, Sotto l'ombra di un bel fior." (Debajo de la sombra de una flor hermosa.)

Feliciano cantó la canción mucho más despacio de lo que usualmente la había escuchado; una versión más tranquila y gentil de la tonada familiar. Las palabras parecían tan diferentes entonces, cuando las cantaba lentamente, suavemente, en vez de gritarlas salvajemente mientras bailaba en una habitación llena de gente. Ludwig escuchó silenciosamente mientras Feliciano cantaba el último verso tan tranquilamente que casi parecía desvanecerse en la brisa.

"È questo il fiore del partigiano, (Esta es la flor de un partisano) O bella ciao, bella ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao. È questo il fiore del partigiano, Morto per la libertà." (Quien murió por la libertad.)

Las últimas palabras se desvanecieron. Feliciano no se atrevía a mirar a Ludwig. Aquello se sentía tan diferente de cuando la cantaba con Lovino o el abuelo Roma o con todos en la Resistenza. Aquello se sentía como si le estuviera enseñando una parte de su alma a Ludwig. Se sentía maravilloso; se sentía terrorífico. Solo después de un largo silencio Ludwig reacciono suavemente. "¿Qué es?"

Feliciano trago pesado. "Es solo una pequeña canción italiana."

"¿Acerca de qué?"

Feliciano mordió su labio preguntándose como describirla. Opresión... muerte... libertad... luego observó de vuelta a las grandes manos de Ludwig y lo que sostenían. "Es acerca de una flor." Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a observar a Ludwig y se sintió inmediatamente estupefacto por su mirada. Ludwig lo observaba como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, aunque lo había estado observando siempre.

"¿Qué es 'bella ciao'?"

"Significa 'adiós hermosa'." Feliciano se sintió aliviado cuando Ludwig finalmente aparto la mirada. Estaba casi sin aliento. Mirando hacia arriba, vio que el cielo se estaba poniendo rosa, el sol escondiéndose detrás de las nubes naranjas. Estaba de repente sorprendido por cuando tiempo había pasado. "Nos quedamos demasiado tiempo." dijo, esperando que su voz no se escuchara tan temblorosa como la sentía. "Se me paso ir al mercado. El abuelo estará molesto."

"Me disculpo por retrasarte." Ludwig dejo salir un gran suspiro y cerró los ojos. Parecía casi estar peleando consigo mismo.

"Por favor no. Prefería por mucho estar aquí contigo." Y era verdad. Feliciano no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan lleno de felicidad, solo jugando futbol y riendo, cantando y mirando lentamente el cielo tornarse oscuro mientras que la suave, brisa pasaba.

Un inesperado bajo y mudo rugido rompió la tranquilidad de la tarde. El sonido familiar de las bombas haciendo echo en las montañas a la distancia. Todo se hizo lento alrededor de ellos. Solo el indeterminado ruido distante de las bombas molestaba el silencio. El sol se liberó de las nubes lentamente, y Ludwig abrió sus ojos y miró directamente en los de Feliciano. Esta vez ninguno de los dos apartó la mirada. Se sentía como si en toda la tarde los ojos de uno hubieran estado gravitando hacia los del otro. La fresca brisa de la tarde soplaba sobre ellos y Feliciano tenía el sentimiento de que si no se movía rápido, nunca se movería de nuevo, sentado en aquel campo abierto observando los ojos azules de Ludwig. Pero Ludwig rompió el silencio. "Me tengo que ir."

Feliciano suspiró, decepcionado. Por supuesto, él sabía que Ludwig tenía que irse en algún punto. Pero no se dio cuenta de que él no quería... no quería que lo hiciera nunca. "Te veré mañana, ¿No?"

Ludwig solo pausó por un segundo. "Si, lo harás."

"Oh, bien," respiró Feliciano. Los ojos de Ludwig aun miraban dentro de los suyos, y el pecho de Feliciano se sintió extrañamente oprimido. Se sentía tan feliz de que volvería a ver a Ludwig al día siguiente, pero al mismo tiempo una clase dolor desconocido lo sobrecogía. Era confuso. Todo lo que él quería era aferrarse a Ludwig y no dejarlo ir. Tragó pesadamente y forzó sus labios a sonreír. "Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart." Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que dejo la parte de 'Sweetheart' resbalarse. "Bella, ciao." Ludwig se levantó rápidamente, colocó la flor en su bolsillo, y marchó fuera en el sol de la tarde, deteniéndose brevemente en el roble para recoger su chaqueta. Feliciano solo se quedó congelado, su corazón latiendo y su mente tambaleándose. ¿Ludwig realmente lo había llamado hermoso?

Feliciano estaba acostado mirando hacia el techo en la oscuridad, incapaz de incluso pensar en dormir. En su mente corrían miles de pensamientos; maravillosos y terribles, hermosos y aterrorizantes. Y todos y cada uno de ellos acerca de Ludwig. Era tan extraño sentirse así; una emoción que nunca había sentido antes, aun así completamente familiar. La tranquilidad de la habitación casi lo asfixiaba, era roto solo por el leve sonido del viento afuera y el irregular respirar de Lovino. La habitación era grande, pero siempre podía escuchar el cambio en la respiración de Lovino cuando se dormía. Era obvio que su hermano aún estaba despierto, acostado en la cama al lado opuesto de la habitación. "¿Lovino?" "¿Hmm?" Feliciano retorció sus manos en la sabana. "¿Qué piensas de Antonio?" Se oyó el sonido de una inhalación brusca, rápidamente escondida por una tos. "¿Por qué me preguntas eso?" "Bueno, no te… ¿Gusta?" Lovino resoplo burlonamente. "¿Gustarme? ¿Ese bastardo español? ¿Por qué diablos iba a gustarme?" "Bueno, a mí me gusta, y al abuelo también, y yo solo pensé que a ti también. Tal vez. Un poquito más de lo que nos gusta a nosotros" Feliciano esperó en silencio por la respuesta de Lovino. "Pues no, no lo hago." "Oh. Está bien entonces." el silencio cayó de nuevo. Feliciano se quedó quieto, escuchando al sonido de Lovino volteándose y dando vueltas en la cama al lado de él. Trató de esperar lo suficiente para que el enojo de Lovino se calmara un poco. "¿Lovino?"

"¿Qué?" Lovino espetó, sonando frustrado.

Feliciano conocía a su hermano. Sabía cuando estaba mintiendo, cuando estaba exagerando, y cuando escondía la verdad con lo contrario, cosa que estaba haciendo ahora. "Alguna vez has pensado en decirle a Antonio que a ti... ¿No te gusta?" No había otro sonido más que el de la respiración de Lovino. "¿Lovino?"

"Duérmete, Feliciano." Feliciano asintió para sí mismo, trató de concentrarse en el sonido del viento, y retorció sus manos en las sabanas mientras los pensamientos seguían corriendo por su mente. Siguió esperando paciente hasta que pensó que había pasado suficiente tiempo. "¿Lovino?"

"¿Por dios, Feliciano, qué quieres?"

"Te gusta Antonio, y quieres decirle, pero estas preocupado de que pueda pasar cuando lo hagas. No es que te esté culpando, porque el abuelo Roma lo amenazo con castrarlo y eso, pero tal vez... tal vez si tu solo te explicaras..."

"Feliciano," dijo Lovino, más tranquilo esta vez. Feliciano volteó hacia la cama de su hermano, pero solo pudo ver la línea de su espalda bajo la turbia luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. "A veces tenemos sentimientos que nunca seremos capaces de expresar. A veces tenemos secretos que deben quedarse de esa manera. A veces..." Lovino se detuvo y Feliciano esperó, sosteniendo su respiración, para ver si continuaría. "A veces hay cosas que simplemente no valen el riesgo"

Feliciano no respondió. Cerró sus ojos y pensó en las palabras de Lovino. Era verdad. Nunca sería capaz de expresar lo que sentía; lo confuso pero maravilloso, espantoso pero emocionante, un mundo de sentimientos alterados que lo abrumaban estando con Ludwig - solo con mirarlo, hablarle, sentarse a su lado, pensar en él. Y era verdad, tal vez algunos secretos deben quedarse así. ¿Quién sabe qué es lo que Ludwig pensaría si se enterara de lo que Feliciano sentía y quería en el fondo? ¿Si supiera qué Feliciano quería tocarlo, quedarse con él, aferrarse a él y nunca dejarlo ir? Feliciano afrontó el rechazo, el ridículo, y mucho más. Ludwig era un oficial alemán. Feliciano era un miembro de la resistencia. El riesgo era enorme. Tortura, ejecución, la destrucción de su familia entera y la resistencia completa. Lovino estaba en lo correcto. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que funcionara?

Pero detrás de los parpados de Feliciano Ludwig era todo lo que podía ver - quitando el cabello impaciente de sus ojos; sonriendo burlonamente mientras anotaba un gol contra el árbol; observándolo atentamente con esos ojos más azules que el cielo. Confundido y con los ojos muy abiertos en el uniforme enemigo, sonriendo y riendo en el pasto bañado de sol. En todo lo que Feliciano podía pensar era Ludwig. Todo lo que quería era estar con él. Si Ludwig no valía el riesgo, entonces nada lo hacía.


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

Hay que recordar que yo dije que si tardaba en subirse era mi culpa y lo es xD yo y mi Mayo lleno de asuntos uwu No me arrepiento de nada, ¡Japonawa! (?) (Si, ya pasó y sólo encontré muy poco de Hetalia, fue deprimente)

* * *

"¿Vas a tener cuidado, abuelo?"

"Siempre soy cuidadoso, pequeño. No te apures. Vamos a estar bien."

Feliciano asintió miserablemente y bajó la mirada hacia su canasta. Había estado tan feliz de ver a Antonio la otra tarde. Ahora deseaba que nunca se hubiera aparecido. Cualquier noticia que Antonio le traía, lo conducía a aquella misión necesaria, y una vez más los seres queridos de Feliciano se ponían a sí mismos en peligro. Algo a lo que ya se había acostumbrado para entonces. "Lo sé, abuelo. Por favor cuida a Lovino."

"No necesito que me cuiden." dijo Lovino mientras caminaba hacia la puerta delantera con ellos. Roma alcanzó el bolsillo del abrigo de Lovino y sacó la pistola que estaba llamativamente colocada en el. "Ni si quiera es una misión peligrosa."

"Todas las misiones son peligrosas," dijo Roma seriamente, tomando a Lovino por los hombros forzándolo a darle la cara. "¿Entiendes?"

"Si, seguro."

"¿Qué fue eso?"

Lovino suspiró y rodó los ojos. "Entiendo, abuelo. Toda misión es peligrosa."

"Buen chico. Ahora Feliciano, ve al mercado, cómpranos algo de leche, habla con el informante, y cuando regreses todo esto habrá terminado. ¿Está bien?" Roma sonrió tranquilamente.

Feliciano asintió. No se sentía tan seguro. Lo había hecho tantas veces antes, pero aquella vez algo se sentía deferente. "Muy bien. Por favor cuídense."

Roma se rió y despeinó el cabello de Feliciano. "Mi tontito Feliciano. ¡Esta ni siquiera es una misión de combate! Simplemente vamos a adquirir información - tu especialidad, Sií? De hecho, ¡Tu deberías venir con nosotros!"

Feliciano sabia que el abuelo Roma estaba bromeando, pero aun así se sintió un poco molesto. Él también estaba poniéndose en peligro. Él era parte de aquello. No era un niño. "En vez de eso, obtendré tu información del pueblo. Voy a hacer mi trabajo, abuelo."

"Sé que lo harás. ¿Recuerdas tu código?"

"Dicen que habrá una tormenta antes de la primavera." recitó Feliciano. "¿Correcto?"

"Perfecto" Roma se agachó y besó las mejillas de Feliciano. "Te veremos en la noche, Feliciano"

"Adiós, abuelo. Adiós, Lovino." Lovino presionó un beso en la mejilla de Feliciano y le dedió una rara sonrisa. Se detuvieron fuera de la puerta y Feliciano vio a Lovino y el abuelo caminar por el sendero que llevaba a las montañas pasando por el pueblo. Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar por el camino que llevaba al pueblo, el brillo del sol de media mañana transformaba los campos en oro al rededor de él.

Una bola de nervios se hacía en el estomago de Feliciano mientras caminaba a través de la abarrotada plaza del pueblo. Parecía que todos estaban aprovechando del cálido clima fuera de temporada, un montón de personas llenaban el mercado cercano con un escandaloso trueque. Los nervios de Feliciano crecían mientras se acercaba a la desconocida cantina. No era una que frecuentaría por sí mismo. Popular entre los alemanes y los que se sentían cómodos con ellos, era una de las cantinas más peligrosas del pueblo para un miembro de la resistencia. Era también el lugar menos sospechoso en el pueblo entero para reunirse con alguien que tenia negocios con la resistencia. Feliciano atravesó por la multitud que almorzaba ocupadamente y escaneó las mesas por su objetivo. Lo ubicó casi inmediatamente, exacto a como se lo habían descrito... sentado en una mesa en la calle fuera de la cantina, usando un sombrero rojo, leyendo el periódico. Feliciano se apresuró a llegar a la mesa, se inclinó, y susurró conspiradoramente.

"Hace mucho calor para esta época del año, ¿No?" El hombre solo le dedico una mirada sarcástica a Feliciano antes de continuar leyendo su periódico. Feliciano se maldijo a sí mismo y trató de nuevo.

"Quiero decir, um, ¿No está especialmente frio para el invierno?" Las cejas del hombre se juntaron pero no volteó. Feliciano maldijo un poco más alto. Que le den a los estúpidos códigos que tenía que decir, nunca se acordaba de ellos. "Um, me refiero a... algo del clima, frio, caliente, clima extraño, oh, ¡Ya recuerdo! Dicen que habrá una tormenta antes de la primavera. Um... ¿No?" Feliciano comenzó a temer que le estuviera hablando al hombre equivocado. Pero el hombre suspiró profundamente y coloco el periódico en la mesa.

"Tienes mucha suerte de que soy el chico que buscas. De otra forma estarías en problemas."

Feliciano rió aliviado y se dejoó caer en el asiento opuesto. "Perdón. Siempre empiezo a pensar en otra cosa, y luego solo se me olvidan esos códigos son difíciles de recordar..." Feliciano dejó de hablar cuando sintió un rosé en su rodilla. Se agacho para tomar el sobre acolchado de la mano del hombre y lo metió en su bolsillo disimuladamente.

"La posición de tu mayor objetivo, más los nombres de los oficiales que están en el blanco. Muy importante. ¿Realmente te confían esta información?"

Feliciano entrecerró los ojos, molesto ante la insinuación. "Estoy dedicado a la causa."

"Muy bien, niño. Solo trata de recordar tu código la próxima vez, ¿sí? Y mantén eso a salvo." Feliciano asintió a regañadientes. Un mesero apareció a un lado de ellos con una taza vaporosa en una bandeja y el hombre lanzo un par de monedas mientras se levantaba. "Mi amigo aquí va a tomar el café. Me temo que yo debo irme."

Feliciano asintió de nuevo y le agradeció al camarero. Hecho una mirada cuidadosamente alrededor de él. La mayoría de los clientes eran del pueblo, pero se podía ver a varios soldados alemanes sentados en las mesas alrededor de la cantina. Rezó porque nadie hubiera visto el intercambio. Quería irse desesperadamente, pero sabía que hacer eso inmediatamente probablemente levantaría sospechas. El sobre se sentía como una bomba en su bolsillo. Pero se calmó cuando se dio cuenta con una sonrisa que la canción que se escuchaba en la radio era 'Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart'. Feliciano se recargó en su silla escuchando la letra mientras soplaba en la bebida caliente y trataba de calmar sus nervios. Por lo menos había obtenido una taza de café de todo eso.

"¿Feliciano?"

Feliciano saltó e hizo una mueca mientras el café caliente se derramaba en sus dedos. Miro hacia arriba sorprendido de ver a Ludwig mirándolo hacia abajo con una expresión confundida en el rostro. Un temblor recorrió todo el cuerpo de Feliciano mientras era golpeado por un ataque de nervios y calor y esperanza y miedo. "¡Lu - Ludwig! Como..."

"¿Qué estás haciendo en esta cantina?" Ludwig habló severamente, con una sorpresa evidente en su voz.

El estomago de Feliciano se torno frío.

"Oh, yo..." Feliciano rápidamente volteó alrededor pero no podía ver a su informante por ningún lado. Esperaba desesperadamente que Ludwig no hubiera visto nada. "Solo estoy... deteniéndome por un café. Escuche que este lugar tenía el mejor desde que la guerra empezó." Al menos eso era cierto. Los lugares que les servían a los alemanes tenían lo mejor de todo. Se incorporo a sí mismo y sonrió animadamente hacia Ludwig. "¿Me acompañas?" Ludwig agitó la cabeza y volteó al rededor rápidamente. Jaló el collar de su camisa en un gesto nervioso nada familiar.

"No, no lo creo. Yo estaba de hecho saliendo del pueblo ya."

"Oh," dijo Feliciano, decepcionado. "Tengo que pasar al mercado, tu..."

Ludwig lo interrumpió. "Yo creo... que tal vez debería llevarte a casa, Feliciano."

El estomago frío de Feliciano cayò a sus pies. "¿Llevarme a casa? ¿Por qué?" Siguió la mirada ansiosa de Ludwig e inmediatamente retrocedió impactado, aferrándose a su asiento casi inconscientemente. No muy lejos, solo al cruzar la plaza del pueblo, una pequeña contingencia de soldados alemanes en uniformes obscuros repugnantemente familiares marchaban firmemente por la calle dirigiéndose al centro del pueblo. Incluso en la distancia Feliciano podía distinguir las bandas en sus brazos que se le había sido enseñado a reconocer. Aquellos no eran parte del Wehrmacht, los militares regulares. Aquellos eran miembros de la policía secreta. La sangre de Feliciano parecía detenerse en sus venas y apenas podía respirar. En todo lo que podía pensar era en el sobre. Tenía su garantía de muerte en el bolsillo. Algunas de las personas del pueblo trataron de esfumarse discretamente, algunos miraban a la policía pasar con una mezcla de enojo y miedo, otros observaban sin expresión al suelo con casi una resignación aceptada. Feliciano no se podía mover.

"Vamos, Feliciano, vámonos." Feliciano podía escuchar a Ludwig hablar a su lado pero apenas podía entender sus palabras. Simplemente observó la línea de policías separarse y por primera vez notó dos personas del pueblo que marchaban ante ellos. Feliciano de repente dio un respiro estremecedor. Él conocía a esos hombres. Los reconoció inmediatamente como miembros de la resistencia. Un horror nauseabundo lo llenó mientras de repente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando exactamente. Un terror irreal rozo su pecho pero aun no se podía mover mientras miraba a los miembros de la SS machar hasta la plaza principal, los dos partisanos arrastrándose ante ellos, encorvados, sucios y rotos, rifles apuntando a sus espaldas. Feliciano sintió la violenta necesidad de vomitar y luego todo comenzó a pasar demasiado rápido. Uno de los policías grito en alemán. Una ola de pánico corrió por la multitud. Ludwig aun estaba hablando. Feliciano aun no podía oírlo. Alguien gritó. La policía llegó al centro de la plaza y empujó a los prisioneros en sus rodillas. La calle giraba en torno a ellos. Y de repente Feliciano sintió que Ludwig agarraba su brazo, le dio un tirón que lo puso de pie, e insistentemente lo llevo lejos de la cantina y de la conmoción al rededor de ellos. "Solo sigue caminando y no mires hacia atrás."

"¿Qué van a hacer?" Preguntó Feliciano, ligeramente escandaloso e histérico. Preguntó aunque sabía la respuesta.

"Solo no mires, Feliciano."

Detrás y al rededor de ellos, los murmuros continuaban. El policía gritó unas palabras irreconocibles en alemán, recalcadas por alguien traduciéndolas al italiano, y aunque Feliciano trataba de no escuchar, las palabras "traidor" y "Resistenza" y "tortura" y "muerte" resonaban en su cabeza y casi hacían que sus rodillas se doblaran frente a él. Podía sentir el pavor y el pánico aumentar a su alrededor. Nada parecía real excepto por la mano de Ludwig al rededor de su brazo, jalándolo rápido y mas rápido lejos de la multitud aterrorizada y de la policía secreta y de sus condenados hombres y de esas malvadas palabras que eran gritadas.

Feliciano se dejo ser dirigido fuera del centro de la ciudad y meterse en una calle estrecha, y vacía. Casi inmediatamente el ruido aumentó y el sol desapareció detrás de las grandes construcciones de piedra. Pero Ludwig no fue más despacio. "Sigue caminando, Feliciano." dijo de nuevo, ansioso. Feliciano trataba de seguirlo, trataba de caminar, trataba de no pensar en los hombres que estaban de rodillas en la plaza detrás de ellos. Pero cuando el primer disparo hizo echo en las paredes de piedra chillo, tropezó, y cuando Ludwig se dio la vuelta para sostenerlo Feliciano simplemente se aferró a sus brazos y se arrojó pesadamente, sin pensar, sobre el pecho de Ludwig. Estaba temblando. Aquello no podía ser real. Esa clase de cosas no pasaban... no en medio de un día soleado, no enfrente de un pueblo entero. Feliciano cerro sus ojos, trato de esconder su cara en la chaqueta militar de Ludwig, sintió el pecho de Ludwig ascender y descender contra su mejilla. Luego lenta y, cautelosamente, Feliciano sintió los brazos de Ludwig alzarse para sostenerlo; uno al rededor de su cintura, el otro contra sus hombros, su mano descansando gentilmente sobre la cabeza de Feliciano.

El siguiente disparo quebranto el aire y Feliciano sintió una apuñalada en las entrañas. Porque ese hombre estaba peleando por lo mismo que todos ellos. Podía haber sido el abuelo Roma. Podía haber sido Lovino. Podía haber sido Feliciano mismo. Era uno de los que morían por Italia. Cuando Feliciano abrió sus ojos vio la línea de decoraciones militares en el pecho de Ludwig, entonces lentamente se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando y que Ludwig acariciaba su cabello gentilmente.

"Lo siento," dijo Ludwig suavemente. Ludwig sonaba diferente a tan corta distancia. Su corazón latía rápidamente debajo del oído de Feliciano. Olía a ropa limpia, aceite de motor y campos soleados. Se sentía cálido, solido y fuerte. Se sentía seguro, aunque Feliciano sabía que era lo más lejano a eso. Y por primera vez Feliciano se preguntaba que pensaría Ludwig si supiera que él no era diferente a esos hombres asesinados en la plaza. "Vamos, Feliciano. Te voy a llevar a casa."

"Se suponía que compraría leche..."

"Estoy seguro de que tu abuelo entenderá. Vámonos."

Feliciano dejo que Ludwig lo escoltara fuera del pueblo, agradecido de cambiar el horroroso sonido y el terror detrás de el por el pacifico sendero en el campo, el brillante sol, el cielo azul y la tranquila esencia del aire. Pero los disparos, los alaridos y los duros gritos hacían echo en sus oídos. Las caras de los hombres condenados se mantenían fijadas en su mente. No los había conocido bien. Ni siquiera sabía sus nombres. Pero los había visto hablando con el abuelo en la cantina, los había visto riendo y cantando junto con otros miembros de la resistencia. Feliciano sabia de otros miembros de la resistencia local que habían sido asesinados. Durante aquellos años habían sido varios. Pero nunca lo había confrontado como entonces. Nunca había sido tan dolorosamente real.

Ludwig caminó silenciosamente a lado de Feliciano, manteniendo un paso lento, y una pequeña cantidad de distancia mientras que aun era suficiente para que sus brazos se rozaran ocasionalmente. Tampoco había dicho una palabra desde que dejaron el pueblo.

"¿Qué hicieron, Ludwig?" Preguntó Feliciano finalmente. "¿Qué hicieron mal?"

El rostro de Ludwig se retorció, parecía apenado y en conflicto. "Ellos... Ellos eran conspiradores contra la fuerza militar alemana. Ellos son nuestros enemigos."

Feliciano sintió una apuñalada en el pecho. Enemigos. Los eventos anteriores en la plaza habían arrojado aquella situación a su perspectiva, haciéndola perfecta y dolorosamente clara. Ludwig era su enemigo. Y. Si descubría que Feliciano era parte de la resistencia, solo Dios sabia como terminaría. Ludwig era leal a su país. Seguramente eso sería más importante para el que unas cuantas tardes con un insignificante chico de pueblo italiano. Quizá Feliciano no había sido nada más que una interesante distracción, y después de encontrar la verdad, Ludwig lo arrastraría ante la Gestapo como un traidor. Y Feliciano se dio cuenta en ese mismo momento, aquello era lo que más temía - no la muerte, sino Ludwig pensando en el cómo nada más que un enemigo. Tragó pasando el nudo en su garganta. "¿Se lo merecían? ¿Tú crees que se lo merecían?"

"No importa lo que yo pienso."

"¡Si, importa!" Feliciano se paró enfrente de Ludwig, forzándolo a detenerse. "Parece que no crees que tus pensamientos y opiniones importan. ¡Pero por supuesto que importan! ¿Qué es lo que piensas, Ludwig? No lo que te dijeron que debes pensar, o se supone que pienses. Esos hombres solo estaban haciendo lo que creían mejor para su país, lo mismo que tu. ¿Tú crees que merecían ser asesinados y torturados?" Feliciano sabía que estaba diciendo demasiado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Un pánico silencioso comenzó a surgir. Porque si Ludwig pensaba así... si sabía que Feliciano era...

"No," dijo Ludwig inmediatamente, sorprendiendo a Feliciano con la velocidad de su respuesta. "De ser torturados, de ser ejecutados públicamente... No, ellos no merecían eso."

Feliciano suspiró aliviado. Entonces cubrió su cara con sus manos, sintiendo las lagrimas emerger. Lovino siempre decía que lloraba demasiado. Pero Feliciano no lo podía evitar. Cuando estaba feliz, reía. Cuando estaba triste, lloraba. Usaba sus emociones para que el mundo las viera. Estaba empezándose a dar cuenta de lo peligroso que eso era. Pero no podía esconder aquello. Se suponía que terminaría su café, luego iría al mercado a comprar leche, luego se reuniría con Ludwig en el roble, luego iría a casa con el abuelo y Lovino, luego...

"Feliciano."

Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a quitar sus manos, esperando que Ludwig de alguna manera no notara sus muy obvias lágrimas. Ludwig se veía tan perdido como Feliciano se sentía. Observó el suelo, luego lejos a la distancia y después finalmente al cielo. "¿Cómo dices cielo en italiano?" Preguntó finalmente. Feliciano no respondió, solo observó a Ludwig silenciosamente. Un breve silencio siguió antes de que Ludwig continuara. "Nuestra sesión de lenguaje, Feliciano, ¿Se te olvido? Me gustaría saber cómo se dice cielo en italiano."

"Oh," dijo Feliciano suavemente, tratando de pensar propiamente. "Es 'cielo'."

"¿Y nube?"

"... Nuvola," dijo Feliciano, ligeramente confundido.

"Nuvola. Suena bonito." Ludwig le dedico una rara sonrisa y el corazón de Feliciano inmediatamente dio un vuelco en su pecho. "En alemán es 'wolke'. ¿Puedes decirlo?"

Para entonces ya habían alcanzado el roble, las preguntas constantes de Ludwig casi hacían a Feliciano olvidar los horribles eventos que habían pasado antes en el pueblo. No se sintió hasta mucho después, mientras se sentaban contra el roble con el sol descendiendo en el cielo, que Feliciano había olvidado todo a excepción de lo que estaba delante de él. "¡No, Ludwig!" Chilló, tratando de no reír. "¡Lo dices demasiado fuerte! Más suave, como esto, 'albero'."

Ludwig trató de nuevo, su rostro severo con determinación. "Albero."

Feliciano no podía evitar soltar una carcajada, poniendo su cabeza en sus manos. Ludwig no tenía remedio. "O mio Dio. ¡No! Presiona tus labios aquí..." Feliciano se inclino hacia delante y gentilmente toco la boca de Ludwig con sus dedos. Sus dedos y ojos se demoraron demasiado en los labios de Ludwig antes de titubeantemente apartarlos. "Ascolti. Escucha. Albero."

Ludwig entrecerró sus ojos con frustración y recargó su cabeza contra el roble. "¡Eso es lo que estoy diciendo!"

"¡No lo es, suenas como si lo estuvieras gritando!"

"Bueno, tu suenas como si lo estuvieras cantando."

Feliciano se encogió de hombros. "Muy bien. Entonces trata de nuevo, y dilo como si estuvieras cantándolo."

Ludwig lo miro como si estuviera loco, levanto los ojos al cielo, suspiró, y luego lo dijo. "Albero."

"¡Esatto!" chillo Feliciano, deleitado. "¡Ya ves, tu puedes hacerlo!"

"¿Por qué ustedes los italianos deben decir todo como si pensaran que están en medio de una ópera?"

Feliciano se rió escandalosamente. "¡Dices eso como si fuera algo malo! ¿Pero no sería maravilloso vivir tu vida como si estuvieras en una ópera? Personas haciendo cosas tan dramáticas, e impulsivas por otros. Las operas siempre son tan asombrosas y románticas."

"Siempre terminan siendo muy trágicas." dijo Ludwig. El rostro de Feliciano cayo y bajo la mirada hacia su canasta. "Pero, con un encantador romance y canciones de antemano." Ludwig añadió rápidamente. Feliciano sonrió tristemente.

"¿Tú crees que todo el romance y las canciones hacen que el final valga la pena?"

"Tal vez. Algunas cosas simplemente valen el riesgo."

Las palabras de Ludwig mandaron un estupendo, y casi doloroso impacto a través del cuerpo entero de Feliciano, dejándolo sin respiración y sin habla. Valen el riesgo... el pensaba que sabía que era lo que estaba arriesgando: Ludwig descubriendo que era de la Resistenza y delatándolo. Pero entonces era mucho más que eso. En ese momento Feliciano se preguntaba que tanto continuaría encontrándose con Ludwig. Se preguntó qué tanto estaría estacionado allí. Se preguntó cuántos pilotos eran asesinados en cada misión. Y de repente se dio cuenta que tan corto era su tiempo con Ludwig. Feliciano podía sentir las lagrimas emerger de nuevo. Parpadeó rápidamente y volteoó a cara a otro lado, esperando que el viento pudiera secar sus lágrimas.

"Estas inusualmente callado de repente."

La voz de Ludwig sacudió a Feliciano de su ensueño. Se forzó a sí mismo a sonreír, pero no pensó que pudiera mirar a Ludwig. Ya le dolía demasiado. "Solo me estaba preguntando algo. Quiero decir, me encanta reunirme contigo así. Yo estoy seguro de que por su puesto estas ocupado, pero parece que estas desocupado en el día... ¿Eso significa que peleas de noche?"

"Nosotros usualmente peleamos durante el día. Pero hemos estado contraatacando los británicos durante misiones nortucnas últimamente."

"¿Entonces durante el día, tus superiores no se preguntan donde estas?"

"A los oficiales se les permite tener cierta libertad. Yo soy uno de los mejores pilotos del Luftwaffe." Cuando Ludwig lo dijo, no se escucho presumido. Simplemente sonó como un hecho. "Mientras yo continúe haciendo mi trabajo, a ellos no les importa que haga con mi tiempo libre. Me gusta dirigirme al campo. Me recuerda a mi casa."

"¿Vas a subir esta tarde?" Pregunto Feliciano, tratando de sonar despreocupado, pero lleno de emociones que no sabía cómo manejar. "En..." Feliciano no sabía ni siquiera la palabra correcta para usar. "¿... en batalla?"

"Si," respondió Ludwig suavemente. "Voy a subir esta noche."

"Por favor se cuidadoso, y vuelve." Feliciano sabía que era una cosa tonta que decir. Lo decía en serio, de todas maneras. Sus ojos se rehusaban a secarse, trataba de esconder su reacción revisando minuciosamente su canasta. No estaba seguro de que buscaba, pero de repente quería hacer algo con sus manos. La primera cosa que saco de su canasta era su pequeña bandera blanca y sintió como se tornaba el mismo de un rojo brillante. Inmediatamente la metió de vuelta, esperando que Ludwig no lo notara.

"¿Porque cargas eso?"

No tuvo tal suerte. "Oh. Bueno. La mayoría de los alemanes no entienden el español o el italiano. Pero una bandera blanca, ellos la entienden." Feliciano de repente pensó en la SS de la plaza y se preguntó si una bandera blanca funcionaria con ellos. "Ludwig, ¿cómo dices 'me rindo' en alemán?"

Ludwig parecía vagamente sorprendido pero respondió de todos modos. "Yo supongo que podrías decir 'Kamerad'. "

Feliciano sonrió incómodamente. "Supongo que nunca lo has dicho antes, ¿No?"

Ludwig levanto una ceja. "Bueno, no en ese contexto, no. Y no creo que lo haga nunca."

Feliciano sintió una pequeña ola de vergüenza. "Debe parecerte tan tonto."

"No." Ludwig dijo con tal intensidad que Feliciano casi da un grito. Ludwig inmediatamente se sonrojo y miro sus manos. Feliciano siguió su mirada.

"Apuesto a que no tienes miedo de nada" dijo Feliciano. Ludwig era un piloto de combate. Se ponía a sí mismo en las más peligrosas e inimaginables situaciones todos los días. ¿Cómo era posible que entendiera los pequeños y tontos miedos de Feliciano?

"Todos sentimos miedo a veces. Sin miedo no puede existir el coraje."

"Oh. Nunca pensé en eso."

"Yo pienso que tu podrías ser muy valiente si necesitaras serlo."

Feliciano levantó la mirada hacia Ludwig, asombrado. Nunca nadie le había dicho algo como eso antes. Sonrió, su estomago se agito. "Danke."

"Bitte schön," dijo Ludwig, arrancando un trozo de pasto del suelo y estudiándolo intensamente. "Tu alemán es muy bueno ya."

"¡No! Realmente no lo es."

"Es mejor que mi italiano."

"¿No es una cosa asombrosamente suertuda que los dos hablemos Español? Imagínate, de otra manera nunca hubiéramos podido ser capaces de hablar, y yo nunca hubiera sabido que eras un amable, y maravilloso piloto de combate alemán llamado Ludwig con quien es tan agradable hablar y que le gusta que cante y que tiene unos amables ojos azules." Tan pronto como Feliciano dijo aquello se pregunto si había dicho demasiado. El silencio cayó a excepción del sonido del viento. Los ojos de Ludwig se posaron irrompiblemente en los de Feliciano de nuevo. Feliciano estaba sorprendido por la mirada en ellos. Ludwig parecía estar peleando consigo mismo, una mirada que Feliciano había visto antes. Y de repente, Feliciano fue golpeado por lo seriamente peligrosa que era esa situación. Para su familia, para su vida; para su corazón. Si, solo Dios sabía como iba a terminar aquello. Pero Feliciano sabía que no tenía más opción que ver a través de ello, y descubrirlo. Porque simplemente era imposible para el alejarse.

"Me tengo que ir" dijo Ludwig de repente, brevemente. "Las reglas son que debemos volver antes del anochecer."

"Oh," susurro Feliciano, decepcionado. Era lo mismo del día anterior. Pero entonces Ludwig levantó su mano, titubeo, y lentamente se acerco y colocó sus dedos temblorosos gentilmente en la mejilla de Feliciano. Y Feliciano estaba seguro de que su corazón se detendría justo en ese momento y justo ahí.

"¿Vas a estar bien caminando solo a casa desde aquí?"

"Yo… yo…" por primera vez en su vida, Feliciano estaba seguro de que no se las podía arreglar para hablar. La mano de Ludwig era cálida, pesada y gentil en su mejilla, desvaneciendo los pensamientos de cualquier otra cosa fuera de su mente. Trago pesadamente y se forzó a responder. "Sí." era todo lo que pudo decir. Ludwig removió su mano y Feliciano inmediatamente tuvo un sentimiento de pérdida. Cuando Ludwig se levantó Feliciano tenía que resistir la necesidad de pararlo. Tenía miedo de que Ludwig se fuera. Miedo de lo que podría significar. "Vendrás aquí mañana, ¿No? Por supuesto que lo harás. Di que lo harás. Tienes que hacerlo."

"Voy a tratar. Es tarde. Deberías irte a casa. Tu abuelo y tu hermano deben estar preocupados." Ludwig dio unos cuantos pasos desde el árbol. "Bella, ciao."

"Bello."

Ludwig se detuvo pero no se volteó. "¿Perdón?"

"Um, es 'bello.' 'Bella' es femenino. Y no soy una chica, Ludwig."

Ludwig se volteó lentamente, se veía confundido, triste, y casi divertido al mismo tiempo. Feliciano de repente sintió que había dicho más de lo que debía. "No. No lo eres." Ludwig sonrió ligeramente. "Me disculpo. Bello, ciao."

Esa sonrisa hizo que el pecho de Feliciano doliera. Lo hacía sentir feliz y emocionado y asustado y solo e inseguro y tan increíblemente maravilloso. Lo hacía sentir más de lo que pensó que era posible sentir. "Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart." Susurró impulsivamente, sin estar seguro de que Ludwig podía oírlo. Y entonces Ludwig se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a cruzar el campo, dejando a Feliciano sentado solo contra el árbol, sintiendo que el mundo se acababa porque Ludwig se estaba yendo. El viento empezó a elevarse y soplaba fuerte alrededor de él. Feliciano no se movió hasta que Ludwig camino hacia la carretera y desapareció de su vista.

Feliciano corrió todo el camino a casa, tratando de vencer a la rápida y creciente oscuridad, pero cuando finalmente llego a la calle de enfrente el cielo estaba ya pesadamente gris. ¡Maldición, era muy tarde! ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a explicarle esto al abuelo Roma? A mitad de la calle, lentamente se detuvo, una marejada de miedo se disparo por su columna. Las luces estaban apagadas. La puerta estaba cerrada. El pulso de Feliciano martillaba en su garganta y un sentimiento enfermizo de pánico atacaba sus entrañas. Cuando finalmente se pudo mover de nuevo, corrió.

Feliciano empujó la puerta frontal y corrió dentro de la casa. "¿Abuelo? ¡Abuelo! ¿Lovino, están en casa?" Nadie respondió. Corrió dentro de la cocina vacía, de vuelta a la sala, y reviso las habitaciones antes de correr a las escaleras dentro del ático. Cada habitación estaba vacía. Frenéticamente corrió de vuelta dentro de la sala, su respiración se volvía demasiado rápida, sudor brotaba de su frente, todo estaba tan callado y vacio e irreal. La mente de Feliciano giró en un torbellino de miedo y pensamientos horribles. El abuelo Roma y Lovino debían haber llegado horas antes. ¿Y si habían sido capturados? ¿Y si la policía secreta los tenia? Y si estaban siendo torturados en ese mismo momento, o si iban a ser ejecutados en la plaza por la mañana, o si al abuelo y Lovino les pasaba lo mismo que los partisanos en la plaza de esa mañana... Feliciano no sabía qué hacer o pensar. Un frio y un terrible pánico amenazaban con abrumarlo.

La respiración de Feliciano se quedó en su garganta cuando el repentino chirrido de la puerta frontal cortó el silencio. Se giró sobre sus rodillas casi debilitadas por el alivio cuando el abuelo Roma atravesó la puerta de enfrente. Feliciano inmediatamente se lanzo a los brazos de Roma. "¡Abuelo! ¡Pensé que estabas siendo torturado! ¡Pensé que iban a dispararte! ¡Pensé que estabas muerto! Oh dios mio, ¿Dónde está Lovino, la policía secreta lo tiene? ¡Qué vamos a hacer!"

"Feliciano, ssh, para, cálmate." Roma agarro a Feliciano por los hombros, lo colocó a la longitud de sus brazos, y lo miro en los ojos. "Respira. Estoy bien. Lovino está bien. Todos están bien."

Feliciano asintió y trató de aclarar el miedo en su aun nublada mente. "Yo solo... Llegaste tarde... Y yo me preocupe..."

"Ya sabes que a veces llego tarde. ¿Qué pasó?" Roma lo observó de la forma en que siempre hacia cuando sabía que algo estaba mal. Feliciano sabía que era inútil tratar de ocultarlo. Tomó unos cuantos respiros profundos antes de tratar de explicar.

"Hoy en la plaza. La policía alemana, la SS, ellos... Estaban dos hombres, y ellos..." Feliciano no pudo terminar la oración. Roma suspiro y lo jalo de nuevo a sus brazos.

"Oh, Feli. Lo siento tanto. Tu viste…"

"No. Lud… Quiero decir, dejé el pueblo cuando vi que venían. Pero escuche... Yo escuche todo lo que estaban diciendo, y escuche los disparos, y..." Los ojos de Feliciano se llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo las cuales limpio impacientemente. No sabía que pensar de aquello de nuevo. "Pero, te traje esto." Sacó el sobre que le se le había dado esa mañana de su bolsillo y lo presiono en la mano de Roma. "Hice mi trabajo, ves, justo como dije que lo haría."

"Eres un buen chico, Feli. Lo hiciste bien." Roma tomo el sobre y apretó el hombro de Feliciano tratando de tranquilizarlo. "Yo sé que es difícil a veces. Pero recuerda porque haces esto."

"Si, abuelo. Por una Italia libre." Feliciano se aparto del agarro de Roma, de repente sintiéndose casi culpable. Si tan solo Roma supiera como su nieto había pasado la tarde no habría sido tan amable. De hecho asustaba a Feliciano el solo pensar como podría reaccionar. De verdad era una situación peligrosa e imposible en la que Feliciano se estaba metiendo. .. Y una de la que absolutamente no tenía la intención de salir. Todo en lo que podía pensar entonces era en la próxima vez que vería a Ludwig. Roma le sonrió tranquilamente, sin saberlo.

"Vamos Feliciano, vamos a prender algunas luces y a empezar a preparar la cena." Feliciano asintió y siguió a Roma dentro de la cocina, luego miró de vuelta a la puerta de enfrente en confuso. "Espera, abuelo, ¿Dónde está Lovino?"

"Va a estar en casa pronto, solo va un poquito lento por que le duele el tobillo." Dijo Roma mientras juntaba la pasta y los tomates y los ponía en la barra.

"¿Se lastimo el tobillo?" Pregunto Feliciano, inmediatamente preocupado.

"Oh no es nada, realmente." Roma tomó el cuchillo para partir vegetales de la pared y empezó a cortar los tomates. "Simplemente se tropezó con una piedra, niño tonto. Se deja llevar a veces. Pero ya íbamos tarde y quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, entonces deje a Antonio atrás para que lo ayudara..." se detuvo, el cuchillo a medio cortar, sus ojos bien abiertos y sus hombros rígidos. "Hmm. De hecho, esa pudo no ser una buena idea."

Feliciano trató de suprimir una risa mientras ponía el sartén en la barra en frente de Roma. Sentía un poco de pena por Antonio, sabiendo que es lo que debía estar haciendo para que Lovino se atreviera a dejar que lo ayudara. Entonces Feliciano miro las manos de Roma y se sintió mal por Antonio por una razón completamente diferente. "Um, abuelo..." Feliciano se acercó y tomó cuidadosamente el cuchillo para cortar vegetales. "Yo voy a terminar de cortar los tomates."


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

Feliciano estaba acostado en un largo pasto bañado de sol con Ludwig a su lado, sonriendo, un rayo naranja de luz tornaba su cabello dorado. Tomó a Feliciano y lo acercó a sus cálidos y fuertes brazos. Feliciano dio un pequeño suspiro entrecortado, recorrió sus dedos por su cabello dorado, tembló ante el suave tacto de los labios de Ludwig en su cuello. Todo era silencio a su alrededor... Nadie más existía en el mundo entero. Feliciano hechó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió. "Ludwig..."

El sonido de un disparo ensordecedor explotó en sus oídos y Feliciano abrió los ojos de golpe, parpadeando en la repentina y ligera luz. Le tomó unos cuantos momentos recordar donde estaba, y cuando lo hizo, pudo escuchar la respiración frenética de Lovino cortar el silencio en la habitación. Giró su cabeza para ver a Lovino cojear pesadamente desde la puerta frontal hasta el tocador, tomar el tomate de vidrio que Antonio le había dado de su superficie, y apretarlo fuertemente en su mano antes de azotarlo repentinamente en el suelo. Feliciano parpadeó impactado y se levantó a sí mismo para sentarse, los últimos vestigios de sueño se habían ido. "Lovino, ¿qué estás haciendo?"

Lovino apenas se dio cuenta de su presencia. Se tiró de rodillas, colocó la linterna en el suelo y buscó en los fragmentos de vidrio hasta que encontró algo. Sostuvo el pequeño objeto en la luz. Lovino lo observó fijamente, inmóvil, respirando pesadamente, antes de que cerrara su mano y la apretara contra su pecho. Rió amargamente. "Bastardo."

Feliciano se empujo a si mismo fuera de la cama, confundido y preocupado. "¿Qué es eso?"

"Nada. No es nada." Lovino puso su cabeza entre sus manos brevemente. "Oh dios, no es nada, nada."

Feliciano se tiró en el suelo al lado de Lovino, tomando su mano y abriéndola para ver lo que sostenía. Era un plano, anillo de plata. Lovino no protestó cuando Feliciano lo tomó y lo sostuvo en la luz, colocándolo en sus dedos. Había letras grabadas en el interior. Feliciano leyó en voz alta las palabras desconocidas. "Te quiero. ¿Qué significa eso?"** ***

"Nada," Lovino repitió firme. "Olvídalo." Arrebató el anillo de vuelta y lo introdujo en su bolsillo. "Solo olvida que lo viste, y yo olvidare que lo vi, y solo olvidaremos que esto paso alguna vez." Feliciano tenía el sentimiento de que estaba hablando de otra cosa diferente al anillo.

"¿Olvidar lo qué paso? ¿Lovino? ¿Qué paso?"

Lovino solo agitó su cabeza y se puso de pie. "Nada." Repitió.

"¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? ¿Donde está Antonio? El abuelo dijo que te lastimaste el tobillo, ¿Estás bien? Lovino, parece que te vas a caer."

"Feliciano," dijo Lovino mientras cojeaba temblorosamente a su cama. "Vuelve a dormirte."

Feliciano asintió de mala gana, dándose cuenta de que era todo lo que iba a sacar de Lovino esa noche. "¿Por lo menos vas a dejar que te vende el tobillo?" Lovino respondió, pero su respuesta fue ahogada por la almohada. "¿Perdón?"

"Dije, Antonio ya lo hizo, ahora cállate."

Feliciano sonrió pícaramente ante aquello. Rápidamente barrió los fragmentos rotos y los descartó, un poco decepcionado mientras los miraba caer en el cesto. Era una pena que Lovino hubiera tenido que romper algo tan bonito solo para ver que había en el interior. 'Te quiero'. El iba a descubrir lo que significaba. Feliciano suspiro y escaló de vuelta a su cama, esperando caer de vuelta en el mismo sueño que había tenido antes de despertar.

El viento cargaba con un amargo y profundo frío mientras Feliciano camina a a través del congelante aire mañanero. El invierno había sido cálido hasta entonces, e incluso aunque el día anterior había sido tan templado y fuera de temporada, durante la noche se había producido un cambio repentino. Feliciano incluso podía ver nieve en las montañas. Junto con el repentino frío, nubes obscuras se estacionaban en el horizonte, y Feliciano las miraba inquietamente mientras paseaba por la carretera. Nunca le habían gustado las tormentas de invierno, con la lluvia congelante y los rayos afilados y los truenos que rodaban por las montañas y hacían echo el doble de fuerte. Cuando Feliciano era pequeño, el abuelo Roma solía decirle que los truenos eran los viejos dioses luchando unos contra otros. Eso solo lo asustaba más.

Feliciano estaba bastante seguro de que Ludwig no estaría esperándolo tan temprano, pero se dirigió al roble de todos modos. Y cuando llegó vio el familiar uniforme militar y el cabello rubio en la distancia, su corazón dio un vuelco y corrió.

"¡Ludwig! ¡Ludwig, viniste!" Feliciano tropezó mientras alcanzaba el árbol y rió sin aliento cuando Ludwig lo tomó de los brazos para sujetarlo.

"Con cuidado," dijo Ludwig, pero sus labios se crisparon en una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estaba preocupado de que no volve-" Feliciano se detuvo a sí mismo. "Estaba preocupado de que estuvieras muy ocupado."

"Estoy ocupado, pero... no lo suficiente para mantenerme alejado." Ludwig se encogió de hombros sin poder evitarlo. "Creo que solo una cosa podría conseguirlo."

Las palabras mandaron una emoción vertiginosa a través de Feliciano, incluso lo llenaban de pánico. No se preguntaba qué cosa podría ser… no quería pensar en ello entonces. Aquel día quería olvidarse de los peligros, olvidar lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal. En ese momento, todo lo que quería era estar con Ludwig. Miro hacia abajo y se dio cuenta de que Ludwig aun lo sostenía de los brazos. Ludwig se dio cuenta al mismo tiempo e inmediatamente dejo caer sus manos, poniéndose rojo. "Perdón, yo..."

"Ven conmigo." Feliciano no le dio oportunidad a Ludwig de terminar, para empezar a pensar de más y sentir vergüenza. "Quiero enseñarte un lugar" tomo la mano de Ludwig se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a través del campo. "Te gusta caminar, ¿no? Eso es bueno porque está bastante lejos. Oh, pero no te preocupes, vamos a regresar antes de que anochezca. ¡Te voy a guiar por las montañas, Ludwig!"

"¿Uh... solo que a donde vamos?" Ludwig sonaba un poco sorprendido, pero como era de suponerse trataba de ocultarlo.

"¡Si te digo, ya no será una sorpresa!"

"¿Es una sorpresa?"

Feliciano rió alegremente. "¡Lo es ahora!" De hecho, no estaba completamente seguro de a donde se dirigían. Pero estaba seguro de que encontraría el lugar perfecto. Un lugar donde nadie podría encontrarlos; donde podían ser todo lo que existiera en el mundo entero. Un lugar lo suficientemente lejos para que cuando caminaran de ida y vuelta, ya habrían pasado el día entero juntos.

Usualmente ese campo estaba bien labrado, pero últimamente había poco tiempo para el trabajo usual. El pasto verde les frotaba casi hasta las rodillas, ocasionalmente brillando hasta tornarse amarillo cuando el sol irrumpía por las nubes obscuras. Feliciano estaba aliviado de ver que las más obscuras se mantenían en la distancia. La mano de Ludwig se mantenía cálida y firme mientras andaban sin prisa de lado a lado. Feliciano balanceaba su canasta a su lado y se preguntaba si tampoco iría al mercado ese día de nuevo. Eso esperaba. Después de todo, ¿Cómo no iba a preferir pasar el día vagando por el campo de la mano con Ludwig? Casi se sentía como que podían seguir, seguir... Y seguir hacia las montañas, lejos de todo, y nunca volver. Feliciano coló una mirada de reojo para encontrar a Ludwig observándolo también. Ambos apartaron la mirada inmediatamente.

"El clima ciertamente ha cambiado." dijo Ludwig rápidamente.

"Dicen que habrá una tormenta antes de la primavera" dijo Feliciano, antes de recordar que la oración era su código del día previo. Observó nerviosamente a Ludwig, pero parecía no haber notado nada inusual.

"Parece que sí, ¿no tienes frío?" Pregunto Ludwig.

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza y sonrió felizmente ante el tono preocupado en la voz de Ludwig. "Estoy bien."

Ludwig asintió. "Y… ¿Cómo estas? Quiero decir, después de lo de ayer. ¿Estás bien, Feliciano?"

Feliciano de repente recordó los eventos en el pueblo y deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Ese día se suponía que olvidaría todo eso. "Bueno... Si. Gracias por estar ahí para... Gracias por estar ahí." Ludwig no había soltado su mano todavía. Feliciano la apretó aun más.

"Yo no quería que vieras eso. Tu no deberías tener que ver cosas como esa." El pecho de Feliciano dió un vuelco pero mantenía sus ojos en el pasto debajo de sus pies. Ludwig estuvo en silencio por un largo rato. "No todos somos así." dijo finalmente, casi en un susurro.

"Yo lo sé. Por supuesto que no lo son." Feliciano estaba seguro, mas allá de cualquier duda, que Ludwig era uno de los mejores hombres que jamás había conocido. Compararlo por un momento con esos policías en la plaza, esos cuyo trabajo era torturar, mutilar y asesinar, era impensable. "Puedo decir, que tu eres un buen hombre."

Ludwig volteó la cabeza bruscamente, parecía casi molesto. "Siempre he sido capaz de controlar las cosas. Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo todo, aparentemente."

"Que cosa más boba para decir, Ludwig. Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo todo. Ni si quiera el abuelo Roma. Y él es uno de los hombres más fuertes que conozco. Una vez un tractor se descompuso en el campo y el abuelo lo empujó todo el camino de regreso a casa por sí mismo. Conmigo y Lovino sentados en él y gritándole que fuera mas rápido."

"Suena un poco parecido a mi abuelo."

Feliciano siempre estaba feliz de oír incluso las cosas más pequeñas acerca de la vida de Ludwig. Trataba de imaginarse al abuelo de Ludwig; si era alto y fuerte y guapo como Ludwig, o si era diferente a él como el abuelo Roma lo era de Feliciano. "Tal vez nuestros abuelos fueran amigos si se conocieran."

Ludwig encogió los hombros un poco, pero no se veía muy convencido. "Quien sabe."

El pasto se hacía más corto debajo de sus pies mientras alcanzaban el borde del campo y se dirigían a subir una pendiente. Montones de arboles salpicaban el paisaje ante ellos, las montañas se elevaban en la distancia, y las verdes colinas estaban salpicadas con manchas de rojo, anaranjado y morado. Ludwig se mantuvo en silencio la mayor parte, dejando a Feliciano divagar y marcar los puntos conocidos debajo mientras escalaban - el tanque roto que estaba puesto al borde del camino desde el año pasado, el contorno del pueblo en la distancia, las hileras de granjas haciéndose pequeñas debajo de ellos. Con su estomago agitándose locamente y una clase de emoción salvaje corriendo a través de él, Feliciano sintió las preocupaciones y peligros y miedos derretirse detrás de él más lejos mientras más caminaba con Ludwig. Se sentía prácticamente mareado mientras observaba sus manos aun juntas... Ludwig no se había movido para separarse. Le pasó su canasta a Ludwig antes de agacharse para recoger una flor. Entonces la coloco cuidadosamente en la chaqueta de Ludwig. "Eso es un giglio bianco." Ludwig sonrió y el corazón de Feliciano se salto un latido.

"Lirio blanco."

"¡Esatto!" dijo Feliciano, sonriendo de vuelta.

Recitaba los nombres de las flores que reconocía mientras pasaba. "Y aquí esta un agno casto, y esos son valeriana rossa. Y oh, aquí, plantamos de estos en el jardín." Feliciano recogió una ramita de romero y la encajo dentro de la presilla de la chaqueta de Ludwig al lado del lirio. "Y aquí esta el rosmarino."

"Eso es para conmemorar" dijo Ludwig. Feliciano parpadeó burlonamente. "Es de Shakespeare. Hamlet" Ludwig explicó.

"Oh!" dijo Feliciano comprendiendo. "Si, el abuelo nos leyó eso algunas veces. 'Reza, ama, recuerda.'" Sonrió nostálgicamente. El abuelo solía leerles siempre historias inglesas a él y a Lovino, antes de que la guerra empezara y hubiera muchas cosas más importantes que hacer. "Bueno ahí tienes, Ludwig, ¡Ahora no me olvidaras!"

"Feliciano, no necesito una ramita de romero para recordarte. Nada me podría hacer olvidar." Feliciano rió felizmente mientras Ludwig aclaraba su garganta y rápidamente cambiaba el tema. "¿No estás muy frío?" Preguntó de nuevo.

"No es tan malo mientras camino." Feliciano le dedicó a Ludwig una extraña mirada. Ya le había respondido esa pregunta. "¿Tú tienes frío?"

"No. Sus inviernos son muy cálidos comparados a los de mi casa."

"¿En serio? ¿Llueve mucho también, como en Inglaterra? ¿Tienen montones de nieve? Es... Oh, ¡Ludwig, mira, vamos a parar por aquí!" Feliciano notó un pequeño matorral de arboles, como una pequeña isla obscura en medio de la vasta colina verde, y jaló a Ludwig hacia ella. Era obscuro debajo del alto follaje, pero la luz del sol aun fluía a través y bañaba el matorral en oro y sombra. Feliciano finalmente dejó la mano de Ludwig ir para vagar entre los troncos de los arboles, relajadamente alcanzando y tomando una hoja de cada uno. Las giraba distraídamente entre sus dedos. "¿Lo extrañas?" Preguntó, observando atentamente a Ludwig a través de una baja rama colgante. "¿Tu hogar?"

"Por supuesto. Bastante. Y a mi abuelo. Y a mi hermano." Ludwig siguió a Feliciano a corta distancia mientras vagaban bajo la obscura cobertura de las hojas. Parecía bastante contento de seguir a Feliciano sin importar a donde se dirigiera ese día.

"¿Y a tus amigos?"

Ludwig se rascó la nuca nerviosamente. "Nunca he tenido muchos amigos."

Feliciano estaba sorprendido. "¿No amigos?"

Ludwig sacudió su cabeza. "Gilbert fue siempre el popular. Usualmente la gente solo me tiene miedo. O supongo que simplemente no hablo lo suficiente como para..." Ludwig se encogió de hombros. "No lo sé."

Feliciano lo encontró extraño. Usualmente el tenía miedo de todo... Y aun así Ludwig no lo asustaba en absoluto. Alcanzó y arrancó otra hoja de un árbol. "Yo tampoco soy muy bueno haciendo amigos, Ludwig. Aunque no es porque no hable... De hecho, creo que ese debe ser el problema. Quiero decir, siempre trato de ser amable con las personas, pero usualmente terminan diciendo '¡Cállate, Feliciano, eres muy molesto!' O 'No eres nada como tu abuelo, ¿Verdad?' O solamente me miran raro y se van. Tu nunca hagas eso, aunque. Nunca me dices que me calle."

"Eso es porque yo no quiero que te calles."

Ludwig siempre parecía saber la cosa exacta que decir para hacer que el corazón de Feliciano diera un vuelco y sus rodillas temblaran. Se volteó rápidamente para esconder la sonrisa tonta que se había expandido por su rostro, continúo pasando entre los troncos de los árboles y recogiendo hojas. Llego a uno donde la rama era muy alta y salto unas cuantas veces, sus dedos esforzándose para alcanzar la hoja a solo unos centímetros fuera de su alcance. Luego su estomago se tensó cuando sintió a Ludwig caminar detrás de él. Podía oler la familiar esencia de su chaqueta; podía sentir el pecho de Ludwig a pulgadas de su espalda, su cercana presencia como una carga eléctrica. Ludwig se estiro, su brazo rozando el hombro de Feliciano, y arrancando la hoja de la rama antes de presionarla en la mano temblorosa de Feliciano. Feliciano solo la observo aturdido, de repente abrumado con el creciente deseo de tocar a Ludwig. Se volteo, casi aturdido. Ludwig aun estaba cerca detrás de él. Pero no estaba lo suficientemente cerca. Feliciano se extendió y planto la hoja en la presilla de Ludwig, sus dedos permanecieron demasiado en el pecho firme. Ludwig levanto una ceja.

"Pronto tendré un jardín en mi chaqueta."

Feliciano rió, forzándose a sí mismo a dejar caer sus manos y mirar al suelo. Trató de respirar profundamente; trató de recordar cómo. Dio un paso hacia atrás de mala gana y tembló. "¿Estas seguro de que no tienes frío?" Pregunto Ludwig.

"No," dijo Feliciano inmediatamente, escondiendo sus manos temblorosas en sus bolsillos.

Ludwig no sonaba convencido. "Tu chaqueta no se ve lo suficientemente cálida."

"Es solo un poco más frío debajo de los árboles, eso es todo." ¿Por qué Ludwig seguía preguntándole si tenía frío?

Feliciano escucho como algo se arrastraba y levanto la mirada con sorpresa para ver a Ludwig quitándose su chaqueta.

Se puso rojo y se la extendió, observando sus pies todo ese tiempo. "Aquí." Oh. Porque estaba tratando de darle su chaqueta. Feliciano mordió su labio. Era un gesto tan bobo... Algo que el abuelo Roma haría para hacer a las chicas del pueblo soltar risillas. Y aun así Feliciano sintió un mareo, como si su pecho fuera a explotar, y sus labios esbozaron una sonrisa que no podía controlar. Estaba lleno con una felicidad tan ridícula ante el insistente gesto.

Pero luego observo la chaqueta. El gris militar, las decoraciones en el pecho, las líneas en los hombros, los emblemas en el cuello. El lirio y el romero; el águila y la esvástica. El estomago de Feliciano se dejo caer. ¿Podía usar eso? ¿Qué significaría? Antes de que pudiera arreglar su mente, Ludwig tomo un paso hacia él y coloco la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Feliciano jadeó, dio un respiro agudo, inhalando la limpia y cálida esencia. La chaqueta cayó pesada y muy grande sobre sus hombros. Empujó sus manos lentamente a través de los brazos y rió cuando no alcanzo las mangas. Luego le sonrió a Ludwig. Ludwig lo observo de vuelta intensamente, sus ojos azules brillando. Y Feliciano supo que todo estaba bien. Todo tenía que estar bien. Porque justo en ese momento, no era una chaqueta militar. Era la chaqueta de Ludwig.

"Ya casi estamos ahí, Ludwig" dijo Feliciano, aun inseguro de a donde se dirigían. Pero solo tomo la mano de Ludwig de nuevo y lo dirigió fuera de los arboles, dentro de la luz del sol y mas allá de la verde colina. Continuaron escalando mientras el sol se elevaba más alto y el frío del aire alrededor de ellos disminuía. Feliciano no estaba seguro si la nueva calidez que fluía en el era del sol, la chaqueta, o del hecho de que de nuevo Ludwig no se había movido para quitar su mano.

No tomo mucho antes de que Feliciano encontrara una destinación adecuada, una estructura en ruinas que yacía en el punto más alto de la inclinada colina. El techo de la vieja iglesia hacia mucho que se había derrumbado, pero unos cuantos pilares rotos y paredes de piedra permanecían esparcidos alrededor de un agrietado patio. Pasto y hierbas salían insistentemente a través de las grietas en el piso de piedra, y largos, verdes zarcillos crecían torcidos alrededor de unas cuantas ventanas arqueadas.

Feliciano saltó dentro de la erosionada barricada que circulaba las ruinas, Ludwig sosteniéndolo con calma de la mano. Apunto sobre los campos que se esparcían debajo de ellos, las casas y caminos y construcciones que parecían un pequeño pueblo de muñecas. "Y mira, Ludwig, ahí esta nuestro roble."

"Sí, es muy hermoso." Dijo Ludwig, mirando no a la vista, si no a Feliciano. "No te caigas."

"No seas bobo Ludwig, estas sosteniendo mi mano, no me caeré. Y si lo hago tu me atraparas." Feliciano se dirigió tambaleándose a lo largo de la pared rocosa, sujetándose firmemente al calmado agarre de Ludwig. Caminó hasta que llegaron a un punto donde unas cuantos fragmentos de piedra bloqueaban la luz directa del sol. Feliciano sonrió ante la cara de preocupación de Ludwig. "Dime mas de tu hogar. Cuéntame de tu pueblo."

"Muy bien, pero solo si te detienes y te bajas antes de que te lastimes."

Feliciano rió y dejo que Ludwig lo ayudara a bajar. Se sentó en la pared rota, haciendo un ademan para que Ludwig se sentara a un lado de él. "¿Y bien?"

"Bueno" dijo Ludwig pensativo mientras se sentaba. "Es pequeño. Y muy similar a lo que tienes aquí... Granjas, y campos, y arboles. Y aun así es diferente... Salvaje, casi. Hay un hermoso castillo que vigila el pueblo. Y es muy viejo... creo que ese castillo data desde el siglo quince. Y en el pueblo hay una cervecería, una a la que voy con el abuelo y Gilbert cada domingo después de la iglesia." Ludwig sonrió ligeramente. Feliciano se recordó a si mismo como respirar. "Toda nuestra vida hemos ido a la misma cervecería. Y todos conocen a todos; nos hemos conocido toda la vida. Es cálido y amigable. Es maravilloso. Es un hogar." El rostro de Ludwig estaba brillante, y el resto de su incomodidad parecía caer. Feliciano estaba paralizado.

"Me gustaría ir algún día." Un repentino lento, y mudo rugido rompió la quietud de la mañana. El familiar sonido de las bombas distantes haciendo echo en las montañas, pero Feliciano determinado las ignoro. "¿Podemos ir algún día, Ludwig?"

Ludwig cerró sus ojos brevemente. "Si. Podemos ir algún día." En ese momento el sol irrumpió entre las nubes y se elevo sobre las ruinas detrás de ellos, brillando hacia abajo relucientemente, iluminando la verde pendiente, los grupos de arboles, los brillantes parches de color, los campos abiertos y las casas dispersas debajo de ellos. Observando a través de la hermosa y familiar vista, Feliciano pudo entender el amor de Ludwig por su hogar; su necesidad de pelear por protegerlo, de servir a su nombre. Era algo que Feliciano entendía muy bien.

"Apuesto a que tu pueblo es tan bonito como este, Ludwig." Suspiro Feliciano. Bonito, hermoso, glorioso... justo como ese día que quería que durara para siempre. "¡Ooh, ya se, lo voy a fotografiar para ti!" Feliciano alcanzo su canasta que Ludwig había colocado en el suelo y saco su cámara. La levantó y la puso en un ángulo hacia la maravillosa vista ante él. Ludwig inmediatamente se sentó mas derecho y se agacho para ver más de cerca.

"¿Qué es eso?"

"¡La cámara de mi abuelo! ¿No es fantástica?" La cámara era para ocasiones raras en las que él podría tener que tomar fotografías de posiciones estratégicas. En vez de eso a Feliciano le gustaba tomar fotografías de pájaros y flores y chicas lindas. "Lovino me enseño a revelar las imágenes y todo. ¡Sonríe!" Ludwig no lo hizo, pero Feliciano le tomo la fotografía de todos modos. "Aquí, ahora toma una de mi."

Feliciano presiono la cámara instantáneamente en las manos de Ludwig y trato de no pensar en la ironía de darle a un alemán una cámara que se suponía era para usarse contra él. Solo le dedico a Ludwig una brillante sonrisa, casi riendo mientras Ludwig tomaba la fotografía. "Ahí. Ahora, las voy a revelar esta noche y te las enseño mañana." Feliciano esperó a que Ludwig le diera la cámara, pero el solo la volteaba en sus manos, mirándola atentamente.

Feliciano esperó mientras Ludwig la miraba pensativamente antes de finalmente levantar la vista apenado.

"Es una muy buena cámara. Una de las mejores."

"¿En serio?, ¿lo es? Yo realmente no se mucho de eso. Maquinas como esta me confunden. Nunca puedo usar la radio adecuadamente, siempre termino con alguien gritando en ruso. Y la primera vez que el abuelo me dejo usar el teléfono de alguna manera tuve una conversación de treinta minutos con un hombre en Dublín. Era muy amable pero no dejaba de llamarme Fred." Ludwig rió y el estomago de Feliciano dio una vuelta. Raramente escuchaba esa maravillosa risa profunda.

"Bueno, ciertamente es una maravillosa maquina." Ludwig colocó la cámara de vuelta a la cesta. "Y tú eres un extraño, y maravilloso hombre, Feliciano. Tu eres..." Ludwig lo observó de una manera que confundió a Feliciano, deleitándolo, poniéndolo nervioso y haciendo que el mundo se detuviera alrededor de él. "Me haces cuestionar todo lo que yo pensé que sabía."

"¿Um… me disculpo?" dijo Feliciano, inseguro de si esa era la respuesta correcta.

"No lo hagas." Ludwig se arregló una sonrisa y el corazón de Feliciano vibraba. Estaba bastante seguro de que iba a explotar de felicidad pronto. No es posible ser tan contento con solo sentarse y hablar con alguien. Pero todo ese día entero había sido maravilloso, y Feliciano no podía recordar un momento en el que había sido más feliz. Se preguntaba si así era como Lovino se debía sentir con Antonio, si solo se calmara un poco. Lo que le recordó...

"Ludwig," dijo Feliciano. "Te quiero."***** Ludwig se torno blanco, luego rojo, parecía por un momento como si se fuera a caer, luego empezó a tartamudear una respuesta antes de que Feliciano lo interrumpiera. "¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que significa?" Ludwig hizo una pausa, cerro sus ojos, y dejo salir un largo y tembloroso respiro.

"Oh. Oh, ya veo." Sacudió su cabeza y casi se rio. "¿Por qué?"

"¿Sabes lo que significa? Creo que debe ser español."

"Lo es."

Feliciano estaba incrédulo. "Porque no me dijiste que hablabas español, Ludwig, eso no es justo, no me impresiona lo fácil que es aprender italiano para ti cuando es muy difícil aprender alemán para..."

"Yo no hablo 'español' " interrumpió Ludwig. "Es solo que mi hermano tenía un buen amigo que era español, antes de la guerra, y nos enseño como decir unas cuantas palabras."

"Oh." Feliciano casi se sentía avergonzado. No estaba acostumbrado al sentimiento. "¿Pero tú entiendes 'te quiero'?"

Ludwig se torno rojo de nuevo. "Bueno, significa... por lo que recuerdo, que seguro está mal, creo que significa... 'te amo'." Ludwig dijo las palabras en un apuro. Feliciano no estaba seguro de que las había escuchado correctamente.

"Te a... Oh." Feliciano observo en la distancia, un poco aturdido. "¿'Te amo'? ¿En serio?"

"Si." Ludwig se movió incómodamente y se aplacó el cabello distraídamente.

"Oh." Entonces Antonio estaba enamorado de Lovino. Feliciano no podía decir que estaba sorprendido, realmente. Eso explicaría mucho. Y realmente era bastante obvio, si se piensa en ello. No era sorpresa porque el abuelo Roma estaba preocupado. Tal vez pensaba que Lovino huiría a España. Feliciano salió de sus pensamientos y miro de costado a Ludwig, quien observaba fijamente el suelo. "¿Como es 'te amo' en alemán?"

"Es... bueno, es..." Ludwig se quedo quieto y tomo un tranquilizante respiro. "Ich liebe dich." Ludwig dijo tan suave que Feliciano apenas podía oírlo.

"¿Perdón?"

Ludwig levantó la mirada a través de los campos, apretó sus manos convirtiéndolos en puños, luego se volteo para encarar a Feliciano. "Ich liebe dich."

Feliciano se congeló, atrapado en esos ojos, el color del cielo detrás de las nubes. Ludwig estaba tan cerca. Tan cálido, tan real, tan todo... "Ti amo." Ludwig se ruborizó aun más profundamente y Feliciano tropezó con algunas cuantas palabras, tratando de explicar mientras que al mismo tiempo se daba cuenta de que lo decía en serio. Más que nada que hubiera dicho jamás , lo decía en serio. "En Italiano, es 'Ti amo.'"

"Ti amo."

Feliciano tembló ante las palabras, incluso si Ludwig solo estaba repitiéndolas. Un familiar silencio se estableció entre ellos, pesado con esperanza y tensión, incertidumbre y confusión. Fue abruptamente roto cuando un masivo rugido irrumpió a través de cielo. Feliciano levantó la vista para ver tres aviones volando en formación de triangulo sobre su cabeza. Aun no se había acostumbrado mucho a los aviones que siempre estaban volando sobre su cabeza en esos días.

"Esos son nuestros," dijo Ludwig, una pizca de alivio mezclada con orgullo en su voz.

"Wow," dijo Feliciano, observando los aviones mientras desaparecían en la distancia casi tan de repente como aparecieron, dejando tres rastros blancos en su estela. "¿Así es como se ve tu avión, Ludwig?"

"Si."

"¿Como es volar en uno de esos?"

"Es…" Ludwig pausó por un momento, buscando por una respuesta. "No hay palabra para ello. No en español, no en alemán. Es... indescriptible."

"Lo amas. Volar." Era obvio cuando Ludwig hablaba de algo importante para él. Sus ojos brillaban resplandecientemente y su cuidadosamente compuesta rigidez casi se desvanecía. Era casi hipnotizante.

"Lo es todo para mí."

Todo. Feliciano asintió y distraídamente arrancó una hierba que crecía a través de la pared de piedra. Escucho el gentil sonido del viento susurrando a través del pasto mientras los rugidos de los aviones finalmente desaparecían. Entonces tomo un profundo respiro y llego a una decisión. Algunas cosas valen riesgo… "¿Tienes novia, Ludwig?" estaba bastante seguro de que Ludwig lo habría mencionado para entonces si la tuviera, pero Feliciano no sabía otra manera de preguntar algo que quería saber.

"No," dijo Ludwig firmemente. "Mi única chica es mi Messerschmitt."

"¿Quién es Mrs. Schmitt?" Ludwig casi se rió.

"No, mi avión. Ella es un Messerchmitt Bf 109. Su nombre es Greta."

"El nombre de tu avión es Greta?"

"Si."

"Greta Schmitt."

Esta vez Ludwig si se rió. "Solo Greta. Todos nombramos a nuestros aviones. Son muy especiales para nosotros."

"Pero no hay chica especial." Feliciano estaba al tanto de que estaba andando con peligro, pero no quería detenerse. Ludwig respondió lentamente.

"No."

"¿Por qué?"

Los ojos de Ludwig brillaron mientras de repente miraba acaloradamente a Feliciano. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¡Nada!" dijo Feliciano rápidamente, recostándose, un pequeño impacto corriendo a través de él. Entonces Ludwig podía verse aterrador después de todo. "Yo no… Quiero decir, yo solo… Eres un chico tan agradable y todo eso y pensé que tendrías una novia. Lo siento si te moleste, de verdad no lo hice a propósito."

Los ojos de Ludwig se suavizaron luego suspiro y miró al suelo. "No, lo siento. Yo solo… No, no tengo una novia."

"¿Pero por qué?" preguntó Feliciano cuidadosamente.

"Porque… bueno…" Ludwig se sentó rígidamente, en guardia una vez más, lejos de su comportamiento relajado anterior y de ninguna manera cerca de su normal, compuesto y calmado ser. "No es nada, olvídalo."

El corazón de Feliciano empezó a latir con fuerza. "Pero, suena como si hubiera una razón, dime."

"Por favor, Feliciano." los ojos de Ludwig estaban abiertos totalmente y casi parecía como si tratara de no entrar en pánico. "Solo déjalo."

"No quiero dejarlo, hay algo que quieres decir, ¡pero no me dices! ¿Qué es?"

Ludwig no respondió inmediatamente. "Nunca lo entenderías." dijo finalmente, e inmediatamente hizo una mueca mientras pensaba que había dicho demasiado.

"Tal vez…" Una pequeña y esperanzadora sospecha empezaba a olear en el pecho de Feliciano. "Tal vez yo podría. Entender, eso es."

El silencio era absoluto mientras sus ojos se encontraban. Feliciano sentía como si estuviera esperando en la punta de una navaja y no se podía mover, su cuerpo estaba enraizado al lugar, incapaz de mirar a otro lado, su respiración iba demasiado rápido mientras el aire se hacía pesado con la tensión alrededor de ellos. ¿Cómo es que el tiempo parecía detenerse siempre que Ludwig miraba en sus ojos de esa manera? Ludwig finalmente puso sus ojos en otro lado, su expresión era dolorosa y conflictiva. "Tal vez te explique otro día."

Los hombros de Feliciano cayeron y deó salir un gran respiro. "Oh." estaba lleno de frustración y decepción una vez más. Ni siquiera sabía que era lo que estaba esperando, pero estaba bastante seguro de que eso no era.

"Te lo explicare, yo solo…" Ludwig se inclino hacia delante brevemente, sus codos en sus rodillas y su

cabeza en sus manos. "Necesito pensar."

"Está bien. Puedo esperar, Ludwig. No me importa esperar." Feliciano titubeantemente alcanzó la mano de Ludwig y colocó la suya sobre ella, medio esperando que la empujara lejos. Pero Ludwig inmediatamente la estrecho con la suya. "Esperaría por siempre."

Las horas volaron como segundos, hasta que para la sorpresa y angustia de Feliciano, se dio cuenta de que el sol descendía rápidamente en la tarde. No quería que el sol descendiera. No quería que el día terminara. No quería dejar ese lugar jamás.

Feliciano estaba empezando a amar esos lugares - esas mágicas ubicaciones esparcidas por el campo donde se sentía que el mundo se detenía y podía olvidarse de todo a excepción del pasto debajo de sus pies y del cielo sobre ellos. Lugares como el pequeño matorral de arboles y el roble con el campo dorado alrededor. Lugares donde se sentaba y hablaba con Ludwig como si estuvieran en otro lado, otro lado donde solo ellos existían, donde no eran enemigos y no había guerra ni Resistenza ni puesta de sol cuando Ludwig tenía que voltearse e irse. .

"¿Te vas a saltar ir al mercado de nuevo hoy? La voz de Ludwig casi asustó a Feliciano.

"Si." Feliciano no sabía que diría el abuelo Roma ahora que se había saltado ir al mercado tres días por un paseo. Tampoco sabía como lo explicaría. Y no estaba muy sorprendido de que realmente no le importaba.

"Mejor empezamos a caminar de vuelta."

El familiar sentimiento de debilidad se asentó en el estomago de Feliciano. "Si."

Ludwig se levantó lentamente, levantando a Feliciano renuentemente. Caminaron de vuelta lenta y silenciosamente. No necesitaban hablar. Era una de las primeras veces en la vida de Feliciano donde estaba completamente cómodo caminando al lado de alguien en silencio. Mientras se dirigían al otro lado de la subida, bajo la colina, dentro del campo, sus pasos se hacían más pequeños y lentos hasta que andaban sin prisa y casi regresándose mientras se aproximaban al roble. Fue solo hasta que llegaron al árbol cuándo Feliciano finalmente habló, mirando hacia abajo a la chaqueta de Ludwig mientras se preparaba para quitársela de mala gana. "Oh, perdí tus flores."

"Está bien, aun tengo la otra que me diste." Feliciano parpadeó sorprendido. "La flor roja... el otro día." Ludwig explico. "La tenias en tu bolsillo."

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron de par en par mientras comprendía. Su pecho se hincho con alegría, de que Ludwig recordara y conservará una cosa tan pequeña y tonta. "¿Conservas eso?"

"Por supuesto. La mantengo en la cabina de Greta. Es mi amuleto de la suerte."

Pero esa alegría se convirtió en un familiar dolor cuando observo el rostro de Ludwig, en sus ojos. Porque Ludwig pronto lo volvería a dejar, y Feliciano no podía estar seguro de que volvería, y esa vez el pensamiento dolía físicamente. Feliciano se quitó la chaqueta de Ludwig, sintiéndose más frío inmediatamente. Se la extendió a regañadientes. "Ten cuidado esta noche. Vuelve conmigo. Por favor. Mañana."

Ludwig asintió, sus ojos obscuros y conflictivos. "Si. Mañana, Feliciano." Entonces se volteó para empezar a caminar. Y algo dentro de Feliciano estalló.

"Espera, no."

Ludwig se detuvo en corto y se dio la vuelta, pareciendo preocupado ante el tono de casi pánico en la voz de Feliciano."¿Feliciano? ¿Qué pasa?"

Feliciano estrechó sus manos, tratando de recordar como respirar. ¿Realmente había dicho eso? ¿Iba realmente a decir aquello? Pero no tenía opción. No podía dejar pasar otro día así. "No te vayas así de nuevo."

"Yo no..." las cejas de Ludwig se arrugaron en confusión. "Se está haciendo tarde, Feliciano. Tu sabes que me tengo que ir."

"No así. Por favor no solo digas adiós y camines lejos y..." no era capaz de dejar de hablar. "No quiero que te vayas, Ludwig. No quiero que vayas a pelear. No quiero que te muevas de base. No quiero que regreses a tu casa en Alemania. Quiero que te quedes aquí conmigo, para siempre." Feliciano no podía mirar a Ludwig. No podía soportar ver la manera en la que Ludwig lo debía estar mirando.

Por su puesto que las lagrimas llegaron. Feliciano no se molestó en detenerlas. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba diciendo, no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. Todo lo que sabía era que no podía parar. "Lo siento, Ludwig, de verdad. No sé lo que quiero pero... Yo... Yo sé que si solo dices adiós y caminas lejos de nuevo no podre soportarlo, no lo haré, porque cada vez que lo haces siento como que me muero y me duele mucho." Finalmente levantó la vista para encontrar a Ludwig observándolo con una expresión que no pudo leer, casi como si estuviera enojado, y aun así Feliciano no podía detenerse. "Por favor, Ludwig, solo no te vayas esta vez, por favor quédate y... Y solo necesito... Solo te necesito... Te necesito cerca, y..."

Feliciano cerró sus ojos y los apretó, enojado consigo mismo por no saber lo que quería decir, o como decirlo. Saltó cuando sintió las frías puntas de los dedos de Ludwig en su mejilla, y se presionó contra ellas, asustado de que Ludwig lo empujara. Abrió sus ojos para encontrar a Ludwig quemando en los suyos. Sus dedos se sentían como fuego ardiente mientras se deslizaban de la mejilla de Feliciano hasta su cabello. Feliciano estaba a punto de perder el control y caer sobre él cuando Ludwig lo tomó y lo jaló cerca hasta que sus cuerpos se presionaron juntos. Feliciano jadeó un poco ante el maravilloso y perfecto sentimiento. Si, así. Cerca, de esa manera - eso es lo que quería. Y entonces Ludwig se inclinó, sus labios estaban contra el oído de Feliciano y Feliciano casi chillo del sentimiento.

"Dije que me explicaría..."

"Yo… ¿qué?" Feliciano difícilmente se podía concentrar en las palabras de Ludwig. Todo lo que podía sentir, todo en lo que podía pensar era en los brazos de Ludwig alrededor de él, los dedos de Ludwig en su cabello, los labios de Ludwig susurrando contra su oído...

"Anteriormente. Dije que me explicaría... Otro día. No ahora." Ludwig habló con una urgencia apenas contenida, su agarre en Feliciano era casi doloroso. Feliciano trató de inclinarse más en el. .

"¿Por qué, Ludwig?" Feliciano apretó la parte delantera de la chaqueta de Ludwig con sus manos temblorosas. Presionó más cerca, inhaló el aroma de su cabello. "Dime..." podía sentir el corazón de Ludwig latir... ¿Por qué estaba tan calmado cuando el de Feliciano estaba retumbando como un tambor?

"Reúnete conmigo aquí mañana."

"Aquí estaré." Feliciano trató de esconderse a sí mismo en la curva del cuello de Ludwig, para bloquear el cielo y el mundo y todo en el hasta que nada existiera excepto por ellos dos. "Te prometo que esperare. Siempre esperare por ti." Ludwig se enderezó y se apartó, incluso si Feliciano trató de detenerlo. Sus ojos aun albergaban esa familiar mirada de conflicto, pero parecían más calmados de alguna manera. Feliciano deseaba que pudiera sentir lo mismo pero todo lo que sentía era devastación de que una vez más Ludwig lo estaba dejando. Trago pasando el nudo en su garganta. "Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart."

"Bello, ciao." Ludwig lo sostuvo por un momento más antes de arrancase a sí mismo y dirigirse a la carretera. Feliciano se dio la vuelta inmediatamente y observó hacia arriba a las crecientes nubes de tormenta con los ojos bien abiertos, ojos mojados. Estaba sin aliento, confundido, aturdido. Y ya no podía ver a Ludwig caminar lejos.

* * *

*** **Recordar que estaba en ingles, el 'te quiero' estaba escrito en español


	6. Chapter 6

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?)

* * *

Feliciano estaba inmediatamente agradecido por el calor de la flameante chimenea mientras pasaba por la puerta frontal. Estaba también agradecido de que el abuelo Roma y Antonio estuvieran ocupados hablando en la mesa principal... Quizás el abuelo ni si quiera notará que había llegado tarde. Feliciano dejo caer su canasta en un lado de la mesa y se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Lovino en el sofá que estaba por las escaleras. Era el punto perfecto para escuchar la discreta conversación. Lovino lo observó de reojo. "Llegaste tarde a casa." dijo silenciosamente. "De nuevo."

Feliciano bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. "Bueno, era una tarde tan agradable, estaba disfrutando la caminata."

"¿Agradable?" El tono de Lovino era dudoso. "Pero si esta jodidamente frío hoy."

Feliciano se movió impacientemente. "Me gusta el frío."

Lovino entrecerró sus ojos. "No, no es cierto." Feliciano jugueteó con un botón. "¿Y dónde están las compras? ¿No se suponía que ibas al mercado?"

Feliciano mantuvo su mirada en el suelo. La última cosa que necesitaba era que Lovino se pusiera a sospechar. "Iba a hacerlo... Pero yo... Uhm... Me retrase."

"¿Te retrasaste?" Lovino aun sonaba dudoso. "¿Haciendo qué?"

"Recogiendo flores." Feliciano hecho una mirada nerviosamente al abuelo Roma y a Antonio, pero estaba absortos en la conversación.

"Este es el tercer día en una semana que te saltas ir al mercado. No soy estúpido, Feliciano, sé que algo pasa."

Feliciano miró hacia abajo a las manos de Lovino luego lo observó fríamente. "Veo que no estás usando tu anillo." Lovino entrecerró sus ojos, pero no respondió.

"… El cuarto bombardeo que hiere civiles en el último mes." Las palabras de Antonio captaron la atención inquieta de Feliciano. "Estos ataques están fuera de la base alemana cercana lo cual explica porque la misión de los Americanos es de vital importancia para nosotros. Es obvio que los alemanes se están recuperando de los contraataques de los británicos. Anoche sus Heinkels mataron cerca de cien personas que no eran militares."

Feliciano sintió su cuerpo congelarse, y su mente entumecerse. Sus manos se apretaron en el borde del sofá. Una fría nausea se asentó en su estómago. "¿Que es un Heinkel?" Pregunto en alto. La habitación cayó en silencio mientras Antonio, Roma y Lovino todos lo observaban fijamente. Antonio observó inquisitivamente a Roma, quien asintió.

"Es un avión alemán," explico Antonio. "Un bombardero."

"Entonces, ¿son los Heinkels los que bombardean gente? ¿No los Mrs. Schmitts?" Feliciano ni siquiera estaba pensando en lo que preguntaba. Solo tenía que saber que Ludwig no estaba involucrado. No había manera de que Ludwig pudiera estar involucrado.

"¿El qué?" Preguntó Antonio. "¿El… Messerschmitt? ¿Es a lo que te refieres?"

"Si. El Messerschmitt Bf 109."

Un silencio cayó de sorpresa de nuevo. Lovino lo rompió. "¿Cómo diablos sabes que es un Messerchmitt, Feliciano?"

"Yo… um…" el abuelo Roma, Lovino y Antonio lo observaban confundidos. Feliciano no los culpaba - nunca había mostrado ningún interés en esa clase de pláticas o lo que fuera. "Solo lo escuche sin querer en algún lado."

"Messerschmitts son aviones de combate," dijo Antonio. "No bombarderos. Solo atacan a otros pilotos..."

"¿No civiles?"

"No." El sentimiento que corría por el pecho de Feliciano era como un enorme suspiro de alivio. Casi se río. Pero Antonio continúo. "Como sea... es enteramente posible que los Messerschmitts puedan estar escoltando a los Heinkels, especialmente ahora que los contraataques de los británicos están calmándose."

"Hmm. Eso podría ser un problema para los americanos." Dijo Roma pensativo.

"Si, exacto," dijo Antonio, empezando a sonar preocupado. Feliciano lo observó nerviosamente. El sentimiento de alivio fue rápidamente remplazado por un sentimiento de nausea. "Eso es definitivamente algo que vamos a tener que revisar. ¿Dónde escuchaste a esas personas hablar de los Messerschmitts, Feliciano?"

Oh no. Feliciano se entumeció. Solo observó a la nada, el pánico empezaba a emerger en su pecho. "No lo recuerdo." Susurró finalmente. Rápidamente siguió hablando. "Y yo... Yo estaba preguntándome... Ellos, los alemanes, ¿Mataron a los civiles a propósito? ¿Eso era lo que trataban de hacer? ¿Pudo ser un error, no es así? Estoy bastante seguro de que fue un error." Ahora todos veían a Feliciano como si estuviera loco.

"¿Eso importa?" Preguntó Lovino enojado.

"Yo solo me preguntaba."

"Parece que su blanco era una fábrica de municiones." Dijo Antonio. "Pero por supuesto que sabían que las víctimas civiles eran inevitables."

"¿Pero lo hicieron a propósito?" Preguntó Feliciano desesperado. "¿Ellos no trataban de matar gente inocente deliberadamente, o si? Por qué ellos... Por qué harían eso, no tiene sentido, ¿verdad?"

"Tenía sentido para ellos durante la batalla con los británicos." Lovino sonaba acusador y disgustado. "¿Alguna vez has escuchado del 'bombardeo del terror'? Pregúntale a Antonio acerca de Guernica." Feliciano no entendió de qué estaba hablando Lovino. No quería entender. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en que esa era la parte de Ludwig de la que estaban hablando. La gente de Ludwig que había hecho esas cosas. Feliciano sacudió su cabeza contra ello.

"No puedo… No entien…"

"No siempre sabemos que harán los alemanes..." empezó Antonio.

"Es suficiente" dijo Roma abruptamente. Le lanzó una mirada a Antonio y habló suavemente. "Este tipo de pláticas lo alteran fácilmente." Feliciano no estaba seguro que lo molestaba más - que el abuelo Roma lo tratara como un niño de nuevo, o que estaba en lo correcto aquella vez. "Solo quería saber..."

"Está bien, Feli," dijo Roma calmadamente. "No te alteres. No tienes que escuchar esto. De hecho, no creo que sea buena idea que lo hagas."

Las manos de Feliciano se apretaron formando puños. Todo en lo que podía pensar era en Ludwig... Ludwig quien era tan noble, tan bueno... "No, quiero escuchar, yo..."

"No" dijo Roma firmemente. Luego sonrió cariñosamente. "Mira, estás cansado, Feli. ¿Tomaste fotografías hoy?"

El estómago de Feliciano se revolvió antes de darse cuenta de que no había manera de que el abuelo Roma pudiera saber de las fotografías. "Unas cuantas."

"¿Por qué no vas a revelarlas y luego escuchamos el radio antes de hacer la cena?"

Feliciano asintió de mala gana. No había otra cosa que hacer. Ellos obviamente no iban a dejarlo escuchar el final de la conversación. Busco su cámara en su canasta y se dirigió a la siguiente habitación, aun escuchando voces detrás de él.

"¿Está bien?"

"Es la plática acerca de víctimas. Lo altera."

"Entiendo, pero creo que deberías preguntarle que escucho de los Messerschmitts, Roma. Esa clase de información es vital justo ahora."

"Yo le preguntare," dijo Lovino. Feliciano agarró la linterna y se dirigió dentro de la bodega. No quería escuchar nada más.

"Feliciano."

Feliciano no se volteó cuando Lovino caminó dentro de la obscura bodega detrás de él. Se mantuvo concentrado en la película ante él, girándola lentamente en el fluido revelador. "Hola, Lovino."

"Muy bien, dime" la voz de Lovino sonaba imponente.

"¿Perdón?" Feliciano estaba agradecido de que su expresión estuviera escondida por la obscuridad.

"No eres tu últimamente. Saltándote el mercado, llegando tarde a casa. Tu repentino interés en las conversaciones del abuelo sobre la causa. Está pasando algo."

"No sé de qué estás hablando." Aquello no se sentía bien. Feliciano estaba acostumbrado a decirle todo a Lovino. Se sentía horrible tener que mentir acerca de eso. Lovino caminó más cerca y Feliciano observó su obscuro contorno a través de las fotos ensartadas en línea.

"Bueno tal vez puedas explicarme algo." Lovino continúo lentamente. "El chocolate que me diste el otro día."

La respiración de Feliciano se detuvo. Podía sentir sus manos empezar a temblar. ¿Pero qué podía saber Lovino acerca de eso?

"¿Que hay con él?"

"No lo pensé mucho en ese momento." Lovino se acercaba más mientras hablaba. "¿Pero es extraño, no lo es? Quiero decir, no ha habido mucho chocolate por aquí desde que empezó la guerra."

Los hombros de Feliciano se endurecieron. Lovino sabía que algo estaba mal. No se iba a rendir. "No, yo... Yo..."

"¿De dónde lo sacaste?" Lovino se detuvo justo ante Feliciano, lo suficientemente cerca para que Feliciano lo pudiera ver perfectamente en la sombría lámpara. Era en momentos así en los que Feliciano realmente deseaba ser bueno mintiendo.

"Um, alguien me lo dio, y..."

Lovino sostuvo algo en su palma abierta y en la obscuridad Feliciano se tomó unos cuantos momentos para darse cuenta de que era. Cuando lo hizo, su respiración se encerró en sus pulmones. No se podía mover. El envoltorio naranja del chocolate con su escritura en alemán era una acusación silenciosa. Feliciano instantáneamente se arrepintió de cualquier impulso tonto que le había permitido conservarlo. Trago secamente. "Lo encontré."

"Pensé que habías dicho que alguien te lo había dado."

"Lo olvide. Quiero decir, lo olvide. No lo sé, no lo..." Feliciano levantó sus ojos con miedo de encontrarse con la mirada de Lovino. Pero Lovino no lo estaba mirando. Estaba observando fijamente a las manos de Feliciano, inmóvil. El sombrío brillo que la linterna arrojaba brindaba la suficiente luz en su rostro para revelar su confundida, y casi furiosa expresión. Feliciano se sintió aturdido. Sus manos temblaban incontrolablemente. Lentamente, a regañadientes, siguió la mirada de Lovino hacia las fotografías que sostenía en sus dedos temblorosos. Dos fotografías, de lado a lado. Una de Ludwig, la cruz de hierro en su cuello plana y clara. Una de Feliciano usando su chaqueta. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado horas de esa manera, quietos, en silencio, las fotografías eran una prueba acusatoria entre ellos. Feliciano finalmente dejó salir un respiro que había estado conteniendo. "Lovino..."

"Yo nunca... yo nunca espere..." Lovino sacudió su cabeza, atónito, casi mudo. "¿Es una misión?" Preguntó suavemente, sus palabras salían ahogadas. "¿Una misión de la que nadie me contó?"

Feliciano deseaba saber que decir. Pero no sabía. Así que solo dijo la verdad. "No. No es una misión."

Lovino levantó la fotografía y la sostuvo frente los ojos de Feliciano. "¿Ves esa chaqueta?" Sonaba calmado. Demasiado calmado. "¿Ves los símbolos en la chaqueta que estas usando?" Feliciano trató de apartar la mirada pero Lovino movía la imagen frente a él. "¿Sabes que significan?"

"¡Yo no pensé en eso, no era acerca de eso! Yo solo tenía frío y Ludwig..."

"¿Ludwig?" La voz de Lovino estaba peligrosamente controlada.

"Ese es su nombre," Feliciano susurró.

"Su nombre. De este soldado alemán del cual tienes una fotografía... A quien le pertenece la chaqueta que estas usando."

Feliciano no sabía que decir. No sabía lo que Lovino quería que dijera. "No es un soldado, es un piloto."

Lovino río amargamente. "Oh, ya veo. Bueno tiene sentido ahora. Pero realmente no me importa una mierda a que sección militar pertenezca. ¿Es alemán, no?"

"Si" Feliciano susurró, cerrando sus ojos. No podía mentir más.

"Y tienes una fotografía de él porque..."

"Porque es... Él es mí... Amigo."

La rabia de Lovino finalmente explotó. Feliciano hizo una mueca mientras Lovino gritaba. "¡Feliciano, eres un completo idiota, en qué diablos estás pensando! ¿Te has vuelto completamente loco? ¿Qué le dijiste?"

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron. El rostro de Lovino estaba torcido en una maravillosa furia. "¡No! ¡No es así, lo juro! El solo... Él es muy bueno, Lovino, aunque parezca aterrador, no lo es, él es..."

"¿Has perdido la razón?" Lovino chilló. Feliciano no dejo de hablar.

"... Y no hablamos de la guerra, o acerca de la causa, o algo de eso, a mí solo me gusta estar con él, y..."

"Oh dios, Feliciano, detente, que diablos estás diciendo..."

"Y es honorable y bueno y le gusta estar conmigo y yo... Yo creo que estoy enamorado de él." Un silencio ensordecedor cayó. Por un segundo Feliciano creyó que Lovino iba a golpearlo. En vez de eso Lovino solo lo miro fijamente, sacudió su cabeza, y finalmente se tambaleo hacia atrás y cayó en la silla más cercana.

"Feliciano, eres un completo idiota." Lovino susurró, con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

"Lo siento. No pude evitarlo."

"Oh, Feli." Lovino se inclinó hacia delante, su cabeza en sus manos. "Sabía que estabas actuando diferente últimamente. Me hubiera dado cuenta antes si no hubiera estado..." se detuvo y tomo un respiro entrecortado. "¿Cómo lo conociste siquiera?"

Feliciano habló suavemente mientras observaba sus pies. "Cuando estaba caminando hacia el pueblo, la semana pasada, un soldado enojado trató de golpearme, pero Ludwig lo detuvo."

"¿Sabe que eres de la Resistenza?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!"

Lovino observó a Feliciano con una mirada de acero. "¿Sabes que te haría si lo supiera?"

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza obstinadamente. "No. No, él nunca me haría daño, yo lo sé, él..."

"Tienes alguna idea de lo que la Gestapo..."

Feliciano se rehusaba a escuchar. "¡Te dije, es un piloto! ¡No es de la Gestapo, él no es así!"

"Que piensas que..."

"No lo sé. No sé. Yo no pienso nada, no me importa, por favor deja de hacerme esas preguntas, no tengo ninguna respuesta, solo lo amo y quiero estar con él y eso es todo lo que se y oh dios, por favor, por favor no le digas al abuelo, él va..."

Lovino se puso de pie lentamente. "Feliciano. Yo no creo que te des cuenta de lo serio que es esto."

El estómago de Feliciano se tornó frío y sus manos temblaron de nuevo. Le daba pavor pensar en lo que el abuelo Roma haría si se enteraba. "Por favor Lovino, no le digas al abuelo."

"Por supuesto que no le diré. Lo mataría." Las entrañas de Feliciano se retorcieron. "Pero no debes ver a este alemán de nuevo jamás."

El corazón de Feliciano se hundió incluso aunque su cabeza flotaba en un abrumador pánico. Sacudió su cabeza contras las palabras destructoras de mundos que emergían de Lovino. "No."

"¡Es en serio, Feli, esto no es un juego!"

"No me puedes detener," dijo Feliciano. Trató de sonar amenazador. Sabía que estaba suplicando. Parpadeo para deshacer las lágrimas que emergían rápidamente. "No puedes evitar que siga viéndolo."

La mirada de Lovino se suavizó y dio un paso más cerca hacia Feliciano, colocando una mano delicadamente en su hombro. Feliciano retrocedió. "Feli ya te has de haber dado cuenta de que no estará ubicado aquí para siempre. Debes de saber que esto va a terminar. ¿Quiero decir, que creías que iba a pasar?"

El corazón de Feliciano martilleaba y su mente se puso en blanco. Él siempre había sabido que Ludwig no iba a estar ahí para siempre. Pero pensó que tendrían más tiempo. Y nunca había imaginado que Lovino iba a ser el que le pusiera un fin a todo eso. "Por favor." Feliciano se preparó a sí mismo para rogar, para gritar, para decirle a Lovino que estaba equivocado, para pelear, para correr, para hacer cualquier cosa para detener esa pesadilla y asegurarse de volver con Ludwig una vez más. Pero antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, el abuelo Roma abrió la puerta y caminó dentro de la habitación.

"¡Vamos chicos, pensé que íbamos a escuchar la radio antes de la cena!" Feliciano rápidamente escondió su cara manchada de lágrimas e introdujo las fotografías incriminatorias dentro de su chaqueta. Roma paró en seco y observo a Feliciano, luego a Lovino. "¿Pasa algo?"

"No." dijo Lovino rápidamente. "Ya íbamos."

.

Feliciano despertó mientras aún estaba obscuro. Lanzó una mirada hacia Lovino y no escuchó nada más que su respiración. La noche anterior, ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra acerca de Ludwig. Pero Feliciano rápidamente había arreglado sus pensamientos. No iba a dejar que Lovino lo detuviera. No dejaría que nadie evitara que llegara a Ludwig. Si significaba que tenía que irse antes de que todos estuvieran despiertos y esperar en el roble toda la mañana hasta que Ludwig llegara, bueno eso es lo que haría.

Feliciano se vistió cuidadosamente, y calladamente, observando aprensivamente fuera de la ventana a la luz del pre-amanecer. Odiaba la obscuridad. Pero no había otra opción. Feliciano paso suavemente por donde estaba Lovino, escuchando ningún cambio en su respiración, luego dentro de la sala y fuera de la puerta de enfrente. Cerró la puerta gentilmente detrás de él, apretó su chaqueta contra su cuerpo ante el frío que hacía, y se dirigió hacia el roble.

Caminando rápidamente en un intento de calentarse un poco, Feliciano miro inquietamente a las nubes de tormenta visibles a través de la luz del amanecer en el horizonte. Estaban creciendo cerca sobre su cabeza, aunque aún debían pasar unos días antes de la tormenta. Se dirigió fuera de la carretera, pasó por el tanque roto, y dentro del campo, agradecido de que nadie se aventurara en ese campo o por el roble en esos tres días. Tendría completa privacidad para sentarse y soñar y esperar impaciente a que Ludwig llegara. Pero mientras Feliciano se acercaba al árbol, su piel se tornó fría cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba sentado bajo el. Confundido y asustado, bajó la velocidad a un paso muy despacio, inseguro de si darse la vuelta y correr o caminar más cerca y ver quién era. ¿Un granjero local? ¿Un miembro de la resistencia que vino temprano a los alrededores de la villa para visitar al abuelo Roma? Feliciano dio otro paso y respiró con dificultad, sin estar seguro de si estaba viendo bien. Su corazón dio un vuelco, fuego quemaba a través de sus venas, y corrió.

"¡Ludwig! Ludwig, que..." Feliciano estaba aturdido. Era peligroso para Ludwig caminar por ahí a esa hora. Si un miembro de la resistencia armado veía a un oficial alemán solo en el camino antes del amanecer... "¿Que estás haciendo aquí tan temprano? No es de mañana aun..."

Ludwig miró hacia arriba con los ojos rojos a través del desaliñado, y enredado cabello. Estaba recargado contra el árbol, su ropa inusualmente arrugada, su atractivo rostro estirado y cansado. Se miraba exhausto. "Feliciano"

Un choque de miedo y confusión recorrió a Feliciano. Nunca había visto a Ludwig así. Nunca se imaginó que el fuerte, y compuesto piloto podía verse así. La preocupación corrió por él y cayó sobre sus rodillas al lado de Ludwig. "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ludwig, qué paso?"

"Lo siento, Feliciano." La voz de Ludwig sonaba gruesa y áspera. "Lo siento tanto. No debería estar aquí, yo..."

"Ssh. Detente. Está bien." Feliciano levantó una mano y luego la regresó, inseguro de que hacer. Dolía ver a Ludwig así. "Te ves como si no hubieras dormido..."

"No lo he hecho. Vine aquí inmediatamente después de..." Ludwig cerró sus ojos dolorosamente y pasó una mano por su inusualmente desordenado cabello. "Mein Gott, voy a ser disciplinado por esto."

"¿Después? ¿Después de qué?"

Ludwig hizo un intento de sonreír. "Fue una mala noche, Feliciano. Eso es todo. Fue una mala noche." Ludwig empezó a temblar. "Yo solo... Yo solo necesitaba…" miró hacia abajo a sus manos, su mirada perdida, sus ojos vacíos y obscuros. Sus siguientes palabras salieron en un susurro. "Tenía que recordar que hay algo inocente en el mundo." Feliciano hizo una mueca ante aquello. Inocente.

Se colocó lentamente contra el árbol, titubeante alcanzo y tomó la mano de Ludwig en la suya. Ludwig dejó salir un tembloroso respiro y la apretó fuerte. Feliciano no sabía que decir. No había nada que decir. Solo sostuvo la mano de Ludwig y trató de tragar el nudo que se hacía en su garganta. Con un enfermizo jalón en sus entrañas Feliciano recordó la conversación del abuelo y Antonio de la noche anterior. Esperaba desesperadamente que esa no fuera la razón del comportamiento de Ludwig esa mañana. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo era. Y eso no cambiaba nada. Era tan fácil olvidar las cosas horribles que decían cuando Ludwig estaba justo enfrente de él.

Ludwig se inclinó hacia delante y colocó su cabeza en su mano. "No podía quedarme en la base. No después de esto. No después de nuestra misión la noche anterior. No soporto estar con ellos. Y no pude pensar en ningún otro lugar donde necesitara estar más que aquí. Quiero olvidar todo. Necesito... Solo necesito..."

"¿Alejarte de todo?" Ludwig levantó la vista hacia Feliciano, casi espantado. Feliciano entendía. Porque sentía lo mismo. Él también quería alejarse de todo; de las amenazantes acusaciones de Lovino, de las conversaciones del abuelo y Antonio acerca de la destrucción del mundo, de ese lugar donde tenía que esperar y mentir y donde todo era demasiado real. "Por qué ya sabes, Ludwig, así es como es, ¿No? Cuando estoy contigo, es como si nadie más existiera."

Ludwig pauso, sus ojos suavizándose mientras comprendía. "Exacto."

"Entonces no pienses en eso, Ludwig. No pienses en ellos. Solo olvida, y quédate aquí conmigo." Feliciano quería decir algo para hacer que todo estuviera bien. Se preguntaba si había alguna forma de hacer que todo estuviera bien. "¿Te gustaría que te cantara?" Preguntó. Inmediatamente se encogió. Qué cosa tan ridícula para decir, Ludwig no querría...

"Si." Ludwig respondió inmediatamente, observando a Feliciano con unos ojos que miraban justo a través de él.

"Muy bien. Esta canción me hace pensar en ti. Pero a ti probablemente no te guste." Ludwig lo miró inquisitivo. "Es inglesa." Feliciano explicó.

"¿Por qué no habría de gustarme por esa razón?"

"Yo pensé que no te gustaban los ingleses."

"Solo porque estoy peleando con ellos no significa que no me gusten." Feliciano no sabía si reír o llorar ante eso. Entonces solo cantó, observando al leve cielo en el gris amanecer, cantó las palabras que venían que conocía y sentía todos los días.

*Auf wiedersehen...*

Feliciano cayó en silencio. Las nubes tormentosas en el horizonte estaban ahora claramente visibles en el cielo gris. Bajó su mirada, nerviosamente, para encontrar a Ludwig observándolo casi aturdido.

"¿Eso te hace pensar en mí?"

Feliciano mordió su labio inciertamente. Tal vez había dicho demasiado. "Si."

"Por eso es que siempre me dices eso. 'Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart.' Me lo preguntaba." Feliciano torció su mano libre en su chaqueta pero Ludwig solo sonrió. "Tu voz es es encantadora."

"Danke." Feliciano se preguntaba porque estaba tan nervioso de repente. De alguna manera las cosas se sentían diferente esa mañana; su hombro se estremecía donde se presionaba con el de Ludwig, su mano ardía en el agarre de Ludwig. El frío amanecer quieto y silencioso alrededor de ellos, el olor del pasto fresco y limpio en el temprano aire mañanero.

Ludwig miró hacia al brillante cielo luego hacia Feliciano. "¿Por qué estás aquí tan temprano?" Preguntó, aunque apenas se había dado cuenta.

Últimamente Feliciano odiaba tener que mentir, tener que encontrar otra explicación que no fuera la verdad. No estaba acostumbrado y era exhaustivo. No quería hacerlo más. "No importa. Estoy aquí." Tembló cuando una brisa particularmente fría soplo por ahí.

"Estas frío."

"Si."

Feliciano medio esperaba que Ludwig le diera su chaqueta de nuevo. En vez de eso, Ludwig coloco un brazo alrededor de Feliciano, acercándolo. Y Feliciano sentía su corazón dar un salto en su garganta. Lenta, y cuidadosamente recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de Ludwig, presionándose en su familiar calidez y aroma. Ludwig descansó su brazo pesadamente alrededor de la cintura de Feliciano y Feliciano continuó aferrándose a su mano, su columna estremeciéndose, el pulso corriendo, lleno de una desconocida y estimulante anticipación. Se sentaron perdiendo la noción del tiempo, sintiendo la respiración del otro, nada más existía en el mundo entero.

"Necesitas dormir." Dijo Feliciano finalmente, casi temeroso de romper el silencio.

"Lo sé. Siento tanto haberte molestado." Feliciano podía sentir la voz de Ludwig retumbando contra su oído.

"Por favor no. Estoy muy feliz de que vinieras a verme cuando estabas triste. Porque eso significa que pensaste que yo podía hacerte feliz, y eso me alegra, y yo no pienso que alguna vez puedas molestarme, Ludwig, nunca, incluso si te conociera por mil años." Ludwig no respondió pero su respiración se elevó suavemente. Feliciano corrió su pulgar gentilmente por los dedos de Ludwig, respiró profundamente contra su chaqueta. "¿No sería eso lindo, Ludwig, conocernos por mil años?"

"Sería la cosa más maravillosa que podría imaginar." Feliciano sintió los labios de Ludwig presionarse contra su cabello y tembló, inhalando bruscamente. El frío aire se desvaneció en el fondo y todo lo que Feliciano podía sentir era la calidez del subir y bajar del pecho de Ludwig debajo de él. La cosa más maravillosa que se podría imaginar...

"Recuerdas, ayer en la tarde…" las palabras estaban fuera antes de que Feliciano pensara en decirlas. Fue bajando la voz tímidamente pero Ludwig ya lo había oído.

"¿Hmm?"

Feliciano tomó un profundo respiro. Tendría que continuar. "Bueno, ayer en la tarde, recuerda… Tu dijiste que te viera aquí." Feliciano estaba un poco inseguro de que preguntar. Su conversación la tarde anterior se había movido tan rápido y vertiginosamente que Feliciano aún no estaba seguro de entender lo que habían hablado. Miró hacia abajo a sus manos nerviosamente. "Dijiste que me explicarías algo, y yo dije que te esperaría… Yo no… Lo siento… pensé que..."

Feliciano sintió el pecho de Ludwig moverse mientras se reía inesperadamente. "Oh, Feliciano. ¿Me estás diciendo qué no sabes?"

Feliciano levantó la cabeza y observó a Ludwig con curiosidad. ¿Qué era lo que se suponía que debía saber? Sostuvo su aliento mientras liberaba su mano y luego alcanzaba la mejilla de Feliciano y pasaba sus fríos dedos por ella hasta su mentón, e inclinado su cabeza hasta que sus ojos se encontraron directamente. Feliciano recordó la primera vez que había mirado en esos ojos, como había pensado que eran la cosa más azul que había visto jamás. "Feliciano."

Feliciano se congeló, con los ojos bien abiertos. "¿Si?" no podía hablar más alto que un susurro.

Ludwig miró al cielo, al suelo, cerró sus ojos, y tomó un gran y tembloroso respiro. Luego abrió esos azules, y calmados ojos. Todo se detuvo. "Estoy tan enamorado de ti."

Las estrellas se pudieron haber caído del cielo y Feliciano no se hubiera dado cuenta. El suelo pudo haberse separado ante sus pies y él no se hubiera movido. No había nada, ni una sola cosa en el mundo, que lo hubiera impactado tan profundamente como las palabras de Ludwig. "Oh" era todo lo que podía decir.

Ludwig ya no parecía inseguro. Se veía aliviado. Sus dedos eran muy suaves contra la piel de Feliciano. "Por eso tenía que estar aquí esta mañana, Feliciano. Por eso es que no había otro lugar. Porque tú cambias el mundo alrededor de mí. Lo haces brillar cuando toda esta opaco, gris y feo. Te llevas todo lo horrible que está dentro de mi hasta que no hay nada más que tú."

Feliciano no se podía mover, cautivo de los ardientes ojos de Ludwig y sus palabras que destruían la tierra. Era más de lo que él se había atrevido a soñar que oiría y estaba casi adormecido con incredulidad. Abrió su boca para responder pero no pudo formar palabras. Ante el silencio de Feliciano los ojos de Ludwig se nublaron con duda y pánico. Dejó caer su mano y empezó a apartarse.

"Lo siento. Fui muy atrevido, yo..." Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a moverse y presionar sus dedos contra los labios de Ludwig para silenciarlo. Ludwig inhaló agudamente, su expresión de repente esperanzadora e incierta. Sus manos estaban temblando. Pero toda duda había volado de la mente de Feliciano. Las palabras que Ludwig había dicho… La mirada en sus ojos… Feliciano no sabía qué hacer con el sentimiento de repentinamente tener todo lo que nunca había sabido que quería. Era demasiado maravilloso. Era completamente demasiado bueno. Ya no se podía sentir nervioso… No entonces que sabía cómo se sentía Ludwig. No entonces que se había dado cuenta de que el sentía lo mismo.

"Ludwig," dijo Feliciano suavemente, dejando su mano caer en el hombro de Ludwig. Se sintió extrañamente calmado, incluso mientras su corazón latía furiosamente contra su pecho. "Ludwig, ¿Cómo dices 'bésame' en alemán?"

Ludwig parpadeó aturdidamente unas cuantas veces. Cuando respondió su voz sonaba temblorosa. "... Küss Mich."

"Küss Mich." Feliciano repitió las palabras calmadamente. Su mirada bajando a los labios de Ludwig. Esperó, temblando con anticipación, a que Ludwig respondiera. No esperó mucho. Ludwig lo observó unos momentos gentilmente colocó una mano detrás de su cuello, y Feliciano olvidó como respirar. Su estómago se convirtió en nudos revoloteando. No se movió mientras Ludwig se inclinaba más cerca de él pero cerró sus ojos justo cuando los labios de Ludwig se encontraron con los suyos. Y el mundo desapareció. El ligero toque de los labios contra él era suave, cálido y gentil. Cuando Ludwig se separó un poco Feliciano inmediatamente lo alcanzó y lo jaló de vuelta. "No te detengas" susurró antes de unir sus labios una vez más. El pecho de Feliciano subió mientras Ludwig gemía suavemente contra sus labios y apretaba su agarre alrededor de la cintura de Feliciano.

Si. Así. Finalmente. Feliciano se apoyó en la vertiginosa sensación de Ludwig sosteniéndolo, la sensación de su pulso acelerándose mientras el aliento de Ludwig se mezclaba con el suyo, rodeado por el aroma, el sentimiento y su presencia que le robaba el aliento. Cuando Feliciano separó sus labios y sintió la lengua de Ludwig contra la suya pensó que se derretiría. Que se derretiría en Ludwig completamente. Porque eso era lo que era, finalmente. Como nada que hubiera sentido jamás. Como todo lo que siempre había querido. Completamente. Feliciano aferró el hombro de Ludwig. Se presionó más fuerte en el beso y Ludwig respondió, correspondiendo hambrientamente y jalando a Feliciano tan fuerte contra él que apenas y podía respirar, los dedos de Ludwig recorrían a través del cabello de Feliciano hasta su nuca y Feliciano jadeó temblorosamente contra los labios de Ludwig. Un temblor hormigueante revoloteó por su columna; su piel ardía a pesar del frío viento. No quería que ese sentimiento se acabara nunca. Quería que Ludwig nunca lo dejara ir.

El beso gradualmente bajó su velocidad y Feliciano abrió sus ojos para encontrar los irises azules de Ludwig observándolo. Perdió la noción del tiempo mientras se quedaban de esa manera, sus ojos encadenados, sus labios apenas tocándose, el cabello de Ludwig rozando su mejilla y su mano aun cálida y firme contra el cuello de Feliciano. "Ich liebe dich, Ludwig." Ludwig jadeó y lo besó de nuevo, impresionante e intensamente. Cálido, seguro y completo. Feliciano suspiró contento, más contento de lo que recordaba haberse sentido en su vida entera.

Un repentino y enorme rugido rasgo por su cabeza y Feliciano saltó, rompiendo el beso mientras jadeaba. Aturdido y sorprendido, siguió la mirada preocupada de Ludwig hacia arriba donde cinco aviones rugían por el cielo, el ruido rasgaba a través del silencioso amanecer.

"Esos…no son nuestros." Las cejas de Ludwig se unieron, su expresión era una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión.

"¿Qué?" Feliciano se sintió un poco aturdido, sorprendido por la repentina intrusión de la realidad. Trató de devolver su respiración a la normalidad. Ludwig se empujó a si mismo hacia arriba y observo los aviones con una aura de comprensión.

"Mustangs."

Feliciano estaba aún casi insensible pero su estómago se tornó frio ante el tono alarmado. Cuando una ensordecedora explosión estalló a una corta distancia, humo elevándose inmediatamente, Feliciano finalmente volvió en sí. La mañana se tornó fría y real una vez más. "¿Qué es?" preguntó, el miedo aumentando en su pecho.

"Americanos." un montón de sentimientos recorrían los ojos de Ludwig. Feliciano estaba aterrorizado por la mirada en ellos. Por lo que podía significar. "No, porque ahora…" Ludwig pasó una mano por su frente en un gesto exhausto, empujando hacia atrás su desordenado cabello molestamente. "¡Verdammt!"

Feliciano volteó su cabeza entre el humo que se alzaba a la distancia y la expresión frustrada de Ludwig. "Ludwig, que pasa, no entiendo…"

"Tengo que irme. Inmediatamente." Ludwig se levantó y Feliciano se puso de pie a su lado, la confusión y pánico irrumpiendo. "Los americanos están aquí."

Los Americanos... "¿Qué significa eso?" Ludwig finalmente hizo una pausa, observando a Feliciano con una mirada de desesperada y desgarradora comprensión. Feliciano entendió inmediatamente. Ludwig estaba diciendo adiós. El suelo se balanceó peligrosamente debajo de él. "No…"

"Feliciano..." la voz de Ludwig se rompió.

Feliciano agitó su cabeza. "¡No!"

Ludwig avanzó hacia delante y jaló a Feliciano contra él en un forzoso y desesperado abrazo. Feliciano se sostuvo de él como si se estuviera ahogando y Ludwig fuera aire. El beso era ardiente, amargo y hermoso. Se terminó rápidamente. Feliciano se aferró a Ludwig con toda su fuerza, pero Ludwig gentil e instantáneamente apartó sus manos.

"Mañana, Ludwig." Feliciano tenía que ahogar las palabras. Todo era tan repentino, tan horrible, y demasiado desgarradoramente injusto.

La expresión de Ludwig se contorsiono con dolor. "Yo no…"

"¡Mañana!" chilló Feliciano, negándose a dejar a Ludwig terminar esa oración. Ya no era capaz de contener sus lágrimas... Ludwig se aferró a la nuca de Feliciano, se inclinó y presiono un feroz beso en su sien. Feliciano tembló ante la profunda voz contra su oído. "Ti amo, Feliciano. Por siempre." y luego se fue. Feliciano solo se quedó quieto, solo y vacío, prácticamente entumecido. Demasiados pensamientos fluían atreves de su mente, demasiadas emociones fluían a través de él. Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas a su alrededor, cuando pudo sentir de nuevo su corazón latiendo en su pecho, Feliciano se hundió en el suelo. Se sintió paralizado. No era así como se suponía que pasaría. No se suponía que tendría lo único que realmente quería y que después inmediatamente se lo arrebataran.

Feliciano perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo llevaba sentado de ese modo, recargado en el roble, mirando vacíamente al cielo, demasiado devastado para llorar. Solo cuando el sol estaba alto sobre las nubes de tormenta se movió a sí mismo, una preocupante sospecha de repente roía su pecho. Ludwig sabía que los americanos estaban ahí. Había una reunión en la cantina. Feliciano corrió.


	7. Chapter 7

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

Feliciano estaba sin aliento cuando llegó al pueblo. Corrió. A través de la puerta frontal de la Cantina Verde, ignorando las burlonas miradas del personal de espera. Se dirigió a la habitación del fondo, pero Lovino estaba parado en frente de la puerta apenas abierta y tomó a Feliciano para que no corriera dentro. "Donde diablos has estado, le tuve que mentir al abuelo... ¿Estabas llorando?"

Feliciano susurró urgentemente. "Tengo que hablar con el abuelo, los americanos están aquí. "

Lovino lo observó perplejo. "Como es que puedes saber..." sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras comprendía. "Estabas con él." Dijo acusadoramente.

"¡No le dije nada, Lovino! Yo solo quería verlo, yo..."

"Cállate, Feliciano, quiero escuchar esto. Hablaremos después." Las palabras de Lovino eran una amenaza. Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a mantenerse callado y escuchar a través de la puerta al abuelo Roma y a Antonio hablar en la habitación siguiente.

"Quizá no es quien tú piensas." Dijo Roma. "Quizá este es un nombre alemán común. "

"No es tan común." Antonio suspiró profundamente. "No puedo creerlo. De todos los malditos lugares en el mundo en los que los alemanes están peleando justo ahora."

"¿Eras amigo de este alemán?"

"De su hermano. Teníamos años de conocernos, incluso íbamos a empezar a ir a la universidad juntos en Inglaterra; nosotros y un amigo francés nuestro. Pero entonces la guerra estalló y los dos se unieron al Ejército. He tratado de rastrearlos por años, pero ha sido difícil, incluso para mí. Mi amigo francés es capitán en la inteligencia francesa y es básicamente ilocalizable. Y lo último que escuche acerca del alemán es que tuvo alguna clase de escándalo con un músico austríaco y que fue sentenciado a la unidad punitiva en el frente del este. Probablemente esté muerto ahora."

"Y su hermano está en la lista."

"Así es. La última vez que lo vi era solo un niño, callado, tranquilo, un loco por los aviones y ya estaba fornido como un tanque. Pero es una de las más honorables, y decentes personas que he conocido." Feliciano sonrió tristemente para sí mismo. Entonces Antonio entendía que los alemanes eran seres humanos. El hermano de su amigo incluso sonaba como Ludwig.

Roma pauso por un momento. "Antonio, espero que sepas..."

Antonio no lo dejo terminar. "Es una lástima, pero no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Yo sé con quién está mi lealtad."

"Tu lealtad. Debo admitir que me he preguntado últimamente, Antonio, si quizá mi nieto tiene algo que ver con eso."

La habitación cayó en silencio. Feliciano miró a Lovino, quien solo observaba perplejo, con los ojos bien abiertos, a la puerta. Antonio finalmente respondió. "Roma..."

"No soy estúpido, Antonio. Ha sido bastante obvio hasta ahora que tienes sentimientos por Lovino. Demasiado obvio."

Los ojos de Lovino se abrieron aun áas, alcanzó y apretó el marco de la puerta. Feliciano trató de pensar en algo para decir. "Lovino..."

"Cállate" Lovino susurró.

"Roma," dijo Antonio de nuevo. "Tú sabes que yo nunca..."

"No tengo nada en contra de tus preferencias, mi amigo, hasta donde yo sé cada asunto personal es de cada uno. Pero a veces puedes ser tan inconsciente de ciertas cosas así que voy a decir esto. Lovino obviamente no corresponde a tus sentimientos. Necesitas aceptar eso, y dejarlo ir." Lovino cerró sus ojos y recargó su frente contra el marco de la puerta. "Lo siento, esto no era de lo que estábamos hablando. Solo sentí la necesidad de decirlo."

"Suficientemente justo. Y yo siento la necesidad de decir que mi lealtad siempre ha estado en la causa por una Italia libre y en cualquier grupo que se oponga al movimiento fascista alemán. No te olvides que me trajo aquí, Roma, o las razones por las cuales escojo arriesgar mi vida por un país que no es el mío. Y ninguna de mis relaciones personales tienen que ver con eso - tampoco mis amistades con los oficiales alemanes o mis sentimientos hacía tu nieto. Y mientras estamos en el tema, Lovino es un hombre adulto, capaz de hacer sus propias decisiones. Igual que Feliciano. No son niños, aunque así los trates."

Feliciano ahogó un respiro. Lovino se miraba tan impactado como el mismo. Las personas no le hablaban al abuelo Roma así. Esperó ansioso la respuesta de Roma. No hubo ninguna. En vez de eso Antonio siguió hablando.

"Pero tienes razón. Roma. Esto no es de lo que estábamos hablando. En consideración de los planes actuales, hay que esperar que este estúpido disparate americano no altere las cosas para mal. Parece que como habíamos pensado nuestra mejor oportunidad sigue siendo el miércoles por la mañana, pero pueden hablar más de eso durante la junta. ¿Feliciano, Lovino, van a entrar o se van a quedar parados escuchando en la puerta toda la mañana?"

Feliciano y Lovino se miraron uno al otro en una breve sorpresa antes de que Lovino se compusiera a sí mismo y se empujara a través de la puerta. "No vayas actuando de astuto, bastardo, solo llegue aquí hace 10 segundos. Oh, y en caso de que estés interesado, aparentemente los primeros Mustangs ya sobrevolaron. Pensé que no debían hasta el miércoles." Lovino se balanceó a sí mismo a una mesa, muy obviamente tratando de evitar mirar hacia la dirección de Antonio. Antonio le dedico una rápida sonrisa antes de pasar exhausto una mano por su cabello y apartarse.

Feliciano lentamente siguió a Lovino dentro de la habitación, ligeramente perplejo. Estaba seguro de que no había mencionado nada acerca de los Mustangs... Roma aparto su ilegible mirada de Antonio y sonrió contentamente, recostándose en su asiento detrás de su provisional escritorio. Ni él ni Antonio parecían haber dormido en días.

"¡Buenos días, chicos! Si, Lovino, parece que podemos confiar en que los americanos arruinen nuestros planes antes de que inicien."

"Pero… Que… ¿Ya aterrizaron los americanos?" preguntó Feliciano, impactado y confundido. "¿Sabían que iban a aterrizar? ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Qué significa?"

"La fuerza principal no ha aterrizado aun." dijo Antonio. "Roma explicara todo en la junta."

"Feliciano no sabe acerca de estas cosas." dijo Roma, observando explícitamente a Antonio. "Él no debería saber acerca de estas cosas." Roma dejó caer un puñado de papeles en el escritorio. "De hecho, Feliciano, ¿Por qué no vas al mercado ahora en la mañana?"

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza insistentemente y dio un paso hacia atrás, ligeramente asustado de que Roma lo forzara a irse. Tenía que escuchar eso, tenía que escuchar acerca de esos planes que envolvían aviones y aterrizajes de los americanos. Tenía que escuchar lo significaban para él y Ludwig. "No, yo creo que me voy a quedar a la junta hoy, abuelo."

Roma parecía inseguro. "No creo que sea buena idea. Recuerda lo alterado que te puso nuestra platica anoche."

"Quiero escuchar." Feliciano levanto su barbilla desafiante, aunque dio otro paso hacia atrás. No quería pelear por aquello. "No me voy a alterar. Honestamente, no soy un niño, abuelo, tengo derecho de escuchar lo que estas planeando y además, voy a estar bien, lo prometo lo estaré."

Roma se levantó y el corazón de Feliciano cayó. "Mira, Feli…"

Antonio se mofó fuertemente y cruzó los brazos. "¿Entonces está bien para Feliciano arriesgar su vida para traernos información y aun así no se le es permitido escuchar para que la vamos a usar?"

Roma parecía casi homicida mientras observaba fijamente a Antonio sobre su escritorio. "No te atrevas a decirme como hablarle a mi nieto, Antonio. Esto no es asunto tuyo."

"Feli," dijo Lovino suavemente. "Tal vez el abuelo tiene razón. Tú no tienes que escuchar esto." Feliciano se volteó hacia él sospechosamente. Lovino nunca le había sugerido abandonar una junta antes.

En ese momento tres miembros de la resistencia caminaron a través de la puerta y saludaron a Roma sonoramente. Feliciano tomó ventaja de la distracción para dirigirse al fondo de la habitación y tomar un asiento. Su estómago se sentía enfermo, su cabeza martilleaba, sus manos temblaban. Nunca se había sentido tan nervioso en su vida. Pero nada podía hacer que se fuera. Por suerte Roma rápidamente se ocupó en hablar con los recién llegados, así que ya no le prestó tanta atención. Otros pronto se unieron a ellos y la habitación se llenó rápidamente, todos escandalosos y parlanchines y extrañamente contentos. Lovino ocasionalmente se volteaba y le dedicaba una mirada de preocupación, pero Feliciano ignoraba a todos. Su mente estaba en otro lado. Aun podía sentir el brazo de Ludwig alrededor de él, sus labios contra los suyos, aun podía sentirlo y olerlo y oír el dolor en su voz cuando dijo adiós. Feliciano tragó el nudo en su garganta. Se sentó esperando y rezando y pensando en nada más que en Ludwig. Se sentó esperando oír lo que esos devastadores aviones americanos realmente significaban.

Las primeras palabras del abuelo Roma se mezclaron, la usual platica de los movimientos alemanes y las estimaciones y la vigilancia y cosas que Feliciano nunca entendía realmente. Fue cuando mencionó a los americanos cuando Feliciano empezó a escuchar de verdad.

"Entonces, algunos de ustedes debieron haber notado a los Mustangs volando sobre el pueblo esta mañana." Las palabras de Roma fueron seguidas de murmullos curiosos y asentimiento. El pulso de Feliciano se aceleró. "Bueno, apostamos a que los alemanes se dieron cuenta también. Esto era obviamente no esperado. Parece que un grupo de pilotos americanos en una misión de exploración voló bien y por supuesto uno de ellos, algún joven y engreído teniente aparentemente, pensó que sería gracioso dejar caer un pequeño explosivo en un campo vacío" Roma jaló un mapa de un gancho en la pared. Un par de personas se inclinaron hacia delante para verlo mejor "La explosión ocurrió justo..." Roma apunto al mapa. "... Aquí. Solo a unas cuantas millas de la base aérea alemana."

"¿Qué significa eso para el ataque del miércoles?" Preguntó uno de los hombres. Los oídos de Feliciano ardían y su estómago salto. Ataque... "¿No se suponía que sería un ataque sorpresa?"

"Significa que los alemanes tienen un aviso acerca de los americanos explorando el área." Roma comenzó a caminar por la habitación mientras hablaba, sus palabras resonando usualmente y demandando la atención de la habitación. "Tenemos que trabajar rápido para arreglar este estúpido error americano. Los alemanes no deben saber acerca de los aterrizajes. Los americanos se apoyan en el factor sorpresa. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que aun lo tengan. Silvano, necesitamos que entres en la frecuencia de radio alemana y grabes un reporte falso. Te daré los detalles en un momento. Y Matteo, Antonio te dará la información falsa para que pases directamente a los altos comandos para convencerlos de que los americanos están demasiado ocupados en Francia como para lanzar un ataque aquí." Roma pausó y observó a la habitación en general. Feliciano trató de encogerse ante su mirada. "Convenciendo a los alemanes de que los americanos no están atacando es de vital importancia para nuestra misión entera. Si se enteran del aterrizaje, todo por lo que hemos trabajado en estos últimos meses no servirá para nada."

Feliciano se resistía ante las palabras, el pánico aumentaba en su garganta. No podía entender todo lo que Roma había dicho, y quería desesperadamente pedir una aclaración, pero no se atrevió a prestarse atención a sí mismo. Retorció sus dedos nerviosamente y escuchó ansioso, ahogándose con cada palabra de Roma.

"Siempre y cuando todo salga justo al plan y los alemanes se mantengan ignorantes de la invasión inminente, el resto de nuestro plan debería trabajar perfectamente cómo se tenía previsto. Una junta se ha organizado para el día después de mañana - el día del aterrizaje. Antonio tiene agentes trabajando para que esta junta aun se lleve a cabo. Gracias a mi pequeño Feliciano, fuimos capaces de adquirir esta información para los americanos." Roma levanto una hoja de papel. Feliciano la observó, sintiéndose enfermo, sintiéndose hecho añicos. Supo inmediatamente de donde debía haber salido ese papel - el sobre que le habían entregado en el café alemán. "Esta es una lista de los hombres más importantes en la Luftwaffe en esta área. Estos hombres son todos blancos de prioridad: oficiales de alto rango, oficiales listos para promoverse, y sus mejores pilotos. Deben ser sacados del camino inmediatamente en preparación para el ataque aéreo de los americanos en las bases militares alemanas en Italia. Todos los hombres en esta lista estarán presentes en la reunión del miércoles por la mañana."

Roma dejó caer la lista en el escritorio y continúo caminando por la habitación. El papel atrajo los ojos de Feliciano como un magneto. Las palabras del abuelo Roma se disolvieron en el fondo y de repente el papel era la única cosa que existía. Apenas pensando, Feliciano se sostuvo sobre sus pies y lentamente se acercó al escritorio. Sentía como si caminara en un sueño; su sangre corrió por sus oídos, su mente estaba congelada porque no podía reconocer lo que pensaba. Cuando finalmente alcanzó el escritorio Feliciano observó los papeles desparramados sobre él. Uno se destacaba, en lo más alto de la pila, las palabras 'Objetivos: campo aéreo' garabateadas en la parte superior. Una lista de nombres corría por la longitud de la página y Feliciano los leyó, negándose a admitir a si mismo lo que estaba buscando, incluso mientras su piel ardía y un sentimiento enfermizo de pavor corría por sus venas. La lista de comandantes y capitanes y coroneles empezó a correr junta. Y entonces se detuvo. Todo se detuvo. Feliciano se deshizo, sintió su corazón desfallecer, se sintió a si mismo romperse. El mundo entero se cerró alrededor suyo hasta que no había nada más que la hoja de papel, esa lista, esas letras y esas tres palabras escritas.

Comandante Ludwig Beilschmidt.

Feliciano observó las palabras hasta que volvieron demasiado borrosas como para verlas. Cuando finalmente levantó la vista, confundido y aturdido y roto, lo primero que vio fue a Lovino, observándolo también, con una mirada de preocupante aprehensión en su rostro. Los ojos de Lovino se lanzaron a la lista en el escritorio, sobre el abuelo Roma, y finalmente de vuelta a Feliciano antes de que se abrieran completamente en una espantosa comprensión. Lovino puso sus manos en su boca, horrorizado. Feliciano no sabía qué hacer. Apenas podía comprender como se sentía. Puso sus manos en el escritorio, se inclino, y el discurso del abuelo Roma comenzó a tener sentido de nuevo...

"Nos las hemos arreglado para conseguir la hora y locación a través de los americanos. Ellos aterrizaran con sus fuerzas, temprano y completamente sin avisar. Su primer objetivo es el campo aéreo alemán." Las manos de Feliciano se nublaron ante él mientras su abuelo seguía hablando, esas palabras cortándolo, finalmente llegando al punto, teniendo un devastador sentido, rebanando su corazón en trozos. "Su objetivo es derribar a los hombres de la junta, y cuantos enemigos y pilotos sea posible. Tomados por sorpresa, la mayoría de los pilotos deberían ser asesinados antes de que lleguen a sus aviones. Esto debería ser la destrucción de la presencia alemana en esta área..."

"¡NO!" La palabra fue arrancada de él, alta y aterrorizada y devastada, antes de que Feliciano pudiera detenerla. Pegó su mano sobre su boca pero era demasiado tarde. La habitación entera lo observaba perpleja y en silencio.

"¿Feliciano?" Preguntó Roma finalmente, alarmado.

"Yo no... yo no puedo..." las manos de Feliciano se sacudieron, sus intestinos se retorcieron, su mente se negaba a trabajar propiamente. "Quiero decir... Quiero decir..." dio una mirada aturdido alrededor de la habitación, el acusador silencio confundiéndolo y aterrorizándolo. Roma dio un paso preocupado hacia él. Antonio se miraba igual de preocupado. Lovino sacudió su cabeza, observándolo intensamente; su rostro sostenía una advertencia, mortalmente seria, casi suplicando. Feliciano tragó el miedo que asfixiaba su garganta. Sus ojos vieron rápidamente la salida y de vuelta. "Me tengo que ir." Corrió hacia la puerta. Lovino la alcanzo primero, bloqueando la salida.

"No vas a ninguna parte." Dijo Lovino firmemente.

"Déjame ir, Lovino." Feliciano chilló, tratando de empujarse a través de él. Lovino tomo su brazo y lo sostuvo de vuelta.

"¡No!"

"¡POR FAVOR!" Feliciano gritó, tratando desesperadamente de liberarse del agarre de Lovino.

"¡Dios maldita sea, sabía que esto iba a pasar!"

"¡Detente!" Gritó Roma. Feliciano no podía evitar congelarse ante la orden. "¿Qué diablos está pasando?"

El corazón martilleándole, la cabeza dándole vueltas, Feliciano levantó la mirada hacia Lovino suplicando. "Por favor" susurro. "No le digas."

"¿Lovino? ¿Feliciano?" La voz de Roma sonaba preocupada. La habitación estalló en bajos murmullos, suaves murmullos de confusión y curiosidad.

El pulso de Feliciano le rasgaba la garganta. La habitación empezó a girar. Ludwig... Tenía que llegar a Ludwig... "No le diré a Ludwig del aterrizaje, lo prometo no lo hare, yo solo... Yo solo tengo que verlo, Lovino, lo necesito..." La respiración de Feliciano se volvió demasiado rápida como para mantenerse susurrando.

"No es nada, abuelo." Dijo Lovino en voz alta. Sus ojos conflictivos. Susurró. "¿Si quiera sabes dónde está su base?"

El corazón de Feliciano cayó y su piel se torno fría. "No..."

Lovino suspiró aliviado y aflojó su agarre. "No seas estúpido, Feliciano. Ni si quiera sabes a dónde vas. No hay nada que puedas hacer."

Feliciano iba a gritar. Iba a quebrarse. Sus piernas eran débiles. El ruido y luz de la cantina eran como trozos de vidrio atravesando su cráneo. El suelo debajo de él se balanceaba inestablemente. Los americanos iban a aterrizar, iban a bombardear la base. Y él no tenía ninguna manera de alcanzar a Ludwig... Ninguna manera de advertirle. Ninguna manera de decirle adiós. Un enfermizo pánico sofocaba sus pulmones. "Lovino" se ahogó, de repente incapaz de ver, de pensar, de respirar. "Lovino, ayuda..." Feliciano tropezó, cayó al piso, y descansó su cabeza en frio suelo. Casi inmediatamente escuchó la voz del abuelo Roma hablar a su lado.

"Estas bien, Feli. Sabes que tienes que respirar. Solo respira." Feliciano sintió la mano de Roma acariciando su frente. "Todo está bien, solo te emocionaste demasiado otra vez. Ahora siéntate." Roma lo jaló hacia arriba y Feliciano se aferró su pecho. La habitación y todos en ella parecían fríos y acusadores. Roma le lanzó una mirada a Antonio. "¿Ves? ¡Esto es por lo qué no quiero que escuche esas cosas!"

Feliciano levantó la mirada hacia Lovino, silenciosamente rogándole. Los ojos de Lovino se suavizaron e inmediatamente se tiró sobre sus rodillas, coloco un brazo alrededor de Feliciano y junto a Roma lo ayudó a ponerse de pie. Feliciano se recargó en Lovino agradecido y trató de esconder su cara de las miradas de la abarrotada habitación.

"Está cansado, abuelo. Ha estado trabajando duro. Lo voy a llevar a casa."

.

Feliciano descansaba sobre su cama, observando al techo de su habitación. Las palabras del abuelo Roma girando en interminables círculos al rededor de su cabeza, martillando en él, rompiendo su mundo en pedazos. La mañana después del día siguiente. Si Ludwig no se reunía con el el día siguiente, Feliciano nunca lo volvería a ver. Apenas sintió la mano de Lovino contra la suya mientras su hermano se sentaba al lado de él en el suelo. La habitación estaba demasiado obscura como para ser medio día, la tormenta se aproximaba casi lista para estallar. Truenos rodando tan fuerte que las paredes casi parecían temblar. Por primera vez en su vida, Feliciano no tenía miedo.

"No le dijiste al abuelo." Dijo Feliciano suavemente.

"No" respondió Lovino. "Tu realmente amas a ese alemán."

"Si." A veces, ni si quiera tenían que hacer preguntas.

"¿Le habrías dicho acerca del ataque?" Feliciano no respondió. "Feli, él es nuestro enemigo. Él pelea para controlarnos, para arrebatarnos nuestro país."

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza ligeramente. "No. Él pelea porque su país se lo dice, y el ama su país. Él es un buen hombre, Lovino."

"Es alemán."

"Sabes, a pesar de lo que tú y el abuelo creen, es posible ser ambos." Lovino no respondió, pero apretó la mano de Feliciano en comprensión. Un trueno interrumpió el silencio. "¿Y si Antonio fuera tu enemigo?" Preguntó Feliciano finalmente. "¿No lo seguirías amando?"

"Yo no amo a Antonio." Dijo Lovino demasiado rápido.

"Si, si lo haces."

Lovino pasó su pulgar por la palma de Feliciano, luego recostó su cabeza en su brazo. Sus siguientes palabras eran tan silenciosas que Feliciano tuvo que esforzarse para escucharlas. "Antonio va a morir pronto."

Feliciano volteó su cabeza bruscamente hacia Lovino, impactado y alarmado. "¿A qué te refieres?"

"¿Sabes lo qué hace, no?"

"Si. Nos da información. Acerca de los alemanes."

"Exacto. ¿No ves lo peligroso que es eso? Antonio es uno de los hombres más buscados por los alemanes en este país. En Europa. Un día lo atraparan. Lo torturaran por lo que sabe, y lo mataran. Él lo sabe. Todos lo saben. Es solo cuestión de tiempo."

"Pero Antonio es astuto, él es..."

"No, no lo es. Porque no se va a detener." Lovino sonaba casi molesto. "No va a dejar de hacer lo que hace y todos los días se mueve un paso más cerca a la Gestapo."

La boca de Feliciano cayó abierta y casi soltó un grito. "Es por eso que no quieres amarlo. ¡Porque no quieres ser herido!"

Lovino se rió sin humor. "No es tan simple."

"Lo es, aunque. También es muy egoísta. Tú lo amas, pero tienes miedo de que algo malo pase, y tienes miedo de tener algo que perder. Pero nunca sabemos que va a a pasar, y siempre tenemos algo que perder. Sé que estas asustado, Lovino. Tienes miedo de tomar el riesgo. Pero déjame decirte algo..." Feliciano pensó en esas hermosas tardes con Ludwig, esas gloriosas horas fugaces, las sonrisas y esas palabras y las veces que sus manos se tocaban; en esos cuantos sorprendentes y devastadores besos, todo eso tan breve y la maravillosa declaración debajo del roble. Luego pensó en posibilidad real, de que nunca volvería a ver a Ludwig de nuevo. De que lo perdería, y el dolor seria incontrolable, abrumador, consumidor. Y aun así... "Algunas cosas valen el riesgo después de todo."

Lovino levanto su cabeza lentamente y observó a Feliciano como si lo estuviera viendo por primera vez. Sonrió suavemente. "¿Cuándo te convertiste en el sabio, Feli?"

Feliciano devolvió la sonrisa. "Siempre he sido el sabio."

Lovino dejó salir un profundo respiro y observó fuera de la ventana, sus ojos brillando. Feliciano podía escuchar el viento traqueteando en el cristal. "¿Cuándo se suponía que ibas a ver a tu alemán?"

"Se reúne conmigo todos los días en el roble. Pero con todo lo que está pasando, el ataque esta mañana, probablemente no este ahí mañana."

"Escuchaste esta mañana, eso no era un ataque, los americanos estaban en una misión de exploración. Esos Mustangs están muy lejos ya, el aterrizaje oficial es en unos días aún, y tan lejos de como los alemanes piensan, los americanos no han aterrizado para nada." Feliciano respiró entrecortadamente en comprensión. Lovino tenía razón. Con los americanos lejos, no había nada que detuviera a Ludwig para reunirse con él cómo lo hacia todos los días. El corazón de Feliciano empezó a martillear. "Entonces, Feli. Ve y encuéntrate con él mañana." Feliciano observó a Lovino perplejo.

"Tú de... ¿Tu dejaras que vaya con él?"

Lovino toco su frente a la mano de Feliciano. "Si. Ve a decir adiós."

El corazón de Feliciano inmediatamente volvió a caer. Si, Ludwig sería capaz de encontrarse con él día siguiente. Pero sería la última vez. Feliciano apretó los ojos y sacudió su cabeza. "No, no puedo." Los americanos atacarían al día siguiente. Feliciano lo había escuchado todo más temprano. Atacarían durante la junta de los alemanes, destruirían la base aérea y a los oficiales presentes. Pero si Feliciano le advertía a Ludwig, sería un traidor. ¿Cómo podría verlo sabiendo que era la última vez? "No puedo... Yo solo..."

"Feli…"

Las lágrimas llegaron y Feliciano no trató de pararlas. "¡No quiero decir adiós, Lovino! ¡Solo quiero estar con él! Nunca pensé que podría sentirme de la manera que me siento cuando estoy con él. Si tan solo supieras lo maravilloso que es. Le gusta escucharme, él no piensa que soy molesto o que hablo mucho, le gusta mi canto y es tan amable, y tímido, aunque se ve tan fuerte. Tiene un hermano y un abuelo, justo como nosotros. Él es tan bueno y honesto y... Él es todo." Feliciano se limpió enojado sus lágrimas. "¿Entonces porque tuve que conocerlo así? ¿Por qué tiene que ser un enemigo? ¿Por qué no puedo solo estar con él? Por qué..." Feliciano no sabía cómo expresar el enojo y la pena que lo inundaban. Quería romper algo, caer al suelo, gritar. "¿Oh Dios, por qué, Lovino? No es justo. Simplemente no es justo."

"Lo sé. No es justo. Pero nada en la guerra es justo." Lovino se interrumpió y tomó un profundo y tembloroso respiro. "No se suponía que esto te pasara a ti, Feli. Pero por lo menos tienes una oportunidad para decir adiós."

Feliciano sintió su pecho ser aplastado por las palabras de Lovino. Eso no era suficiente. ¿Cómo se suponía que fuera suficiente?

"Y Feliciano, una cosa mas." Ante el tono en la voz de Lovino, Feliciano giró su cabeza y miró directamente en los ojos de su hermano. Tembló ante la mirada que encontró ahí. La habitación de repente parecía aun más obscura. "Mi pequeño hermano. Te amo con mi vida. Pero si nos traicionas... Si traicionas a Italia... Te matare."


	8. Chapter 8

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

Feliciano se sentó recostándose en el roble debajo del obscuro y tormentoso cielo. Una ligera, y congelante corriente de aire sacudió las hojas y las ramas sobre su cabeza y enormes estruendos de truenos rodaban amenazadoramente entre las montañas. Feliciano jaló su chaqueta aun más cerca y observó ansiosamente a través del campo que se sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho 100 veces. Apenas había dormido la noche anterior, demasiados pensamientos y memorias y miedos asaltaban su mente. Se rehusaba a aceptar la verdad - que posiblemente Ludwig no estuviera ahí. Que no tenía forma de alcanzarlo. El pensamiento lo aterrorizaba, pero rápidamente decidió: si Ludwig no se aparecía, Feliciano encontraría la base aérea e iría por él. No podía estar lejos- Ludwig caminaba de ida y vuelta todos los días. Había alemanes saliendo y entrando del pueblo constantemente. La podría encontrar si tenía que hacerlo. Porque tenía que ver a Ludwig de nuevo - incluso si era la última vez. Feliciano tomó la decisión, y rápidamente cayó dormido.

Feliciano fue despertado por una fría mano en su mejilla. Abrió sus ojos, parpadeo, para ver a Ludwig ante él: esos brillantes ojos azules y cabello rubio y ese fuerte, atractivo, amable rostro enmarcado por las nubes negras detrás de él. El pecho de Feliciano se llenó con una brillante, intensa, e impresionante alegría. Sonrió lenta, dormilona, y felizmente. "Estoy soñando."

Los labios de Ludwig se curvearon formando una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Es un buen sueño?"

Feliciano asintió, perdido como si estuviera soñando en los cautivadores ojos de Ludwig, un cálido temblor bajaba por su columna. "Si. Estas en él." El resplandor de un rayo sobre ellos los iluminó; y la memoria lo golpeó. Feliciano parpadeó despejando la confusión, la alegría se desvaneció, y cayó hacía delante contra Ludwig, cayó en su fuerte, seguro y desgarrador abrazo. "Dime que no estoy soñando, Ludwig." Susurró bruscamente. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo había dormido. El cielo se miraba tan obscuro a diferencia de la mañana. "Dime que estas aquí."

"Estoy aquí, Feliciano. Estoy aquí contigo." Ludwig lo besó gentilmente y Feliciano se derritió, en los labios y respiración de Ludwig tan cálidos en contraste con el aire frio. Feliciano tembló mientras sentía los dedos de Ludwig recorrer suavemente a través de su cabello. "¿No te sobresalte?" Ludwig susurró contra sus labios. "Me dijiste una vez que te despertara lentamente si te encontraba durmiendo aquí. ¿Te acuerdas?"

Su garganta se asfixió con emoción, Feliciano solo podía asentir. Recorrió sus manos por los brazos de Ludwig, a través de sus dedos, sobre sus hombros; olió su chaqueta, lo sintió, lo sostuvo, lo respiró. "Estoy tan contento de que vinieras." Rió temblorosamente. "Pensé que no te volvería a ver. ¡Ayer, me asustaste mucho... Pensé que no volverías!"

"Nada puede alejarme, ¿Recuerdas?" Ludwig sonrió y besó el cabello de Feliciano. Feliciano suspiró, casi felizmente. "Lo siento si te asuste, no era lo que pensé. Los americanos no estaban atacando."

Feliciano se encogió. La mención de los americanos era como un salpicón de agua congelada. "Entonces, ¿no han aterrizado?" Trató de sonar como si no lo supiera ya.

"No. Esa era solo una misión de exploración"

El pecho de Feliciano se disparó con esperanza. Ludwig sabía que había una misión de reconocimiento. Tal vez ya sabía acerca del aterrizaje. "Entonces, no han aterrizado aun, pero..." Feliciano se interrumpió, sabía que estaba hablando peligrosamente. Pero tenía que saber que tanto sabía Ludwig.

"Era una táctica de distracción." Dijo Ludwig. Feliciano comenzó a respirar precavidamente aliviado. Él sabía que era una distracción... Los alemanes habían visto a través de ello... Debían saber acerca del aterrizaje... "Los americanos están demasiado ocupados en Francia como para lanzar un ataque aquí. Están tratando de confundirnos."Ludwig apretó la mano de Feliciano de forma tranquilizante, pero el corazón de Feliciano se convirtió en hielo y una violenta agonía golpeó su pecho. Ludwig no sabía después de todo. Los alemanes no estarían preparados. Todo pasaría como había dicho el abuelo Roma, todo como había sido planeado, justo como Feliciano había ayudado a planearlo también. Los americanos aterrizarían. Atacarían. Golpearían la base aérea alemana y destruirían el lugar, destruirían a Ludwig, destruirían a Feliciano. Y Feliciano no podía hacer nada para detenerlo, ni siquiera advertir a Ludwig - no sin cometer traición.

Feliciano podía sentir que se rompía. Entonces eso era... Esa era la última vez. Dejó las lagrimas emerger y escondió su rostro en el cuello de Ludwig. Se empezó a preguntar si había tomado la decisión correcta en ir esa mañana. Era una tortura peor que cualquiera que la Gestapo pudiera hacerle. Ludwig pasó una mano gentilmente por la espalda de Feliciano, apartó el cabello de la base de su cuello. Tomó un tembloroso respiro contra el oído de Feliciano.

"No me puedo quedar hoy."

Feliciano ahogó un grito, el dolor en su pecho se convirtió en pánico. Se enderezo rápidamente, rígido con asombro. "¿Qué? ¡No!"

Los ojos de Ludwig estaban adoloridos. "Lo siento. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí. Solo tengo unos cuantos momentos..." miró al suelo, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas ligeramente. "Solo unos cuantos momentos, pero tenía que pasarlos contigo. Pero tengo que estar en la base hoy."

Feliciano estaba mudo. Parpadeo rápidamente con una sorprendente incredulidad. Aquel era el único día que les quedaba, y Ludwig se iba inmediatamente. Era demasiado cruel.

"Lo siento." Ludwig tocó las lagrimas de Feliciano con sus fríos, y gentiles dedos. Frunció el entrecejo. "Estas diferente hoy, Feliciano. ¿Todo está bien?

Feliciano pardeó dejando de lado su asombro y asintió. Estaba mintiendo de nuevo. Por qué siempre tenía que mentir... "Solo no quiero que te vayas"

"Lo sé." Ludwig recorrió una mano por la mejilla de Feliciano, retirando sus lágrimas. Los ojos de Feliciano palpitaron cerrados mientras se concentraba en la sensación.

"Mañana, Ludwig. Reúnete conmigo mañana, temprano."

"Mañana no puedo."

"No, está bien." Feliciano escuchó su voz venir de otro lado. "Mañana tienes una junta." Ludwig se congeló momentáneamente, una breve expresión de sorpresa cruzaba su rostro. "¿No?" Feliciano continúo rápidamente. "Solo lo asumí."

"Si. Mañana tengo una junta."

"Oh." Feliciano se sentía mareado. Como si nada fuera real. Como si estuviera viendo todo desde muy lejos.

"Pero tal vez el día después de eso."

"Si. Si, tal vez." Feliciano sonrió incluso cuando sentía que se estaba muriendo. "¿Es tan injusto, no lo es?"

Ludwig asintió ligeramente. "Es injusto."

Feliciano se aferró fuertemente a las manos de Ludwig, mirando intensamente en esos ojos azules. Ese día eran más obscuros, como el cielo. "Quédate conmigo, Ludwig. Quédate conmigo hoy, y esta noche, y mañana. Seguramente tu junta no es tan importante. Quédate aquí conmigo, así, toda la noche. Quédate conmigo para siempre...

Ludwig levantó una ceja y sonrió ligeramente. "¿Con este clima? La tormenta está a punto de estallar."

"No me importa"

Ludwig suspiró, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose. "Realmente lo siento. Desearía que no, pero me tengo que ir. Y tu deberías meterte a tu casa."

La sangre de Feliciano era como hielo en sus venas. No podía detenerlo. ¿Que podía decir? Tragó el dolor que asfixiaba su garganta y trató de sonreír. "Entonces... Entonces küss mich, Ludwig."

Feliciano no podía creer lo diferente que ese beso podía ser. Tan solo el día anterior, su primer beso, y nunca se había sentido tan feliz en su vida. Ahora era su ultimo y sentía que se moría. Como si perdiera la única cosa que realmente significaba algo. Ludwig se iría y Feliciano se derrumbaría y nada nunca, nunca sería capaz de ponerlo en una sola pieza de nuevo. Mientras sus labios se presionaban contra los de Ludwig, sus manos se estrecharon juntas fuertemente, Feliciano trato de convertir todo en memorias. La manera en que Ludwig olía a pasto y cuero y la ligera esencia de algo que no podía describir; la manera en la que su piel se sentía tan cálida, mucho más suave de lo que esperaba; la manera en la que sostenía a Feliciano tan fuerte, pero nunca lo suficiente como para herirlo. Feliciano lo sostuvo mientras pensaba que así evitaría que se fuera, mientras pensaba que si no lo dejaba ir se quedarían así por siempre. Pero entonces se terminó y Feliciano se preguntó como esas breves memorias se suponían que le durarían toda la vida. Cuando rompió el beso el corazón de Feliciano se rompió con él. Ludwig se levantó y puso a Feliciano de pie.

"No será mucho Feliciano. Dijiste que podías esperar por siempre. Seguramente puedes esperar un día más." Ludwig sonrió y era como una apuñalada.

"Si." Un día más. Para siempre. ¿Cuál era la diferencia? Feliciano sintió los dedos de Ludwig resbalarse de los suyos y casi se cayó."Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart."

"Ciao, Mein bello Feliciano."

Fue entonces, en esa incomoda mezcla de palabras, ante esa pequeña sonrisa que le detuvo el corazón, que Feliciano lo supo. Más allá de cualquier duda que pudiera existir. Nunca amaría a nadie de la manera tan hermosa, agonizante, y que hacía que su mundo cambiara como amaba a Ludwig.

Entonces Ludwig se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar. El aire se volvió irrespirable. Feliciano se inclino, jadeando, su cuerpo destrozado por un dolor físico, su vida entera y todo caía en pedazos alrededor de él. Estaba siendo aplastado, destruido. El mundo empezó a girar a su alrededor y no podía detenerlo, no podía detener a Ludwig, no podía traicionar a la resistencia, no podía respirar... Oh Dios. No podía dejarlo ir.

"¡PARA!"

El mundo dejo de dar vueltas. El viento dejo de soplar. El sol se detuvo en el cielo. Ludwig se dio la vuelta lentamente.

"No te vayas." Feliciano susurro, sus ojos en el suelo, temeroso de las palabras que salían de su boca.

"Por favor no hagas esto." Ludwig sonaba alterado, casi frustrado. "Es duro para mí también, pero sabes que no tengo opción."

Feliciano trató de pensar en algo. Lo que fuera. No podía dejar que Ludwig volviera a su base. Que podía hacer... Que podía decir... Que era lo que quería... Feliciano levantó la vista lentamente. "Hay que huir."

"Yo… ¿Qué?"

Feliciano se obligo así mismo a moverse. Corrió hacia Ludwig, aferró sus brazos, trató de hacerlo entender. "Por favor. Solo vámonos, ahora. Podríamos, sabes. No tendríamos que decirle a nadie, podríamos solo..." Feliciano apenas sabía lo que estaba diciendo y Ludwig probablemente pensaba que era ridículo pero continuó, porque no tenía otra opción, porque era su única oportunidad, porque sobre todo lo decía en serio. "Debe haber algún lugar..." se interrumpió y observó hacia las montanas.

Ludwig colocó una mano en su mejilla de manera tranquilizante. "Feliciano..."

"Suiza, Ludwig." Feliciano tragó un sollozo de vuelta y se inclinó hacia delante hasta que su frente tocó el pecho de Ludwig. "Por favor, por favor vámonos a Suiza y dejemos todo esto detrás, y podremos estar juntos, y no tendremos que preocuparnos acerca de los americanos o acerca del Luftwaffe o... O... O de nadie, o de lo que sea..." Feliciano se sostuvo a Ludwig como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo que importara. En ese momento, lo era. "¡Podríamos hacerlo Ludwig, justo ahora, solo tú y yo!"

Ludwig observó hacia las montanas, pausó un momento, luego cerró sus ojos con arrepentimiento. "¿Y que haríamos cuando llegáramos ahí? ¿Alguna vez has dejado este pueblo, Feliciano?"

Feliciano no podía soportarlo. Ludwig tenía que escucharlo. Tenía que evitar que Ludwig se fuera. "No. Lo haría, lo haría por ti. Tiene que haber un lugar, algún lugar podemos estar en otro lado, algún lugar donde solo fuéramos tu y yo."

"Tal lugar no existe. No hay lugar para nosotros." Ludwig levantó la mirada hacia al Roble. "Solo aquí." Colocó una mano gentilmente en el pecho de Feliciano. "Solo aquí."

Dolía tanto porque Feliciano sabía que era verdad. Sacudió su cabeza de todos modos. "No digas eso, Ludwig, por favor. Tiene que haber..."

Ludwig besó su mejilla suavemente y Feliciano se inclinó en el. "Te veré el día después de mañana, y hablaremos acerca de esto, ¿Si?" entonces se apartó del agarre de Feliciano y dio un paso hacia atrás. Feliciano inmediatamente tomo su brazo, el pánico lo golpeó.

"¡No puedes volver a tu base!" chilló, su tono al borde del terror. Ludwig pausó, y su comportamiento cambio inmediatamente. Sus hombros se pusieron rígidos y sus ojos se entrecerraron. Inmediatamente se puso en guardia.

"¿Mi base? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?"

Feliciano se congeló. Eso era. Esa era la decisión. Ese era el momento en el que traicionaría todo lo que apoyaba y representaba todo por lo que peleaba y todo en lo que creía. Feliciano cerró sus ojos momentáneamente. Nada más iba funcionar. Tenía que contarle a Ludwig. Feliciano pensó en el abuelo Roma, en Lovino, en Italia. Y tomó la decisión. "Los americanos van a aterrizar mañana por la mañana." Dijo suave, y lentamente. La voz no sonaba como la suya propia. "Ellos planean un ataque sorpresa en tu campo aéreo para coincidir con tu junta. Planean deshacerse de todos los pilotos antes de que lleguen a los aviones y destruir tantos aeroplanos como puedan. Su objetivo es eliminar la presencia aérea alemana en esta área." Feliciano se detuvo y tomó un profundo respiro. "Es por eso que no puedes volver a tu base, Ludwig."

El silencio duró demasiado. Ludwig finalmente preguntó calladamente. "¿Es verdad?"

Feliciano asintió miserablemente. "Si. Si, te lo juro, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Pero no le puedes decir a nadie, por favor."

El asombro de Ludwig era evidente, pero rápidamente se hizo a si mismo recobrar la compostura. "Debo irme inmediatamente."

Mientras Ludwig hablaba Feliciano se dio cuenta del error que había cometido. Por supuesto que Ludwig tenía que decirlo a la unidad de la base. Por supuesto que no se quedaría lejos y dejaría que fueran atacados sin saberlo. Pero Feliciano aun se aferraba al brazo de Ludwig desesperadamente. "¡No! ¡Por favor!"

"No puedes esperar que mantenga esta información en silencio, no te das cuenta, ¡Estaría cometiendo traición!"

"Oh Dios, yo no pensé... No sabía..."

Ludwig de repente se quedó muy quieto. Arrugó el entrecejo en un silencioso pensamiento y entonces miro lentamente de manera aprensiva de vuelta a Feliciano. La piel de Feliciano se torno fría. "¿Cómo es que sabes esto?"

Feliciano parpadeó hacia a arriba y observó a Ludwig con los ojos llenos de pánico. "No me preguntes eso."

Los ojos de Ludwig se entrecerraron sospechosamente, su expresión desconcertada y cautelosa. Apartó su brazo del agarre de Feliciano. "Y sabias de la junta. ¿Cómo es que podías saber de nuestra junta mañana? ¿Cómo es posible que obtuvieras esta información?" La respiración de Feliciano se volvió más rápida. Trató frenéticamente de pensar en una manera para salir de esa situación. No podía. "Dije, ¿Cómo es qué conseguiste esta información?" La voz de Ludwig se hacía más alta y Feliciano se tragó su miedo emergente.

"Yo… no puedo decirte." Feliciano respondió en una muy pequeña voz.

"Tienes que decirme, Feliciano." Ludwig sonaba preocupado, casi asustado.

"¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas decirlo! Solo te dije porque no quiero que te lastimes, pero si se enteran de que te dije, si le cuentas a alguien mas, arruinaría la misión entera..." Feliciano cortó, horrorizado, escuchando las palabras mientras pensaba que alguien más las había dicho. Ahogó un respiro y se encogió de nuevo.

"¿Tu misión? Pero que..." Ludwig se congeló por un momento. Algo parecía haber hecho un chasquido en su mente. Se tornó blanco con una mirada de horrorosa incredibilidad. "Tu... Tú debes ser... ¡Tú eres Resistenza!"

Feliciano exhaló lentamente. No había caso en mentir. Asintió impotentemente.

"Por supuesto. El otro día, tu reacción a esos hombres en la plaza..." en los ojos de Ludwig apareció un destello mientras parecía que recorría por sus memorias." Y por eso estabas en el café alemán. Y tu cámara, tu bandera blanca." La expresión de Ludwig era desconcertada, estupefacta. "Eres parte de la resistencia."

"Si." Feliciano podía sentir las primeras gotas de lluvia empezar a caer. Cerró sus ojos, su pecho ajustándose dolorosamente.

"Todo este tiempo. Todo esto... No era en serio." La voz de Ludwig era fría y amarga.

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron de tope. Una helada sacudida recorrió su columna. "¿Qué? Ludwig, no..."

"Como pude ser tan estúpido. Eso es lo que has estado haciendo. Todo tiene sentido ahora. Todas esas preguntas que has estado haciéndome. ¡Mein Gott, todas las cosas que te dije! Acercándote a mí, ganándote mi confianza..."

Eso no estaba pasando. Eso no podía estar pasando así. "¡No! Tienes que creer..."

"Todo el tiempo reuniendo información..."

"¡No! Lo juro... Por favor, nunca fue así!" Pesadas gotas de lluvia caían en las mejillas de Feliciano mezclándose con las lágrimas que ya no podía sostener.

"¡Todo en orden para traicionarme!" Ludwig casi gritó las palabras. Feliciano se encogió.

"¡Pero, pero no! No lo ves Ludwig, estoy tratando de advertirte, por favor escucha..."

"¿Advertirme? ¡Estas tratando de engañarme! ¡Sé cómo funciona tu resistencia, italiano!" La manera en la que Ludwig dijo la palabra era como una daga a través del corazón. Feliciano casi se tropezó hacia atrás. "Harán cualquier cosa para engañarnos" Ludwig casi jadeó por aire mientras un profundo espasmo de dolor cruzaba su rostro. "Lo que sea."

La mente de Feliciano se entumeció con incredulidad. Nada era real. Era su peor miedo hecho realidad: Ludwig pensaba que era un enemigo. Pensaba que había estado trabajando en su contra. Y si Ludwig no le creía acerca del ataque... "Ludwig, escúchame, van a atacar mañana, por favor créeme..."

"¿Por qué debería creerte? Haz estado mintiéndome todo este tiempo. Incluso esto... Por supuesto... Estas dándome información incorrecta, tratando de que la crea."

Feliciano rápidamente se compuso, apretó sus puños, y se forzó a sí mismo a entregar sus siguientes palabras imparcialmente. "Ludwig, por favor escucha. Ódiame, nunca me veas de nuevo, diles a tus superiores del ataque o no, no me importa. Pero por favor, Ludwig. Te estoy rogando. POR FAVOR no estés en tu base mañana por la mañana."

Ludwig sacudió la lluvia de sus ojos molestamente, levantó una mano a su cabeza, casi desorientado. Su rostro retorciéndose en angustiada furia. Casi cayó de espalda mientras decía sus siguientes palabras. "¡Deja de mentir, Italiano! Pude haberte disparado, ¿Entiendes?"

Feliciano jadeó dolorosamente y se aferró a su propio pecho, aturdido más allá de la razón de las palabras. Solo podía susurrar en respuesta. "¿Por qué estás diciendo esto?"

Ludwig no estaba escuchando. Sus ojos estaban salvajes con rabia, con dolor. "¡Tu, y tu hermano, y tu abuelo... Podría marcharlos a todos dentro de la plaza y hacer que les disparen por traición!"

Feliciano sintió el aire ser arrancado fuera de él, una ola de puro terror golpeándolo. "No lastimes a Lovino y al abuelo." Feliciano trató de sonar amenazador pero sabía que su voz temblorosa sonaba solo aterrorizada. Y más que nada estaba devastado de que Ludwig pudiera decir tales cosas.

Los ojos de Ludwig se suavizaron. Se miraban vacios de repente. Dio un paso hacia atrás, su mirada cayendo desconcentrada, sin ver, al suelo. "Debí haber adivinado. Haber sabido. ¿Por qué más pasarías tus días conmigo? ¿Por qué más un italiano perdería su tiempo en un alemán?"

Feliciano quería gritar que era porque amaba a Ludwig. Porque nunca había amado a nadie como a él antes, porque todo lo que había querido desde el momento en que vio a Ludwig por primera vez parado en el sol y mirando hacia a abajo hacia él con esos ojos azules era sostenerlo, estar con él, y nunca dejarlo ir. Pero Feliciano no podía responder la pregunta. No podía formar las palabras. Apenas podía respirar a través de sus lágrimas. No. Era todo lo que podía pensar, una y otra vez, demasiado desconsolado para sentirse avergonzado de sus demoledores sollozos. No. No, no pienses eso... No, no me dejes... No, no, no... Se las arreglo para finalmente susurrar. "No."

Duda parpadeaba en los ojos de Ludwig. Pareció inseguro brevemente, conflictivo. Pero entonces cerro sus ojos y volteo su cabeza. Todos los trazos de ira se habían ido de su rostro. Solo se veía devastado. Dio otro paso hacia atrás. "Vete, italiano. Inmediatamente. Eres un traidor y un enemigo. Nunca te me acerques de nuevo." Entonces se dio la vuelta y se aparto.

Feliciano se sentía enfermo por el dolor. No podía meter suficiente aire en sus pulmones, no podía pensar por el terror abarrotándose en su mente, no podía oír por la sangre corriendo en sus oídos. Y Ludwig solo seguía caminando lejos.

Feliciano se sintió a si mismo romperse. Sacudió su cabeza, jadeó por aire, no sabía qué hacer. El miedo amenazaba con engullirlo. El pánico empezaba a asentarse. No así, su mente seguía gritando. No así. Se estiró a por Ludwig desesperadamente, se forzó a sí mismo a hablar. "¡Ludwig, por favor!" Gritó. "¡POR FAVOR!"

Pero esta vez, Ludwig no se volteo. El dolor en su pecho forzó a Feliciano a ponerse de rodillas.

Un trueno chocó sobre su cabeza. La lluvia se vertía en torrentes mientras el negro cielo finalmente se abría.

Feliciano no se dio cuenta.


	9. Chapter 9

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

**¡Respondiendo reviews! (Saltarse lo negrito si quiere sufrir, regalamos pañuelos para el capítulo 8, 9 y posiblemente los que vengan, aceptamos amenazas de muerte, y todo tipo de cosas, gracias por su preferencia)**

**ShiNeet:**

**Ehm... ¿Si? Nada más no lloré porque estaba en la escuela, pero Shady si, ¿Sabes lo horrible qué es leerlo todo en trocitos para que no te lleguen los feelings de golpe? ¡Es horrible! Y nada sano...**

**Tu review llegó cuando nosotras dos estábamos hablando de eso, "Si Feli fuera mujer haría tal cosa" "Ludwig haría tal cosa" y llegaste tu y nada más... Sin comentarios .3.**

**Ehm... Si, terminará bien (?) No daré spoiler, pero se pone más intenso (?)**

**Supongo por las demás historias, y que hay más fandom en inglés que en español... Es una suposición (?)**

**¡Nos alegra haberte ayudado! Y nos halaga que te guste nuestra traducción, seguiremos trabajando para traerles está maravillosa historia, ¡Perdona por tardar! ¡Prometo que el 10 vendrá pronto! (?) ¡Abrazos desde una caja de cereal! ¿Quieres pañuelos? Los estamos regalando, aunque van a hacer falta...**

**Guest:**

**¡Perdonad! Pero la historia es así ;^: muchos feelings en el aire y encontrados (?) ¿Pañuelos? *ofreciendo* al menos no tardaré con el 10, ya Shady me lo mandó (?) ¡Gracias por leernos! Y esperemos no dejarles con las ganas, este fic es maravillosamente cruel con los feels (?).**

* * *

Feliciano sabia, en alguna parte recóndita de su desconsolada mente, que tenía que levantarse. Tenía que pararse de donde estaba arrodillado en el suelo húmedo, tenía que ir a casa, tenía que decirles a su abuelo y a su hermano que los había traicionado. Tenía que ir y enfrentar su destino. Feliciano sabia que se tenía que levantar – pero era imposible moverse, con la lluvia y su dolor y el mundo entero aplastándolo. Le era imposible moverse cuando todo lo que quería era yacer en el frio, y torrencial diluvio hasta que ya no sintiera nada en absoluto.

El estruendo masivo de un trueno rasgó a través del cielo, pero Feliciano no saltó. En vez de eso sonrió para sí mismo mientras recordaba la amenaza de Lovino. El trueno sonaba como un disparo. Finalmente Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, sacudiendo la lluvia y las lagrimas de sus ojos. No podía enderezar las cosas de nuevo. No podía deshacer lo que había hecho. Pero podía enfrentar jodidamente bien las consecuencias.

Las luces estaban ya encendidas mientras Feliciano caminaba por el patio frontal de su casa. No podía echarse a correr. Aun estaba aturdido, insensible. Había destruido todo en lo que la resistencia había trabajado, todo en lo que habían arriesgado y perdido sus vidas. Había puesto a Lovino y al abuelo y a Antonio, las personas que más le importaban en el mundo, en un gran peligro. Por su culpa los alemanes sabrían acerca del aterrizaje, por su culpa el plan entero estaba arruinado. Pero nada de eso importaba. Ludwig pensaba que era un enemigo quien estaba trabajando contra él. Ludwig lo odiaba. Feliciano se tropezó en el camino y casi cayo. El viento lluvioso cegándolo. Pero no le importaba. Nunca vería a Ludwig de nuevo. Ya nada tenía significado. Todo lo que podía hacer era confesar lo que había hecho, y aceptar el inevitable resultado.

Feliciano llamó tan pronto como atravesó la puerta frontal. "¿Lovino? ¿Abuelo? Necesito hablar de..." se interrumpió abruptamente. Antonio se separó de Lovino tan rápido que se tropezó con una silla y se estrelló de espaldas con la pared. Lovino prácticamente cayo de la mesa antes de enderezarse y observarlo fijamente molesto, su rostro estaba rojo y su respiración pesada.

"¡Feliciano! Deberías tocar antes..." Lovino parpadeó mientras miraba la ropa empapada y la cara manchada de lágrimas de Feliciano. Su mirada molesta desapareció rápidamente. "¿Feliciano?"

Encarado con la expresión preocupada de su hermano, sus ojos preocupados, toda la determinación de Feliciano se redujo a nada. Corrió a través de la habitación y arrojo sus brazos alrededor de Lovino. Por solo un momento, antes de que lo destruyera todo, antes de que Lovino supiera lo que había hecho y lo odiara por siempre, Feliciano quería sostener a su hermano una última vez. Lovino lentamente colocó sus brazos alrededor de Feliciano. "Feli, me estas asustando. ¿Qué pasa?" Feliciano trató de responder pero no podía hablar a través de los sollozos. Lovino suspiró suavemente. "¿Fuiste a verlo, no?" Feliciano solo podía asentir. Lovino frotó su espalda gentilmente. "Lo siento, Feli, yo de verda..."

"Lo siento tanto, Lovino." Feliciano susurró, casi inconscientemente, tan suave que no estaba seguro de que Lovino lo hubiera escuchado. Pero Lovino inmediatamente se congeló en el agarre de Feliciano. Después de un largo, ensordecedor, y terrible silencio, Lovino agarró a Feliciano de los hombros y lo empujó a la distancia de sus brazos. Se miraba aterrorizado.

"¿Lo sientes?" Feliciano podía escuchar el miedo y la aprehensión oprimidos en la voz de Lovino. "¿Lo sientes por qué?"

Feliciano rompió el agarre de Lovino de mala gana y retrocedió hacia la mesa detrás de él. ¿Cómo iba a decir aquello? ¿Cómo se suponía que le iba a decir a su hermano que lo había traicionado, traicionado a la resistencia, traicionado a su país? Sus ojos se movieron rápida y brevemente hacia Antonio quien estaba parado silencioso, quieto, observándolo con ojos de preocupación. Feliciano trató de prepararse a sí mismo para romper su mundo aparte. Bajó su cabeza y susurró las palabras. "Le conté."

Silencio. La habitación estaba abundaba de él. Estaba acusándolo, aplastándolo. Duró demasiado. Aterrorizado, Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a ver a Lovino. Feliciano había visto a su hermano enojado. Era un suceso común, después de todo. Lo había visto rojo de ira y blanco hirviendo de rabia. Y aun así nunca lo había visto así. Como si estuviera al borde de la furia, como si le estuviera costando a Lovino cada gramo de fuerza de voluntad para evitar explotar.

"Le dijiste." Feliciano solo asintió. "¿Tienes... Una idea... De lo que has hecho?" Las palabras eran lentas y parecían controladas, pero Feliciano sabía mejor. Lovino estaba colgando de un hilo.

"Lo siento" Feliciano susurró de nuevo, aferrándose a la mesa detrás de él con las manos sudorosas.

"Te deje ir con él, Feliciano." Lovino miro hacia la nada para comprender, para creer. Hubo un destello salvaje en sus ojos. "¡Te deje ir! Sabía que lo amabas pero nunca pensé... ¡Nunca pensé que nos traicionarías! Traicionar a tu país, ¡A tu sangre! ¡NUNCA!" Feliciano se encogió ante el repentino grito. El rostro de Lovino se retorció con furia apenas contenida. "¿Sabes cuánto tiempo trabajamos en esto? ¿Sabes por qué paso la gente para manejar esto? ¡Era nuestra oportunidad! ¡Nuestra oportunidad para sacar a los alemanes! ¡Y tu ARRUINASTE TODO!" Justo cuando parecía que Lovino iba a perder el control, Antonio colocó una mano tranquilamente en su hombro. Lovino se dio la vuelta y pateo la pared, dejando salir un grito frustrado. Feliciano se encogió de nuevo, con lágrimas deslizándose silenciosamente por sus mejillas. Nunca se había sentido tan culpable en su vida.

Antonio jaló una silla y presionó a Feliciano gentilmente en ella antes de ponerse en cuclillas ante él. "Lovino me conto de tu amigo alemán, Feli." Su voz era amable pero seria.

"Oh." Feliciano casi no estaba sorprendido. Aun así le lanzó una mirada de reojo a Lovino. "Tu prometiste."

"Prometí no decirle al abuelo... ¡Un enorme error, obviamente!" Lovino parecía como si fuera a patear la pared de nuevo, pero cuando Antonio sacudió su cabeza Lovino solo colocó su cabeza entre sus manos y se dio la vuelta.

"Okay, Feli." Antonio fijó los ojos de Feliciano en una intensa mirada. Feliciano no pensaba que pudiera dejar de observar. "Primero que nada, dime que hacías con este soldado alemán."

"Es un piloto." Dijo Feliciano suavemente.

"Muy bien, este piloto. Que es lo que... Alguna vez él..." Antonio se rascó la cabeza, viéndose incomodo y vacilante. "¿Que es lo que... Hacían, juntos? ¿Exactamente?"

"Bueno, hablábamos. E íbamos a caminar. Y me enseñaba a hablar alemán, pero no soy muy bueno recordándolo, no tan bueno como él recordando el italiano, solo que siempre pronuncia las palabras mal. Y recogíamos flores y reíamos y cantábamos. Bueno, yo lo hacía. Oh, y el otro día jugamos fútbol. Yo gané." Feliciano sonrió tristemente y trató de no romperse en pedazos cuando pensó en todas las cosas que nunca haría con Ludwig de nuevo.

"¿Y eso es? ¿Es todo? Él solo... ¿Te hablaba?"

Feliciano no estaba seguro de que pensaba Antonio que diría. "¿Qué mas haría?"

"Nada." Antonio respondió rápidamente. "Bueno, bien. Ahora, esta mañana." Feliciano hizo una mueca mientras la realidad se asentaba de nuevo. "¿Qué le dijiste exactamente, Feli?"

Feliciano se sentía avergonzado y penoso mientras contestaba. "Lo siento. Le dije que los americanos aterrizaban mañana. Acerca del ataque en la junta. Y él... Él... Él sabe que soy resistencia."

Antonio cerró sus ojos brevemente. Feliciano casi podía ver todo deshacerse detrás de ellos. Una horrible y dolorosa vergüenza carcomía sus intestinos. "Muy bien, okay. ¿Y sabe nuestro lugar de reunión en la cantina?"

"No, nunca lo mencione."

"¿Sabe dónde vives?"

"No exactamente."

Antonio asintió y tomó un profundo respiro. "Feliciano, esto es muy importante." Incluso parecía asustado de hacer la pregunta. "¿Alguna vez le dijiste a este alemán tu apellido?"

Feliciano bajó su cabeza. Sabía que la respuesta no era la que Antonio quería escuchar. "Si."

Los hombros de Antonio se endurecieron y su voz aumento de intensidad. "¿Conoce a Lovi... Quiero decir, sabe que tienes un hermano? ¿Y, un abuelo? ¿Sabe sus nombres?"

Feliciano respondió en una muy pequeña voz. "Si. Pero, pero no importa, porque él no los va a herir..."

"Lovino, tenemos que sacarlos del pueblo." La voz de Antonio sonaba frenética mientras se ponía apresuradamente de pie...

Lovino sacudió su cabeza, lanzándole una mirada a Feliciano. Su enojo parecía haberse calmado ligeramente, pero aun parecía listo para encenderse en cualquier momento. "No. No me puedo ir. ¿A donde iría? Además, si este alemán es lo que Feliciano dice que es, no estamos en ningún peligro. Y si no lo es... Bueno, deja al bastardo tratar de capturarnos."

Antonio de hecho se rió, aunque era ligeramente con histeria. "Lovino, escúchame. Este no es tiempo para ser valiente. ¿Sabes lo que los alemanes le hacen a los miembros de la resistencia? ¡Tienes que irte, Ahora, ambos!"

"¿Qué piensas, Feliciano?" Lovino levantó el mentón desafiante, provocándolo. "Este alemán tuyo. ¿Nos va a arrestar? ¿Deberíamos correr? Tú dijiste que era un buen hombre. ¿Pero qué tanto confías en él?"

"Yo confió en el." Feliciano sabia mientras lo decía que era verdad. Después de todo, Feliciano aun sabía que Ludwig era un buen hombre. "No nos arrestara. Lo juro."

Antonio tomó a Lovino de los brazos y lo forzó a mirarlo. "Lovino, por favor. Lo que te harían..." se interrumpió, tembló, y jaló a Lovino mas cerca. "No entiendes, lo he visto, y moriré mil muertes si te hacen eso a ti. Debes irte. No podemos tomar riesgos."

"Feliciano parece pensar que deberíamos."

Los ojos de Lovino perforaron en los suyos, y Feliciano se dio cuenta. Si estaba equivocado - si Ludwig le informaba a su unidad de la afiliación de Feliciano con la resistencia, si Lovino y el abuelo Roma eran arrestados y ejecutados - seria su culpa. Pero Ludwig no haría eso. Incluso si Feliciano era un enemigo, incluso si Feliciano lo hubiera usado para sacarle información, incluso si odiaba a Feliciano por ello - Feliciano conocía a Ludwig. Y Ludwig nunca entregaría a nadie a la Gestapo. "Créeme." Dijo firmemente. "Ludwig no hará que nos arresten."

Antonio de repente pausó. Volteó su cabeza lentamente y miró curiosamente a Feliciano. "¿Dijiste que tu alemán era un piloto?"

"Si."

"¿Y su nombre es Ludwig?"

Feliciano asintió, sorprendido por el peculiar todo de Antonio. "Si, es correcto."

Las cejas de Antonio se juntaron. "¿Cuál es su apellido?"

Feliciano pensó brevemente en no responder. Pero no podía hacer más daño - Ludwig estaba en la lista de todos modos. "Beilschmidt. Ludwig Beilschmidt. Es un teniente."

La boca de Antonio cayó abierta. Parecía impresionado, luego completamente desconcertado, luego extrañamente divertido. Eventualmente dejó salir un profundo respiro antes de estallar en una repentina risa. Feliciano parpadeó confundido por unos momentos antes de observar a Lovino, quien solo sacudió su cabeza ante Antonio.

"Tu bastardo loco. "

Antonio solo siguió riendo, alivio evidente en su rostro, en sus ojos brillantes. Agarró su estomago. "Necesito sentarme." Jadeó. Casi se colapsaba en la silla, su cara blanca y con los ojos bien abiertos ligeramente impactado.

"Tu loco, loco bastardo." dijo Lovino de nuevo. "¿Finalmente enloqueciste?"

"No están en ningún peligro." Antonio peleó para obtener el control de su risa. Jadeó por aire unas cuantas veces luego sacudió su cabeza y se frotó los ojos. Aun parecía un poco desconcertado, pero tranquilo y casi calmado.

"Los alemanes estarán preparados para el aterrizaje, como sea. Y no tenemos manera de advertirle a los americanos ya tan tarde."

"¿Qué significa eso?" Feliciano preguntó suavemente, aun confundido y ligeramente aturdido por la extraña reacción de Antonio.

"Significa que las cosas se pondrán un poco desastrosas." Antonio suspiró y pasó una mano por su frente. "Y significa que tenemos que decirle a tu abuelo."

Feliciano sintió la sangre drenarse de su rostro. Agarró su estomago, temeroso de enfermarse. "¿Qué... qué le dirás, exactamente?" Feliciano trató de no entrar en pánico.

"Voy a tratar de omitir algunas cosas. Pero tiene que saber de esto, Feli."

La sangre de Feliciano se enfrió. "Va a matarme."

"No, no lo hará." Antonio sonrió amablemente, y Feliciano estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que eso dolía. Él no se merecía esa sonrisa.

"Bueno debería. Lo traicione. Traicione a todos. Solo soy un traidor, merezco que me disparen, tu lo dijiste Lovino, tu dijiste que me matarías si traicionaba a Italia así que por favor solo hazlo, ¡Hazlo porque ya no queda nada de todos modos!" Feliciano ahogó un sollozo. La culpa lo recorría de nuevo. ¿Cuántas personas morirían por su culpa? ¿Que había hecho advirtiéndole a Ludwig, advirtiéndole a los alemanes? ¿Qué pensaría el abuelo Roma, que haría? Y de nuevo Feliciano se preguntó si importaba. Que importaba de todo eso. Porque Ludwig se fue. Para siempre. Feliciano no podía sostener más los sollozos. Se levanto, pateando la silla detrás de él mientras lo hacía. Apretó sus puños, endureciéndose. "Por favor, Lovino. Por favor solo mátame."

Lovino dio unos pasos hacia él y por un breve segundo el corazón de Feliciano dio un vuelco aterrorizado en su garganta. Pero Lovino solo sacudió su cabeza, su expresión se suavizo, y lagrimas aparecieron en sus ojos. "No seas estúpido, Feli." Luego jalo a Feliciano intensamente a sus brazos. "Como si pudiera."

Feliciano se aferro a Lovino y lloro. Porque su hermano lo a amaba a pesar de todo. Por la gente que sería herida a causa de su traición. Porque no podía tolerar pensar en lo que haría el abuelo Roma cuando escuchara. Y porque, incluso después de todo, Feliciano no se arrepentía de lo que le había dicho a Ludwig.

.

Feliciano se sentó encogido contra la pared de su habitación. Hizo una mueca ante cada grito, todo estruendo, y todo golpe que resonaba a través de las paredes de la cocina donde Antonio hablaba con el abuelo Roma. Feliciano no sabía qué hacer. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Apretó sus brazos alrededor de sí mismo y se concentro en respirar con normalidad. Los gritos y golpes parecían durar para siempre. No fue hasta que todo había terminado que Feliciano pudo volverse a mover. Lentamente se puso de pie y cuidadosa, y titubeantemente, se dirigió al pasillo. Se detuvo y entro a la habitación principal. Lovino estaba parado ante la puerta frontal abierta, observando hacia la carretera, el cielo obscuro de la tarde, torrencial y lleno de rayos. Le tomó unos cuantos segundos a Feliciano para darse cuenta de que Lovino estaba llorando.

"¿Lovino? ¿Antonio se ha ido?"

Lovino saltó y se dio la vuelta ante la voz de Feliciano. Se limpió los ojos apresuradamente, luego se encogió de hombros y rió incómodamente. "Soy todo un cobarde, Feliciano."

Feliciano encogió sus hombros y sonrió cautelosamente de vuelta. "Sin miedo, no puede haber coraje. Ludwig me dijo eso."

Lovino pausó, luego miro de Feliciano hacia la carretera afuera. "Solo porque te amo no significa que te he perdonado, Feli."

"Lo sé."

"¿Tu realmente arriesgaste todo por este alemán, no?"

"No tuve elección. Lo amo."

Lovino asintió, sus ojos endureciéndose firmemente. "Creo que necesito..." dejó salir un profundo respiro. Parecía que había llegado a una decisión. "Me tengo que ir." Lovino corrió en la lluvia sin dar una mirada hacia atrás.

Feliciano lo observó irse, una extraña sensación de felicidad arruinada y unos celos nada conocidos combatían en su pecho. Y al mismo tiempo sentía una inquietud en su estómago. Observó cautelosamente la puerta de la cocina. Lovino no lo había matado. Pero Feliciano nunca había estado tan asustado de ver a su abuelo en toda su vida. A pesar de todo, se forzó a caminar dentro de la cocina, abriendo la puerta con las manos lentas y temblorosas...

"¿Abuelo?"

Roma estaba sentado ante la mesa de la cocina, dándole la espalda a Feliciano. No respondió.

"¿Abuelo?" Feliciano preguntó de nuevo, suplicante. Roma levantó una mano para callarlo, pero no se volteó.

"Ahora no."

"Abuelo, por favor... Por favor di algo." Por favor di que todo está bien. Feliciano quería rogar. Quería rogar que su abuelo lo sostuviera y le cantara y ahuyentara a los monstruos, de la manera que siempre lo hacía cuando Feliciano era pequeño, perdido y asustado, de vuelta cuando el abuelo Roma era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en el mundo entero y sabia hacer que todo estuviera bien de nuevo.

"¿Quieres qué diga algo?" La voz de Roma sonaba como Feliciano nunca la había oído. No enojado, no triste, no decepcionado. Solo plana y vacía. "Bien, diré algo, Feliciano. Hoy, por primera vez en mi vida, estoy contento de que mi hija este muerta. Porque si ella pudiera ver en lo que su hijo se ha convertido, se moriría de vergüenza."

Feliciano se tambaleó como si le hubieran dado una bofetada. Su corazón se congeló en su pecho. Se sintió tembloroso, débil, mientras pensaba que su sangre había sido drenada. No podía respirar por el impacto de su abuelo diciéndole algo así a él. Era demasiado. Ludwig lo odiaba. Lovino nunca lo perdonaría. Y ahora la única persona en el mundo que pensó que siempre lo amaría y protegería de todo acababa de arrancar su corazón. Feliciano se sentía acusado, culpable, avergonzado, odiado. No podía soportarlo más. Casi no se dio cuenta cuando Roma se comenzó a voltear.

"Espera, por favor, Feli, yo no quise…"

Feliciano lo ignoró. Hizo la única cosa que podía pensar en hacer. Corrió fuera de la cocina, fuera de la casa, y hacia fuera dentro de la tormenta.


	10. Chapter 10

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

**Guest:**

**Porque los feels atacan en lo más profundo, demasiado profundo, uno ya no se puede salvar.**

**Feli Orihara:**

**¡Gracias a ti por leerlo! Yo también me lo leí varias veces... Y como uno ya sabe que va a pasar... Sentimientos encontrados, duele más ;^; ¡Perdón por tardar! Tenía el cap desde hace unos pocos días... Pero a este ser encarnado del mal se le olvido (?) ¡Intentaré traer el próximo más rápido! ... Cuando me lo pasen (?)**

* * *

Feliciano corrió por el camino de tierra, por la carretera y dentro del campo. Relámpagos rasgaban el obscuro cielo gris y los truenos se estrellaban escandalosamente, casi ensordeciendo mientras hacían eco entre las montañas. En tan solo segundos Feliciano estaba empapado por la lluvia torrencial, pero apenas lo notó. Todo lo que podía sentir era un doloroso latido en su pecho, una desesperación que amenazaba con aplastarlo, y la breve calidez en sus mejillas antes de que sus lágrimas se tornaran frías con el viento congelante. Pero no se detuvo. No podía. No podía ver como todo podría alguna vez estar bien de nuevo y solo quería correr, correr muy lejos. Correr a algún lugar donde no hubiera Alemania ni Inglaterra y tampoco Italia, donde no hubiera odio y nadie que peleara. Algún lugar donde los bandos no existieran y pudiera recostarse en los verdes campos con Ludwig, recogiendo flores, riend, jugando fútbol y sentándose tomados de la mano contra el roble debajo del sol dorado. Uno de sus lugares donde pudieran estar, en otro lado. Pero aquello era el mundo, estaban en guerra, y Ludwig se había ido. Se había ido, y Feliciano nunca tendría aquello de nuevo en ningún lugar, quería dejarse caer y gritar del dolor que le producía.

Feliciano corrió pasando el familiar tanque quemado y se dio cuenta con una sacudida que había estado corriendo hacia el roble todo ese tiempo. Se dirigió hacia él, incapaz de darse la vuelta, incapaz de pensar en otro lugar en el mundo entero donde tuviera que estar. Quería ese lugar, quería las memorias y la alegría y el dolor y todo, todo de ello, porque era todo lo que le quedaba. Pero mientras se acercaba al árbol se dio cuenta, a través de la lluvia y sus lagrimas, con un tirón apretado a su pecho, que alguien estaba parado debajo del. No se atrevió a pensar. No se atrevió a tener esperanza. Feliciano no podía ver propiamente a través de la obscuridad y la lluvia pero mientras bajaba la velocidad a una titubeante caminata su cuerpo se estremecía con un ardiente, violento, e inevitable palpitar. Y entonces se detuvo. El trueno pudo haber estallado alrededor de él y no se hubiera dado cuenta. Porque nada más existía. Porque Ludwig estaba sentado ahí, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si esa fuera solo otra hermosa tarde pasada olvidando el mundo y reuniéndose debajo del roble. Cuando todo finalmente volvió, cuando Feliciano pudo sentir su fugaz latido cardiaco sacudirse en su pecho, corrió. Y también lo hizo Ludwig. Y no se detuvieron hasta que se alcanzaron el uno al otro.

"Lo sien..." pero Feliciano no terminó la oración porque Ludwig aferró su cintura, lo acercó y con un tembloroso jadeo desesperadamente presionó sus labios con los de Feliciano.

Y entonces ya no importaba. Bandos, y países, y lealtades, y todas esas cosas sin importancia. Lo que los demás dijeran; lo que los demás pensaran. Nada de eso importaba. Ya todo estaba bien. El corazón de Feliciano se disparo con alegría, cada punzada dolorosa de pena y pesar se desvaneció en ese momento. Porque Ludwig estaba con él, estaba besándolo, estaba sosteniéndolo como si fuera lo único que existiera en el mundo entero.

Feliciano no sabía cuánto tiempo se quedaron de esa manera, labios resbalándose en la piel húmeda por la lluvia, manos aferrándose a unas a las otras como si se fueran a caer si se soltaran. Y no sabía cómo respirar, moverse o pensar y no sabía si estaba llorando, riendo o ambas. Finalmente sus labios se separaron y Ludwig jadeó, paso una mano temblorosa por la mejilla de Feliciano. "Lo siento tanto. Lo siento, tanto tanto, Feliciano..."

"¡Tú nunca fuiste una misión!" Feliciano chilló inmediatamente, desesperado por hacer que Ludwig lo escuchara esa vez. "Nunca estuve trabajando contra ti, la resistencia no tenía nada que ver..."

Ludwig sacudió su cabeza, casi riendo. "Oh dios, Feliciano, ¡Yo lo sé! Estaba aturdido, y fui estúpido, como pude pensar eso..."

"No importa." Feliciano jadeó, susurró, rió, y gritó alegremente. Ni siquiera podía decirlo.

"No decía en serio esas cosas." Ludwig tocó con sus dos manos las mejillas de Feliciano. Sus ojos eran tan obscuros como el cielo, sus mejillas húmedas por la lluvia. "Por favor perdóname por decirlas. Yo nunca te haría daño, o a tu familia. No dejaría que nadie te hiriera."

Feliciano asintió, inseguro de cómo manejar la estupefacta felicidad que recorría sus venas, su corazón, y su cabeza. "¡Lo sé! Lo sé, Ludwig, y ya no importa ahora, solo... Solo dime que no estoy soñando, y que tu estas aquí, y..."

"Estoy aquí, Feliciano. Estoy aquí contigo."

Feliciano rió aliviado y se acercó para alcanzar a Ludwig, sus labios, sus manos, todo de él, a sentirlo y saber que era real. No se sentía como solo una tarde de haber estado separados, y era imposible creer que solo momentos atrás el mundo había estado acabándose cuando en ese momento era tan brillante y hermoso y estaba completo de nuevo. Se sintió como un segundo, como toda una vida antes de que rompieran el beso por aire, riendo, jadeando y observándose con incredulidad. "¿Pero por qué estás aquí, Ludwig?" Feliciano pasó sus manos por encima del pecho de Ludwig, tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que no estaba soñando. Era demasiado difícil creer. "¿Que estás haciendo aquí fuera en la tormenta?"

"No sabía a dónde mas ir. Fui a mi base y me di cuenta de que había cometido el error más grande de mi vida. Di la vuelta y regrese, justo después de..." Ludwig se ahogó, luego se recuperó para repartir las palabras de manera uniforme. "Después de que le informé a mi general del ataque de mañana." La abrasadora felicidad de Feliciano se corrompió solo ligeramente. Pero ya lo esperaba.

"Yo sé que tenias que decirles, Ludwig. Porque eres bueno, y eres justo, y no dejarías que fueran atacados sin ellos saberlo. Y amas tu país."

"Lo dejaría arder por ti." susurró Ludwig, luego lo besó de nuevo, profunda, completa y abrasadoramente, hasta que Feliciano se olvidó de sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera una felicidad incontenible una vez más. Ni siquiera notó la lluvia o las ráfagas de viento o los truenos estrellándose hasta que empezó a temblar y Ludwig gentilmente se apartó. "No deberías estar afuera con esta lluvia congelada."

Feliciano sintió un destello de pánico. Ludwig no podía dejarlo de nuevo... Tomó la mano de Ludwig y la jaló antes de que Ludwig tuviera tiempo de sugerirlo. "Vamos."

Para el alivio de Feliciano, Ludwig lo siguió fácilmente, sin titubear ni un momento. "¿A dónde vamos?"

"¡A algún lugar fuera de esta lluvia!" Feliciano rió.

"Pero a donde podríamos..."

"Sígueme, conozco un lugar."

Corrieron a través del viento congelante y la lluvia torrencial, Feliciano dirigiendo, su corazón palpitaba y su cabeza daba vueltas, todo pensamiento y sentimiento atado al tacto de la mano de Ludwig agarrada a la suya. La apretó, levanto la mirada hacia a Ludwig para asegurarse de que fuera real, y rió alegremente cuando Ludwig la apretó de vuelta, sonriendo.

Feliciano no había estado ahí por años, pero encontró el camino al viejo granero en la punta del campo fácilmente. Apenas y era usado en esos días a excepción de para guardar cosas, pero no quedaba mucho después de años de guerra. Feliciano abrió empujando la rígida puerta y los dos corrieron hacia dentro, agradecidos de estar fuera de la tormenta. Feliciano sacudió la lluvia fuera de su rostro y su cabello, sin liberar la mano de Ludwig, y observó alrededor del viejo granero. El lugar estaba en silencio a excepción del sonido de la lluvia torrencial en el techo. Solo un poco de la luz de la tarde se colaba del exterior, la suficiente para ver la baja litera cubierta de heno cortada debajo del henil, los estantes llenos de botellas de vino y aceite de oliva amontonados, la vieja chimenea contra la pared. Ludwig levanto las cejas, bastante sorprendido. "Uh... Ahí hay un... ¿Por qué hay una chimenea en este granero?"

Feliciano se encogió de hombros. "El abuelo construyó este lugar, años atrás. Dijo que había pasado una de las mejores noches de su vida aquí. Dice que si no fuera por este granero Lovino y yo no estaríamos aquí. Realmente no sé porque, quiero decir, es solo un granero. ¡Pero por lo menos está seco!" Feliciano tembló violentamente y Ludwig frotó sus brazos con rapidez.

"Gott, estas tan frio. ¿Servirá esta chimenea vieja? ¿Hay leña por aquí?"

"Yo creo que servirá... Dios, espero que sirva. Hay algo de leña en la pared de allá."

Ludwig caminó hacia la chimenea y rápidamente fue a trabajar con la leña y la madera mientras murmuraba para sí mismo, algo que sonaba como "Una chimenea en un granero, estos italianos locos..."

Feliciano tembló de nuevo e inmediatamente empezó a removerse la ropa empapada. No había manera de que se secara en su cuerpo, y se estaba congelando. Se quitó la chaqueta cuidadosamente, decepcionado de cómo se las había arreglado para arruinar sus dos chaquetas en un día. Apenas las había cambiado esa tarde después de empapar la otra en la lluvia esa mañana. Mientras la deslizaba de sus hombros sintió algo en el bolsillo interior raspar su mano. Lo alcanzo curiosamente y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era. Las fotografías que había tomado con Ludwig, las que Lovino había descubierto en el sótano. Recordó haberlas metido en su bolsillo cuando el abuelo Roma había entrado en la habitación... No había pensado si quiera en ellas desde entonces. Estaban relativamente ilesas de la lluvia, solo un poco mojadas, entonces Feliciano las colocó en el estante encima del aceite de oliva para que se secaran y cubrió con su chaqueta mojada un viejo barril.

Feliciano empezó a desabrochar sus tirantes mientras miraba hacia Ludwig junto a la chimenea. Había encendido el fuego muy rápido; obviamente estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero por supuesto desde luego, en Alemania hacia mucho frio. Ludwig cerró la rejilla, el fuego ya estaba encendido y crujiendo. Se levantó, tallándose las manos. "Ahí, con eso debería calentar..." Ludwig se interrumpió mientras se volteaba, con los ojos bien abiertos en señal de alarma. "¿Que estás haciendo?"

"¡Estoy quitándome la ropa!"

Ludwig se miraba como si no pudiera pensar en una sola manera de responder a eso. Solo se quedo con la boca abierta por unos cuantos momentos antes de arreglárselas para dejar salir ahogadamente, "¿Por qué?"

Feliciano juntó las cejas. Es que no era obvio... "Porque esta mojada, y tengo frío. Aquí, tu también tienes que quitarte la tuya." Caminó hacia Ludwig y empezó a desabotonar su chaqueta militar gris. Ludwig se miraba demasiado impactado como para detenerlo.

"¿Que tanta?" Su voz sonaba ligeramente con pánico.

"¡Toda! De otra manera te congelaras y atraparas un resfriado y entonces morirás y yo estaré muy, muy, muy triste." Feliciano deslizó la chaqueta de Ludwig por sus hombros antes de jalar su propia camiseta sobre su cabeza. Ludwig solo lo observó fijamente. "Ahora siéntate y quítate tus botas o tus pies se van a enfriar."

"Oh. Oh, está bien..." Ludwig se sentó en la litera cubierta de paja, ligeramente aturdido, y Feliciano se dejó caer a un lado de él y empezó a quitarse sus propias botas. Una loca, felicidad delirante aun corría por sus venas y sentía que podía comenzar a reírse en cualquier momento. Y aun así estaba tan extrañamente nervioso, casi emocionado, su corazón palpitaba locamente y su estomago se retorcía extrañamente, placenteramente. Inseguro de ese sentimiento nervioso, Feliciano solo siguió hablando mientras él y Ludwig ambos se quitaban las botas, el fuego creciente empezaba a calentar su piel.

"No quieres congelarte porque entonces perderás los dedos de tus pies y ya no podrás caminar y tendré que empujarte a todos lados en una silla de ruedas, no es que me importe, por supuesto. Solo que hay un montón de colinas por aquí y no sé si pueda empujarte hasta el pueblo todos los días. Aquí, Ludwig tu camisa esta empapada..." Feliciano alcanzó la camisa de Ludwig, la desabotonó pasando por la cruz de hierro en su pecho, entonces finalmente la deslizó por sus hombros y bajo sus brazos. Entonces Feliciano pausó. Por un momento solo observó, su respiración se volvió mas rápida, el nervioso revoloteo en su estomago se disparaba a su columna. "Oh." Trató de tragar pero encontró su garganta seca. El extenso pecho de Ludwig estaba esculpido con músculos, su piel dorada aun mojada por la lluvia brillaba en la luz del fuego. Sin pensar, Feliciano se estiró y pasó la yema de sus dedos por el firme, cálido y muscular pecho de Ludwig. Ascendía y descendía rápidamente bajo su mano, entonces la respiración de Ludwig se contuvo cuando inesperadamente tomaba a Feliciano de la cintura juntando sus pechos desnudos. Feliciano dejó salir un suspiro entrecortado luego un gemido, colocó sus manos en los enormes antebrazos de Ludwig, luego mordió su labio para controlar otro entrecortado sonido que se elevaba por su garganta. De repente se sintió casi tímido y bajó la mirada, sorprendido por el sentimiento desconocido. Ludwig colocó un gentil beso contra su mejilla.

"¿Como... como dices 'bésame' en italiano?" Feliciano giró su cabeza para encontrar a Ludwig observándolo intensamente, sus ojos azules brillando en la luz del fuego, y el corazón palpitante de Feliciano aleteando hasta su garganta. Sus labios estaban tan cerca... Tragó un par de veces antes de poder responder.

"Baciami," susurró.

"Baciami," Ludwig repitió obedientemente. Feliciano rió suavemente. Su pronunciación aun era terrible.

"Küss mich" susurró contra la mejilla de Ludwig. Sus labios se reunieron titubeantes al principio, gentiles, luego el beso rápidamente se hizo más fuerte y profundo. Las manos de Feliciano se hicieron más valientes también, vagando por los grandes brazos Ludwig y su pecho, luego respiró duramente cuando Ludwig lo recostó y se colocó sobre él, firme y tranquilizadoramente pesado. Cuando su piel se encontró de nuevo con la suya Feliciano lo sintió como una carga eléctrica, su pecho lleno a punto de desbordarse. Sus besos anteriores habían sido breves, robados. Pero entonces no había nada más que un cálido fuego y la lluvia en el techo y Ludwig y la noche entera frente a ellos. Todo era demasiado perfecto, demasiado increíble. La piel de Ludwig era tan cálida, su olor tan vivido y embriagante, el sonido de su pesada respiración hacía que el corazón de Feliciano se elevara. Feliciano lentamente se dio cuenta de que Ludwig temblaba ligeramente. "¿Aun estas frio?" Preguntó preocupado.

"No."

"¿Estas asustado de los truenos? Está bien, Ludwig, yo te protegeré." Ludwig rió silenciosamente contra su oído y lo besó de nuevo. Feliciano no sabía qué hacer con esa felicidad. Era casi demasiada para soportar. Se presionó más cerca, apoyándose en el tacto de Ludwig, recorrió sus manos por la espalda de Ludwig, y se dio cuenta... "Tienes que quitarte tus pantalones también."

Ludwig inmediatamente se congeló, su expresión rasgada entre aprensión y sorpresa, sus ojos brillantes con deseo. "No sé si esa sea muy buena idea."

Feliciano levantó la vista muy lentamente, implorando, su labio entre sus dientes. Se retorció contra Ludwig y susurró sin aliento. "Yo creo que es una muy buena idea."

Una vez más, Ludwig parecía completamente haber perdido toda palabra. "Yo... Oh. Yo... Quieres decir..."

Feliciano asintió, por primera vez sin estar seguro de cómo poner en palabras lo que quería. No sabía mucho acerca de eso, pero sabía lo que los amantes hacían juntos, y sabia que quería sentir a Ludwig en todos lados. Hermoso Ludwig quien era tan fuerte, tan seductor, tan guapo, brillante y maravilloso que Feliciano solo quería estar tan cerca como fuera posible. Feliciano trató de encontrar las palabras. "Tú y yo, juntos..." hundió su cadera contra la suya y Ludwig sofocó un gruñido. "Así."

Feliciano no le dio tiempo a Ludwig para comprender antes de que empezara a buscar a tientas la pesada y fría hebilla del cinturón de Ludwig. Tomó solo segundos para que Ludwig lo alcanzara y ayudara, hasta que ambos se las arreglaron para remover sus aun ligeramente mojados pantalones, entonces jadearon y se estrecharon uno al otro cuando sus caderas denudas se encontraron. El sentimiento se disparó a través de Feliciano como el estruendo de un rayo. Fue si no algunos momentos después que pudo hablar. "¿Tu haz... Hecho esto antes?" Feliciano de repente se encontró a si mismo completa e irracionalmente enojado ante la idea de Ludwig estando con alguien más de esa manera.

Le tomó a Ludwig mucho para responder. Sudor goteando en su frente. "No." Dijo temblorosamente. "Pero yo he..." arrastró entre dientes. "Leído acerca de esto..."

"¡Oh!" dijo Feliciano mientras comprendía. "Lovino y yo encontramos algunos libros así debajo de la cama del abuelo una vez. Lovino no pudo ver al abuelo a los ojos por un mes. ¿Tu libro también tenía imágenes de señoritas desnudas?"

El rostro de Ludwig se tornó rojo, sus ojos abiertos a tope y con pánico. "¡No! Gott, no, nada como eso, a eso no es a lo que me refiero, estoy hablando de algo más entero..."

Feliciano soltó una risita. "Está bien, Ludwig." Besó a Ludwig incesantemente, empujó sus caderas contra las de Ludwig, trató de convencerlo sin palabras.

Ludwig rompió el beso, jadeando, luego tragó pesadamente, casi una bocanada. "Sabes lo que esto significa..." se miraba como si no supiera realmente como hacer la pregunta. "Lo siento, quiero decir, tu entiendes como..."

Feliciano dejo sus muslos separarse, y llevó una pierna arriba hacia el costado de Ludwig. Observó fijamente en los ojos bien abiertos de Ludwig y susurró. "¿Esto significa qué estarás dentro de mí, correcto?" Ludwig no se movió. Feliciano se preguntó brevemente si debería recodarle como respirar. "¿Um... Ludwig?"

"JA… Um, quiero decir, si, yo…" Ludwig tosió nerviosamente. Feliciano reprimió otra risita. "Vamos a necesitar algo."

Feliciano ladeó su cabeza. "¿Algo?"

"Para hacerlo... Más fácil... Um..." Ludwig bajó la mirada. Feliciano nunca lo había escuchado tan inseguro. Era bastante adorable. "Alguna clase de crema, aceite, o..."

"¡Oh, yo sé!" Feliciano rodó por debajo de Ludwig y alcanzó las filas de los estantes. Tomó una botella de aceite de oliva luego se sentó de nuevo en la litera y se la entregó a Ludwig. "Aquí."

Ludwig levantó una ceja. "Aceite de oliva. Hay aceite de oliva almacenado justo al lado de una cama de heno, junto a una chimenea, en un granero. Italianos dementes". Feliciano no pudo responder antes de que Ludwig lo jalara en un beso y lo presionara de vuelta al heno. Y entonces Ludwig tomó el control, de sus manos y labios y respiración, y Feliciano, solo se inclinó en él, cayó en él. Era más cerca de lo que había soñado que seria, y más de lo que se había imaginado. Ludwig tomó más seguridad con cada segundo, y Feliciano gemía mientras se empujaba contra él, un deseo formándose incontrolablemente en su pecho y esparciéndose por todos lados, donde fuera que Ludwig lo tocara con esas cálidas, fuertes, aun ligeramente temblorosas manos.

El dolor era nada, no después de la insoportable agonía por la que ya había pasado. Porque ese era Ludwig, y eso era todo, y solo se derretía en el perfecto e indescriptible sentimiento del gran, y cálido cuerpo de Ludwig contra el suyo, Ludwig presionando contra él, dentro de él, y era todo tan increíble y asombroso que Feliciano no pudo detener las lagrimas que ascendían a sus ojos.

"¿Estás bien?" Preguntó Ludwig, su rostro de repente preocupado incluso cuando forcejeaba para contener su respiración.

"Si," susurró Feliciano, aferrándose a los brazos de Ludwig para tratar de hacer que se moviera. "Oh, sí..."

"¿Te estoy lastimando?" Los brazos de Ludwig se sacudían mientras se sostenía a sí mismo.

"No, no, está bien..." Ludwig se movió, Feliciano jadeó, y Ludwig se congeló completamente.

"¡Perdón, lo siento! Estas bie..."

"Ludwig, shush." Feliciano se alzó y lo besó, rodeando su cintura con sus piernas, empujándolo hacia adentro. Ludwig jadeó, temblando, contra sus labios.

"Ah, Gott, Feliciano..."

Feliciano nunca se imagino tales sentimientos, tales sensaciones. Como si estuviera rodeado por Ludwig, perdido en él, como si el mundo se hubiera encogido hasta que solo contuviera nada más que esa pequeña esquina, ese único momento. Y se sentía tan bien dentro de él, a través de él, y el rostro de Ludwig tan hermoso a la luz del fuego que Feliciano se estiró para tocarlo.

Feliciano pasó sus manos sobre el pecho de Ludwig y sus hombros, excitado por la sensación de los duros músculos trabajando bajo la piel dorada. Gotas de sudor corrían por la frente de Ludwig y sus ojos se mantenían fijados en los de Feliciano, como si no pudiera apartar la mirada. La piel de Feliciano ardía mientras Ludwig pasaba una mano por su costado, sobre su cadera, y jadó cuando Ludwig la deslizó por en medio, luego tembló y chilló cuando se cerró al rededor de él. Un agudo y pulsante placer palpitó entre sus piernas, sus caderas, sus muslos, su columna, más magnifico que cualquier cosa que hubiera sentido por cuenta propia en las oscuras horas de la madrugada debajo de las sabanas, solo. "Ludwig." jadeó sin aliento. "Se siente tan bien..."

Feliciano no quería que acabara nunca, pero no podía prolongarse... Nada así de perfecto podía durar. Cada vez estaba más cerca mientras Ludwig se movía más rápido, susurrando su nombre, y el pulso ajustándose incontrolablemente, inevitablemente... "Oh...Ludwig, Yo... Oh..." Luego todo se agudizo, cayó y llegó a su clímax; en su estomago, cabeza, en todos lados, y lloró de la intensa y brillante dicha de ello.

Ludwig jadeó contra su oído, caliente y húmedo, luego se estremeció y gruñó. "Feliciano... Ich liebe dich." Las palabras eran tan suaves que Feliciano no estaba seguro de si se suponía que debió haberlas escuchado.

Feliciano jadeó por aliento mientras parpadeaba para despejar sus lágrimas, puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ludwig y alcanzó sus labios. Se besaron lentamente, sus pechos elevándose y cayendo rápidamente uno contra el otro. Luego Ludwig rodó hacia su lado y llevó a Feliciano a sus brazos, besando su cabello. "Yo también te amo." dijo Feliciano arrojando un brazo sobre Ludwig y acariciándose contra él. Sintió a Ludwig sonreír contra su frente.

Sus manos se encontraron sobre sus pechos, sus dedos entrelazándose con los del otro. Feliciano supo entonces que eso era lo que importaba, que para eso se vivía la vida, y que si tan solo todos pudieran sentirse así no habría tales cosas como guerra, odio y asesinatos. No había necesidad de hablar, ni de hacer otra cosa que no fuera recostarse en los brazos del otro y sentir sus respiraciones. Y Feliciano no estaba seguro de si se había dormido, pero no importaba, porque cuando abrió sus ojos de nuevo Ludwig aun estaba ahí, aun ahí con él. El fuego aun chispeaba y estaba tan cálido, incluso aunque pudiera escuchar el viento aullar, los truenos y la lluvia afuera. Pero nada de eso podía tocarlo cuando estaba acostado de esa manera en los brazos de Ludwig, a salvo de todo. Pero aun así aun había algunas cosas que nadie era los suficientemente fuerte de controlar...

"¿Qué pasara mañana?" Feliciano habló finalmente, sin querer romper el dorado momento, pero incapaz de impedirse preguntar. Ludwig tomó un profundo respiro antes de responder.

"Los Americanos atacaran. Pero estaremos preparados para ellos. Y será una batalla justa... No una emboscada en la oscuridad."

"¿Son sus pilotos... Muy buenos? ¿Más que tú?"

"Son buenos." Ludwig dejo ver una pequeña sonrisa socarrona. "Pero no mejores que yo. Un Mustang no es rival para un Messerchmitt." Feliciano asintió, satisfecho de que Ludwig le dijera la verdad. Porque nadie podía ser mejor que Ludwig, en nada. Ningún americano podía vencer a Ludwig. Feliciano sonrió contra el pecho de Ludwig, Luego rió suavemente. Ludwig levantó su cabeza ligeramente, curioso.

"¿Alguna vez pensaste, el día que nos conocimos, en la carretera, que terminaríamos así?"

"El día que nos conocimos." Ludwig sonrió pensativo y su rostro se iluminó. Su normalmente impecable, cabello peinado hacia atrás caía desordenado sobre sus brillantes ojos, y Feliciano observaba, su corazón saltándose latidos, tratando de grabar esa imagen en su memoria. "Ese fue el primer día que caminaba tan lejos dentro del campo. Lo recuerdo claramente... Estaba tan cansado, tan agotado y harto de todo. Cada día, el mismo infierno. Era como si viera todo en negro y blanco. Pero luego tu llegaste de la nada, y miraste hacia arriba, sonreíste, hablaste y todo estallo en color de nuevo." Por un momento los ojos de Ludwig eran tan azules como habían sido en ese soleado día cuando se vieron por primera vez. Feliciano se preguntó si se había enamorado de ellos en el momento en que los vio. "Tú haces el mundo hermoso de nuevo." Ludwig apartó la mirada tímidamente y Feliciano casi tuvo que suprimir una risa de dicha por la felicidad que amenazaba con desbordarse. "El día siguiente vague por ahí de nuevo, solo esperando verte otra vez. Creo que para entonces ya te amaba. Y en todo el tiempo en que nos vimos nunca soñé... Nunca me atreví a esperar que tu sintieras lo mismo. Nunca imaginé que pudiera merecerlo."

El pecho de Feliciano se sentía ajustado, su corazón lleno. Ludwig nunca había hablado tan abiertamente, y Feliciano se sentía tan asombrado de que había podido hacer que alguien como Ludwig abriera su alma para él. Besó su hombro. "Ludwig." deseó que hubiera algo que pudiera hacer, algo que pudiera decir para responder. ¿Pero cómo podría expresar sus incontenibles sentimientos en palabras de esa manera? Si tan solo hubiera algo que pudiera darle a Ludwig... Luego recordó de golpe. "¡Oh, se me olvidaba!" Feliciano se empujó a sí mismo para bajar las dos fotografías del banco sobre ellos. "Aquí" dijo, colocándose sobre su estomago al lado de Ludwig y poniendo las fotografías ante ellos. Se habían secado completamente. "¿Aun recuerdas las fotografías que tomamos? ¿Sobre la colina?"

"Por supuesto." Ludwig pasó sus dedos cuidadosamente sobre la fotografía de Feliciano sonriendo alegremente a la cámara, con la chaqueta gris de Ludwig sobre sus hombros.

"¡Ahora puedes tener una de mi, y yo puedo tener una de ti! Se supone que debes sonreír en las fotografías, pero está bien, te miras muy guapo, de cualquier manera. Oh, deberías escribir algo al reverso, mi nombre o algo, eso es lo que se supone que debes hacer con las fotografías, el lugar y la fecha también, creo que fue el veinte... ¿De dónde sacaste la pluma?"

"Del bolsillo de mi camisa."

Feliciano levantó sus cejas. "¿Tienes una pluma en tu bolsillo?"

"Por supuesto. Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar una."

"Dios, cargas las cosas mas extrañas en tus bolsillos, Ludwig. ¿No tienes más chocolate ahí, o si?"

Los labios de Ludwig se curvearon ligeramente. "No. Lo siento." Volteó la fotografía y colocó la pluma sobre ella. Luego hizo una pausa.

Feliciano arrojó su brazo al rededor de Ludwig y se recargó en su hombro. "¿Qué vas a escribir?"

La mano de Ludwig se sacudió ligeramente, luego empezó a escribir lento, cuidadoso, en una impecable, angular caligrafía: dos simples palabras. 'Bella ciao.' Feliciano no pudo evitar reír ante eso, incluso cuando las palabras tiraban dolorosamente de su pecho. "Lo escribiste mal, alemán tontito."

Ludwig lo miró de reojo, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "No. Lo escribí como en la canción. Bella ciao."

Feliciano sonrió de vuelta luego giró la fotografía de Ludwig. Tomó la pluma de Ludwig y garabateó 'Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart' en el reverso. Entonces bajó la mirada hacia las dos fotografías, lado por lado. Dos despedidas. Feliciano estaba enfermo de decir adiós. Cerró sus ojos y se dio la vuelta, de nuevo tratando de esconderse en los brazos de Ludwig. El sonido de la lluvia se hizo gradualmente más suave, y el estruendo de los truenos venia de muy lejos. La única luz era el decreciente fuego, la noche larga desde que había caído. "Suiza, Ludwig. Me iría justo ahora si me lo pidieras. En este segundo."

Los latidos del corazón de Ludwig se aceleraban contra el oído de Feliciano, su respiración ligeramente irregular. Cuando su voz salió estaba teñida de arrepentimiento. "Tengo mi deber. ¿Y qué dirían tu abuelo y hermano si nunca regresaras a casa?"

Feliciano cerró sus ojos apretándolos dolorosamente. Había esperado esa respuesta. Pero aun así dolía. "A ellos no les importaría. Ellos saben que te dije de los aterrizajes. Me odian ahora."

Ludwig pasó una mano gentilmente por la espalda de Feliciano. "No. Estoy bastante seguro de que no lo hacen."

"Las cosas van a cambiar ahora, ¿Verdad?"

"Si." No se menciono, pero Feliciano sabia que Ludwig entendía tan bien como él. Con los americanos aterrizando, no había manera de que Ludwig solo caminara hasta el roble para verlo todos los días. Tendrían la suficiente suerte como para que se quedara en su base. "Pero esta guerra terminara algún día. Y entonces, voy a volver por ti."

"Si, Lo harás, de otra manera yo iré por ti. Lo hare, Ludwig, no importa que tan lejos tenga que ir, no importa cuánto me tome. Te veré de nuevo." Feliciano hablaba firme, determinado, pero al borde de la desesperación creciente. Ludwig tocó su mejilla y lo besó firmemente.

"Si. Me veras de nuevo. Ahora no pienses en eso, Feliciano. Justo ahora, estoy aquí contigo." Feliciano asintió, tratando de concentrarse solo en Ludwig que estaba con él en ese momento. Porque en ese momento, Ludwig estaba con él, y no había nadie más, y ese era uno de sus lugares donde podían estar en otro lado. Feliciano se presionó contra Ludwig tanto como pudo, sintiéndolo y respirándolo, enredando sus piernas juntas, pasando sus dedos por su pecho, su espalda, sus hombros, enrollándolos en su cabello dorado. Feliciano suspiro contento ante la sensación de Ludwig retorciendo sus dedos en su cabello. "Este rizo tuyo." La voz de Ludwig vibraba a través de su pecho y contra el oído de Feliciano. "Tan extraño. Nunca se aplaca."

Feliciano sonrió y trató de luchar con la inescapable somnolencia que lo inundaba. Quería estar despierto con Ludwig tanto como pudiera, tanto como debieran. Pero también sabía que no quería ver a Ludwig partir. Sabía que lo rompería, y que nunca sería capaz de volver a respirar. "¿Harías algo por mi?" preguntó Feliciano silenciosamente, tan silenciosamente que no estaba seguro de que Ludwig lo hubiera oído. Pero luego Ludwig apretó su mano y susurró de vuelta.

"¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera?"

"Quédate hasta que me quede dormido. Y no digas adiós."

Los brazos de Ludwig se apretaron alrededor suyo en respuesta. Feliciano se aferró a Ludwig, y a la conciencia, pero eventualmente, exhausto, no podía luchar más. Se quedo dormido, el gentil, hormigueante tacto de los dedos de Ludwig recorriendo su cabello, preguntándose como era posible que ese fuera el mejor, peor, más feliz, y triste momento de su vida.


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

**Feli Orihara **

**Eso parece, pero aún así se agradece todo el apoyo, ¡Muchas gracias! c': Nos alegra que te guste nuestra traducción.**

**¡Oh! Si, algo parecido, es lindo ver -leer- que alguien haga un lemmon bien lindo, bien... -Sin palabras- asdfgh, la historia es tan ay ;3; ¡Lo debieron de haber hecho! Pero no ;^;**

**¡Gracias -de nuevo- por tu adoración! Se siente bonito uwu ¡Actualizamos tan pronto como podamos! Lo prometo uwu es más, ahorita me pongo a revisar el 12, si no me duermo antes ;3; ¡Gracias por tu apoyo! I luv iu (?)**

**Guest**

**¿Por qué? ¡Es GerIta! Todo es mejor con GerIta, y con el toque de George es hermoso, no existe explicación matemática o científica más exacta que ésta; **_**Ludwig + Feliciano = Love [George * tu idioma]³ = Luv infinito.**_

**Pero en palabras de Shady; porque Ludwig es hermoso.**

* * *

Feliciano no estaba seguro que lo despertó. Debió haber sido el rayo único de luz gris del amanecer que iba a la deriva por medio de sus ojos, el desconocido chirrido de las duelas de madera o el repentino frío que trepaba sobre su piel ya que el fuego finalmente se había consumido. Todo lo que sabía, inmediatamente, era que Ludwig se había ido. Rodó lentamente hacia el espacio vacío a lado de él y pasó su mano sobre él. Feliciano sabía que iba a despertar de esa manera. Pero aun se sentía vacio, adolorido, frio, como si la otra mitad de él se le hubiera arrancado. Descansó su cabeza sobre el heno, cerró sus ojos, y se aferró al último tacto y memoria de Ludwig. Estaba a punto de perderse en el sueño de nuevo cuando escuchó la puerta del granero abrirse.

"¿Feliciano?"

Medio inconsciente, Feliciano juntó sus cejas en confundido. "¿Ludwig?" murmuró. Se dio la vuelta lentamente, somnoliento, hacia la voz, luego parpadeó para despejar el sueño de sus ojos. La fría mañana entro apresuradamente. "¿Abuelo?" Feliciano bajó rápidamente la mirada. Oh, gracias a Dios… Tenía sus pantalones puestos.

"¡Feli, oh gracias a Dios, gracias a Dios!" El abuelo Roma corrió a través de la habitación, se arrojó sobre sus rodillas y jaló a Feliciano para darle un doloroso abrazo. Después de unos aturdidos, confusos, y algo incómodos momentos, Feliciano golpeó ligeramente a Roma en el hombro.

"No puedo respirar."

Roma se separó y Feliciano tomó una bocanada de aire. "Busqué en todos lados." jadeó Roma. Sus ojos rojos, su cabello salvaje y sin peinar. Se miraba exhausto. "Busqué toda la noche, por todos lados y pensé que… Estaba casi seguro… Oh, Feli, lo siento." Roma tomó a Feliciano en sus brazos de nuevo. "¡Estas bien, dime que estas bien!"

Feliciano no estaba seguro de que decir. No estaba seguro de como se suponía que tenía que reaccionar. Pero estaba triste, estaba herido y ese era su abuelo, quien siempre hacia que esas cosas malas se fueran lejos. Feliciano respiró aliviado y se aferró al abuelo Roma, deseando creer que pudiera hacer que todo estuviera bien otra vez. "Estoy bien, abuelo. Pensé que me odiabas."

"Nunca, Feli. Perdóname por decir esas palabras tan horribles. Perdóname por mi momento de locura. Si no te hubiera encontrado… Oh, Dios, si no te hubiera encontrado…" Roma no pudo terminar la oración. Y Feliciano estaba tan cansado de llorar.

.

El sol mañanero se filtraba a través de las ventanas de la cocina, bañando la pequeña habitación en una familiar luz dorada. La tormenta había pasado como si nunca hubiera existido. Feliciano se sentó al lado opuesto del abuelo Roma, observando sus manos en la mesa, completamente inseguro de cómo actuar en esa extraña y desconocida situación. Roma no parecía enojado, no había estado nada más que amable y preocupado desde que caminaron a casa del granero, pero Feliciano sabía que debía de estar furioso. Después de lo que Feliciano había hecho advirtiéndole a Ludwig, después de la noche que pasó fuera y Roma buscándolo, después de las palabras que Roma había dicho la tarde anterior - ¿Cómo podía el abuelo Roma sentir otra cosa que no fuera enojo?

"¿Qué te dijo Antonio?" preguntó Feliciano temblorosamente.

"Me dijo que te habías hecho amigo de un piloto alemán. Y que le informaste de que los Americanos aterrizaran mañana." Roma sonaba demasiado calmado.

"Lo siento abuelo. Nunca quise que él le dijera a nadie, yo estaba tratando de evitar que volviera a su base… Solo estaba tratando de salvarlo, yo no estaba tratando de traicionar…"

"Lo sé, Feliciano." Feliciano bajó la mirada hacia la mesa y esperó a que Roma terminara. No lo hizo.

"¿Arruine todo?"

"Tuvimos que cambiar los planes. Con suerte y… Las cosas van a estar bien." Feliciano asintió, dándose cuenta de que Roma no iba a decirle nada más que eso. Feliciano se preguntó que tanto se le permitiría saber desde entonces. "Este alemán es más que un amigo, ¿No es así?"

La pregunta tomó a Feliciano desprevenido. Su estomágo se tornó frío. Tragó pesadamente y levantó la vista lentamente, con los ojos bien abiertos y asustado. Pero Roma aun no se miraba molesta.

"Eso pensé. Debe de significar mucho para ti como para que arriesgaras tanto." Feliciano solo asintió inseguro. Un pesado silencio cayó y de nuevo Feliciano esperó, sin estar seguro de que esperar, sin estar seguro de que hacer. Roma finalmente tomó un profundo respiro y sonrió melancólicamente.

"Sabes, Feliciano, tu abuela era la mujer más hermosa que he conocido en este mundo. Piel morena, abundantes rizos negros, los ojos negros más encantadores que he visto. En el instante en que puse mis ojos en ella, supe que nunca amaría a otra. Caminé directo hacia ella, tome su mano y le pedí que se casara conmigo."

La ansiedad de Feliciano se olvidó rápidamente.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que el abuelo Roma había hablado del pasado y el siempre contaba las mejores historias. Feliciano se animó ligeramente y se sentó ansioso. "Wow. ¿Y dijo qué si?"

"No. No, me dio un puñetazo." Roma sonrió y Feliciano se rió. "Pero juré que nunca me iba a rendir. Me tomó un mes. Un mes, ¿Puedes creerlo? Podía tener a cualquier mujer en Italia en un segundo. Pero, esos griegos tercos. Ella… Me tomó un mes."

"¿Y ella te amó entonces?"

"Si. Bastante." Los ojos de Roma se desenfocaron ligeramente mientras observaba más allá de Feliciano. "Cuando murió dando a luz, pensé que me moriría con ella. Quería hacerlo." Roma suspiró. "Pero no podía. Tenía a la bebe más hermosa en el mundo a la cual cuidar."

Feliciano sonrió. "Mamá."

"Tu abuela, ella era bastante parecida a Lovino. Tu madre, sin embargo, era justo como tú." Los ojos de Roma se iluminaron mientras hablaba. "Yo siempre decía que había nacido con un pincel en sus manos. Tan brillante. Y podía cantar como un ángel. Y escribir, dibujar y hablarle a cualquiera de cualquier cosa." Feliciano se colgaba de cada palabra. El abuelo Roma nunca hablaba mucho de la madre de Feliciano. Era demasiado doloroso. "Ella era el resplandor de mi vida. Tan feliz, tan alegre… Todo el que la conocía la amaba instantáneamente" La expresión de Roma se tornó obscura, su mirada se endureció.

"Incluyéndolo a él."

"Mi padre." Feliciano sabía casi nada acerca de su padre. El abuelo Roma no hablaba de él.

"Le rogué que no se fuera con él. Ella era tan joven. Pero no escuchaba. Grité, grité con rabia. Y fue la última vez que la vi." Feliciano podía ver el dolor y el arrepentimiento frescos aun en los ojos de Roma. "No era mayor que tu cuando paso, Feliciano. No era mayor que tu cuando él la dejo sola y no pudo vivir con el dolor de ello. Cuando me dieron la noticia…" Roma tembló y cerró sus ojos. Feliciano apartó la mirada por unos cuantos momentos, su pecho pesado. Roma exhaló y continuó. "Cuando me dieron la noticia, por segunda vez en mi vida, considere la muerte. Pero de nuevo, no tenía opción. Porque de repente fui dejado con dos pequeños, perfectos nietos aun bebes quienes no tenían a nadie excepto a mí en el mundo." Roma sonrió de nuevo, suavemente, reflexivamente. "Yo sé que probablemente nunca hago lo mejor con ustedes niños, pero he intentado. Tal vez siempre los he sobreprotegido - tal vez aun lo hago. Pero eso es porque siempre he sabido que mi corazón no soportará ser destrozado una tercera vez."

Roma de repente se miraba viejo, cansado y derrotado. Cuando Feliciano era un niño, el abuelo Roma era tan grande, tan seguro. Podía ahuyentar a los monstruos, ahuyentar las pesadillas y proteger a Feliciano de todo. Podía hacer que todo estuviera bien. Pero cuando el mundo cambió y los monstruos se volvieron reales. Feliciano creció y se dio cuenta de que no era posible para el abuelo Roma protegerlo de todo y que nadie podía hacer que todo estuviera bien. Era algo duro de asimilar.

"Abuelo, no soy mamá. Y tampoco lo es Lovino. Solo porque ella se enamoró y se fue lejos no significa que nosotros haremos la misma cosa." Entonces fue obvio cual era el verdadero problema del abuelo Roma con Antonio. Y también que tanto lo heriría Feliciano si solo dejaba todo y corría a suiza. Feliciano se sintió culpable y se preguntó si eso sería suficiente para detenerse. Pero… "Hay algunas cosas de las que incluso tú no puedes protegernos, abuelo. Y no puedes evitar que nos enamoremos."

"Feli, ¿Cuándo creciste tanto?" Roma suspiró y luego sacudió su cabeza mientras observaba a Feliciano. "No los comprendo niños. Cuando yo tenía su edad tenía siete novias." Sonrió y por un momento sus ojos brillaron de nuevo. "Una para cada noche de la semana." Feliciano rió, y Roma se levantó lentamente y se dirigió a la habitación de en frente. Por primera vez, que Feliciano pudo recordar, casi parecía de su edad. "Ve a dormir un poco, Feliciano."

.

Por segunda vez ese día, Feliciano no estaba seguro de que lo había despertado. Al principio pensó que debía ser por las masivas explosiones que sonaban demasiado cerca o el bajo y constante rugido que sonaba como si cientos de aviones volaran sobre su cabeza. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que alguien estaba gritando. Feliciano saltó de la cama y corrió hacia la habitación principal, su cuerpo reaccionando más rápido que su mente. Cuando llegó al final del pasillo, se detuvo estupefacto, el miedo surgiendo inmediatamente en su pecho.

Lovino forcejeaba desesperadamente contra el agarre del abuelo Roma, sus ojos rojos, abiertos de par en par estaban fijados en la puerta frontal. Una mirada de puro terror, de completo pánico estaba grabada en su rostro. Era algo que Feliciano jamás había visto: lo golpeó manteniéndolo quieto y tornó su sangre fría. Roma forcejeó para sostener a Lovino contra la pared. "Por favor para, Lovino, vas a herirte…"

"¡NO! Tenemos que ir, tenemos que ir ahora…" La voz de Lovino se escuchaba desesperada, descontrolada y se azotaba histéricamente en el agarre de Roma. Feliciano observaba, demasiado impresionado para hablar, un pánico irreal nadaba a través de su mente. El abuelo habló calmada e, imparcialmente, incluso cuando parecía que estaba usando la mayor parte de su fuerza para evitar que Lovino se liberara.

"Lovi, Lovi, cálmate, escúchame, por favor…"

"¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!" Lovino tornó sus ojos hacia Roma, abiertos de par en par y suplicando. Se aferró, lleno de pánico, a la camisa de Roma.

"Por favor, abuelo, por favor ayúdalo, por favor…"

"Lovino, lo siento, no hay nada que podamos hacer, no hoy…" Roma trató de colocar una mano suavemente en su mejilla, pero Lovino dejó salir un grito suprimido y lo empujó aparte.

"No, ¡NO! Tu no entiendes, lo están torturando justo ahora, están… Oh Dios mio…" Lovino tomó grandes bocanadas de aire, poniéndose blanco. Se miraba como si estuviera a punto de desmayarse. "Oh Dios mio, no…" Empezó a golpear frenética y maniáticamente, gritando en el pecho de Roma. "¡DEJAME IR!" Lovino casi se las arregló para deslizarse del agarre de Roma, pero Roma se las arregló para sostener sus brazos y estamparlo contra la pared en el último segundo.

"¿Qué pasa?"

Lovino y Roma, ambos miraron hacia la callada y temblorosa pregunta, notando a Feliciano por primera vez. La expresión de Lovino se convirtió de aterrorizada a furiosa en un instante. "Tu. ¡ES TU CULPA!"

Feliciano dio un respiro entrecortado y tomó un paso hacia atrás. Un tenso pánico apretó su corazón. "¿Qué? Qué es…"

"¡Tu asqueroso 'novio' alemán!" Lovino escupió la palabra. "Él lo delató, él debió hacerlo, ¿De qué otra manera se hubieran enterado tan rápido?"

El corazón de Feliciano se congeló en su pecho. La habitación se tornó obscura y fría. "Es… Es Antonio…"

"Parece que la Gestapo recibió un aviso ayer en la noche." dijo Roma inexpresivamente. "Capturaron a Antonio temprano esta mañana." Feliciano tragó una ola de nausea. Lovino de nuevo luchó por liberarse del agarre de Roma.

"¿Qué más le dijiste a este alemán, Feliciano?" gritó enojado. "¿Qué le dijiste de Antonio?"

"¡No!" chilló Feliciano, impactado y consternado. "¡Yo nunca mencione nada de Antonio, nunca y no pudo haber sido Ludwig de todos modos, no ayer en la noche, eso es imposible!"

Roma solo cerró sus ojos y volteó su cabeza, pero Lovino gritó "¿Por qué?"

"Porque… porque…" Los ojos de Feliciano pasaban de su abuelo a su hermano. Pero ya no había razón para esconder la verdad. Para entonces ya sabían de todos modos. "Porque Ludwig estuvo conmigo toda la noche." Un rugido masivo inundo la habitación mientras más aviones volaban sobre sus cabezas. Los americanos estaban atacando; los alemanes estaban preparados. Una batalla aérea estaba en progreso.

Lovino sacudió su cabeza, desconsolado y desorientado. Miraba sin esperanza de Feliciano a Roma a la puerta. Y entonces se destrozó visiblemente. Sus piernas colapsaron ante él y Roma delicadamente lo bajó al suelo. "Nunca debí haberme ido." Lovino respiraba con dificultad entre sus desesperados sollozos. "Nunca debí haber hecho esa estúpida promesa. Nunca debí… Oh Dios… Antonio." Lovino sacudió con impotencia, su cara blanca y horrorizada, sus ojos salvajes e incrédulos. Feliciano nunca había creído que podría ver a su hermano de esa manera y sintió como si su propio corazón hubiera sido arrancado, como si su mundo también se estuviera acabando.

"Hiciste la única cosa que podías hacer." dijo Roma suavemente. "Lo escuchaste cuando te dijo que te fueras. Hiciste lo correcto."

"No. No." Lovino finalmente parecía exhausto, agotado y se aferró a Roma, quien acariciaba su cabello y murmuraba suavemente.

"Haremos todo lo que podamos por él, Lovino. Todo lo que podamos."

Feliciano se mantuvo de pie observando, lagrimas en sus mejillas, completamente perdido. No sabía que decir, que hacer, que sentir. Antonio había sido capturado, Lovino destrozado. El abuelo Roma era incapaz de hacer nada. Y Feliciano no podía evitar pensar, mientras el ruido de la batalla se hacía más sonoro, que Ludwig estaba allá arriba. Que Feliciano no podía saber si lo vería de nuevo alguna vez. Todo lo que Feliciano sabia, todo en lo que entonces dependía, de repente se estaba cayendo en pedazos a su alrededor. Feliciano se sintió perdido, aterrorizado, confundido. "¿Qué significa todo esto, abuelo? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?" El ruido del exterior inundaba el silencio de la habitación: los explosivos estallidos cerca, el rugido de las maquinas sobrevolando, estruendoso y aterrador y el clamor de la batalla distante que estaba demasiado cerca rompiendo el cielo.

El abuelo Roma sacudió su cabeza mientras mecía a Lovino gentilmente. "No lo sé."

.

Algunos meses despues…

"Control de tierra a líder de Schwarz. Adelante líder de Schwarz. ¿Puede darnos su posición?"

La voz crujía a través de las bocinas de Ludwig y dentro de sus oídos, casi asustándolo por el silencio relativo y la calma del vuelo hasta entonces. Rápidamente sacudió su sereno estado, sorprendido y molesto de que tan fácilmente se había permitido quedar en blanco. Escaneó los despejados cielos en su línea de visión mientras se preparaba para responder. No pensó que necesitaría hacerlo pronto. Casi estaban de vuelta en la base, regresando de una larga misión escoltando bombarderos a su nueva base en la frontera de Austria. Ludwig estaba cansado, agotado y con poco combustible y energía. Podía adivinar que sus otros tres acompañantes de escuadrón estaban sintiendo lo mismo. Ludwig ajustó su máscara para responder. "Este es el líder de Schwarz a control de tierra. Estamos actualmente en el vector uno-siete-tres dirigiéndonos a dos-cuatro-cinco, todo parece estar bien. Cambio."

"Gracias líder de Schwarz. Hemos recibido reportes de combatientes patrullando su área. Estén pendientes. Cambio."

Ludwig cuidadosamente buscó en el cielo de nuevo, sus ojos vagando de la vasta expansión de azul por encima de él a los verdes campos abiertos justo debajo de él. Su pecho punzó ante la vista como siempre lo hacía, memorias asaltándolo de verde pasto, robles y hermosas, y perfectas tardes. Levantandó sus ojos, su mirada descansó en la pequeña, raída flor roja que había pegado en el frente de su cabina de mando.

Pensamientos acerca de Feliciano eran constantes en esos días. Pensamientos, memorias - eran todo lo que Ludwig tenía para hacerlo seguir. No había visto a Feliciano desde la hermosa, tormentosa, y casi de ensueño, noche en la que habían partido. Observando a Feliciano mientras dormía, vistiéndose silenciosamente y deslizando la preciosa fotografía en su cartera, colocando un último beso en la suave, cálida piel de Feliciano y escuchándolo suspirar en su sueño… Dejar a Feliciano esa noche fue la cosa más difícil que Ludwig hubiera hecho jamás. Y entonces todo se fue al diablo. Los americanos aterrizaron y forzaron a la unidad de Ludwig a retirarse. Meses de desesperadas batallas aéreas; de perder aviones y perder hombres, siempre perdiendo hombres. Ludwig con veintidós años de edad era uno de los veteranos de la campaña italiana. Su país y su deber siempre lo habían sido todo para Ludwig. Y aun así, después de ver nada más que guerra y sintiendo más de la paz de la que jamás pensó que podría soportar, era extraño que tan seguido esas simples, ingenuas, honestas palabras de Feliciano hacían eco en la cabeza de Ludwig. "Suiza, Ludwig. Me iría justo ahora si me lo pidieras. En este segundo."

Ludwig trató de poner sus pensamientos de nuevo en orden y hablar en su máscara. "No tenemos avistamientos actualmente, control de tierra. Si cualquier cosa cambia les haremos saber. Para repetir, actualmente nos dirigimos a dos-"

El resplandor llego de la nada. Una estela de flameante rojo paso por el lado derecho del aeroplano y Ludwig sin pensarlo lo jaló en un rápido ascenso. Sus ojos se dispararon a sus espejos y esa vez lo vio. Inconfundible. Un aeroplano bajando en picada detrás de él, un Mustang acercándose rápidamente. Ludwig Maldijo fuertemente. Golpeó el control y cambió el canal de audio a transmisión para hablar con sus pilotos. "Atención, atención, Mustang acercándose, tomen medidas evasi…" Y entonces había más. El cielo detrás de él de repente se llenó de aviones enemigos, volando fuera del sol, apareciendo de la nada. Ludwig contó cuatro de ellos antes de abrazarse a sí mismo, tomar el control del aeroplano y gritar. "¡Dispérsense y enfréntense!"

Ludwig pateó su timón demasiado duro a la izquierda y jaló su aeroplano a una ajustada vuelta. El primer Mustang se dirigió constantemente detrás de él. Alrededor de él sus tres pilotos ejecutaron su orden y el escuadrón se disperso finalmente. "Levántense." Ludwig gritó. "Levántense en una formación mas alta. Ejecuten inmediatamente acciones evasivas, estamos bajo ataque."

"Schwarz dos, copiado." dijo la voz de su copiloto. Ludwig y apenas conocía al hombre. Apenas y conocía a cualquiera de esos pilotos, todos ellos seguramente nuevos reclutas… Demasiados pilotos se habían perdido últimamente. Se suponía que esa sería una misión simple. Un descanso para Ludwig y una iniciación sencilla para los novatos. Una emboscada de la fuerza aérea de los aliados era lo último que necesitaba, especialmente cuando acababan de salir de una misión previa. Sus voces sonaban alarmadas mientras hablaban por el canal de radio, ni siquiera usando sus señales de llamada.

"¿De dónde diablos vienen?"

"¿Son los británicos?"

"No, son los americanos."

"Maldita sea Dios, estoy demasiado cansado para esta mierda."

Otro resplandor voló por en medio del aeroplano y el estomágo de Ludwig saltó, sus nervios ligeramente exaltados por la inesperada naturaleza del ataque y los inexpertos pilotos que estaba dirigiendo. "Corten la plática y concéntrense. Necesitamos ganar más altura." Tenía que ir más alto, colocarse sobre los Mustangs para bajar a sus partes traseras. Tenían que ganar la ventaja que tan amargamente les faltaba. Ludwig continuó su constante ascenso pero el Mustang en su visión trasera lo seguía fácilmente, manteniendo altura sobre el todo el tiempo. Y entonces desapareció. Ludwig parpadeó, atónito de que tan ligeramente el aeroplano había caído de su campo de visión. "Donde diablos…"

De repente el Mustang apareció frente a él, arrojado de la nada. En solo segundos, Ludwig se dio cuenta de quién era. Las palabras se sostenían, ornamentadas, demasiado obvias a lado del P-51 Mustang. 'Lady Beth'. Ludwig maldijo y llevó a su aeroplano a un duro clavado. Su copiloto parecía haberlo notado al mismo tiempo.

"Puta mierda, su líder es el Mago." dijo la voz llena de pánico en el canal.

"¿Qué? Ese chico es imposible, el…"

"¡Dije que cortaran la maldita platica!" Gritó Ludwig. Tenía que mantener a sus hombres calmados mientras peleaban. Pero entendía su preocupación. Él conocía a ese americano. Había peleado con él antes, seguido, desde que los americanos habían aterrizado. Y le hacía honor a su nombre, imposible de mantenerlo a la vista, siempre demasiado rápido y demasiado evasivo. Pero Ludwig apretó la mandíbula y sonrió con determinación. Aquel 'Mago' podía ser lo mejor que los americanos tenían para arrojarles. Pero Ludwig era lo jodidamente mejor que tenían los alemanes para tirar de vuelta. "Yo me encargo de este. Ocúpense de los aeroplanos en sus retaguardias."

Ludwig deshizo el clavado y ejecutó un sencillo giro convirtiéndolo en escurridizo ascenso. Justo como pensó, el Mustang no era fácil de sacar de un descenso rápido y Ludwig finalmente tenía una ventaja de altura sobre el americano. Estaba decidido a mantenerla. Escaneo rápidamente su campo aéreo visible, agradecido de no encontrar más que los cuatro aeroplanos que los habían emboscado. Ascendió rápidamente en forma de espiral, tratando de colocarse en una posición ventajosa para atacar. Su bocina crujió de nuevo.

"Este es control de tierra a líder de Schwarz. Perdimos su señal de audio. ¿Cuál es su estatus, cambio?"

Ludwig se mantuvo en la parte trasera del Mustang, respiró, se concentró y disparó tres ráfagas justo hacia delante. El mago las esquivó moviéndose hacia arriba fácilmente. Ludwig maldijo más fuerte en el canal. "Hemos sido emboscados por cuatro Mustangs enemigos y se están moviendo para defender. Parece que están haciendo una formación de escalón y... Espere, Control de tierra, parece haber..." Los ojos de Ludwig se abrieron de par en par. En el cielo frente a él dos Mustangs enemigos volaron a la vista. Ludwig reviso su espejo para ver dos más que iban detrás. Y de repente estaban rodeados. El pulso de Ludwig palpitaba rápida pero constantemente en sus oídos. El sudor brotaba de las palmas de sus manos. Ocho aeroplanos enemigos los habían rodeado. La garganta de Ludwig se secó y trató de tragar. Había demasiados. "Control de tierra, estamos rodeados. Nos estamos preparando para evadir." Cambió el canal, su mano firme. "Líder de Schwarz a escuadrón Schwarz, manténganse elevados, prepárense para escapar, estamos rodea..." Maldición, los Americanos estaban por todos lados. "Schwarz tres, Mustang en tu retaguardia." No hubo respuesta, ni movimiento por parte del piloto para evadir. Ira frustrada y pánico ascendían en el pecho de Ludwig. "¡Maldición, Schwarz tres, en picada! ¡En picada rápido!"

"¡Me dieron!"

"Retírate" Ludwig gritó frenéticamente. "¡Schwarz tres, retírate ahora!" Era demasiado tarde. El Messerschmitt estalló en un infierno, piezas explotando por separado y cayendo en hileras de humo blanco y negro. Ludwig observó con la mirada vacía, su cerebro le gritaba para que hiciera algo, para que diera una orden que pudiera salvar esa situación sin esperanza. Había perdido un hombre. No iba a perder otro. Trató de mantener un ojo en los Mustangs enemigos mientras batallaba con su líder dando espirales alrededor de él. Detrás de él Ludwig podía ver los aeroplanos realizar una formación de escalón múltiple. Un escuadrón volaba por lo bajo desde el este, un escuadrón más elevado llegaba desde el sur. Su cuerpo temblaba con una tensión controlada. No había nada más que pudiera hacer. No podían ganar esa batalla. Dio la orden, su voz firme, su mente clara.

"Este es líder de Schwarz. Inmediatamente ejecuten un clavado profundo y dispérsense a un nivel de vuelo, diríjanse al vector dos-cinco-siete, hacia casa. Traten de dejarlos atrás. Esta pelea es imposible." Los dos aeroplanos desaparecieron de su vista mientras ejecutaban su orden. Un momento después la voz de su copiloto cortó a través de las bocinas.

"Líder Schwarz, no ejecutó la maniobra."

Ludwig respondió eventualmente. "Sigan mis instrucciones y diríjanse al vector dos-cinco-siete."

"Pero señor..."

"Es una orden directa. Cambio y fuera."

"¡Teniente!"

Ludwig cortó el canal, forzándose a sí mismo a concentrarse completamente y tomó un profundo respiro. Observó el control, el suelo, la preciosa flor roja. Luego atrapó al líder Americano, el tan llamado Mago, en su visión. Revisó el espejo para ver a sus hombres volar en la distancia, habiendo logrado dejar atrás a los lentos Mustangs, se movió en otra posición para asegurar la completa y sin interrupciones atención hacia su propio aeroplano. Ocho aeroplanos Americanos lo rodeaban. Pero el Mago era el único objetivo de Ludwig. "Vamos, Mago." susurró, emoción, anticipación y constante concentración palpitando por su cabeza. "Sorpréndeme."

No le tomó mucho a Ludwig perderse a sí mismo una vez más en el controladamente turbulento caos del combate aéreo. Dejó su mente en blanco y Greta se convirtió en una extensión de sí mismo. Dejándola a cargo, dejando a sus instintos tomar el control, hasta que parecía que Greta estaba girando y atacando por sí misma. El primer aeroplano enemigo cayó antes de que Ludwig se diera cuenta de que estaba disparando. Pero incluso cuando el Mustang cayó en una lluvia de chispas, otro lo remplazó. Y ese maldito Mago seguía sobre la retaguardia de Ludwig y se negaba a moverse. Otro aeroplano se acercó sobre él y Ludwig giró para tirarlo. Y una vez más, el mago desapareció, para ser remplazado por otro Mustang. El grupo estaba bien organizado, controlado y aun así impredecible. Y en algún lugar dentro de la mente de Ludwig tenía el más extraño sentimiento de que o estaban jugando con él o le estaban dando alguna clase de oportunidad. "Malditos Americanos." Ludwig gruñó para sí mismo mientras trataba de mantener la escuadrilla de Mustangs ante él y en su rango de visión.

Ludwig se elevó, atrapó a un Mustang en su visión, y disparó directamente. El aeroplano enemigo se volteó hacia atrás y cayó dejando un rastro de humo negro. Girándose inmediatamente, Ludwig tiró otro aeroplano desde su retaguardia mientras escaneaba el cielo buscando a su objetivo. Luego el humo se despejó y lo obtuvo. El corazón de Ludwig comenzó a latir mas rápido mientras luchaba por ver al líder Americano. El Mago. 'Lady Beth'. Ludwig lo tenía fijado. Su mano se apretó alrededor del control. Se mentalizó y sonrió lúgubremente mientras se preparaba para disparar.

Y entonces su visión fue cortada cuando el copiloto del Mago cayó de repente ante él, la hoja de maple roja adornando su Mustang instantáneamente reconocible. El copiloto ejecutó un inesperado serpenteo y disparó directamente al aeroplano de Ludwig. Ludwig trató de jalar el aeroplano para dar un giro y evadirlo pero era demasiado tarde. El disparo rasgó a través de su aeroplano y tembló mientras se iba abajo. Ludwig tenía que luchar con el control para conseguir que el aeroplano se elevara. "Arriba, Greta." Gruñó. "¡Levántate, levántate!" Estaba furioso con él mismo. Debió haber esperado al copiloto del líder, debió haber esperado por él. Pero nadie parecía notarlo hasta el último momento. Ludwig sacudió su cabeza para aclarase del impacto. No iba a hundirse de esa manera. No sin derribar al Mago primero.

Pero Ludwig podía ver el humo rebozando por el costado de su aeroplano. El motor se tambaleaba, titubeaba como si luchara por mantener el poder. Ludwig trató de elevarse aun más pero se había vuelto imposible. Su aeroplano estaba volando demasiado lento. Alcanzó su máscara y cambio el canal. Una vez más, solo había una cosa que podía hacer. "Líder Schwarz a Control de tierra. Me dieron. Mi motor está fallando. Voy a intentar un aterrizaje."

"Líder Schwarz, estas sobre territorio aliado."

"No tengo opción." Otro golpe. Su aeroplano se sacudió de lado y Ludwig luchó con el control para elevarse de nuevo. No estaba bien. Estaba cayendo. "Mi ala izquierda ha sido golpeada. Necesito aterrizar inmediatamente."

Hubo una ligera pausa antes de que Control de tierra respondiera. "Buena suerte, Líder Schwarz."

Ludwig arrancó la máscara de su cara y se concentró en respirar, en mantener el aeroplano en orden, en sobrevivir. En esa condición, no iba a aterrizar de manera segura. Pero si no bajaba en ese momento pronto el aeroplano empezaría a girar en picada mortalmente. Siguió descendiendo en punta, el escuadrón formaba una línea detrás de él. Toda su fuerza, toda su concentración, estaba en controlar el aeroplano dañado que rápidamente se estaba volviendo incontrolable. Una lluvia de chispas volaban contra el lado de la ventana. Humo blanco comenzaba a llenar la cabina de mando. Su velocidad se incremento. Apretó los dientes y trató de mantenerse concentrado.

Pero miles de pensamientos e imágenes corrían a través de su mente. Jugando con el largo cabello blanco de su abuelo cuando era niño. Mirar a Gilbert despedirse mientras subía a un tren, vestido impecablemente con su totalmente nuevo uniforme de la infantería. Y Feliciano: Hermoso, extraño, maravilloso Feliciano. Solo de Ludwig, su todo. Feliciano corriendo y riendo a través del cálido verde pasto, colocando una flor en su chaqueta, sonriendo alegremente para la fotografía, jadeando debajo de él en el granero, aferrándose a sus brazos y suplicándole que huyeran juntos. La visión de Ludwig se volvió borrosa por el humo y se estiro para alcanzar la flor roja que estaba en la cabina de mando. "¡Aquí tienes, Ludwig, puedes tener esto. En italiano flor es 'fiore'!"

El suelo se aproximo, el extenso campo verde ascendiendo demasiado rápido para encontrarse con él. Ludwig jaló el aeroplano en una posición de aterrizaje, se abrazó a sí mismo, apretó la pequeña y mallugada flor a su pecho. En el último momento cerró sus ojos. "Feliciano..."


	12. Chapter 12

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

**Saltate las negritas si no te interesa nada de lo que digo y/o los reviews.**

_**"La señorita Binomio se casó con el Joven Binomio que era igual a ella en todos los sentidos, el matrimonio se llamó «Binomio Cuadrado», juntos tuvieron un hijo que se llamó Trinomio Cuadrado Perfecto, el matrimonio amigo se llama Binomios Conjugados, conformados por la señorita Binomio perfecto y el joven igual a ella pero con un inverso aditivo, y su hijo se hace llamar Diferencias de Cuadrados"- **_**Le yo repitiendo la mitad de lo que mi profesora me enseñó**

**¡Regresé de las llamas del infierno! Y espero permanecer aquí.. No quiero poner excusas, pero a nadie le gusta ir de lunes a sábado a la escuela, y se me perdió el archivo D': tampoco quiero salir de la cama, algún día me vengaré, sólo esperen ;^;**

**Guest:**

**Haha... Soy una mala persona, merezco arder en las llamas de la hoguera :'c**

**Pau:**

**Todo resumido en esas palabras..**

**¡Ah! ¡Mañana alto porcentaje de actualización! ¡New chap! Eso xD O es eso o es la próxima semana ._. Y nadie quiere eso .3. — Lo que uno hace para disculparse—**

* * *

Una centelleante luz y un silencio obscuro vagaban intercambiablemente ante los ojos de Ludwig. Trató de aferrarse a la luz, de parpadear para despejar los negros destellos de olvido, para evitar que su mente entrara y saliera de la consciencia. El olor a humo se colgaba asfixiantemente en el pesado aire. Estaba demasiado caliente, demasiado brumoso. Hubiera sido demasiado fácil dejar que la pesada obscuridad lo jalar y aun así una opaca, e insistente preocupación tiraba de las esquinas de su mente. Tenía que salir. Tenía que estar despierto, que salir. Sacando toda reserva de fuerza que aún le quedaba, Ludwig forzó sus ojos a abrirse y a su mente a estar alerta. Apretó los dientes y se estiró, empujó el toldo y se arrastró a sí mismo fuera de la cabina de mando. Cayendo pesadamente sobre el suelo, Ludwig se tropezó apartándose del aeroplano, luchó por aire y para aclarar su mente del neblinoso impacto. Finalmente se volteó para observar detrás de él e inmediatamente cerró sus ojos ante la dolorosa vista. Greta estaba ardiendo, las flamas emergían lentamente pero sin descanso del motor tragándose el aeroplano entero. Ludwig sintió una dolorosa apuñalada en el pecho. Pero estaba vivo. Lo había logrado, había aterrizado, y estaba sorprendentemente vivo, y relativamente ileso. Cuando se dio la vuelta para ver un grupo de pilotos Americanos dando zancadas a través del campo hacia él, se preguntó brevemente que tanto duraría el caso. Ludwig se sacudió a si mismo del aturdimiento, se paró derecho y esperó a que los hombres lo alcanzaran.

El hombre al frente tenía que ser su líder. Cargaba su casco al lado de él, fanfarroneando valientemente en su uniforme y chaqueta de piloto, su brillante cabello rubio volaba desordenadamente en el aire. Ludwig distinguió inmediatamente que ese era el Mago. Era más joven de lo que Ludwig había esperado, pero todo su porte era de confianza en sí mismo, casi arrogancia. Sonrió animadamente mientras caminaba para luego detenerse ante Ludwig. Ludwig usó su altura superior para observarlo fijamente desde arriba.

"Buenas tardes." El piloto Americano miró hacia el aeroplano en llamas y silbó. "Esas son unas buenas habilidades de vuelo, piloto. Pensé que seguramente eras un suicida." Ludwig permaneció en silencio y el piloto se volteó para hablar con el hombre a su derecha. "Matt, tú hablas alemán bien, necesitamos el nombre de este chico y el rango..."

"Teniente Ludwig Beilschmidt. Numero de serie, 2413/9."

El americano observó de nuevo a Ludwig, su expresión ligeramente sorprendida y un poco impresionada. "Uh, bien. ¿Lo tienes, Matt?"

"Lo tengo."

El americano asintió y sonrió de nuevo. "¿Hablas español, Alemán?" Ludwig alzó una ceja. ¿Qué no era obvio? "Muy bien, teniente Beil… Beilsh… Ludwig. Tendré que pedirte que te rindas y entregues tus armas."

Ludwig asintió casi imperceptiblemente antes de sacar su pistola rápidamente de su chaqueta, la giró para que el mango quedara de frente al americano y la entregó. Notó con satisfacción como los otros pilotos casi se apartaban del miedo. Ludwig sabía que podía parecer intimidante si él quería. En ese momento, quería parecerlo. Después de todo, no tenía ningún poder ahí y el americano lo sabía. Solo sonrió mientras tomaba la pistola, luego miró hacia abajo, a la mano cerrada de Ludwig y levantó una ceja. Ludwig siguió su mirada. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había estado sosteniéndola todo ese tiempo. Lentamente abrió su mano. La pequeña flor estaba casi destrozada. Lanzando una mirada al americano, Ludwig muy deliberadamente coloco la flor en su bolsillo. No se la quitarían. El americano parecía ligeramente confundido, pero luego sonrió.

"Tu amuleto de la suerte, ¿Correcto? Parece que sirvió hoy. Este de aquí es el mio." El americano apuntó a la pieza de tela blanca que sobresalía de su bolsillo frontal. Parecía un pañuelo. "Parece que funcionó también. Estuviste cerca de atraparme hoy, teniente Be... Uh... Ludwig. Derribaste dos de mis hombres también. Impresionante." Ludwig se encogió de hombros ligeramente. ¿Qué esperaba ese Americano? ¿Y por qué estaba charlando con él como si fueran amigos? El americano daba golpecitos al suelo con su pie y esperaba como si pensara que Ludwig fuera a responder en algún momento. No lo hizo. No lo haría. Bajo el Convenio de Ginebra todo lo que debía decirle al enemigo era su nombre, su rango y su número. Ya lo había hecho. No tenía nada más que decir. "Eres un todo un parlanchín." Dijo el americano finalmente. "Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto fácil para todos. Vendrás con nosotros tranquilamente, ¿No es así?" Como si tuviera elección. Ludwig asintió.

.

Era un impacto masivo para Ludwig el darse cuenta de que tenían que estar cerca del pueblo de Feliciano. Juzgando por donde estaba cuando lo derribaron y la duración del viaje a la base Americana, Ludwig reconoció que debían estar a solo kilómetros de las afueras. Los mismos campos amplios, la misma esencia en el aire. Incluso el paisaje de las montañas era casi idéntico a como lo recordaba. Era demasiado cruel, demasiado perturbador... Pero claro, los americanos tenían que tener una base justo alrededor del pueblo de Feliciano. Era una estrategia de posición ideal para ambas las montañas y las costas; Ese era el porque los Alemanes habían estado ahí en primer lugar, el porque los Americanos habían luchado tan duro por ello. Ludwig no podía evitar preguntarse que tan cerca estaba Feliciano. Donde estaba en ese momento, que estaba haciendo, como se sentiría verlo, sostenerlo una vez más... Ludwig se forzó a sí mismo a cortar el tren de ese pensamiento. Solo se estaba torturando.

Ludwig se sentó cuidadosamente en una silla contra la pared, sus brazos cruzados, inspeccionando la habitación de la base aérea con los ojos entrecerrados. No estaba equipada para prisioneros, pero había por lo menos veinte pilotos Americanos y Ludwig estaba desarmado, así que no había oportunidad de escapar. Ludwig no estaba acostumbrado a estar indefenso. Aborrecía el sentimiento. Calculó que estaba esperando a que la policía militar llegara. Y después, quien sabía. Se decía que los americanos eran buenos con sus prisioneros. Pero Ludwig sabía que no podía esperar ver nada más que el interior de una prisión por los próximos años. Ardió con ira y vergüenza ante el pensamiento. De que se había dejado derribar, de que había avergonzado a su país de esa manera. Era casi insoportable.

El líder Americano, Jones como lo llamaban, parecía un hombre lo suficientemente decente, a pesar de la extraña amabilidad y la obvia arrogancia. Para la sorpresa de Ludwig y casi asombro incluso le había ofrecido una bebida en el momento en el que llegaron a la base. El y su copiloto - Ludwig no podía recordar el nombre del hombre - parecían casi idénticos y se miraban tan extrañamente cordiales como el otro, aunque el copiloto era mucho más callado y menos autoritario. De hecho se había disculpado por lo de Greta, luego trató de presentar a Ludwig a un oso polar atado a su solapa, luego indicó claramente que era Canadiense, no Americano. Fue entonces que Ludwig se dio cuenta de que él había sido quien lo derribo. No respondió.

Los otros, como fuera, no eran tan amigables. Incluso en ese instante estaban lanzándole miradas de disgusto, susurrando para ellos mismos. Eso, Ludwig lo podía entender. Eso, lo podía manejar. Les lanzaba miradas de vuelta y la mayoría se volteaban cuando lo hacía. Jones y su copiloto Canadiense estaban parados hablando al otro lado de la habitación, pero un pequeño grupo de alrededor de seis pilotos comenzaron a ponerse ruidosos mientras se sentaban en una mesa cercana, observando a Ludwig, riéndose. Ludwig escuchó cautelosamente mientras sus voces se elevaban. Dos de los hombres parecían discutir algo.

"Una fotografía de la esposa del kraut puede venderse a buen precio como recuerdo."

"Ve entonces, toma su billetera, ¿Qué es lo que va hacer?"

El pulso de Ludwig se incrementó y su piel ardía. Sus hombros se tensaron, su pecho se estrecho con una incomoda aprensión. Ludwig no se movió, pero le lanzó una mirada al hombre que se movía hacia él tan asesina como podía arreglársela. El americano titubeo ligeramente, luego se volteó hacia el otro piloto.

"¡Tu tómala, tú fuiste el que lo menciono primero!"

"Vamos, esta desarmado. Como dije, ¿Qué es lo que va a hacer?" El piloto camino directo hacia Ludwig y abrió su chaqueta. Tomó cada gramo del control de Ludwig, cada fibra de fuerza que poseía, para detenerse a sí mismo de tomar al hombre por la garganta. Había veinte americanos armados en la habitación. No podía hacer nada más que sentarse ahí, forzándose a sí mismo a estar quieto, la indignación quemando por sus venas mientras el americano sacaba la billetera de Ludwig de su bolsillo interior y comenzó a buscar en ella. Sacó un par de tarjetas, algunos billetes alemanes e italianos, luego el estomago de Ludwig cayó y sus dientes se apretaron cuando el Americano saco la preciada fotografía de la billetera.

"¡Bueno, santa mierda!" Rió el americano. "¡No tengo la fotografía de la esposa del kraut, pero creo que tengo algo mejor!"

"¿Qué es?" Preguntó otro hombre mientras el grupo se aproximaba para ver.

"Parece que los krauts son un montón de maricas después de todo. ¡Dale una mirada a esta mierda!" El piloto pasó la fotografía al siguiente hombre que rió a carcajadas.

"¿Qué diablos?" Volteó la fotografía y rió aun más fuerte. "¡El kraut es un marica! ¡Mira lo que está escrito al reverso!"

"Eso es enfermizo, hombre." Dijo el siguiente piloto mientras arrebataba la fotografía, riendo junto con el resto. "Esta simplemente mal y enfermo."

Ludwig estaba a punto de perder el control. Podía sentirlo. Sintió su sangre hervir en sus venas, su pulso palpitaba rápida y brumosamente en sus oídos, sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse. Mientras los pilotos pasaban la fotografía bruscamente entre ellos, mientras se reían y lanzaban miradas de disgusto, Ludwig se sintió a si mismo ser tragado por la furia. Porque no tenía ningún poder y no podía soportarlo. Porque la cosa más importante en su vida no era más que un chiste para esos americanos. Porque más que nada, el necesitaba esa fotografía de Feliciano. No era mucho, pero era lo único que le quedaba. Lo era todo. Y si esos bastardos se la quitaban... Si la arruinaban... El control de Ludwig comenzó a resbalarse...

"¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?" La enojada voz cortó a través de la niebla roja que rodeaba su cabeza y Ludwig volteó para ver a Jones marchando hacia el grupo de pilotos, su expresión furiosa. "¿Qué diablos creen que están haciendo?"

El grupo de hombres se separó pero el hombre sosteniendo la fotografía siguió en su lugar. "Vamos, Jones, lo derribamos justa y limpiamente, está bien si damos un vistazo a su billetera, claro."

Jones arrebató la billetera y la fotografía del piloto. "De hecho, no lo está y definitivamente no está nada bien andar por ahí riéndose de la fotografía de su..." la voz de Jones se desvaneció mientras observaba la fotografía. Sus cejas se juntaron, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta con sorpresa. Pero no se miraba disgustado como los otros pilotos. En vez de eso, su expresión se mantuvo indescifrable, ligeramente confundida y de alguna manera casi triste. Finalmente Jones volteó de nuevo hacia el piloto, indignación en sus ojos de nuevo. "Fuera de aquí, sargento. Y es teniente para ti, no Jones."

El sargento obviamente no estaba acostumbrado a que se le hablara de esa manera. Dio un paso hacia atrás y asintió, sus manos en sus bolsillos. "Bien, si teniente, señor." Luego se fue caminando tranquilamente.

La ira de Ludwig se convirtió rápidamente en confusión. Ese líder Americano era algo más. Sus hombres obviamente lo respetaban, pero le hablaban como si fuera uno de ellos. No había tratado a Ludwig con nada más que cortesía desde el momento en el que lo derribo. Y ahora estaba observándolo curiosamente, con algo extrañamente similar a la comprensión en sus ojos. Ludwig no tenía idea de cómo tomar todo eso. Jones asintió hacia él, sonriendo y verbalizo una disculpa. Luego colocó la fotografía en su bolsillo y la desesperación y enojo volaron de nuevo en el pecho de Ludwig. Pero no podía hacer nada mientras jones caminaba lentamente hacia su copiloto de nuevo, sus ojos observaban rápidamente casi imperceptibles hacia Ludwig mientras hablaban. Y Ludwig era incapaz de entender, de recuperar su preciada fotografía, de hacer cualquier cosa que no fuera sentarse y soportar las miradas de la habitación hasta que las fuerzas especiales finalmente llegaran. Ludwig estaba aliviado cuando lo hicieron.

Mientras era conducido por el pasillo al auto que estaba esperando afuera, Ludwig se dio cuenta de que nunca la recuperaría: había perdido su fotografía. Había perdido la única imagen que tenia de su hermoso Feliciano, riendo brillantemente ante la cámara con su siempre presente alegre sonrisa, sus ojos tan radiantes y sus mejillas ligeramente rojas y su cabello volando como ese rizo suyo que parecía nunca mantenerse en orden. La fotografía con su despedida escrita en el reverso, con las memorias de su última noche en el granero. Ludwig dejó que el oficial lo llevara esposado hacia la puerta sin protestar. Sentía como si lo hubiera perdido todo.

"Oye, Teniente." Ludwig se volteó hacia la voz, sin estar seguro de que se refería a él. Jones corrió por el pasillo, pero sus ojos estaban fijados en el oficial que detenía a Ludwig. "Dejaste una clase de... A, uh... Dejaste algo allá atrás en la sala de la base."

El oficial parecía escéptico. "¿Deje algo?"

"Si, una clase de sobre, tenia 'Confidencial' estampado sobre él o algo así..."

El oficial soltó a Ludwig y se apresuró a entrar de vuelta a la habitación, su rostro lleno de pánico. "¡Vigila al prisionero, chico-volador!" gritó en el último segundo.

"Claro, no hay problema, yo entien..." el oficial desapareció en la esquina y Jones se giró inmediatamente hacia Ludwig. Ludwig lo observoó con completa confusión. Se estaba volviendo bastante obvio. Todos los americanos estaban dementes. "Teniente B... Ludwig. Maldición, sus nombres Alemanes son imposibles. Creo que esto es tuyo." El pecho de Ludwig se llenó con esperanza. Casi se quedó sin respiración mientras Jones sacaba la fotografía de su bolsillo y rápidamente la colocaba en el de Ludwig. Estaba confundido, estupefacto, pero más que nada increíblemente agradecido. Le dedico al americano una mirada confundida, pero Jones solo le sonrió. "Buena suerte, piloto." Ludwig asintió lentamente. Después un oficial de las fuerzas especiales apareció en la puerta justo cuando el anterior teniente regresaba de la base.

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, cual es la maldita demora?"

"Estás loco, chico-volador, no hay ningún sobre allá, ¿A qué estás jugando?"

Jones levantó las manos y retrocedió hacia el pasillo. "¡Nada, perdón, mi error! Continúen, mis buenos señores." Luego le mandó a Ludwig un pequeño guiño y dobló la esquina.

"Malditos pilotos están todos locos." dijo el teniente mientras una vez más tomaba control de las esposas. Ludwig tenía que reconocerlo. Pero parecía que algunos de ellos eran hombres decentes, también.

.

Feliciano caminó suavemente, silenciosamente, dentro de la sala. Todo había estado suave y callado ahí durante esos días. Lovino estaba sentado en la mesa, viendo la pared. Hacía eso bastante por aquellos días, también. Feliciano caminó por detrás de él y arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. "¡Buenos días Lovino! ¿Cómo estas hoy, Lovino? ¿Ya te he dicho que tanto te amo, Lovino?"

"Por Dios, ¿Alguna vez vas a parar de hacer eso, Feliciano?" Lovino sonaba malhumorado, pero Feliciano sabía que estaba sonriendo, incluso si solo era un poco.

"¿Parar de hacer qué? ¡No puedo abrazar a mi hermano y decirle que lo amo!"

"Sí, sí, eso es más que suficiente." Lovino le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo a Feliciano, y Feliciano lo libero gentilmente.

"Hay un Quiche de tomate sobre la banca, ¡Más vale que se haya comido todo cuando llegue a casa esta noche!"

"¿Vas a salir?"

Feliciano tomó unas cuantas manzanas del tazón en la mesa y las colocó en su canasta para almorzar. "Solo por un rato, te veré esta tarde en la cantina, si vienes. Deberías venir, Lovino. Sabes, no puedes vivir en la casa para siempre."

Lovino se volteó y fijó en Feliciano una mirada de preocupación. "Vas a tu árbol de nuevo." Feliciano solo asintió. "Feli..." Feliciano sacudió su cabeza, negándose a escuchar silenciosamente. Sabía que su hermano entendía, pero Lovino aun decía, con el débil esbozo de una sonrisa. "Sabes, no puedes vivir en ese árbol por siempre."

Feliciano sonrió de vuelta. Que tan fácil, que tan terriblemente, Lovino comprendía. "Ese Quiche, Lovino. Cada mordida."

Cuando las cosas pasaron, pasaron demasiado rápido. Los alemanes finalmente estaban fuera del pueblo, aunque el daño de sus batallas finales con los americanos aun se estaba limpiando. Desde que los americanos habían tomado las bases cercanas, la vida había cambiado. En su mayoría para bien... Pero aun era una guerra. Feliciano no había visto a Ludwig en meses, no desde su última noche en el granero. Y Lovino... Feliciano forzó su mente a detenerse. No quería pensar en aquello.

Feliciano paseó lentamente por la carretera, balanceando su canasta a junto a él, lo mismo que hacia todos los días. Pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre en el roble. Solo sentado, murmurando para sí mismo, recordando, esperando... Siempre esperando. La brisa se dejaba llevar, cargando las familiares esencias de la primavera, pero ese año parecían diferentes - amargas, casi. Feliciano aun se aferraba al invierno. Como siempre, Feliciano apenas le prestaba atención al mundo que lo rodeaba, demasiado envuelto en los pensamientos que ocupaban cada momento en que estaba despierto. Se preguntaba donde estaba Ludwig. Que estaba haciendo. Si era libre. Si estaba seguro. Oh Dios, si estaba vivo. Era demasiado para soportar que Ludwig pudiera desaparecer por siempre, y Feliciano nunca podría saber que le pasó a la persona más importante en el mundo.

Con un repentino salto, Feliciano regresó en si solo para darse cuenta de que estaba a punto de chocar con dos hombres vestidos con uniformes militares. Su estómago dio un vuelco, su instinto tomó el control y sacó su pequeña bandera blanca y empezó a sacudirla frenéticamente. "¡Me rindo! ¡Mi arrendo! ¡Je me rends! ¡Kamerad!"

Los dos hombres se detuvieron en seco, simplemente lo observaron por un momento, luego el más bajito de los dos se volteo hacia el otro. "Creo que se rinde."

"Entendí lo primero. Creo que el resto estaba en Chino o algo así..."

Feliciano hizo una pausa, se calmó de alguna manera, y lanzó una mirada entre los dos hombres que lo observaban entretenidamente. "Ustedes son... ¿Americanos?"

"Él lo es." dijo el más bajito. Su voz era tranquila. "Yo soy Canadiense."

"Ooh…" Feliciano señaló a la solapa del hombre. "El oso polar."

El Canadiense parecía contento de que lo hubiera notado. "¡Por supuesto! Este de aquí es Kumadara."

"Maldición, hombre, ¿Por qué nunca recuerdas el nombre de tu propia estúpida mascota?" preguntó el americano, sus cejas unidas con frustración. "¡Es Kumajiro!"

"¿Lo es? Oh. Bueno, de todas maneras, es un pequeño bastardo suertudo." El Canadiense le dedicó a Feliciano una sonrisa amistosa. "Me disculpo si te sobresaltamos."

"Oh, está bien, no estaba prestando atención. Solo noté los uniformes y algunos hombres con uniformes son bastante malos y tratan de golpearte, pero por supuesto algunos son muy buenos y guapos y maravillosos." Los uniformes de los hombres eran ligeramente diferentes a los que Feliciano estaba acostumbrado a ver en los soldados Americanos del pueblo. El Canadiense usaba un saco y el Americano vestía una gran chaqueta café con un gran, collar afelpado. Ambos eran rubios, pero el cabello del Canadiense era más largo, y extrañamente parecían casi idénticos. "¿Ustedes dos son hermanos? Parecen hermanos. Todos dicen que Lovino y yo parecemos hermanos, lo cual tiene sentido porque lo somos. ¿Solo que no es extraño que sean de dos países diferentes? ¿Crecieron en Canadá o en América?"

El Canadiense tenía una ligera mirada de aturdimiento que Feliciano estaba acostumbrado a ver, pero el americano solo sonrió y contestó fácilmente. "No somos hermanos, aunque todos dicen eso, las personas siempre nos confunden, es bastante gracioso. Yo crecí en una granja en los Estados Unidos y Matt fue criado por osos."

Matt parecía desprevenido. "Yo... ¿Qué?"

Feliciano dio un suspiro sorprendido. "¡Ay! ¿Tu creciste en una granja también?"

El americano sonrió ampliamente. "¡Nacido y criado en Nebraska!"

"¡Dios! ¡Eso es asombroso! Quiero decir, a excepción de que, um... Bueno, de hecho no sé qué es eso." Feliciano rascó su cabeza momentáneamente luego alcanzó su canasta. "¿Quieres una manzana?" Feliciano sacóla manzana y el americano la tomó alegremente.

"¡Seguro!"

El Canadiense solo sacudió su cabeza en desconcierto. "Alfred, creo que hemos encontrado la única persona en el mundo que habla tu dialecto."

Los ojos de Alfred se abrieron de par en par ante la repentina comprensión. "¡Oye, espera, si, no estás hablando italiano!"

"No," respondió Feliciano. "¿No te diste cuenta?"

"Eso no es lo que yo..."

"Ves, Matt, ahí vas siempre diciéndome de como tengo que aprender todos esos lenguajes extranjeros, y todos aquí hablan español."

"También hablo un poquito de Alemán." dijo Feliciano orgulloso. "Aquí tienes Canadiense Matt, toma una 'apfel'."

Matt sonrió aturdido mientras tomaba la manzana. "Danke"

"Bitte schön." Feliciano sintió una ligera apuñalada en su pecho ante las palabras. ¿Cuántas veces le había dicho el eso a Ludwig?

"Lo siento, no nos hemos presentado apropiadamente." dijo Matt

"No, no lo han hecho."

Alfred se inclinó hacia Feliciano y murmuro. "Es tan grosero a veces." Feliciano rió y sacó una manzana para sí mismo. Le agradaba ese americano. Era gracioso, y amable. Matt solo le lanzó una mirada de frustración.

"Bueno adelante entonces, haz los honores, lo haces tan bien e inofensivamente."

Alfred dio una pequeña reverencia. "Gracias, lo haré. Amigo Italiano, este es el teniente Matthew Williams, excepcional copiloto, y yo soy el teniente Alfred F Jones, ¡Aquí para salvar a Italia!"

"Dios." dijo Feliciano dándole una mordida a la manzana. "¿Tú solo?"

"Bueno, Matt va a ayudar. Un poco."

Matthew rodó sus ojos. "No lo escuches, tiene ligeros delirios."

Feliciano rió de nuevo. Se sentía como si hubieran pasado meses desde que se había reído tan fácilmente. "¡Yo soy Feliciano! También estoy tratando de salvar Italia, por lo menos eso es lo que dice el abuelo. Somos parte de la Resistenza y creo que se me permite decirles eso porque aparentemente están de nuestro lado, lo que sea que eso signifique." Feliciano le daba la bienvenida a cualquier distracción en ese entonces, así que estaba disfrutando hablar con esos amigables extraños. Cualquier cosa que llevara su mente a algo más, incluso si solo era por rato. Tal vez podría hacer que esa distracción durara un poco más... "Oh, ya se, ya que ustedes son aliados y somos amigos ahora deberían venir a tomar algo con nosotros esta tarde, y yo puedo presentarlos a mi abuelo, a mi hermano y a todos los otros miembros de la resistencia, ¡Estoy seguro de que todos estarán felices de conocerlos!"

Alfred parecía genuinamente encantado. "¡Eso sería genial! ¿Ustedes los Italianos tienen bourbon, correcto?"

"¡Si, por supuesto! Quiero decir, eso creo. Bueno, um... De hecho, no sé qué es eso tampoco. De todos modos, vamos a estar en la Cantina Verde en el pueblo, pregúntenle a cualquiera donde está." Feliciano apenas podía creer que estaba diciendo las palabras. Las cosas eran tan diferentes entonces a cuando los alemanes estaban en la ciudad.

Alfred rió alegremente. "¡Grandioso, no he tenido una bebida apropiada en semanas!"

La risa del americano era infecciosa. Era tan ruidosa, tan escandalosa. "Espera a que le diga a todos que estaremos bebiendo con dos Americanos..." Feliciano sonrió en forma de disculpa hacia Matthew. "Perdón, ¡Con dos soldados uno Americano y otro Canadiense!"

Matthew rió suavemente. "Bueno de hecho, ambos somos pilotos."

La sonrisa de Feliciano cayó inmediatamente, su piel se tornó instantáneamente fría. El ligero, despreocupado sentimiento en su pecho se desvaneció y en su lugar un glacial, temblor lleno de ira corrió por su columna. Tensó sus hombros y apretó los dientes. "Oh." Apretó sus puños alrededor de la manzana y dio unos rápidos, temblorosos pasos hacia atrás. "Pilotos."

Alfred y Matthew se miraron uno al otro brevemente, confusión presente en sus rostros. "Si." dijo Matthew simplemente, curioso, la palabra casi era una pregunta.

"Oh," dijo Feliciano otra vez. Dio otro paso hacia atrás, su piel erizándose de manera nada agradable. "Um. Me tengo que... Ir."

Los pilotos aun parecían ligeramente confundidos, pero sonrieron cuidadosamente y Alfred dijo alegremente. "¡Nos vemos luego esta tarde entonces!"

Feliciano asintió secamente y corrió rápidamente. Su mano se sacudió mientras arrojaba la manzana en el pasto que estaba a un lado de la carretera. Hirviendo, una desconocida rabia rodaba por su pecho, en sus entrañas, y parpadeo furiosamente, negándose a llorar. Había querido olvidarlo todo. Había querido tener un momento de paz, de olvidadiza felicidad. En vez de eso, acababa de invitar a las mismas personas que trataban de matar a Ludwig a la cantina.

.

Los italianos que entendían ingles se colgaban de cada palabra que decía el americano. Aquellos que no lo hacían solo observaban, obviamente sin estar seguros de que pensar del escandaloso Americano quien ya estaba a la mitad de una botella de bourbon y haciendo ademanes salvajemente mientras relataba sus más recientes hazañas en la sala.

"¡Entonces ahí estaba, aislado, completamente fuera de la vista de mi escuadrón, rodeado de seis Messerschmitts Alemanes!"

El Canadiense bajó un vaso de bourbon antes de interferir. "Cuatro."

"Estoy bastante seguro de que eran seis."

"Eran cuatro."

"Muy bien, cinco entonces como sea ahí estaba, preguntándome como diablos voy a salir de esta, cuando de repente, Matt sale volando del sol, hace este ridículo y repentino clavado en medio del montón de ellos. Les diré que, me confundí tanto como confundió toda la mierda de los Krauts, pero me dio suficiente tiempo para derribar dos de ellos, clavado, vuelta, y vámonos a la mierda de ahí. Me llaman el Mago, pero les diré algo, Matt aquí es el hombre invisible."

Feliciano sonrió educadamente mientras el resto de la habitación reía apreciativamente. La cantina estaba llena a desbordar con miembros de la Resistenza y personas del pueblo, hablando ruidosamente, ofreciéndole a Alfred y a Matthew mas bebidas, colgándose de cada palabra que decían de la batalla aérea con los alemanes. Feliciano no podía recordar haber visto alguna vez la cantina tan llena, o tan ruidosa. Las personas conversaban escandalosamente mientras bebían, comenzaban pequeños argumentos, ocasionalmente cantaban junto con la radio que resonaba desde la esquina, se empujaban unos a otros para hablar con los pilotos Americanos. Feliciano no estaba seguro de como tomar aquello. Por un lado Alfred y Matthew era realmente amables, divertidos, y parecían realmente felices de hablar con todos. Pero a Feliciano no le gustaba escucharlos hablar acerca de derribar Messerschmitts, o de llamar 'Krauts' a los Alemanes, o de hablar acerca de sacar a los Alemanes fuera del país. Lovino estaba por supuesto ignorando a los pilotos enfáticamente, mientras que el abuelo Roma era todo hospitalario y amable, pero parecía estar tratando de sacar información de ellos al mismo tiempo. Feliciano se preguntó brevemente que les preguntaría Antonio a los pilotos si estuviera ahí.

"Una cosa diré a favor de los Krauts." Dijo Alfred en respuesta a una pregunta de Roma. "No se dan la vuelta y corren. Pelean hasta el final."

"Como nuestro señor de ayer." Dijo Matthew, casi inaudible.

"¡Oh, sí!" dijo Alfred, su rostro iluminándose con emoción. El grupo rodeó la mesa y cayó el silencio mientras hablaba. "¡Deberían haber visto a este chico! Había estado detrás de él por semanas, y ayer en la mañana creí que lo tenía. Lo teníamos... Su escuadrón escapó y ese se quedo para distraernos. Así que por supuesto pensamos que seria fácil." Alfred sacudió su cabeza y rió irónicamente.

"¿Y no lo fue?" Pregunto Feliciano calmadamente. Le molestaba como Alfred parecía pensar que era mejor que cualquier piloto Alemán. Feliciano sabía que no podía ser mejor que Ludwig, por lo menos. Alfred se volteo hacia a él y lo observó pensativo por un momento antes de responder.

"Me llaman el Mago. Porque soy evasivo... Me ven, yo desaparezco, vuelvo a salir y antes de que lo sepan, bam. Todo de nuevo. Pero este chico era algo diferente. Viene hacia nosotros recto - sin esconderse, sin trucos. Solo llego a dispáranos, un piloto derribando todo el escuadrón. Nunca había visto algo así. Estaba tras de mí, eso era obvio. Derribó dos de mis hombres haciéndolo, y me hubiera derribado también, si no fuera por Matt aquí. Pero incluso con su motor en llamas y un ala arrancada, este alemán seguía disparando. Y les diré que, tomó todo de nosotros para tirarlo. Pero aquí esta la sorpresa." Alfred hizo una pausa para beber y se inclinó hacia delante ansiosamente, todos colgándose de cada palabra que decía. "¡El Alemán aterriza el maldito aeroplano! ¡Lo baja como si estuviera en un examen de vuelo! Después de que aterrizó, se baja de las ruinas como si se estuviera bajando de un autobús. Nos da su rango, nombre y número, ni una palabra mas." Alfred levantóvsus manos ligeramente y se sentó lentamente. "Digan lo que quieran de los Alemanes. Pero sus pilotos son bastardos valientes."

La habitación se llenó de ruido de nuevo cuando Alfred cayó en silencio. Arrugó su frente mientras miraba hacia abajo, perdido en sus pensamientos, luego casi sobresalto a Feliciano por estar mirándolo repentinamente a los ojos. Sus cejas se dispararon hacia arriba y silbó suavemente. "Bueno debo estar maldito."

"¿Qué?" Preguntó Feliciano, confundido por el repentino comportamiento extraño.

Alfred inmediatamente dejo caer su mirada devuelta a su bebida. "Lo siento. Nada."

Más historias, mas bebidas. Todos querían hablar con Alfred, y él le daba su completa atención a quien lo hiciera. Le agradó a todos inmediatamente; parecía imposible que no fuera así. Feliciano estaba tan confundido por sus emociones contradictorias. A él le agradaba Alfred, también. Trataba de que no fuera así, pero el americano no había sido nada más que amigable y alegre desde que caminó dentro de la cantina. Insistió en sentarse a lado de Feliciano, charlando acerca de las diferencias en las estaciones entre Italia y América, acerca de las grandes ciudades de Londres y Nueva York, acerca de gatos que habían pasado por el corredor más temprano. Le preguntó a Feliciano acerca de la vida en su granja y de cómo era estar en la resistencia y lo que pensaba del baseball y el cricket. Alfred incluso le dio una naranja como pago de la manzana que le había dado antes. Y antes de que Feliciano supiera estaban hablando como si fueran viejos amigos. Pero entonces Alfred comenzó a hablar acerca de batallas. Y los hombres que describía como les disparaba - eran gente de Ludwig. Alfred era enemigo de Ludwig. Feliciano no tenía idea de cómo sentirse. Parte de el quería permanecer furioso, pero nunca era capaz de permanecer molesto por mucho tiempo, y era tonto sentirse de esa manera acerca de alguien que solo estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto, lo mismo que hacia Ludwig. Era demasiado para tratar y comprender. Feliciano estaba por lo menos aliviado de que Lovino había dejado la casa finalmente para unírseles, aunque estaba empezando a preguntar si tal vez esa no era la mejor idea después de todo.

"¿De dónde sacaste estos bastardos?" Murmuró Lovino, tomando un largo trago de vino. Se había negado a hablar con los pilotos toda la tarde. Apenas y había volteado a verlos. Feliciano encogió los hombros culpablemente y susurro de vuelta mientras Alfred estaba enganchado en una conversación con Roma.

"En la carretera en las afueras del pueblo."

Lovino le lanzó una mirada de reojo. "¿Qué te traes recogiendo pilotos de combate, Feli?"

"No estaba tratando de hacerlo, solamente que ellos eran realmente amables, me hicieron reír y deje de pensar en cosas horribles así que les pregunté si querían tomar algo con nosotros porque pensé que tal vez a todos les gustaría conocerlos también. Ni siquiera sabía que eran pilotos." Feliciano no añadió que no los hubiera invitado si lo hubiera sabido. Trató de empujar a Lovino fuera del tema. "¡Aunque sabes, es bueno verte fuera de casa!"

"Sí, bueno. No estoy aquí para hablar con tus amiguitos pilotos. Solo necesitaba una maldita bebida." Lovino terminó su copa de vino rápidamente. No mucho después, había tenido demasiadas y como siempre, estaban sacando lo mejor de él.

"¿Saben que pienso?" Lovino grito en Italiano, recargándose en una silla y señalando su bebida hacia Alfred. "¡Yo creo que solo eres un bastardo presuntuoso! Pensando que puedes venir aquí, y explotar unos cuantos aeroplanos Alemanes, ¡y que todos vamos a que-era... caer!" Lovino tropezó, derramo su bebida, luego rápidamente se sostuvo de nuevo. "¡No, quiero decir, sobre ti, caer ante ti!" Feliciano y Roma se miraron uno al otro brevemente. No tenía sentido tratar de detener a Lovino una vez que ya había empezado. Afortunadamente el resto de la habitación aun estaba tan ruidosa que Lovino no estaba haciendo una gran escena como podría haberlo hecho. Alfred, como sea, parecía completamente perplejo como para preguntar porque se le estaba gritando en italiano y teniendo una copa de vino balanceándose ante su cara.

"Uh, perdón, no entiendo lo que estás diciendo..."

"¡Cállate! ¿Sabes por lo que hemos pasado? ¿Por lo qué aun, aun estamos pasando? Llegaste un poco tarde, ¿No es así?" Lovino expresó salvajemente y Roma suavemente retiró la bebida que tenía en su mano. Lovino apenas y pareció notarlo. "No podían venir y sacar a los Alemanes meses atrás, ¿O sí? ¡Podían hacerlo una semana atrás, un día, unas putas horas, pero oh no, tenían que esperar hasta que fuera demasiado tarde, demasiado jodidamente tarde ahora! ¡Cuentas tus pequeñas historias y piensas que todos vamos a llamarlos héroes bueno pueden irse a la mierda eso es lo que pueden hacer!"

Alfred solo sonrió y asintió antes de inclinarse sobre Feliciano y susurrar. "Parece realmente molesto por alguna razón."

Feliciano sonrió en forma de disculpa. "Si, siempre parece molesto por alguna razón. Usualmente lo está. Pero se bueno con él. Él... Bueno, tiene una razón para estar molesto esta vez.

"¿Sabe que no hablamos Italiano?"

"Si." Feliciano levantó su voz para que Lovino pudiera escuchar. "Y él entiende el ingles, solo pretende que no lo hace."

Lovino se giró y le gritó a Feliciano, aun en italiano. "Cállate con un demonio, en serio Feliciano, nunca debiste haber traído a estos estúpidos Americanos aquí en primer lugar..."

"Soy Canadiense." Dijo Matthew suavemente. Lovino se detuvo y lo observó inexpresivamente. Estaba obviamente un poco impactado como para darse cuenta de que Matthew había entendido cada palabra que había dicho.

"Oh." Lovino tropezó un poco de nuevo y sus hombros cayeron.

"Lo siento mucho por todo lo que has pasado, incluso aunque estoy seguro de que no podría ni comprenderlo." Matthew habló suavemente en un perfecto italiano. "Y me disculpo por Alfred aquí. Yo se que puede ser un poco escandaloso y arrogante, pero sus intenciones son buenas. Por favor créeme, si hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad de aterrizar antes, Alfred hubiera sido el primero en saltar a la oportunidad. Espero que puedas perdonarnos por cualquier ofensa accidental. Nos sentimos muy honrados de estar en su encantador pueblo y estamos muy agradecidos por la hospitalidad de todos."

La sala entera observaba en silencio. Parecía ser la primera vez que muchos notaban al Canadiense.

"¿Hay algún lenguaje que no hables, Matt?" Preguntó Alfred finalmente.

Matthew levantó una ceja de manera sarcástica. "Chino, Alfred. No hablo Chino."

Lovino entre cerró los ojos, sonrojándose hasta ponerse rojo, y rápidamente parpadeó para eliminar su vergonzosa expresión. "Bueno. Um. Muy bien. Tengo que irme a casa ahora. No puedo dejar..." su voz se desvaneció y le lanzó una mirada a los pilotos de nuevo, luego observó, casi desorientado, alrededor de la habitación que se hacía más ruidosa gradualmente. "Me tengo que ir."

Roma asintió, sonriendo de la manera en que siempre lo hacía, como si todo estuviera bien y nada fuera de lo ordinario. "Por supuesto, ¿Estarás bien caminando solo?"

"No soy un niño." Lovino escupió antes de voltearse y salir corriendo de la cantina, pateando su silla en el camino.

"Bueno, Dios." Dijo Alfred, viendo a Lovino irse con una ligera expresión de asombro. "¿Va a estar bien?"

"Va estar justamente bien." Dijo Roma, sonriéndole de manera tranquilizadora a Feliciano. Feliciano trato de sonreír de vuelta, pero solo apartó la mirada. Solo esperaba que el abuelo Roma estuviera en lo correcto. Roma se inclinó a través de la mesa y le sirvió a Alfred otro bourbon. "Es bueno que mi pequeño Feliciano los conociera hoy. Estoy contento de que seamos capaces de hablar con nuestros aliados en persona. Y por supuesto, estoy contento de ver que la guerra en el aire parezca estar favoreciéndolos."

"Estamos bien. Aunque, no tiene para cuando acabar." El exterior valiente de Alfred parecía desvanecerse un poco, y observó cauteloso alrededor antes de continuar. "Y realmente no sé que tanto cuente al final."

Los ojos de Roma destellaron con interés. "¿Significado?"

"Bueno, subimos, nos derriban, mandamos más. Los alemanes hacen lo mismo. Los empujamos de vuelta hacia la frontera pero desde entonces ha sido callejón sin salida... Y yo simplemente no veo como es que lo vale, ya sabes. Estoy perdiendo demasiados hombres. Nos dicen que se supone que nos dirigiremos a Francia pronto, pero yo no veo que eso pase. Es solo esto, día tras día, y no estamos yendo a ninguna parte. Parece solamente un maldito desperdicio."

Roma asintió comprensivamente. "¿Pero eso es la guerra, no es así? Ahora me estaba preguntando si podrías decirme..." Roma se detuvo súbitamente y sonrió de nuevo hacia Feliciano. "¿Seguro qué esto debe estar aburriéndote, Feli?"

Feliciano dejo al abuelo Roma hacer su voluntad. Ya no quería escuchar más, de todas maneras. Se levantó y dejo a Roma hablar en privado con Alfred y Matthew. Vagó por entre las mesas, hablando brevemente con algunas personas, pero principalmente manteniendo su distancia. Sintió como si estuviera caminando en un sueño. La tarde entera había sido simplemente demasiado irreal, demasiado dolorosa, demasiado. No podía detener los horribles pensamientos y miedos que lo atacaban incansablemente. ¿Podía ser Ludwig uno de esos de quienes Alfred dijo haber derribado? Feliciano trató de convencerse a sí mismo - Ludwig era mejor que eso. Él mismo lo había dicho. Y todo este tiempo, Alfred seguía viéndolo extrañamente...

Feliciano estaba comenzando a preguntarse si debía seguir a Lovino a casa cuando Alfred dejó a Roma y Matthew hablando y se dirigió directamente hacia él. Tomó el codo de Feliciano y lo condujo a una esquina. Pero antes de que Feliciano pudiera preguntar qué estaba pasando Alfred dijo rápidamente, silenciosamente, "Mira, esto debe sonar realmente extraño y todo, pero... ¿Conoces a un piloto Alemán llamado teniente... Ludwig?"

Feliciano parpadeó unas cuantas veces en completa y autentica conmoción. Entonces estaba seguro de que estaba soñando. Apenas podía hablar. "Que... como..." ¿Cómo era posible que ese Americano pudiera saber aquello? A menos que o haya visto vivo, o... A menos que... Feliciano de repente sintió como si lo hubieran apuñalado en el pecho. No podía respirar, luego su aliento se quedó atrapado dolorosamente en su garganta, después salió tan rápido que comenzó a hiperventilarse. Todo se tornó rojo, brumoso y tomó un paso tembloroso hacia atrás, sacudiendo su cabeza frenéticamente. "No..."

"No, detente, está bien, está vivo." Feliciano casi cayó por el alivio. Aire llenaba sus pulmones y levantó la mirada con esperanza. "Pero..." Alfred hizo una pausa, miró alrededor y bajó su voz. "Ha sido tomado como prisionero."

Sus pulmones se cerraron una vez más. Feliciano difícilmente podía creer que estaba teniendo esa conversación, difícilmente podía creer que ese hombre ante el podía saber las respuestas de las preguntas que lo habían acosado por meses. Ludwig... Tomado como prisionero... "¿Dónde? ¿Por favor, dime dónde?"

Alfred sacudió su cabeza, una dolorosa expresión cruzo su rostro. "Lo siento, sabes que no puedo decirte eso."

Feliciano cerró sus ojos brevemente y asintió. Qué cosa tan tonta para preguntar. Ni siquiera sabía que podía hacer si se lo decía. "Por supuesto. Es uno de los que estabas hablando hace rato, ¿No lo es? Tu... lo derribaste."

"Si." Alfred rápidamente condujo a Feliciano a una mesa vacía cercana, luego se sentó lentamente a su lado. El ruido de la cantina era suficiente para cubrir su conversación. "¿Cómo es que siquiera lo conoces? ¿Cómo es que tiene una fotografía tuya?"

Feliciano apenas oyó las palabras. Todo lo que podía escuchar era un ajetreo en sus oídos, todo en lo que podía pensar era... "¿Está bien? ¿Está herido? Que vas a..."

"Él está bien. Completamente intacto. Nuestra policía militar se lo llevó hoy. Va a ser interrogado, pero no se utilizara la fuerza. Él es un oficial honorable y se le tratara como tal."

Feliciano respiró con más facilidad con alivio. "Y... ¿Luego?"

La expresión de Alfred casi era de disculpa mientras respondía. "Luego será transferido a un campo de prisioneros de guerra."

Feliciano apretó sus ojos contra las lágrimas que los salpicaban, tragó el pesado y doloroso nudo en su garganta. Se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y puso su cabeza en sus manos. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Cuando vería a Ludwig de nuevo? Oh Dios, oh por favor no, alguna vez lo vería otra vez...

"Tú… Tú eres... Tú y él..."

Feliciano saltó ligeramente mientras levantaba la mirada. Casi se le había olvidado que Alfred estaba ahí, viéndolo curiosamente, preocupado. Por supuesto, debía estar muy confundido por todo aquello. "Lo conocí en el invierno." Dijo Feliciano. "Él estaba posicionado cerca del pueblo, probablemente cerca de donde estas tu ahora. El solía caminar hacia fuera hacia el campo para verme. Nos reuníamos en el roble en un campo cerca de mi casa. Supongo, al final, ni siquiera no mirábamos tanto... Fueron solo unas cuantas veces después de todo. Pero es gracioso, casi parece que no puedo recordar nada claro hasta entonces. Pero esas pocas veces que nos vimos... Recuerdo cada segundo." Feliciano sonrió ante las memorias de los mejores días de su vida. "Él es el mejor, el más amable y el más maravilloso hombre que he conocido."

"Tú lo amas." Alfred lo dijo demasiado seguro.

"Más de lo que alguna vez pensé que podría amar a alguien, o a algo, jamás." Feliciano inmediatamente rió nerviosamente ante sí mismo. Había dicho las palabras antes de pensarlas. ¿Simplemente qué estaba diciendo? Eso no era algo que las personas entendieran; la mayoría de las personas pensaban que estaba mal amar a otro hombre, aunque Feliciano no podía ver porque. Pero quien sabía como lo tomaría ese americano... "Lo siento. Qué cosa tan tonta para decir."

Alfred parecía entender el repentino pánico de Feliciano y respondió rápidamente. "No. No es tonto."

Ante la cálida mirada en sus ojos, Feliciano sintió que estaba bien continuar. "Tomamos las fotografías un día que estábamos caminando por las colinas. Tengo la suya aquí." Feliciano sacó la fotografía que cargaba siempre en su bolsillo y se la extendió a Alfred, quien asintió mientras la tomaba.

"Es él." Alfred la volteó y leyó el reverso."'Auf wiedersehen, Sweetheart'. El suyo decía 'bella ciao.'"

Feliciano asintió. No quería explicarlo.

"Feliciano…" Alfred juntó sus cejas mientras miraba la fotografía, su expresión confundida y desconcertada. "Eres parte de la resistencia. Él es tu enemigo."

Feliciano se encogió de hombros, sonrió ligeramente, y vio a Alfred a los ojos. "No hay bandos cuando del amor se trata." Alfred suspiró suavemente, sonrió gentilmente, y devolvió la fotografía. Feliciano la colocó cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su pecho, luego aclaró su garganta y empujó hacia atrás su silla. "Estoy seguro de que el abuelo te ayudara a saber cualquier cosa que necesites saber de los Alemanes. Estas ocupado peleando con ellos después de todo, estoy seguro de que vas a querer información. Desearía poder contarte más, pero no se tanto, de verdad, y nadie me dice mucho mas después de... Bueno, como dije, no se mucho en estos días." Feliciano se levantó y se dio la vuelta para irse.

"¿Qué edad tienes, Feliciano?"

Feliciano hizo una pausa y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia Alfred, un poco confundido ante la repentina pregunta. "¿Qué? Oh, yo... Yo casi tengo veinte."

"No juegues. ¡Igual que yo!" Alfred sonrió alegremente, aunque parecía ligeramente sorprendido. "Gracioso... Pensé que eras menor."

Feliciano sintió una extraña mezcla de molestia y ofensa, y aun así de alguna manera lo entendía. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que todos pensaban siempre? De repente desesperado por estar solo, Feliciano corrió a través de las mesas y los grupos de alegres, y parlanchines pueblerinos, dirigiéndose directamente a la habitación de enseguida, cerro la puesta detrás de sí. El silencio inmediato era calmante, cómodo. Cayo sobre una silla, cubrió su cara con sus manos, y dejo que la pena lo tragara. ¿Qué hacían los americanos con sus prisioneros? Por supuesto todos decían que eran buenos, no usaban tortura o nada parecido... ¿Pero cómo podía estar seguro? ¿Qué tal si no eran como todos decían? ¿Qué tal si lo herían, si lo ejecutaban, oh Dios que tal si era peor, si era como lo que le había pasado a Antonio? Feliciano estaba furioso de repente teniendo a esos Americanos en la habitación de al lado, furioso de cualquier cosa, de cualquiera que mantuviera a Ludwig lejos de él, extrañaba a Ludwig tanto que era un dolor físico, y no podía soportarlo. Lo quería de vuelta más de lo que había querido algo nunca. Daria lo que fuera, haría cualquier cosa, solo por verlo una sola vez mas. Pero era imposible.

La puerta se abrió y Feliciano levantó la mirada para ver al abuelo Roma cerrar la puerta tras de él. Se miraba cansado esa noche. Pero entonces, siempre se miraba cansado en esos días. Cruzo la habitación lentamente y se sentó a lado de Feliciano. "Feli... ¿Está todo bien?"

Feliciano trató de asentir, pero sacudió su cabeza en su lugar. Nunca podría mentirle a su abuelo. "No." Pero no lloró. No podía llorar. Era como si no le quedaran lágrimas. Ese solo era un tipo de dolor insensible, una pena tan agotadora que no se podía sentir caliente o afilada o cruel. Solo se sentía completamente vacío, completamente sin esperanza.

Roma se quedó callado, quieto. Feliciano no podía escuchar nada más que su respiración. "¿Quieres contarme acerca de eso?" Preguntó finalmente.

"No." Pero después de solamente un segundo, Feliciano se recargó contra él y Roma lo tomó en sus brazos, sosteniéndolo cerca, meciéndolo gentilmente. Desde la mañana después de esas terribles palabras que aun quemaban la memoria de Feliciano, la mañana de la devastadora crisis de Lovino, el abuelo Roma había sido el fuerte, seguro, y confiable ser en sus vidas. La roca contra la que se recargaban. Reía y cantaba mientras ellos estaban vacios y callados; manteniéndose silenciosa y tolerante cuando ellos sollozaban y gritaban. Se mantenía en una pieza cuando ellos se desmoronaban. Incluso entonces había dicho las mismas palabras que siempre decía, lo sostenía y trataba de arreglar las cosas, incluso aunque Feliciano ya no era un niño y ambos sabían que entonces eso era imposible.

"Está bien, Feli Todo está bien ahora."

Por primera vez Feliciano se preguntó si las cosas serian diferentes si él hubiera sido un soldado, o un combatiente; si él hubiera sido alguien importante. Alguien que pudiera hacer algo, salvar a Ludwig, hacer que hubiera alguna manera de verlo de nuevo. Pero el solo era pequeño y sin importancia no tenia poder para hacer nada. Solo era lo que todos siempre pensaban que era - pequeño tonto Feliciano. Ludwig era el único que lo había tomado en serio. Quien escuchaba y le importaba lo que tenia para decir, quien pensaba que el podía ser valiente si necesitaba serlo.

"Abuelo, tu deseas que yo hubiera sido... ¿Cómo Alfred? Él es muy valiente, y a todos les agrada, y... Y tiene la misma edad que yo, sabes. La misma edad que yo y está luchando y volando aviones y... Y tu estarías muy orgulloso de mi si yo fuera como él, ¿No lo estarías?"

Roma respondió inmediatamente. "No." Feliciano estaba sorprendido por su respuesta.

"¿Huh?"

"No estaría orgulloso si fueras como él. Porque eso no es quien eres."

"Pero…"

"No dejes que nadie te diga que no eres valiente. Si, haz hecho cosas que me han molestado... Que me han devastado." Feliciano se encogió. Roma nunca había dicho otra palabra acerca de esa horrible tarde... Pero Feliciano sabia que tanto su traición aun le afectaba. Estaba agradecido que el amor de su abuelo era más fuerte que eso. "Pero tu confías en tu corazón, Feliciano. Y eso es algo muy valiente. No todos pueden hacer eso."

Feliciano cerró sus ojos fuertemente. No sabía a dónde ir desde ahí. Si podía esperar por Ludwig; si debía rendirse. "Abuelo... ¿Por qué todo termina doliendo tanto?"

Era una pregunta sin sentido, y por supuesto el abuelo Roma no tenía respuesta. Simplemente acarició el cabello de Feliciano y dijo. "Desearía que pudieras ser inocente por siempre, Feli."

Pero por supuesto, algunas cosas son imposibles. Cuando su abuelo se fue, cuando se había compuesto a sí mismo, cuando sintió que podía enfrentar al mundo de nuevo, Feliciano finalmente se llevóca sí mismo a caminar de vuelta a la sala. Había pocas personas ahí entonces. La noche había caído, Alfred y Matthew parecían que estaban dando sus últimas despedidas a quienes aun estaban ahí. Feliciano se preparó a sí mismo para apresurarse a pasar, pero Alfred lo notó casi inmediatamente. Se separó del pequeño grupo, tomó a Feliciano del brazo antes de que pudiera escapar, y una vez más lo llevó a una esquina.

"Escucha, he estado pensando. Tu Resistenza, ustedes no...Uh... Sacan personas de prisión y cosas así, ¿Lo hacen?" Alfred guiñó y Feliciano juntó sus cejas confundido. "Okay. Entonces, si te digo esto... Si te doy esta información... Recuerda, lo que me estabas preguntando antes..."

Feliciano estaba estupefacto mientras comenzaba a entender. Ludwig había sido tomado como prisionero... Feliciano le preguntó a Alfred donde... Abrió la boca en comprensión. "¿Por qué me lo dirías?"

Alfred pareció dudar por un momento antes de suspirar, alcanzar su bolsillo, y sacar una pequeña fotografía. Feliciano la tomó lentamente, su pulso apresurándose un poco. Era un hombre de cabello claro, guapo joven con frondosas cejas mirando enojado a la cámara. Estaba usando un traje y estaba parado frente a un gabinete lleno con cientos de botellas y copas. Feliciano levantó la vista hacia Alfred curiosamente, y los ojos de Alfred quemaban en los suyos. "Si fuera él, me cargaría a todos los militares Alemanes con una mano."

Ohhh. Entonces Alfred entendía después de todo... Feliciano se sintió ligeramente calmado, menos confundido, mientras estudiaba la fotografía. "Se ve enojado."

"No quería que le tomara una fotografía. Le dije que no tenia cinta."

"¿Cuál es su nombre?"

"Arthur." Alfred sonrió mientras lo decía.

Feliciano miró la fotografía una vez más antes de devolverla. "¿Es ingles? Está usando un traje, así que pensé que podría ser ingles.:"

"Si, es ingles."

"Apuesto a que sabe mucho de poesía."

"Sabe un montón acerca de todo. Es realmente muy inteligente."

"Normalmente lo son, los ingleses."

"Ahora." Alfred puso la fotografía de vuelta en su bolsillo y de nuevo observó los ojos de Feliciano intensamente. Feliciano sintió un temblor correr a través de él, y lo imposible de repente parecía alcanzable. "Yo no te di esta información, y tu no vas a usarla para hacer algo drástico, ¿O lo harás?"

Feliciano no respondió, pero sus ojos se abrieron a tope y su estomago se llenó de nerviosa esperanza. Se pregunto qué tanto bourbon Alfred había consumido, y si mas tarde se arrepentiría de eso. Pero Feliciano se quedó en silencio, esperando escuchar lo que Alfred tenía para decir, esperando por lo que podía ser la última esperanza para ver a Ludwig, su única oportunidad. Alfred asintió abruptamente.

"Voy a tomar eso como un no. Ahora escucha."


	13. Chapter 13

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

**Saltate las negritas si no te interesa nada de lo que digo.**

**¡Me disculpo! Se supone que debí haber subido esto ayer, pero Domingo por la noche, aproveché que no tengo clases el Lunes, también que mi abuelo y mi tío están criticando a mi "família" la que se supone que es sólo los padres y hermanos xD lo de todos los días, fui a una "expo de arte" pequeña ya que un amigo de un familiar estaba ahí exponiendo, hermosas pinturas, ¡Mis respetos! El tipo desnudo que pintó se me figuró a Doitsu... Tenía que decirlo .3. Tenía esa mirada medio avergonzada y Suke y... ¡Yisus! Hermoso.**

* * *

Damos pañuelos gratis, lo sé, yo lloraba internamente cuando lo revisaba, ¡Venganza! ;^;

* * *

"¿Estas demente?"

"Lovino, si tan solo escucharas..."

"¡Sabía que tenía razón al no confiar en esos Americanos! ¡No puedo creer que fueran tan irresponsables! Para poner esta estúpida idea en tu cabeza..."

"¡No es estúpida! Es la única oportunidad que tengo, y no puedo hacerlo solo..."

"¿Cómo es qué te atreves a pedirme esto?"

"Porque eres mi hermano, y..."

"Estas completamente loco si pensaste por un segundo que yo iba a ayudarte con esto, que iba a dejarte..."

"¡Tú lo hiciste por Antonio!"

"¡Eso fue completamente diferente!"

"¿Cómo?"

"¿Cómo? Antonio era un aliado siendo torturado por la Gestapo para sacarle información nuestra, ¡No un enemigo siendo retenido por los Americanos!"

Feliciano finalmente hizo una pausa. Extendió las manos en la banca frente a él, trató de calmar su apresurado pulso y su pesada respiración, para pensar claro y coherentemente. La luz solar de la tarde inundo la cocina y un roto silencio le puso fin a sus gritos y a los de Lovino. Feliciano sabia que al final probablemente era inútil intentar convencer a Lovino. Pero también sabía que tenía que intentarlo por cualquier oportunidad que pudiera tener. Porque tenía que ver a Ludwig. Incluso si solo era una vez más, Feliciano tenía que verlo. "¿Hace una diferencia quien lo tiene como prisionero?"

"¡Por supuesto que la hace!" gritó Lovino, sus ojos bien abiertos y salvajes, su expresión indignada y frustrada. Feliciano sabia que él no entendía. Por supuesto que no entendía. "Los Americanos no torturan a sus prisioneros..."

"¿Cómo podemos estar seguros de eso?" Feliciano se sentía culpable hablando de eso cuando Lovino aun estaba devastado por lo que le había pasado a Antonio. Pero justo en ese momento no tenía otra opción. "¡Los Americanos son nuestros aliados, por supuesto que van a decirnos eso! Incluso si no lo torturan, no lo ves, van a mandarlo a un campo de prisioneros, ¡Puede que nunca salga de ahí! Lo encerraran por el resto de la guerra, y eso podría ser por siempre, y en el mejor escenario lo enviaran a de vuelta a Alemania después de que la guerra termine y nunca lo veré de nuevo y no puedo soportar eso, Lovino, no puedo... Te lo ruego..." Las lágrimas que Feliciano había tratado tan duramente de retener finalmente picaban sus ojos amenazando con derramarse. Apretó sus dientes y parpadeó para deshacerse de ellas irritadamente. "Por favor ayúdame." Lovino solo lo observó como si realmente se hubiera vuelto loco.

"Solo detente a pensar por un momento lo que me estas pidiendo que haga. Ayudarte a rescatar un enemigo."

"¡Pero él no es un enemigo, Lovino, no es solo un Alemán, es Ludwig, él es el hombre que amo, él es bueno, un hombre decente que merece una oportunidad, merece algo mejor que estar en un campo de prisioneros por los próximos cincuenta años!"

"Si el abuelo estuviera aquí..."

"¡Bueno, pero no lo está!" El abuelo Roma había partido el día anterior, para llevar noticias e información a los contactos de Antonio por todo el país. Después de todo, alguien tenía que informar a otros grupos de la resistencia de lo que estaba pasando. "Y no va a regresar en semanas, así que no puedes hacer que él me detenga, y tú no puedes..."

"¡Nada de eso importa!" Lovino se estaba tornando rojo, sus palabras subían y subían de volumen. "Si, contra toda lógica y posibilidades, te las arreglaras para liberarlo de los Americanos, ¿Luego qué? ¿Qué harás entonces? Tienes una locación. ¡Eso es todo! No tienes manera de llegar a esa locación, no tienes información de cómo está siendo retenido, ¡No tienes idea de que hacer una vez que este Alemán este libre! ¡No tienes nada!"

Era verdad. Todo lo que Lovino había dicho era verdad. Y aun así... "Pero debe haber... Debe haber alguna manera..."

Lovino levantó sus ojos hacia el techo con frustración. "No voy a escuchar mas esto. Estas siendo completamente irracional." Lovino se empujó a través de la puerta de la sala. Feliciano corrió detrás de él.

."Pero Lovino, no sé que mas hacer, y si Ludwig..."

."Ludwig."

.Feliciano casi se tropezó con Lovino mientras paraba en seco bruscamente ante él. Feliciano irrumpió la oración a medias y suprimió un grito. Una conmoción hormigueante corrió por su cuerpo, plantándolo en su lugar. Lovino no se movió ni un centímetro, incluso cuando se las arreglo para hablar, suave y calmadamente. "Antonio. Estas despierto."

Antonio observaba vacíamente la pared, sus ojos redondos, obscuros y perdidos. Se mantuvo inseguro y confundido en el medio de la habitación, apretando su destrozado y arruinado brazo escayolado. Se miraba aun más delgado de pie. Pero desde luego, la última vez que Lovino había conseguido que comiera había sido tres días atrás. De la última vez que había hecho que hablara había pasado aun más tiempo. "Ludwig." dijo Antonio de nuevo, aun observando a la pared. Su voz monótona y áspera. "Ludwig vuela aeroplanos."

"Si." dijo Lovino lentamente, tomando un cuidadoso paso hacia delante. "Él es amigo de Feliciano." Feliciano lanzó una mirada de preocupación hacia Lovino, pero la más pequeña, ligera chispa de esperanza brillo en el rostro de su hermano. Tomó otro cauteloso paso hacia Antonio. "¿Quieres comer algo, Antonio? ¿O deberíamos ir a afuera? Estas..."

Antonio no le prestó atención. "Le di uno gris. Lo armó con pegamento y un cordel. Lo colgó de su techo." el silencio cayo. Antonio finalmente arranco su mirada de la pared y lanzo una mirada vacía alrededor de la habitación. Parecía haber olvidado donde estaba, y porque estaba ahí. Sus ojos finalmente aterrizaron en Lovino y se fijaron solo ligeramente. "Estabas gritando."

Lovino sacudió su cabeza. "No, no es nada, Antonio, no es nada." Tomó otro paso para acercarse y sostuvo su mano hacia afuera, su palma hacia arriba, sus ojos bien abiertos y suplicantes. "Ven. Vamos al jardín."

Pero las palabras de Antonio hicieron que la mente de Feliciano comenzara a andar. Varios recuerdos lo golpearon a la vez. Escuchando por accidente a Antonio hablar acerca su amigo soldado Alemán cuyo hermano menor era un piloto en la base cercana; Ludwig mencionando que su hermano Gilbert tenía un amigo Español antes de la guerra; el ataque de risa y el alivio de Antonio después de oír el nombre del amigo Alemán de Feliciano que apenas se había enterado que era de la resistencia. Una sospecha comenzó a crecer en la mente de Feliciano; una que era seguramente ridícula pero que aun así tenia sentido, una que podía probar la última oportunidad que tenia. "Antonio." dijo Feliciano quieto, calmado. "Antonio, ¿Conoces a Ludwig? ¿Ludwig Beilschmidt? El piloto Alemán."

.Lovino le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero Feliciano solo lo ignoró, esperó con el corazón palpitante por la respuesta de Antonio. Antonio movió la mirada de Lovino hacia el techo. "Tiene un hermano. Un soldado."

"Si." dijo Feliciano sin aliento, asustado de dejarse a si mismo creer aquello. "¡Si, Gilbert!"

"Feli," dijo Lovino advirtiéndole.

"Gilbert." los ojos de Antonio se cerraron, su rostro finalmente contorsionándose con emociones, dolorosa y angustiadamente. "Peleamos. Yo le dije que no se uniera al ejército... Le dije la verdad... No me escuchó... Nunca escuchaba."

Lovino habló de forma tranquilizante. Incluso mientras miraba a Feliciano con los ojos abiertos de par en par, furiosamente. "Antonio, está bien, eso no importa ahora."

Pero Feliciano apenas se dio cuenta. La esperanza emergía en su pecho. Antonio conocía a Ludwig... Antonio podía ayudarlo... Si podía mantenerse calmado y despierto por otro momento, solo lo suficiente para responder algunas preguntas... "¡Entonces lo conoces! ¡Conoces a Ludwig! Sabes que es una buena persona, dile a Lovino, dile..."

"¡Feliciano, detente!"

Feliciano tenía que preguntar, tenía que continuar, no tenía otra opción... "Ha sido capturado, Antonio, por los Americanos. Si hay algo que sepas, hay algo que..." Feliciano fue interrumpido mientras Lovino tomaba su brazo bruscamente, siseando furioso.

"No te atrevas a alterarlo. No te atrevas, Feliciano, no lo..."

"Los Americanos son buenos con sus prisioneros." dijo Antonio lentamente. "Los Americanos son buenos, ellos no... No torturan..." Parpadeó unas cuantas veces, sus cejas se juntaron. Feliciano se tropezó con sus palabras y la mano de Lovino se apretó aun mas en alrededor de su brazo. La respiración de Antonio se aceleró. "No rompen... No ahogan..." De repente Antonio comenzó a sacudirse con un violento temblor y se vino abajo, apretó su destrozado brazo con su temblorosa mano. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de agacharse mientras era atacado por una fuerte tos. Lovino maldijo y corrió hacia él.

"Está bien, Antonio, está..."

"No puedo respirar... No puedo..."

"Si puedes, solo párate derecho."

Antonio se apartó de Lovino, levantó su mano temblorosa hacia su cabeza, escupió las palabras entre su tos. "No puedo... No puedo... Me ahogo..."

"No te estás ahogando." Lovino alcanzóy tomoó a mano de Antonio, llevándola en medio de los dos. Gentilmente llevó a Antonio a sentarse al sillón y luego se sentó a su lado, acariciando su cabello, hablándole calmada y tranquilamente. "Estas a salvo, estás conmigo. Puedes respirar, y estas bien." La respiración de Antonio comenzó a recuperar su ritmo, pero su rostro aun estaba blanco, sus ojos aun estaban obscuros y llenos de pánico. Tomó grandes bocanadas de aire y trató de apretar su brazo otra vez, pero Lovino jaló su mano apartándola.

No, no… Feliciano se cubrió la boca con las manos, horrorizado de que el había hecho que Antonio comenzara a recordar. La única cosa que ellos nunca harían. "No rompen..." Antonio estaba susurrando entonces. "No ahogan..." sus hombros cayeron, su mano quedo floja en el agarre de Lovino. Su cuerpo entero parecía frenarse y detenerse.

"¡No, Antonio, no!" la voz de Lovino sonaba gruesa con el repentino miedo, pero aun así trato de hablar. "Mírame, Antonio. No estás allá, ¿Me escuchas? Estas aquí, estas en casa, estás seguro ahora, ¿Muy bien?" Antonio comenzó a darse la vuelta, así que Lovino tomó su cabeza y la volteó hacia el de nuevo, su voz llegando al borde del pánico. "No, por favor mírame, no te vayas, no..." Antonio finalmente se detuvo por completo y sus ojos se desconcentraron, se acristalaron, observando sin ver. Lovino tragó un sollozo reprimido, presionó sus manos en el rostro de Antonio, habló desesperadamente. "Quédate conmigo Antonio, por favor quédate..." pero los ojos de Antonio estaban vacios, su expresión en blanco, su cuerpo congelado. Ya no estaba ahí.

Lovino observó a Antonio por unos cuantos pesados momentos más, su áspera respiración siendo el único sonido en la habitación. Feliciano apenas se atrevía a respirar el mismo. Finalmente, Lovino apretó sus manos hasta hacerlas puños. Luego le lanzó una mirada a Feliciano, sus labios formaban una mueca, sus ojos brillantes, húmedos y llameantes. Cuando habló casi sonaba como un rugido. "Y tu pensaste por un segundo que iba a ayudarte a rescatar a un Alemán."

Una horrible, y enfermiza culpa se tragó las entrañas de Feliciano y escaló hacia su mente. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan egoísta? ¿Como podía haber presionado, tanto? ¿Cómo podía haber forzado a Antonio a retroceder tan rápidamente cuando esa era la primera vez que había dejado su cama en una semana? Feliciano se sintió tan desesperadamente avergonzado que quería gritar. En vez de eso susurro. "Lo siento."

Lovino se limpió los ojos furiosamente, moviéndolos de Feliciano hacia Antonio. Luego gentilmente apartó el cabello de Antonio de su frente, tomó la mano no rota de Antonio entre las suyas. Y se recargó contra el sillón a su lado. "Vete, Feliciano."

Feliciano se sentó contra el roble, el campo conocido y solitario, el pasto demasiado brillante y áspero, el sol desagradable. Nunca había sentido una soledad tan dolorosa como aquella que sentía bajo ese árbol. Y aun así, no había otro lugar al que pudiera ir. Cada día lo atraía hasta allí, ahí a al 'otro lugar' que le pertenecía a él y a Ludwig. Todos los días los mismos pensamientos, los mismos miedos, el mismo anhelo insoportable. ¿Cómo podía ser el mundo tan desagradable, tan injusto? ¿Cómo podía esa horrible guerra darle a él y a Lovino tanta felicidad, y luego como si nada arrebatárselas? ¿Así era como funcionaba la vida? No tenía sentido, ni un poco, y ya nada era simple, ya nunca nada lo seria, de la manera en que había sido cuando Ludwig lo miraba a los ojos o lo sostenía cerca. Cuando Ludwig era todo lo que conocía, y todo era simple.

Feliciano sostenía la fotografía de Ludwig delante de él. La había observado tantas veces que la imagen estaba grabada en su mente. Ludwig sentado en la pared de una iglesia arruinada, la cruz de hierro colgando de su cuello, viendo seriamente a la cámara con su ordenado cabello rubio algunos mechones volando por el viento y un tipo de brillo en su atractivo rostro. Luego Feliciano volteó la fotografía y leyó las palabras garabateadas en el reverso. Auf wierdersehen, sweetheart... ¿Podía Feliciano realmente decir adiós? ¿Podía dejar ir a Ludwig, aceptar que aquello era demasiado duro, y vivir por siempre en sus memorias de hermosos días de invierno, amaneceres de otro mundo, y noches maltrechas de tormenta? Solo unos pocos días para que duraran toda una vida. ¿Como podían solo unos cuantos días ser suficientes para construir un sueño y luego destrozarlo, para dártelo todo y dejarte sin nada?

Feliciano levantó la vista y observó a través del pasto que era llevado por el viento, y solo por un segundo pudo jurar ver la silueta de Ludwig en la distancia, alejándose. No. Feliciano sacudió su cabeza y volteó la fotografía, pasando sus dedos gentilmente por la imagen del rostro de Ludwig. Feliciano haría lo que fuera que tuviera que hacer. Y si nadie lo ayudaba, lo haría solo. Él traería a Ludwig de vuelta. No tenia elección; desde el momento en que Ludwig lo había visto con esos ojos azules como el cielo, Feliciano nunca tuvo elección. Lovino lo había hecho por Antonio. _'Y tu pensaste por un segundo que iba a ayudarte a rescatar a un Alemán.'_ Alfred lo haría por Arthur. _'Si fuera él, me cargaría a toda la armada Alemana con una mano.'_ Y Feliciano sabia que Ludwig haría lo mismo por él. _'Lo dejaría arder por ti...'_ Así que Feliciano lo haría por Ludwig. Si lo lograba, si fallaba, si era lo último que hiciera. La conclusión era fácil de alcanzar, era la misma que había sido meses atrás cuando Feliciano considero por primera vez el peligro de amar a Ludwig. Nunca había cambiado. Si Ludwig no valía el riesgo, entonces nada lo valía.

La casa estaba obscura, silenciosa y vacía cuando Feliciano entró por la puerta principal. No revisó las habitaciones - Antonio probablemente estaba durmiendo, y lo más probable es que Lovino estuviera observándolo. Feliciano sintió otra punzada de culpa y se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que Lovino le hablara de nuevo. Feliciano no lo culparía si nunca lo volvía a hacer. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para comenzar a preparar la cena – con algo de suerte Lovino comería algo esa noche. En esos días Lovino estaba comiendo casi tan poco como Antonio. Mientras encendía las lámparas, Feliciano vio una pequeña bolsa en la banca con un grueso sobre al lado. Una nota estaba colocada encima. Feliciano rápidamente la tomó y ahogó un grito al reconocer la caligrafía de Antonio.

Escribe la locación del reclusorio de Ludwig y ponla en este sobre. La información que he escrito dentro se encargara de todo lo demás. Llévalo a la Cantina Rosso. Pregunta por el Turco.

Feliciano leyó las palabras treinta veces. No podía comprenderlas - no podía creerlas. Por supuesto la sabia que Antonio tenía sus momentos de claridad - cortos periodos de tiempo donde salía de su estado de dormir despierto y hablaba coherentemente, entendía donde estaba, casi era el mismo otra vez - aun así aquello dejaba a Feliciano estupefacto. Antonio debió haber escuchado y entendido más de lo que Feliciano se dio cuenta. Feliciano rápidamente sacó las páginas del sobre y su asombro se profundizó aún más mientras echaba un vistazo a los contenidos. Pidiendo por un contacto Alemán... Discutiendo un pago... Algo acerca de necesitar un plan... Feliciano tratóde creerlo. Antonio en realidad lo estaba ayudando. Después de todo lo que los alemanes le habían hecho... El suelo de la cocina crujió y Feliciano se dio la vuelta.

"¿Vas a hacer esto incluso sin mí, no es así?" La mirada de Lovino era dura, sus brazos estaban cruzados. Observó el papel que estaba en la mano de Feliciano, y Feliciano pudo ver inmediatamente que conocía los contenidos. Feliciano se preguntó qué tan consciente habría estado Antonio mientras lo escribía, si le había dado a Lovino algunos de esos pocos raros, momentos de lucidez por los cuales vivía.

"Si," Respondió Feliciano. "Si lo haré."

"Podrías hacer que te maten, Feliciano. Podrías morir por este Alemán."

"Lovino, tu pudiste haber muerto rescatando a Antonio. ¿Eso te detuvo?"

Se observaron uno al otro sin hablar, el aire silencioso y pesado entre ellos. Feliciano le rogaba a Lovino silenciosamente que entendiera. Feliciano había pensado que no podía... Y aún así, al mismo tiempo, seguramente Lovino entendía mejor que nadie. Lovino finalmente asintió y dejó salir un suspiro de resignación. "Voy a ir contigo, Feli. Pero por ti. No por él."

Feliciano sintió su pecho relajarse y sus labios partieron en una amplia, sonrisa de alivio. Luego rió y fue dando saltos hasta Lovino, jalándolo para apretarlo en un abrazo. "¡Te amo, Lovino!"

Lovino le dio unas palmaditas incómodamente en la espalda a Feliciano. "Si, si, lo sé." Dejó que Feliciano lo sostuviera solo por un momento antes de apartarse, aunque sus propios labios estaban curveados formando una pequeña sonrisa. "Ahora." Lovino bajó la mirada hacia la carta. "Vas a llevar esa carta tu solo, ¿Está bien? No voy a involucrarme más de lo que debo en esto."

"¡Eso está bien, está bien, no importa!" Por primera vez en meses, incluso más que cuando Alfred le contó la ubicación de Ludwig, Feliciano se sintió a si mismo ser llenado por una ligera, y desorbitada esperanza. Aquello podría funcionar. Aquello podría ser posible. Aquello solo podía significar que vería a Ludwig de nuevo. Pronto.

.

Feliciano tamborileo sus dedos nerviosamente en la mesa, mordía las uñas de su otra mano mientras sus ojos corrían alrededor de la abarrotada Cantina Rosso. Era extraño ver grupos de soldados Americanos en vez de militares Alemanes mezclándose dentro de la cantina y afuera alrededor de las mesas en la calle donde Feliciano estaba sentado. Feliciano continúo observando alrededor impaciente. Le había dado el sobre a un hombre detrás del mostrador y preguntado por el Turco, le dijeron que tenía que esperar. Pero había estado sentado en esa misma mesa desde la mañana y para entonces el sol ya estaba descendiendo en el cielo. No ayudaba a sus nervios recordar que había estado sentado en esa misma mesa meses atrás, cuando Ludwig se había encontrado con el inesperadamente y se lo había llevado lejos de la ejecución que había tomado lugar en la plaza pública. Memorias de Ludwig lo rodeaban. Y la idea de que podría ver pronto a Ludwig una vez más, sostenerlo otra vez, sentirlo, besarlo y caer de nuevo en esos ojos azules - era como para darle un infarto, le quitaba la respiración. Su sangre palpitaba temerosa, con esperanza, con una gloriosa anticipación... ¿Y qué tanto se le iba a hacer esperar?

Justo cuando Feliciano estaba preguntándose si debería entrar de nuevo a la cantina y preguntar, alguien jalo una silla en el lado opuesto al suyo y se sentó en la mesa. Feliciano ahogó un grito al reconocer quien era. La misma piel oscura, el mismo cabello negro en su cabeza y su rostro, el mismo pequeño sombrero rojo con la borla negra... Ese era el mismo hombre que le había dado aquel sobre la última vez que estuvo en la cantina. Así que ese debía ser el Turco. Le sonrió a Feliciano mientras tomaba asiento. "Hola otra vez, pequeño Resistenza. ¿Te aprendiste tu código esta vez?"

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron a tope. "No se me dio uno. ¿Se suponía que debían darme uno? Oh no... Soy realmente yo, de verdad, puedo..."

"Cálmate chico, solo estoy jugando contigo. Así que." el Turco sacó unas cuantas hojas del sobre no sellado, luego las desdobló y las desarrugó en la mesa. "Tenemos algunos asuntos que tratar. Muy hush hush."

"¿Muy… Qué?"

"Ultra secreto. Callados."

"Oh, supongo. Realmente no sé..."

El turco bajó la mirada hacia la carta. "Necesitas un contacto. Un pequeño grupo de militares Alemanes para recibir al teniente del Luftwaffe recientemente liberado ilegalmente de la custodia Americana. ¿Sí?"

El aliento de Feliciano tembló erráticamente, los nervios en su estómago corrían a su cabeza y a sus venas. "Si." susurró. Estaba sorprendido y aliviado de que tan coherentemente se las había arreglado Antonio para explicar todo en la carta. "Si, eso es exactamente lo que necesito."

"Y también necesitas un plan de escape para este teniente del Luftwaffe."

"Oh. ¿Lo necesito?"

El Turco parecía haber sido tomado por sorpresa. "Por supuesto que lo necesitas, que pensabas, ¿que podías solo caminar hasta allá y pedirles amablemente que lo dejaran ir? Mierda, chico, yo pensaba que eras un miembro de la resistencia."

Feliciano se las arregló para sentirse un poco molesto a pesar de su impresión. "Nunca se me permitió estar en ninguna misión de ese tipo. Aunque, a mi hermano Lovino si y él va a ir conmigo, así que él puede hacerse cargo de todo eso..."

"Él se queda en el auto."

"Oh." el estómago de Feliciano dio un vuelco. "¿Lo hace?"

"Por supuesto. Necesitas ese auto encendido y listo para largarte de ahí. Y dos de ustedes caminando en una base Americana es demasiado sospechoso."

Feliciano tragó, la aprehensión en su estómago rápidamente se convirtió en miedo. Había pensado que por lo menos Lovino estaría con él... Eso era por lo que había rogado. La idea de que Lovino no estaría a lado de Feliciano en todo el transcurso ni siquiera se le había ocurrido. "Entonces... Um... ¿Qué hago, entonces?"

El Turco levantó una ceja. "Tal vez deberíamos discutir el pago antes de que las cosas avancen más." Feliciano asintió. No estaba seguro de porque Antonio le había dado monedas de oro viejas en vez de billetes para usar como pago, pero rápidamente tomo la bolsita de su bolsillo y la arrojo sobre la mesa. El Turco inmediatamente la arrebato fuera de vista y rápidamente observó alrededor de la habitación. ¨Mierda, chico, se poco cuidadoso, ¿Puedes?"

"Perdón." murmuó Feliciano. Debió haber estado más consciente, pero todo su sentido estaba siendo revuelto y golpeado por sus desiguales nervios y riesgosos pensamientos. Estaba realmente ahí, discutiendo acerca de Ludwig, discutiendo como liberarlo de la base Americana. Era una locura, era maravilloso, era la cosa más aterrorizante a la que Feliciano se hubiera enfrentado nunca. ¿Cómo podían esperar de él que mantuviera el control, que supiera cómo actuar? Oh Dios, iba a ver a Ludwig pronto, realmente iba a pasar... El Turco estudioó as monedas por debajo de la mesa por un momento antes de asentir, satisfecho.

"Muy bien. Supongo que debería agradecerte por no insultarme con inútiles piezas de papel. Ahora." Fijó en Feliciano una pesada, y oscura mirada. Feliciano apenas podía sentarse quieto en su asiento. "Tienes suerte. La base donde están reteniendo a este alemán no es una muy grande, y él es su único prisionero esperando a ser transportado a un campo de prisioneros de guerra. Son principalmente policías militares, por lo que podrías pensar que los haría un blanco más difícil. Pero estos Americanos tienen una gran debilidad."

"¡Oh! Chicas lindas."

El Turco parpadeó en silencio un par de veces. "¿Qué?"

"El abuelo Roma dice que a todos los Americanos les gustan las chicas lindas, así que esa debe ser su debilidad, dice que los bastardos aduladores siempre están tratando de robar mujeres italianas y oh no, no vas a hacer que me vista como una chica, ¿O si? Solo que, yo no creo que eso realmente funcione, porque los Americanos que conocí no tenían una debilidad por las chicas lindas en absoluto, de hecho..."

"Cállate, chico. No, estoy hablando acerca de beber."

"Beber con chicas lindas, apuesto."

"Correcto, bien. ¿Vas a escuchar ahora?"

Feliciano suprimió una respuesta y solo asintió.

"Bien. Ahora. Los jueves por la noche, los americanos van a beber al pueblo vecino. Esta semana solo dejaran unos cuantos guardias militares detrás."

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Feliciano inquietamente.

"Yo me encargare de eso." El turco sonrió. "Para eso me estas pagando, chico. Tú..." El Turco bajó la mirada a la carta de nuevo. "Tu hermano, eso es... Se estacionara al este de la carretera."

"Este de la carretera." repitió Feliciano. Ya se estaba preocupando de que no podría seguir con todo aquello.

"Entraras a las instalaciones. Solo habrá un hombre en la puerta. Ahora, esto es lo que vas a decir. ¿Estás escuchando?"

"¡Si!" dijo Feliciano ansiosamente, sin aliento, casi colgando del borde de su asiento. El Turco lo observó dudoso, luego frotó su frente y murmuró para sí mismo. Feliciano no lo entendió, pero el Turco continúo en voz alta.

"Vas a decirle que hay un incidente en la ciudad, que los Americanos perdieron el control. Di que están peleando, que están armados y que la gente del pueblo está molesta, asustada y que no saben qué hacer. La última cosa que quieren los americanos es un incidente diplomático ahora que finalmente tienen un establecimiento en este país, así que con esto veras a la mayoría de los guardias restantes dirigirse directamente al pueblo. Ahora, tienes un arma, ¿No es así?"

La sangre de Feliciano se congeló como si todo se volviera real de repente. No podía hacer eso. Oh Dios, como era posible que el hiciera eso... "Yo... Yo no...Yo... ¿Pero qué tal que no se van? ¿Y si no me creen?"

"¿Por qué no te creerían? Eres la imagen de la inocencia. Y por supuesto que te creerán cuando la misma situación que estarás mencionando ya ha ocurrido dos veces."

"¿Ha pasado?"

"Para el jueves lo hará." El Turco guiñó ante la confundida expresión de Feliciano. "Para esto me estas pagando, ¿Recuerdas? Ahora con la mayoría de los Americanos dejando la base para apaciguar la situación en el pueblo, probablemente solo tendrás uno o dos guardias con que lidiar. Con el elemento sorpresa, seguramente puedes manejar uno o dos guardias."

Feliciano estaba horrorizado. "¡Pero yo no quiero herirlos! ¿No hay otra cosa que pueda hacer?"

El Turco se miraba asombrado y ligeramente incrédulo. "Chico, este juego que estás jugando está un poco fuera de tu liga." soltó una corta risa mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, un pequeño paquete, y lo paso debajo de la mesa hacia Feliciano. "Ponlo en una bebida - una botella de bourbon si puedes conseguirla. Diles que es un regalo de sus amigos Americanos en el pueblo." El Turco sonrió. "En compensación por todo lo que se están perdiendo."

Feliciano mordió su labio inseguro mientras giraba el pequeño paquete de polvo blanco sobre sus dedos. "¿Pero no va a dañarlos verdad?"

"Nah chico, va a dejarlos inconscientes, dándoles el mejor sueño que jamás hayan tenido."

"¿Es medicina para personas que no pueden dormir? El abuelo Roma a veces hace medicina como esa con valeriana y lavanda del jardín."

El Turco rió suavemente con asombro. "Un poco más fuerte que la lavanda. Algunas personas pagarían una suma justa por esto. Úsala sabiamente, ¿Oye?"

Feliciano asintió y colocó el paquete en su bolsillo. "Que... ¿Entonces qué?"

"Entonces tu entras a las celdas, agarras a tu Alemán y corres como si salieras del infierno hasta tu auto." El Turco lanzó un pequeño conjunto de llaves a Feliciano, quien las atrapo incómodamente. "Tus contactos Alemanes estarán esperando en esta locación, Jueves, a las 0100 horas." el Turco empujó unas cuantas hojas de papel a través de la mesa y Feliciano las dobló cuidadosamente antes de ponerlas en su bolsillo junto con las llaves y el pequeño paquete de polvo. "Lleva a ese Alemán ahí, a esa hora, pero esto es muy importante. No vayas directamente al punto del contacto. Detente a una distancia segura, y el tendrá que caminar los últimos kilómetros solo."

Feliciano asintió, tratando de concentrarse, de convencerse a sí mismo de que podía hacerlo. No estaba teniendo mucha suerte con eso tampoco. "Yo... Oh. Pero... Pero...Pero como..."

La expresión del Turco se suavizó ligeramente. "Sabes chico, una vez que estés en esa situación, te va a sorprender lo rápido que toman control tus instintos. No te preocupes tanto."

Feliciano ya estaba olvidando todo lo que el Turco había dicho, sus palabras solo eran un revoltijo de imágenes medio formadas en la mente de Feliciano. "Pero yo no sé..."

"Lee los papeles que te di. Todo lo que necesitas saber esta ahí. Y recuerda una cosa."

Feliciano tomó un respiro muy profundo y trató de detener el temblor en sus manos. "¿Qué es?"

"Si no valiera la pena, no lo estarías haciendo." El Turco guiño de nuevo. "Y Carriedo no hubiera escrito esta carta pidiéndome ayuda, tampoco." El Turco empujó hacia atrás la silla como para retirarse, pero luego se detuvo y observó la mesa pensativo. "Como sea, ¿Cómo le va al Español?"

"Oh." Feliciano pensó en cómo responder eso. Era una pregunta demasiado difícil. "Bueno, duerme más que nada. Algunas veces parece que está despierto pero solo observa la pared - el Abuelo Roma dice que está durmiendo con los ojos abiertos. Y cuando está despierto usualmente solo dice un montón de cosas que no tienen sentido. Pero a veces - solo a veces - realmente despierta. Usualmente no dura mucho, pero Lovino dice que está mejorando." Feliciano se encogió de hombros. No sabía si Lovino tenía razón con aquello.

"Hmm" El Turco sacudió su cabeza. "Por lo que he oído el bastardo tiene suerte de estar vivo. O no, dependiendo de cómo lo mires." Atrapó los ojos de Feliciano en una intensa mirada. "Lovino... Él es tu hermano, ¿Sí? ¿Él es quien lo rescato?"

"Si."

El Turco silbó, impresionado. "Escuche lo que hizo. Es un pequeño bastardo valiente."

Feliciano sonrió. "Si."

"Y ahora te está ayudando a hacer la misma cosa. Por un alemán."

Feliciano se movió incómodamente. "Si." El Turco sacudió su cabeza de nuevo.

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo vale?"

Feliciano respondió inmediatamente, sin pensar. "Porque lo amo."

El Turco parecía vagamente divertido. "Esta guerra simplemente ya no tiene sentido. Pero oye. El oro vale lo mismo sin importar de quien lo obtengas." El Turco se levantó para irse.

"¿Y tú?" Feliciano preguntó de repente, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de haber preguntado. "¿Por qué lo que tú haces lo vale? ¿Ese oro en tu bolsillo es lo único que importa?" Feliciano sintió un miedo repentino mientras el Turco sonreía satisfactoriamente hacia él, una ceja obscura alzada con diversión. Feliciano se encogió de vuelta en su silla.

"Es la única cosa que dura, pequeño Resistenza. Aprenderas eso lo suficientemente pronto."

Feliciano no le creyó. Había cosas que valían mas que el oro. Cosas que duraban más. Cosas como flores, tardes de invierno y fotografías con despedidas garabateadas al reverso. "El amor dura."

"Bonito sentimiento, chico." y por el segundo más breve, el destello de una amarga memoria parecía pasar por el rostro del Turco; como si supiera a lo que Feliciano se refería, como si entendiera. Pero se había ido antes de que Feliciano pudiera estar seguro de que lo había visto. "Pero no es verdad. De todas formas. Buena suerte, pequeño Italiano." El Turco se rió mientras se alejaba caminando. "Chico, la vas a necesitar."

.

Feliciano no podía creer lo fácil que estaba funcionando el plan. Después de dejar a Lovino a regañadientes en el auto que el Turco les había conseguido, Feliciano había rodeado la pequeña curva hacia la base Americana. No era la prisión que había esperado, sino una pequeña colección de construcciones rodeadas por alambre de púas y un montón de arboles. De alguna manera, el Turco se las había arreglado para que solo unos pocos militares se quedaran y para el alivio de Feliciano, el guardia en la entrada se creyó su historia inmediatamente. Feliciano fue llevado al interior de la base, pasando las pequeñas construcciones, vehículos, árboles y la puerta restringida, en la cual de inmediato supo que se encontraban las celdas. Y entonces estaba sentado en esa pequeña habitación, al lado opuesto del comandante de la base y el único guardia restante, con las palmas de sus manos sudando, su corazón martilleando y su cabeza nadando mientras el luchaba por mantener el control. Todo era como un sueño, nada se sentía real, y era tan difícil de creer que el estuviera haciendo aquello; que estuviera funcionando. El comandante se recargo en su silla y miro de cerca perspicazmente a Feliciano sobre su escritorio.

"¿Entonces cual es la situación exactamente, Italiano?"

Feliciano se dijo a si mismo que debía calmarse, que estaba bien, ellos no sospechaban, ellos no sabían, oh Dios, Ludwig estaba en la celda justo en la puerta de al lado... Feliciano trató de recitar el discurso que había leído cientos de veces en un intento por memorizarlo. "Bueno, uh, señor, es solo que sus soldados están todos en el pueblo bebiendo demasiado, siendo muy escandalosos,.groseros y están coqueteando con chicas lindas, probablemente, y ahora estén todos enojados, peleando, rompiendo cosas y esta es la tercera vez en la semana, las personas están molestas y preocupadas y no sabemos qué hacer o como detenerlos y los Alemanes nunca se comportaron así cuando estaban en el pueblo. Señor."

El comandante dio un pequeño murmullo de decepción para sí mismo antes de lanzarle una mirada al guardia militar. "Les he dicho cincuenta veces que no molesten a los habitantes locales. Justo cuando tratábamos de ganarnos la confianza de las personas del pueblo."

"Siempre parece que pasa cuando estamos cortos de personal, también, señor."

Mientras los dos americanos hablaban entre ellos, Feliciano continuó tratando de controlar su terror, de dejar de temblar. Esa no era una situación en la que alguna vez hubiera pensado que se involucraría. Aquello era lo que el abuelo Roma y Antonio y tal vez algunas veces Lovino hacían, era demasiado para Feliciano, y entonces tenía que tratar de hacer que se tomaran el bourbon envenenado, ¿Y cómo se suponía que haría eso? Las pistolas a los costados de los Americanos atraían la mirada de Feliciano como un magneto. ¿Qué tal si no se tomaban la bebida? ¿Qué iba a hacer entonces? Como podría marcharse, sabiendo que Ludwig estaba justo ahí, tan cerca que Feliciano podía sentirlo... "¡Oh!" grito de repente, la palabra arrancándose de su garganta casi sin solicitarla. Los americanos lo observaron mientras Feliciano alcanzaba el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacaba la petaca. Solo tenía que hacerlo... Solo tenía que hacerlo y llevarse a Ludwig... "Sus amigos me dieron esto." Seguramente no la iban a tomar... Seguramente era muy obvio... Por qué no había llevado una pistola...

"¿Lo hicieron?"

Feliciano juntó un poco de coraje ante la interesada manera en que los Americanos observaban la petaca de metal. "Si." Feliciano continúo. "Para dárselas a ustedes, dijeron que era un regalo del pueblo ya que no podían estar ahí, dijeron que necesitarían una bebida, es una extraña bebida Americana llamada bourbon creo..."

El comandante observó por unos cuantos tensos, palpitantes e insoportables momentos. Después sonrió. "Te diré, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una bebida."

.

Feliciano realmente no podía creer lo fácil que el plan estaba funcionando. Pasó la mirada del comandante dormido al guardia inconsciente; sudor empapando su espalda y su cuello, su pulso corría tan rápido que se sentía mareado. Esperó unos cuantos ansiosos minutos para asegurarse de que estaban completamente inconscientes, apenas atreviéndose a respirar, esperando a que se despertaran en cualquier segundo. Cuando no lo hicieron, Feliciano finalmente se las arregló para convencerse de que aquello estaba funcionando, se revolvió con sus pies y salió corriendo por la puerta tan rápido como podía ir. Ludwig estaba muy cerca.

Feliciano corrió de vuelta a las celdas, viendo de lado a lado mientras lo hacía. Pero la base estaba vacía - los guardias se habían ido inmediatamente para encargarse de la situación en el pueblo. Feliciano abrió de par en par la puerta frontal de las celdas que no tenía el cerrojo puesto para detenerse inmediatamente. Un largo, estrecho, y silencioso pasillo se tendía ante él, seis puertas dirijan a seis pequeñas celdas, tres de cada lado. Las lámparas estaban vagamente encendidas, la mayoría de la iluminación venia de la luz de la luna que se filtraba a través de las pequeñas ventanas y arrojaba las sombras de las barras al suelo gris. Feliciano tomó algunos pasos cautelosos, atrapado en un extraño trance. Sus pies hacían eco como truenos en el frio cemento. Tragó pasando el martilleo en su garganta y trató de encontrar su voz, pero salió como un susurro. "¿Ludwig?" no hubo respuesta. Trató de nuevo, arreglándoselas para hablar un poco más fuerte, aunque su voz se cortó ligeramente en la única palabra que salió. "¿Ludwig?"

Pisadas frenéticas hicieron eco en las paredes de piedra y una larga sombra cayó a través del pasillo. Y entonces, parado ante las barras de la ultima celda a la izquierda, él estaba ahí. Su uniforme aun planchado e impecable; su rostro congelado en la luz de la luna, mas allá de la estupefacción, aturdido e incrédulo mientras observaba a Feliciano. Sacudió su cabeza, una vez, como si se negara a creerlo.

"Ludwig…" Un susurro, lento y silencioso. De repente todo era lento y silencioso. La luna se detuvo en el cielo; el suelo que estaba debajo dejo de girar. Feliciano tomo un lento y callado respiro mientras el mundo entero llegaba a un alto, se daba la vuelta, y se volvía a construir alrededor de él. Porque él estaba ahí. Ludwig...

"No."

Esa única, fuerte palabra de negación fue suficiente para forzar a Feliciano a concentrarse. Corrió. Cuando llegó a la última celda Ludwig atravesó su mano por las barras y aferró la de Feliciano. Feliciano jadeó, sus pulmones forzando su respiración, y él se aferró a Ludwig mientras su otra mano buscaba torpemente las llaves. "Ludwig, tenemos que irnos, tenemos..."

"¡No! ¡NO! ¿Qué estás haciendo? Como... ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?" Un rayo de luz lunar brillo a través de las barras en el rostro de Ludwig, hermoso e impactado y desconcertado, incluso mientras se aferraba a la mano de Feliciano y se estiraba a través de las barras para tocar su mejilla. Feliciano chilló, casi sollozó ante el tacto, trató de hacer encajar la llave en el cerrojo. Por qué no encajaba, por qué sus manos no podían dejar de temblar...

"Alguien me dio información, pero eso no importa, yo..." Otra llave errónea. Feliciano casi gritó por la frustración.

"¡Tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Tienes que irte! No sabes que es lo que te pueden hacer, no ves... Incluso esto..." Las palabras de Ludwig se convirtieron en un incomprensible alemán. Pero incluso mientras las decía, pálido, confundido y sacudiendo su cabeza incrédulo, tomó las llaves de Feliciano y encajó una en el cerrojo con la mano casi firme. Feliciano se estiró a través de las barras para aferrarse a los brazos de Ludwig y tocar su cara, para convencerse a sí mismo de que estaba ahí.

"Hay un contacto esperándote. Tenemos un auto. Podemos llevarte. Los guardias están dormidos, pero necesitamos apurarnos... Necesitamos..." La llave encajaba. Comenzó a girarse.

"Tan estúpido... Mein Gott, Feliciano, esto fue tan estúpido..." La respiración de Ludwig se volvió rápida y frenética.

Tan cerca, demasiado cerca. El cuerpo entero de Feliciano era una ajustada espiral de impaciencia y necesidad. El candado chasqueó, ambos se quedaron sin respiración y Feliciano tuvo que separar brevemente sus manos de los brazos de Ludwig mientras la puerta se abría. Pero entonces las manos de Ludwig lo sujetaron bruscamente aferrándolo cerca; y Feliciano se estiro hacia él, cayó en él; y sus labios se encontraron con una apasionada, silenciosa, y temerosa intensidad. Y una vez más todo se detuvo. La celda gris desapareció, se convirtió en un enorme, campo abierto con pasto amarillo, flores y rayos de sol, con brillantes cielos azules, tardes sin fin y con un solo, y retorcido roble. Estaban en otro lugar, y solo eran ellos en el mundo entero, y aquello era por lo que Feliciano había esperado, aquello era lo que importaba, esa era la razón por la cual había hecho aquello y la razón por la que había arriesgado todo, la razón por la que seguía respirando. Ludwig olía igual, se sentía igual, sabia igual; el corazón de Feliciano se disparo en la manera en que siempre lo hacía, y estaba completo por primera vez después de aquella lejana noche en la que se había quedado dormido en una cama de heno bajo el techo bombardeado por la lluvia. Todas las piezas rotas se unieron y Feliciano sentía que podía morir feliz, ahí, en los brazos de Ludwig. Pero el beso fue demasiado breve, y cuando Ludwig se apartó sus ojos eran como fuego. "No sé cómo es que estas aquí. Pero tenemos que irnos." y aun así todavía estaba sosteniendo a Feliciano con un agarre de hierro.

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza firmemente, colgándose de los brazos de Ludwig con determinación, sus manos temblando. "No me iré sin ti."

Ludwig cerró sus ojos brevemente con resignación. "Entonces ven, inmediatamente." soltó su agarre de la cintura de Feliciano para tomar su mano. Luego tomó una chaqueta de la pequeña mesa y empujó a Feliciano fuera de la celda hacia el pasillo.

Feliciano siguió mientras Ludwig lo dirigía fuera de las estrechas celdas, sus pies hacían eco como disparos en el suelo manchado por las sombras de las barras, afuera en la aun calmada, quieta, y vacía noche. Todo paso tan repentinamente como para que Feliciano pudiera revisar como se sentía además de la fuerte palpitación de su corazón y cómodo alivio de tener la mano de Ludwig en la suya.

"¿Guardias?" preguntó Ludwig en corto, sus ojos corriendo vigilantes alrededor de la base vacía.

"Solo dos, pero están dormidos."

"Dormidos..." Ludwig sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo. ¿En qué dirección?"

Feliciano se puso al frente y condujo a Ludwig a través de las construcciones, vehículos y el alambre de púas hacia la puerta principal. "Aquí. Sígueme. Lovino está esperando... Oh, ¡Ludwig!" Feliciano se giró y le sonrió con deleite a Ludwig, la luz de la luna iluminaba sus rostros y la cálida, quieta noche a su alrededor. "¡Ludwig, podrás conocer a Lovino!"

La expresión de Ludwig se suavizo ilegiblemente y presionó un feroz beso en la mano de Feliciano. Corrieron a la entrada principal, a la angosta carretera de tres carriles, y rodearon la esquina a donde los esperaba Lovino con el auto prestado.

"Lovino," dijo Feliciano sin aliento mientras abría la puerta y caía dentro, Ludwig trepó dentro a su lado, sus manos aun aferradas. "Este es Ludwig."

Un destello furioso paso por los ojos de Lovino mientras inspeccionaba rápidamente al alemán. Se volteó de nuevo para hacer frente a la carretera y encender los resplandecientes faros delanteros. "¿Ni una palabra, Alemán, me escuchas?" Lovino habló irritadamente en español, estrellando su pie en el acelerador, las llantas chillando en la sucia carretera. "Ni una palabra hacia mí." "

Una vez en la seguridad del auto, Feliciano cayó sobre Ludwig, exhausto, atolondrado y débil. No podía creer que se las habían arreglado, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, y un histérico, alegre alivio corría como una inundación por sus venas. Solo podía reír, llorar y jadear por aire; Ludwig lo sostenía cerca, corría una mano por su cabello, arrullándolo gentilmente, besando su cabeza y susurrando suaves, palabras sin sentido. Feliciano respiró contra su pecho. El olor de la chaqueta de Ludwig y la sensación de los fuertes brazos de Ludwig alrededor de él rápidamente calmaron y confortaron la estresada mente de Feliciano y sus nervios. Y se sintió como si solo hubiera pasado un día desde que se habían separado, por que todo era lo mismo de nuevo: la familiar dicha, aquel sentimiento de que todo estaba bien que Feliciano recordaba a la perfección.

Finalmente capaz de pensar claramente, de respirar apropiadamente, Feliciano pasó sus manos sobre los brazos y el pecho de Ludwig, beso sus hombros nerviosamente. "¿Te lastimaron?" susurró.

Ludwig siguió corriendo sus manos suavemente por el cabello de Feliciano. "No, Feliciano. No."

Feliciano suspiró con alivio. "Estoy tan contento. Todos decían que los Americanos son buenos con sus prisioneros, pero estaba preocupado, oh Ludwig, estaba tan preocupado, estaba tan asustado de que tu..."

"Todo está bien ahora. Estoy bien, e ileso, y todo está bien ahora."

Feliciano asintió y se limpio los ojos. "Tus contactos van a estar esperando justo a la vuelta de la esquina cuando nos detengamos. Ve directamente con ellos y ellos te llevaran a la base Alemana más cercana."

"Como es que... Oh, Feliciano. No debiste hacer esto. Esto fue demasiado peligroso, demasiado insensato, esto no lo valía..."

Feliciano levantó su cabeza y observo directamente en los ojos azules de Ludwig. Estaban nublados con preocupación. "Si, si Ludwig, tu lo vales. Ahora tienes que volver a tu unidad, y tienes que sobrevivir por mí, por favor. Y cuando todo esto se acabe tienes que volver por mí, justo como dijiste que lo harías, porque si no lo haces entonces tendré que ir yo por ti, ¿muy bien?"

Ludwig sonrió ligeramente, sus ojos lentamente suavizándose. "Si, Feliciano."

Feliciano cerro sus ojos, sintió la voz de Ludwig calmar todos sus miedos y llenar su pecho con calidez. "Yo solo, no puedo creer que estoy contigo de nuevo, no puedo creer que estés..."

"Estoy aquí, Feliciano." Ludwig presionó un beso en la frente de Feliciano. Feliciano sonrió mientras oía esas palabras conocidas, las mismas que Ludwig siempre sabia decir cuando Feliciano necesitaba oírlas. "Estoy aquí contigo."

Feliciano se recargó en el pecho de Ludwig, sintió su respiración; escuchó el rugido constante del motor del auto mientras veía por la ventana el obscuro, cielo espolvoreado con estrellas. Ningún otro auto se cruzó por la larga y estrecha carretera que se dirigía al pueblo en el norte, y Feliciano se preguntó si debería pedirle a Lovino que solo siguiera conduciendo hasta Suiza. Casi se rió pensando en lo que Lovino diría. Pero al mismo tiempo, Feliciano se recordó a sí mismo de agradecerle a su hermano más tarde por mantenerse en silencio mientras conducía. Probablemente estaba poniendo mucho esfuerzo en hacerlo.

Feliciano trazó circulos con sus dedos en el brazo de Ludwig. No quería que el viaje terminara. El pensamiento de que pronto llegarían a su destino, que Ludwig se iría de nuevo, lanzaba una sombra en aquel breve, brillante momento. Por supuesto que Feliciano quería solo seguir de largo, aun quería huir a algún otro lado donde podría haber un lugar para ellos, pero sabía que era imposible. La guerra continuaba, y Feliciano tenía que ir a casa y Ludwig tenía que ir a donde era seguro. Pero Feliciano también sabía que la guerra terminaría algún día y que cuando lo hiciera, estarían juntos. "Escuche que tu aeroplano se vino abajo."

"Si."

"¿Está Greta bien?"

Feliciano sintió el pecho de Ludwig elevarse rápidamente. "No. No lo está."

"Oh." Feliciano besó el hombro de Ludwig de nuevo. "Lo siento. Ludwig. ¿Tendrás un aeroplano nuevo? ¿Cómo lo llamaras?"

Ludwig tarareó pensativamente, su mano retorciéndose en el cabello de Feliciano. "Yo creo que... Bella."

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo, lleno de dicha, risa y ni un poco de irritación. "Bello, Ludwig."

El pecho de Ludwig se movió de nuevo mientras el reía suavemente. "Muy bien. Bello."

Feliciano sostuvo a Ludwig tan cerca como podía; no era suficiente y aun así, lo era todo. Aquellos pocos minutos eran los mejores que había tenido en meses. Pero el viaje era demasiado corto, y demasiado pronto esos fugaces, asombrosos minutos se habían acabado. El auto se detuvo y Feliciano sintió que su respiración de detenía con él. Forzó sus manos a moverse, tomó un papel doblado de su bolsillo y se lo pasó a Ludwig. "Tus contactos están esperando a unos cuantos kilómetros al sur de este camino, más cerca del pueblo, alrededor de la curva en la carretera. La dirección exacta está escrito en esto." Ludwig bajó la mirada hacia el papel y lo puso en su bolsillo frontal, luego vio a Feliciano con una conflictiva y atormentada mirada. Se aferró de nuevo a las manos de Feliciano.

"¿Cómo se supone que te deje otra vez?"

"Solo es por un rato, Ludwig." Feliciano sonrió tan brillantemente como se las pudo arreglar. "Y luego será para siempre."

"No te haré esperar por siempre. Volveré por ti."

Feliciano asintió firmemente. "Lo sé."

Ludwig colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Feliciano, limpió sus lágrimas, se inclinó y lo besó. No había necesidad de palabras, porque lo habían dicho todo, ¿Y cómo podría alguna vez haber palabras para un momento como ese? Entonces solo había memorias, y la desesperada, casi dolorosa esperanza y creencia de que algún día habría más para hacer. Y no importaba si era en una semana, un mes, un año, o un siglo. Porque por supuesto Feliciano podía esperar por siempre. ¿Qué otra opción tenia?

"¡Feliciano, por el amor de Dios, podrías apurarte carajo!" La voz de Lovino irrumpió furiosamente a través de la brumosa cabeza de Feliciano.

El beso se rompió lenta, y renuentemente. Ya no tenían tiempo. Ludwig corrió una mano sobre la mejilla de Feliciano, abrió la puerta con una mano renuente, luego presionó un último beso en la cabeza de Feliciano antes de bajarse. Pero tan pronto como los brazos de Feliciano quedaron vacíos, sintió un agonizante, e insoportable desgarre en su pecho. Inmediatamente salió detrás de Ludwig y se tropezó con sus pies en la inestable tierra de la carretera.

"¡Feliciano!" gritó Lovino. "¡Vuelve al auto en este instante!"

Feliciano lo ignoró. Jaló a Ludwig para abrazarlo, se rió sin aliento mientras los brazos de Ludwig lo rodeaban. "¡Olvide decir adiós!" La noche estaba siniestramente silenciosa fuera del auto, el cielo que estaba encima claro e infinito. Los grupos de arboles crujían en la brisa con cálida esencia, la pequeña carretera se convertía en una curva un poco más adelante, y estaba completamente obscura excepto por la suave luz lunar y la pequeña piscina de luz que salía de los faros del auto.

"Italiano loco." Ludwig sonrió tristemente y besó la frente, mejilla y labios de Feliciano. Pero junto con la aplastante tristeza, Feliciano sabia que vería a Ludwig de nuevo, así que había una esperanza en su pecho que no había estado ahí la última vez. No estaba seguro porque, pero sintió que aquella solo era una despedida a corto plazo. Los labios de Ludwig acariciaron los suyos suavemente antes de que finalmente se separara con un tembloroso suspiro, sonriendo tristemente. "Bello, ciao."

Y mientras Feliciano levantaba la mirada para ver a Ludwig en otra despedida, ellos eran todo lo que existía, porque cada vez que veía en esos ojos azules estaban en otro lugar. Y todo estaría bien, porque el contacto llevaría a Ludwig a la base Alemana, Feliciano iría a casa a esperar, pronto todo aquello terminaría y Ludwig regresaría con él. Pero en ese entonces tenía que irse. Feliciano sonrió una última vez, dejo sus manos caer gentilmente del pecho de Ludwig antes de apartarse de sus brazos.

"Auf wierdersehen, sweetheart."

El disparo sonó de repente, rasgo a través del tranquilo aire, destrozó el calmado y nítido silencio. Feliciano se sacudió ante el ensordecedor estallido y casi jadeó por la impresión. Pero por alguna razón no podía sacar un respiro. Se tropezó y se preguntó por qué, luego se pregunto porque Ludwig estaba observando su pecho con una estupefacta, fría, y aterrorizada expresión. Feliciano curiosamente bajo su vista, siguiendo la congelada mirada de Ludwig. Parpadeó un par de veces con una brumosa e irreal confusión. Su camisa estaba manchada de rojo. "Ludwig…"

Un susurro. "Nein…"

Le tomó un momento para sentir el dolor floreciendo en su pecho, pero entonces se esparció como fuego, hasta que su cuerpo estaba consumido y no podía respirar a causa de ello. Las piernas de Feliciano se debilitaron y el suelo se elevo rápidamente para encontrarse con él. Unos fuertes, y firmes brazos lo atraparon, lo bajaron al suelo, el doloroso y suprimido llanto de Ludwig sonó en sus oídos. "NO… Nein, nein…"

Feliciano trató de hablar. Trató de preguntar qué era lo que pasaba. Pero no había nada más que un cortante dolor desgarrando su pecho y apenas podía ver, apenas podía oír, apenas podía pensar...

"Feliciano, mírame, abre tus ojos..." la voz de Ludwig estaba llena de pánico, aterrorizada. La voz de Lovino gritó a través de la cabeza de Feliciano.

"¡FELI!"

"Abre tus ojos, Feliciano." Ludwig gritó las palabras, las ladró como si fueran una orden. "Quédate despierto. ¡Escúchame!"

Feliciano parpadeó, trató de mantener sus ojos abiertos. Tosió, pero dolió demasiado. Trató de tomar un respiro, pero su pecho no se elevaba. Trató de concentrarse en el rostro de Ludwig, enmarcado por el cielo obscuro y un millón de estrellas brillantes; trató de mantener su mirada en los frenéticos, y obscurecidos ojos de Ludwig. Pero todo dolía demasiado, e incluso aunque trataba de luchar, Feliciano no podía evitar que su parpados se cerraran. Era más fácil. Sintió a Ludwig aferrar su rostro, pasar una mano sobre su mejilla.

"No, NEIN, Feliciano... Gott, bitte..."

Otro grito. Lovino gritó de nuevo. "¿Quién carajo está disparando?"

Ludwig gritó frenéticamente en alemán. Voces sorprendidas en alto, le respondieron. Luz blanca explotó al otro lado de los parpados de Feliciano.

"O mio Dio… Mio Dio…" Lovino está comenzando a entrar en pánico. Todo estaba llegando de muy lejos.

"Vas a estar bien... Todo estará bien... Por favor, Feliciano, POR FAVOR abre tus ojos..."

Feliciano trató de obedecer, luego trató de disculparse por que no podía. Todo era confusión. ¿Por qué estaban todos gritando? ¿Por qué hacia tanto frío si más temprano la noche había estado tan cálida? ¿Por qué ya no le dolía?

Y entonces ya ni siquiera podía intentar. Todo comenzó a desvanecerse y una repentina conciencia cortó a través de su mente. Feliciano solía preguntarse si moriría por una Italia libre. En vez de eso, iba a morir por un alemán. Y aun así, no se trataba en absoluto de eso... Nunca fue así. Si Feliciano hubiera tenido la fuerza, se hubiera reído. En cambio solo sintió su pecho tensarse mientras el dolor se drenaba, la luz se desvanecía y solo un débil tintineo hacía eco en sus oídos.

Pero aun podía sentir a Ludwig. Los brazos de Ludwig en su espalda. La mano de Ludwig en su cara. Aun podía palparlo, olerlo, sentirlo y si Feliciano pudiera haber estado en cualquier lugar en ese momento, habría escogido estar justo ahí en los brazos de Ludwig. Trató de aferrarse a ellos, a la voz de Ludwig, pero al final Feliciano no pudo evitar que la obscuridad lo arrastrara. Una última imagen pasó como un destello por sus ojos - Ludwig sosteniendo una flor, sus ojos azules brillando, sonriendo mientras el sol teñido de naranja calentaba el largo pasto verde a su alrededor. Y justo antes de la obscuridad, un último pensamiento vagó a través de la mente de Feliciano.

Al final, todo había valido el riesgo.


	14. Chapter 14

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

**Sin excusas, escuela, vacaciones, falta de tiempo, problemas, lo típico de una aburrida vida de escritora (¿?) Sólo pasen a leer, ya no prometo nada a menos que Shady lo dicte ;3; Siento su odio a través del Internet (? Sólo... No importa... ¡A leer!**

* * *

"_¡Feli! Mio Dio, Feli… cosa faccio… ¡non so cosa fare!"_

"Líder Schwarz, otro va sobre su retaguardia, arriba a las seis en punto, cambio."

_"Escúchame, Lovino. No te entiendo. Tienes que calmarte. Aun está respirando." _

"Estoy en eso." Ludwig maniobró su aeroplano en un violento clavado descendiente, dio la vuelta abruptamente, y disparó. El Mustang no tuvo oportunidad. Explotó en un deslumbrante infierno contra el cielo azul. Ludwig voló sobre los restos cayendo y fue inmediata y determinadamente, por el próximo aeroplano enemigo.

_"Tienes que mantenerlo caliente durante el viaje, y sigue presionando la herida. No detengas la presión, Lovino, ¿Entiendes?" _

"Líder Schwarz, está volando muy irregularmente. Se me dificulta mantenerme al lado de su ala..."

_"Lo siento tanto, señor, no me di cuenta... F-fue s-solo... Un error... Lo juro, señor, si hubiera sabido..." *Quien le disparo a Feli.* _

Ludwig prácticamente gruñó en la bocina. "Vas a mantener el ritmo, Schwarz Dos. ¡Vas a hacer tu maldito deber y vas a hacerlos retroceder!" Otro Mustang cayó, como una espiral hacia el suelo dejando un rastro de ardiente humo. Ludwig sintió solo una ligera ráfaga de satisfacción antes de escanear el cielo por su siguiente objetivo.

_"No puedo... ¡No podemos ir con ellos!_ ¡_Ma è una pazzia! Qué pasa si ellos..." _

"¡Hay demasiados, líder Schwarz! Teniente, estas volando directamente dentro de - Beilschmidt, ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?"

_"Lovino, ellos van a llevar a Feliciano al doctor más cercano, luego se irán inmediatamente. Solo son soldados, no son pertenecen a la SS. No saben que ustedes son Resistenza." _

Ludwig no podía detenerse. Los aeroplanos enemigos lo rodeaban, sobrepasaban en número a su escuadrón. Pero no podía detenerse; no podía detenerse a sí mismo. Aquel conocido, reconfortante caos era la única cosa que casi ahogaba sus memorias, casi sumergía sus miedos. Ludwig gritó en la bocina de su máscara. "Yo soy el comandante de este escuadrón, así que ustedes seguirán mis órdenes, Schwarz Dos. ¡Enfrenten los aeroplanos enemigos!"

_"¡Le acaban de disparar! ¿Cómo es que podemos confiar en ellos? ¿Por que debería confiar en ti?" _

Girarse, disparar, clavado, ascender. Derribar uno, moverse al siguiente. Mantener su escuadrón unido. Concentrarse, respirar. "Este es líder de Schwarz a escuadrón Schwarz. No vamos a retirarnos de esta. Oblíguenlos a retroceder. Es una orden."

_"Porque no tienes opción. Yo moriría por él, Lovino, si pudiera. Pero esto es todo lo que puedo hacer. ¡Ahora vayan!" _

Solo cuando el cielo a su alrededor se despejó Ludwig finalmente sintió su corazón latir en su pecho, sus pulmones llenarse de aire. Solo cuando ya no quedaban enemigos para enfrentar dejo de pensar. Una furiosa voz crujió por las bocinas y sumergió la sangre rugiendo en sus oídos. "Control de tierra a líder Schwarz. ¡Trae tu escuadrón devuelta a la base inmediatamente!"

Una vez que aterrizaron sin peligro en la base, saltó de su aeroplano, su sangre palpitando, su cabeza nublada con furia. Arrojó su casco con rabia al suelo y fue inmediatamente a donde su copiloto se estaba bajando de su propio aeroplano. Los pies del hombre apenas y habían tocado el suelo antes de que Ludwig lo tomara del cuello y lo estrellara contra un costado de la maquina dejándolo sorprendido. "Nunca me cuestiones en medio de una batalla, ¿Entiendes? ¡NUNCA!"

El copiloto se miraba como si fuera a responder furiosamente, pero Ludwig sintió sus ojos encenderse y el hombre solo bajoó la mirada y volteó hacia otro lado. "Sí, señor."

Ludwig lo empujó fuertemente antes de darse la vuelta y marchar a través de la base aérea, sintiendo los ojos de su escuadrón sobre él mientras se iba. Se dirigió directamente a la tienda del comandante para explicarse una vez más.

Cuando Ludwig llegó de nuevo por primera vez, los militares no le habían hecho muchas preguntas. Por ello, estaba agradecido. Aceptaron su historia inventada de como había escapado, lo enviaron a la base siguiente, y casi antes de que lo supiera Ludwig estaba volando de nuevo, de vuelta hacer lo que mejor sabia. De vuelta a la misma rutina diaria, día tras día, el mismo viejo negro y blanco. Y aun así, algo era diferente. Solía ser tan fácil. Cuando volaba por deber y su país era todo lo que importaba. Cuando era un héroe joven y prometedor de la Luftwaffe que no sabía nada del amor verdadero, del miedo real o de amplios, ojos color ámbar que brillaban en los amaneceres y en las fogatas de las tardes. Entonces, cuando Ludwig volaba, todo lo que quería era el fuego y la furia. El calor, la rabia y la sangre disparándose en sus venas. Entonces, todo lo que quería era llevar su mente a algún otro lugar, y nunca estaba seguro de si lo que quería era recordar u olvidar.

Pero entonces toda memoria de Feliciano estaba manchada. Cada imagen de él sonriendo en la luz del sol se cortaba con la imagen de él cayendo, sangrando y palideciendo. La mirada de dicha e inocencia en su rostro se remplazaba por una expresión de desgarrador dolor y una silenciosa agonía. El sonido claro de su risa y su canto se ahogaban por sus desesperados jadeos en busca de aliento. Aquella constante revoltura en la mente de Ludwig, aquella recurrente, inescapable repetición de eventos, aquel interminable y violento ataque de amargas, e inescapables memorias. El sonido del disparo, la retorcida mirada de dolor en el hermoso rostro de Feliciano, la manera en que trataba tan duro de mantener sus ojos abiertos, la manera en que veía a Ludwig como si silenciosamente le rogara por ayuda.

Y Ludwig no podía hacer nada. Nada que no fuera aferrarse a Feliciano con un par de manos desesperadas, ordenarle, rogarle. Nada mientras el mundo de Ludwig se hacía pedazos ante él, mientras un frio, enfermizo terror nada que Ludwig hubiera conocido jamás sepultara su mente y cuerpo. Nada mientras gritaba, confundido, a los soldados patrulleros alemanes, mientras se disculpaban por su estúpido, error sin sentido. Mientras Lovino entraba en pánico a su lado, mientras Ludwig lo forzaba a tomar a Feliciano e ir con los soldados al hospital. Mientras Ludwig veía a Feliciano irse, mas allá de cualquier miedo que alguna vez se hubiera imaginado, mas allá de cualquier dolor que hubiera pensado posible, mas allá de cualquier esperanza en la que se atreviera a creer.

Cada vez que el círculo de memoria se repetía, la mente de Ludwig le decía la misma cosa. Nadie puede sobrevivir a eso. Él sabía que nadie podía sobrevivir a aquello. ¿Entonces porque se negaba a creerlo? Tal vez porque alguna parte de él sabía que si lo hacía, no le quedaría nada. Y no podía vivir con ello. Al final resulto que, Ludwig vivía por una sola razón - para saber si Feliciano estaba vivo. Y aun así no tenia manera de saberlo y ninguna forma posible de averiguarlo. Y estaba matándolo. Así que todos los días, Ludwig hacia la única cosa que podía hacer. Iba, hacia su trabajo y trataba de recordar; trataba de olvidar.

º

Ludwig caminó lentamente por la carretera de cemento: construcciones gubernamentales y el largo, hangar de acero a un lado, la enorme base aérea abierta al otro. Aquella nueva base a la que Ludwig había sido asignado estaba mucho más al norte que el pueblo de Feliciano, más cerca a la frontera de Austria. Los alemanes habían perdido demasiado terreno en Italia, demasiadas bases en el norte. Sin ningún otro lado en donde acomodarse, una pequeña sección de la base aérea estaba sirviendo como base temporal para un pequeño grupo de oficiales de la SS, e incluso ocasionalmente para miembros de la Gestapo. La sola idea le causaba a Ludwig un disgusto en la piel, incomodo por la cercanía de tales personas. A ninguno de los pilotos les gustaba el acuerdo; pero entonces, Ludwig rápidamente se dio cuenta, lo que ellos pensaban nunca había importado de todos modos. Ludwig solía creer que hacían una diferencia. Entonces supo que todo lo que realmente eran, marionetas.

Ludwig se sacó los guantes forzosamente, ignorando las miradas y susurros ocasionales que recibía de los otros pilotos y el personal que pasaba. Estaba acostumbrado a que todos lo observaran y hablaran de él. Era el brillante joven teniente quien no solo había sobrevivido ser derribado por los americanos, pero se las había arreglado para escapar de ellos también. Él era quien alguna vez fue el estricto, responsable y obediente líder piloto quien en ese entonces manejaba a su equipo en peligrosas, e imposibles situaciones y aun así se las conseguía para salir exitoso. Era temido, respetado, e incomprendido - y a Ludwig no le importaba un demonio todo eso.

Ludwig continuó preparándose mentalmente para el vuelo que tenía delante, para mantenerse en el espacio correcto, para ansiar el ruido blanco y la roja furia del combate. Para tratar de no pensar, o pensar en nada; aun con la fotografía en su chaqueta y aquella flor en su bolsillo. Casi no se dio cuenta de que por poco tropieza con un grupo de pilotos que estaban parados en una intersección de la carretera. Todos estaban parados en silencio, observando un auto que se había detenido a una corta distancia, varios uniformados de gris miembros de la SS merodeaban a su alrededor. Ludwig se detuvo inmediatamente. "¿Qué está pasando aquí?" le gritó a uno de los pilotos que estaban reunidos. "¿No tienen algo mejor que hacer que pararse por ahí a espiar a la Policía Secreta?"

Los pilotos lo observaron culpablemente, pero uno, otro teniente, habló. "Trajeron un prisionero. Un piloto."

Ludwig entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Un piloto? pero por que..." se detuvo cuando la puerta del auto se abrió y un hombre usando un uniforme de combate aéreo Americano fue arrastrado hacia afuera del asiento trasero. Apenas era capaz de caminar, dos oficiales de la SS lo sostenían por los brazos. El frente de su chaqueta estaba quemado, su cabello se veía áspero por la sangre que lo manchaba. No tenía fuerza para resistirse del violento agarre en sus brazos. Ludwig recordó la manera casi cortes en la que había sido llevado a la base Americana, y casi fue golpeado por una ola de ira y disgusto. La voz del teniente al lado de Ludwig lo interrumpió de su iracunda neblina.

"Es el Mago al que traen." El pequeño grupo de pilotos observaba silenciosamente con un consternado y temeroso respeto. "Parece que no pudo desaparecer esta vez."

El piloto Americano levantó su cabeza ligeramente y Ludwig ahogó un grito por la impresión. El hombre a su lado estaba en lo cierto - ese era el Mago. El piloto Americano que había derribado a Ludwig, el que había charlado con el alegremente; quien lo había tratado con una rara, y arrogante clase de amabilidad, quien había colocado la fotografía de Feliciano en el bolsillo de Ludwig. Teniente Alfred Jones. Casi parecía muerto. Ludwig sacudió su cabeza ante la amarga ironía, ante aquel horrible giro del destino. "¿Cuando lo derribaron?" preguntó Ludwig. "¿Por qué nosotros no nos enteramos?"

"Escuadrón del norte, justo en la frontera. La SS dice que se cargó siete de ellos."

Ludwig observó al hombre con una estupefacta incredulidad. No pudo haber escuchado bien. Era imposible... "¿Siete?"

El teniente asintió. "Es por eso que no habíamos escuchado nada de ello, me imagino. La SS ha estado interrogándolo. No han llegado a nada. Así que ahora la Gestapo va a intentar."

Ludwig se sintió asqueado y confundido. "Por Dios por qué, solo es un piloto Americano... ¡Los derribamos todos los días!"

"¿No escuchaste? Dicen que ha estado colaborando con la resistencia Italiana." el teniente sacudió la cabeza y escupió al suelo. "Quien sabe de dónde consiguen la información esos bastardos"

Ludwig sintió su sangre y músculos congelarse por el impacto. Su mente regresó brevemente a esas palabras de Feliciano... Alguien me dio la información, pero no importa... En el frenético apuro de escapar en esa noche ya tarde, en la increíble, impresionante dicha de solo estar con Feliciano, en el pánico y terror de esos atroces momentos en la carretera, Ludwig apenas había tenido tiempo para preguntarse apropiadamente como Feliciano se las había arreglado para encontrarlo allá donde estaba. Pero ahora, Ludwig sabía. Había sido Jones. Tenía que haber sido él. Ludwig apretó los puños ante la imagen del teniente Americano quemado, sangrando y roto. Sus uñas se clavaron en su piel. "No está bien."

"La decisión no es nuestra, ¿O sí?"

Los oficiales arrastraron a Jones fuera de la carretera hacia un largo, edificio gris que había sido designado para que lo usaran los de la SS. Mientras pasaban, la mirada de Ludwig se encontró con la de Jones brevemente, pero se preguntó si aquellos ojos desesperados veían algo. Ese era el hombre que le había dicho a Feliciano donde estaba Ludwig. Ese hombre era la razón por la cual Ludwig estaba libre y parado ahí, observándolo ser arrastrado hacia un interrogatorio y tortura. Ira, pánico y completa desesperación todo caía sobre Ludwig, aplastándolo, convirtiendo todo lo que él pensaba que sabía de honor, deber y lealtad en ruinas.

"Vamos," dijo el teniente a su lado, los pilotos comenzaron a dispersarse lentamente, sus miradas hacia abajo. "Tenemos instrucciones para una misión."

Ludwig se retiró de mala gana.

º

Otro vuelo, otra oportunidad para olvidar. Pero no había aeroplanos enemigos ese día, y ninguna batalla aérea en la que perderse a sí mismo. Sin ninguna manera de liberar algo de su ira y frustración, Ludwig se recostó mirando el techo obscuro en su pequeña habitación en la base, incapaz de dormir. Había demasiadas emociones tormentosas martilleando debajo de su piel, demasiados pensamientos retorcidos corriendo por su cerebro. Ludwig nunca había pensado de esa manera, nunca se había sentido de esa manera. Pero las divisiones parecían tan borrosas desde que había conocido a Feliciano, y nada era ya como se suponía que debía ser. Junto con los constantes pensamientos y miedos e imágenes acerca de Feliciano, en ese entonces Ludwig tampoco podía dejar de pensar en el teniente Jones. En sus ojos abiertos de par en par, llenos de pánico, ciegos, su maltratado cuerpo siendo arrastrado al edificio de interrogación. A Ludwig no le gustaba pensar en ello, pero él sabía lo que pasaba en ese edificio. Él sabía que la Gestapo no representaba la verdadera alma de su país; también sabía lo que hacían en su nombre. Y Alfred Jones era un buen hombre. No se merecía lo que le estaba pasando. Ludwig se revolvió en su estrecha cama, incomodo con los pensamientos que abarrotaban su mente, y trató de decirse a sí mismo - había millones de hombres buenos que no merecían lo que les estaba sucediendo todos los días en esa guerra. Eso era lo que significaba la guerra. Ludwig trató de justificarlo, pero no pudo. Porque aquella era una situación en la que él podía hacer algo. Y si Feliciano podía ser tan valiente por él - entonces Ludwig podía hacer algo valiente y correcto también. Todos los rastros de fatiga y sueño se resbalaron de él, Ludwig se empujó a sí mismo fuera de la cama, despierto y determinado. Y llegó a una conclusión.

Aquellos edificios no estaban diseñados para el uso que les daba la Gestapo. No había una colección de candados imposibles en las puertas, no había habitaciones escondidas detrás de paredes inocentes. Solo había un simple largo, y ligeramente iluminado pasillo, las puertas dirigían a habitaciones con ventanas, personal indiferente cuyos ojos no le daban importancia al alto, enorme rubio vestido con una chaqueta de policía gris que marchaba a través del pasillo casi vació. Ludwig mantuvo sus ojos enfocados hacia delante. Si había algo que había aprendido en todos sus años en el ejército, era que si parecía que pertenecías a un lugar, pocas personas hacían preguntas. Su pulso martilleaba constantemente, su concentración aguda e inquebrantable. Se sentía como cuando estaba en medio de un vuelo - listo, determinado, y preparado. El miedo no entraba en la ecuación.

Ludwig dio una brusca vuelta en otro corredor, y su estómago dio un vuelco inmediatamente. Las luces terminaban a mitad del pasillo, dejando un extremo cubierto en la sombras. Estaba enteramente vació, completamente silencioso. Ludwig tomó un profundo, e incesante respiro y marchó rápidamente por el pasillo. Su mente apenas podía reconocer lo que estaba haciendo. A los pilotos no se les estaba permitido el acceso a esa parte de la base. No tenía idea de que iba a decir si lo atrapaban ahí. Ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo excusarse. Simplemente que es lo que estaba haciendo, ¿Tratar de encontrar a aquel piloto Americano? ¿Qué pensaba que podía hacer al final? ¿Y por qué de repente importaba tanto?

Ludwig llegó a la última puerta en la derecha, la única con una carpeta pegada al frente y un pequeño, improvisado candado colocado en el picaporte. Ludwig giró y observó por el pasillo de nuevo, sus ojos revisaban cada sombra y sus oídos buscaban por el eco más pequeño. No había nada. Levantó una ceja, encontrándose a sí mismo extrañamente desconcertado por la falta de seguridad de su ejército. Si, aun era de madrugada, pero no debería ser tan sencillo entrar a la celda de un prisionero importante sin impedimentos. Ludwig se giró de nuevo y estudió la puerta de cerca en la tenue luz que se filtraba por el pasillo. Ya que aquellas habitaciones jamás se habían diseñado para ser celdas, los candados apropiados no le quedaban. Y aquella cerradura se veía demasiado delgada como para ser efectiva. Ludwig simplemente tomó la cerradura, la jaló firmemente, luego golpeó el candado con su brazo. Se desprendió de la puerta y Ludwig lo arrojó con desdén al suelo antes de entrar a la habitación.

Se sentía más frío en la pequeña, habitación blanca. Un frío, un olor esterilizado impregnaba el aire, mezclado con una pizca de sangre. Solo una alta ventana dejaba entrar una pequeña cantidad de luz en el lugar, mostrándola vacía a excepción de una mesa en el centro y una cama de hierro contra una pared a un extremo de la habitación. Y ahí, con una calma desconcertante y blanco a la luz de la luna, yacía el teniente Alfred Jones. Ludwig fue de prisa a su lado con una mezcla de alivio y horror en sus entrañas. Los ojos de Jones estaban cerrados, su respiración era leve y superficial. Ludwig no podía distinguir si estaba dormido.

"Teniente Jones."

Jones no abrió sus ojos. Respondió en una lenta, y desecha monotonía. "Nombre, Alfred Jones. Rango, teniente. Numero de serie, 501/7." Su voz era baja y ronca.

Por supuesto... las únicas tres cosas que eran requeridas decir bajo la ley militar. Ludwig había aplicado la misma táctica cuando había sido capturado. Los americanos habían tratado de obtener más de él, y lo habían mantenido despierto por horas haciéndole preguntas. Pero nunca trataron algo como aquello. "Jones, necesito que me digas algo."

La respiración de Jones se volvió mas rápida y sus manos formaron puños. "Nombre, Alfred Jones. Rango, teniente. Numero de serie, 501/7." Obviamente aun pensaba que estaba siendo interrogado.

"No, escucha, yo..."

La voz de Jones se hizo más alta. "Nombre, Alfred Jones. Rango..."

"Maldición, escúchame, no soy un interrogador. Mi nombre es teniente Beilschmidt." Jones no respondió. "Ludwig." Ludwig explico. "Ludwig Beilschmidt."

Los ojos de Jones se abrieron de par en par. Tenían un enfermizo tono de color rojo y se pasearon frenéticamente por la habitación antes de detenerse en Ludwig. "Ludwig... El piloto Alemán... Feliciano..."

Ludwig asintió aliviado. Era como él lo había pensado. Jones había hablado con Feliciano. "Si."

"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Te escapaste? ¿Cómo?" Jones hablaba lento, sus palabras se resbalaban.

"Estaba esperando que tu pudieras decirme. ¿Tú fuiste quien le dijo a Feliciano donde estaba retenido? Porque si lo hiciste, estoy aquí gracias a ti."

Jones dió un jadeo ronco que pudo haber sido una risa. "Ya veo. Perdóname por no celebrar tu libertad." Parecía cada vez más difícil para Jones articular las palabras. "Mi aprecio por los soldados Alemanes de alguna manera se ha dañado últimamente." De repente jadeó y aferró su hombro, su rostro se retorció por el dolor. Estaba en un estado terrible, aun así tan mal como se veía, parecía que la Gestapo aun no lo había alcanzado. Si lo hubieran hecho, habría estado peor que eso. El comportamiento entero de Jones era lento y tambaleante. Ludwig había escuchado de las drogas que la SS usaba para extraer confesiones de los prisioneros, y se preguntó qué tanto de aquella conversación recordaría Jones.

"Lo siento." dijo Ludwig suave, y honestamente. "Solo quiero que sepas que... Que..."

¿Qué supiera qué? ¿Qué podía hacer Ludwig entonces? Ante la imagen de Alfred Jones acostado en una drogada agonía causada por las propias manos del ejercito de Ludwig, lo supo inmediatamente. No podía dejar a ese hombre ahí por mucho tiempo. "Voy a pagarte lo que te debo."

Jones le lanzó una mirada con sus ojos rojos como la sangre. "Ya veremos... Acerca de eso." se disolvió en un ataque de tos y se dio la vuelta. Ludwig asintió y salió por la puerta, pasando a un rango menor de la SS en su camino hacia el pasillo. Le gritó al hombre fuertemente.

"La ultima puerta a la derecha. Arregla el maldito candado."

º

Una vez que la decisión estuvo hecha, fue bastante fácil seguirla. Por primera vez en su vida, Ludwig estaba haciendo algo porque pensaba que era lo correcto, y no porque era lo que le habían mandado hacer. Por primera vez, estaba ignorando su deber, y rompiendo las reglas. Al diablo con las reglas. Al diablo con todo. Con sus superiores, con sus líderes... ¿Qué les debía? ¿Cuál de ellos había hecho más por el que aquel Americano desconocido? Ludwig recordó las palabras que Feliciano le había preguntado tan simple, tan inocentemente, en aquella lejana tarde de invierno en la que habían caminado juntos al mercado del pueblo. ¿Es por eso que lo haces? ¿Por qué es tu deber? Cuando Ludwig había estado tan seguro de que no era su lugar cuestionar las razones de su país; cuando Feliciano le había dicho tan fácilmente que si lo era.

Ludwig estaba sentado afuera del café en el pequeño pueblo fronterizo, esperando por el contacto que se le había asignado. Si aquello era para traicionar a su país o para redimirse, no lo sabía. Le había tomado dos días e interminables inservibles, y sospechosas conversaciones con las personas del pueblo para rastrear a alguien que supiera algo de la Resistenza, y otro día mas para convencerlos de permitirle a Ludwig encontrarse con alguno de ellos. Ludwig estaba desarmado y vestido con ropa de civil. Para la ocupada multitud de Italianos que pasaban por la soleada calle, él podría haber sido cualquiera. Viéndolos pasar, Ludwig de nuevo no podía detener que los recuerdos de Feliciano inundaran su corazón y su mente. Que tan encantadoramente inocente se había visto sentado en una mesa en la calle justo de esa misma manera mientras un escuadrón de ejecución de la SS se acercaba a la plaza pública; que tan temeroso y horrorizado se había visto mientras se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía. Que tan desesperado había estado Ludwig de alejarlo de aquello, de protegerlo para que no viera algo así. Como su encantador rostro se había iluminado mientras Ludwig volvía al tema de sus lecciones de lenguaje, tratando de apartar su mente de los feos sucesos que recién habían ocurrido. Ludwig puso su cabeza en sus manos brevemente, agobiado por aquel familiar, desesperado, e insoportable dolor por Feliciano. Feliciano, quien era demasiado inocente, demasiado puro, demasiado dulce, honesto y hermoso para todo aquello. Feliciano no merecía nada de aquello.

Frotando su rostro con sus manos, Ludwig levantó la mirada para ver a un fornido, hombre de cabello oscuro abriéndose paso por la atareada multitud del café, sus ojos se fijaron en Ludwig. El cuerpo entero de Ludwig se sacudió para después detenerse rígidamente. Sus ojos se congelaron, abiertos de par en par y sin parpadear; sus propios pulmones parecían robarse su aire y convertirlo en frio. No podía remover sus manos de su rostro, no podía levantarse a si mismo, no podía hacer nada que no fuera observar mientras el hombre marchaba a través de la multitud que se separaba para ir a detenerse justo delante de él. El hombre lo observó con unos duros, ojos oscuros, con una desaprobadora y hostil expresión. Por primera vez en semanas, Ludwig sintió un destello de miedo. Supo inmediatamente quien era. El mismo cabello, los mismos ojos. Una versión mas grande, mayor y seria de Feliciano. Aquel era el abuelo de Feliciano. Ludwig finalmente tragó pesadamente y se forzó a ponerse de pie, completamente insensible a la sensación de ello. Cuando finalmente se las arreglo para hablar, se tropezó con las palabras. "Signor Vargas."

"Teniente Beilschmidt."

Solo se observaron el uno al otro, silenciosamente, sin hacer un movimiento de echarse para atrás o de apartar la mirada. En el pesado silencio, Ludwig se dio cuenta - aquel hombre sabía quién era él. Sabía lo que era para Feliciano. Aquel hombre lo sabía todo. Finalmente Vargas rompió el silencio, hablando en español. "Estas tomando un gran riesgo al venir aquí, Alemán."

"Usted también."

Vargas no respondió a eso. "He sido informado de que tienes información para..."

"Por favor." Interrumpió Ludwig, incapaz de esperar más, incapaz de soportarlo. Aquello era más de lo que se había atrevido a esperar. Esa era la oportunidad por la que había rezado, rogado. Aquella era su oportunidad finalmente, después de semanas de ignorancia e infierno, para saber la única cosa que realmente necesitaba saber. "Feliciano. Por favor dígame si está vivo."

Vargas levantó una ceja peligrosamente. "Si eso es por lo único que estoy aquí, Alemán, si has mentido acerca de tener algo de vital importancia para nosotros solo para poder preguntar..."

"No he mentido." Ludwig apenas se dio cuenta o le importó que estuviera interrumpiendo. Nunca había necesitado nada en su vida como necesitaba saber, justo en ese momento, si tenía algo por lo cual vivir. "Lo juro, tengo su información. Simplemente estoy preguntando una pequeña cosa a cambio. Necesito..." Ludwig se detuvo temblorosamente y pasó una mano por su cabello, tratando de calmar sus destrozados nervios. "Por favor, signore, necesito saber."

Vargas tomó un profundo respiro, reflexionando acerca de la petición. "Tal vez deberíamos tomar asiento y discutir esto, teniente."

Ludwig asintió, sentándose tan rápido que casi tiró la silla. Apretó los dientes se dijo a si mismo que debía componerse. Vargas se sentó cuidadosamente en el asiento opuesto a él, sin arrancar sus ojos de Ludwig en todo ese tiempo.

"Has estado haciendo preguntas en el pueblo, teniente. Preguntas que un oficial de la Luftwaffe no debería estar haciendo. Eres muy, muy suertudo de que esa información llegara a mí, y no a otros quienes podrían sospechar peligrosamente de que está haciendo un oficial Alemán preguntando por la resistencia Italiana." Vargas sonaba como Feliciano, pero más profundo; sus ojos eran como los de Feliciano, pero ligeramente más oscuros. Y él lo sabía. El sabía si Feliciano estaba vivo. Pero aquel era un hombre de batalla, e iba a hacer a Ludwig luchar por la información. Ludwig se enderezó en su silla, echó sus hombros hacia atrás y alzó su barbilla. Le iba a demostrar a ese italiano como podía pelear.

"Y usted le está dando su nombre y mostrando su rostro a un oficial Alemán que está en contacto cercano con la policía secreta. Yo creo que ambos estamos en una situación peligrosa aquí, signore." Ludwig le lanzó una mirada finalmente.

Un destello pasó por los ojos de Vargas, pero la esquina de su boca se elevó ligeramente. "Bien dicho, Alemán. Aunque dudo bastante que pasaras por todos estos problemas solo para poner a un viejo en las manos de la SS."

"No solo cualquier viejo. Por lo que he oído de usted, Roma Vargas, es un enemigo del cual temer." Ludwig supo inmediatamente que aquello era la cosa correcta que decir. Vargas parecía bastante complacido.

"Muy bien, alemán. Dame esa información tuya y veremos a donde llegamos desde ahí."

Ludwig asintió y se inclinó hacia delante ligeramente. "Hay un piloto Americano en nuestra base. Esta siendo interrogado."

Vargas frunció el entrecejo. "¿Interrogado en una base aérea?"

"Debido a ciertas circunstancias, estamos siendo forzados a compartir nuestra base con aquellos de los cuales preferiríamos mantenernos distanciados. Cuando digo que estoy en contacto cercano con la policía secreta, signore, lo digo muy literalmente."

Las facciones de Vargas se retorcieron con disgusto. "Ya veo. ¿Así que la SS interroga pilotos Americanos derribados ahora?"

"Este es diferente. Creen que tiene información acerca de la Resistenza."

Vargas parecía confundido de nuevo. "Cómo es posible que el..."

Ludwig interrumpió rápidamente. "Su nombre es teniente Alfred Jones."

Vargas hizo una pausa y se sentó en silencio. Se movió nerviosamente, frotando una mano por su barbilla. Aparentaba estar pensando, luego solo sacudió su cabeza, su expresión desconcertada. "Teniente Jones... si, lo recuerdo. Pero no, no hubo nada que dijéramos... no, esto es ridículo, simplemente bebimos con él. ¿Qué es lo que posiblemente piensen que sabe?"

"¿No es suficiente que sabe dónde está su grupo de la resistencia?"

Ludwig podía ver que Vargas entendía. El hombre casi se tornó blanco, pero luego sacudió su cabeza de nuevo tercamente. "Pero nuestro pueblo ya no está ocupado por los Alemanes. No hay manera de que puedan alcanzarnos ahí."

"Signore, ahora es el interés principal de ambos la SS y la Gestapo erradicar grupos de la Resistenza en este país. Pensar que no pueden alcanzarlo en su pueblo porque está cerca de una base Americana no es nada más que obstinada ignorancia."

Vargas pasó una mano por su frente, vio hacia otro lado y luego hacia abajo, respiró pesadamente. "Él es un hombre honorable. Él no va a..."

"¿Hablar? signore, honorable o no, después de algunos días con la Gestapo, estará gritando cada cosa que le pregunten y más. La SS lo ha tenido por días ya y creo que no ha dicho nada. Pero esta muy herido por la colisión. Una vez que la Gestapo lo tome..." Ludwig se interrumpió. "Lo he visto. No va a pasar mucho antes de que se rompa. Yo sé lo que hace la Resistenza. Sé que ustedes pueden sacar combatientes aliados de este país. Ustedes pueden llevarlo a Londres, a un hospital."

Vargas se recargó en si asiento y miro fija e intensamente a Ludwig. Ludwig comenzó a sentirse incomodo, el silencio entre ellos llenó la ruidosa e inconsciente platica de la multitud a su alrededor. "Sé que quieres saber de mi nieto, Alemán." dijo Vargas finalmente, las palabras disparándose a través de de los nervios y venas de Ludwig. "Pero eso no lo es todo, ¿o sí? Después de todo, no tenías manera de saber que sería yo quien se encontraría contigo hoy. Así que, dime. ¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? ¿Por qué empleas medidas tan extremas para tratar de entregarnos este Americano?"

Ludwig devolvió la mirada intensa de Vargas. Era como si el italiano tratara de derrumbar a Ludwig con sus ojos. No funcionaria. "Yo creo en pagar mis deudas." dijo Ludwig finalmente. "Le debo a este hombre."

"¿Qué podrías deberle a un piloto Americano?" Tan pronto como las palabras dejaron su boca, un destello paso por los ojos de Vargas y sus labios de torcieron. Una repentina ráfaga de comprensión ilumino su rostro. "Él es quien le dijo a Feliciano dónde estabas siendo retenido." Ludwig solo asintió. "Si. La tarde que vino a la cantina, hablo con Feliciano... Debió haber sabido, de alguna forma..."

"Él me derribó." Ludwig explicó. No había sentido en esconder alguna parte de aquella extraña, e increíble historia. "El Teniente Jones me derribó, capturó y vio la fotografía que tenia de Feliciano. Así es como supo que éramos..." Ludwig se detuvo y pensó en cómo decir aquello. "...como supo que Feliciano y yo nos conocíamos. Y como supo donde estaba siendo retenido."

"Así que el también es responsable por lo que paso." Ludwig podía ver que Vargas comenzaba a enojarse. "Entonces por que debería yo..."

"Signore, debe entender. Él sabe quién es usted. Él sabe sus nombres. Usted, Lovino. Feliciano." Ludwig se encogió de hombros y estiró sus manos. "Él sabe donde viven. Y no sé de qué mas hablaron con él, pero..."

Vargas cerró sus ojos, su frente arrugándose dolorosamente. "No puede quedarse en las manos de la Gestapo."

Ludwig casi suspiró aliviado. "No."

Vargas abrió sus ojos y los fijó en Ludwig con una penetrante mirada. Habló simple y constantemente. "Detesto a los traidores." El estómago de Ludwig se revolvió ante la palabra. Si había una cosa en la que siempre había podido confiar, una cosa por la que podía vivir o morir por ella, era su lealtad hacia su país. Ser considerado un traidor era peor que la muerte. Y aun así -

"Yo solía verlo todo en negro y blanco también." Ludwig sintió la sonrisa más pequeña formarse en sus labios, incapaz de detenerla. "Luego conocí a Feliciano."

Vargas colocó sus manos en la mesa. El sonido del mundo afuera de ellos se desvaneció, la soleada luz parecía oscurecerse, y Vargas inclinó su cabeza solo ligeramente mientras aquellos ojos oscuros tan parecidos a los Feliciano perforaban dentro del alma de Ludwig. "Amas a mi nieto, no es así, Alemán"

Ludwig respondió con cada gramo de seguridad en su posesión. "Signore. Yo solía vivir y respirar por mi país. Ahora, lo hago por él."

Vargas lo observó por un momento antes de levantarse. Ludwig lo siguió, un poco sorprendido ante la repentina conclusión. Vargas alcanzó algo en su chaqueta luego le entrego un sobre a Ludwig. "Nos encontraremos en estas coordenadas, mañana en la noche, exactamente a las 0200 horas. Trae a ese piloto Americano. Y reza por qué no lo hayan hecho hablar." Vargas se dio la vuelta para irse. Se estaba yendo; yendo, y a Ludwig no se le había dado una respuesta; yendo, y Ludwig aun no sabía...

"¡Espere, no!" Ludwig chilló antes de que tan siquiera hubiera pensado en decir las palabras. "Signore, por favor."

Vargas se detuvo, sus manos apretadas, sus hombros rígidos. No se volteo. "Está vivo." El mundo se volvió negro brevemente mientras la sangre de Ludwig corría por su cabeza. Sintió que sus rodillas se volvían débiles y tuvo que aferrarse a una silla para mantenerse de pie. "Estuvo inconsciente por días. Dijo tu nombre todo el tiempo. Pero está vivo, le va bien, y debería recuperarse completamente."

El pecho de Ludwig se aligeró, elevó, y de hecho se rió brevemente, incapaz de contener la exhaladora sensación de alivio. Feliciano estaba vivo. La vida tenia significado de nuevo; el mundo tenía un propósito. Entonces todo estaría bien. Ludwig puso una mano en su boca, tenía que contenerse de llorar, de caerse o de romper en un histérico ataque de risa. Solo respiró tranquilamente y asintió, sus ojos concentrados firmemente en el suelo para controlar las lagrimas que aumentaban. "Gracias."

"Ludwig." Ludwig parpadeó con sorpresa ante el uso de su nombre, luego levantó la mirada para ver que Vargas estaba observándolo de vuelta, su expresión seria, aun así sus ojos de alguna manera tristes. "Incluso cuando esta guerra termine, date cuenta. No hay manera en que tu y Feliciano estén juntos."

Ludwig dejó caer sus manos y apretó sus dedos alrededor del sobre, luego se enderezó a su altura completa y se dio la vuelta. Se negaba a reconocer las palabras de Vargas. "Hasta mañana en la noche, Signor Vargas."

º

Esa vez, Ludwig llevó dos chaquetas robadas de la SS con él. Marchó por el corredor principal del edificio de la SS, dio vuelta en el pasillo que estaba al lado, y se dirigió a la misma habitación en la que había irrumpido hace unas noches. No se detuvo, no pensó. El edificio estaba de nuevo casi vacío en el silencio de media noche. Cuando alcanzó la puerta. El olor a sangre lo golpeo violentamente. "Jones." Ludwig se apresuro hacia la cama, e inmediatamente retrocedió con una consternación enfermiza.

Jones no estaba bien - no estaba bien en absoluto. La pálida luz lunar a través de la ventana iluminaba las sabanas manchadas de rojo, el rostro de Jones estaba blanco como el papel a excepción de los profundos, moretones debajo de sus ojos y las gotas de sangre que salpicaban el cabello de su frente. Su pecho desnudo estaba cubierto por cicatrices frescas, la piel roja, con relieve y sangrienta donde obviamente había sido arrancada recientemente. Apenas se elevaba con sus superficiales, e irregulares respiros.

"Jones," susurró Ludwig otra vez, suavemente, tratando de mantener su voz firme. No hubo respuesta. "Teniente. Alfred."

"Ya te dije." Jones respondió finalmente, susurrando las palabras debajo de su aliento. "Yo no... te dije... no sé qué quieres..." Ludwig cerró sus ojos brevemente y suspiró. No había sido lo suficientemente rápido. Jones debió haber sido interrogado finalmente por la Gestapo. A la mano que descansaba en su estomago le hacían falta dos dedos y estaba cubierta en vendajes sangrientos. El estomago de Ludwig se retorció. Había escuchado historias de que la Gestapo se quedaba con los dedos como trofeos. Nunca había querido creerlo. Ludwig se acercó y dudosamente tocó el hombro de Jones.

"Jones…" Fue interrumpido mientras Jones de repente lo golpeaba y gritaba.

"¡NO LO SE!" Ludwig dio un salto, luego tomó los hombros de Jones para sujetarlo, pero aquello solo llevó otro grito a los labios de Jones. Ludwig inmediatamente apartó sus manos. Por supuesto, donde la chaqueta de jones había sido quemada... debió haberse quemado en la colisión. La piel estaba completamente quemada, sangrienta a través de su hombro y bajando por su pecho. Ludwig se pregunto como había sobrevivido tanto con tal herida y sin tratamiento apropiado.

"Lo siento, pero por favor, debes estar callado. Vas a venir conmigo."

Los ojos de Jones estaban rojos como la sangre y salvajes mientras miraban alrededor frenéticamente. Obviamente apenas y podía ver nada. "Nombre, Alfred Jones. Rango... quiero decir... nombre, Alfred."

Ludwig observó ansiosamente hacia la puerta, preocupado de que los severos gritos de Jones pudieran ser fácilmente, escuchados por el pasillo. "No, ssh, Alfred, soy yo. Teniente Beil- Ludwig. El amigo de Feliciano. Te voy a sacar de aquí."

Jones comenzó a calmarse, su respiración aun era rápida y frenética. El sudor mezclado con la sangre en su cabello corría como riachuelos color rojo por su pálido rostro. "¿Ludwig?" Sonaba medio inconsciente.

"Si." dijo Ludwig. Tomó el brazo de Jones y lo levantó enderezándolo en la cama. "Escucha. Sé que estas dolorido. Pero tienes que estar callado. Voy a ponerte esta chaqueta. Lo siento, te va a doler." Ludwig arrojó la chaqueta de la SS sobre los hombros de Jones, y Jones hizo un gesto de dolor y ahogó un tembloroso siseo. Ludwig no se pausó, solo puso a Jones de pie y lo llevó insistentemente hacia la puerta. Jones se desplomó inmediatamente en sus brazos. "Lo siento." dijo Ludwig de nuevo, forzando a Jones a pararse. "Una vez que estemos fuera de la base te voy a cargar. Pero debes forzarte a caminar fuera de este edificio." Jones asintió, y Ludwig pudo ver que estaba desconcertado. Pero no tenían tiempo para explicaciones, no había tiempo para hablar de aquello. Solo tenían que salir. Ludwig sabia que las chaquetas de la SS probablemente no harían nada por ellos si los descubrían, y sabia que no tenían un plan para lo que estaba haciendo. Parado en la puerta del corredor, Ludwig tomó un profundo respiro y se sintió a si mismo caer en la determinación y aceptación que conocía tan bien debido a todas sus horas de combate aéreo. "¿Eres un hombre religioso, Jones?" preguntó impulsivamente.

"Ya no lo sé." Jones murmuró como respuesta. Ludwig asintió.

"Bueno, voy a continuar y rezare por ambos. Sigue moviéndote."

Ludwig no tenía razón para creer que no los atraparían. Pero todo lo que podía hacer era confiar en la oportunidad, dejar su control, y medio cargar, medio arrastrar a Jones fuera del edificio de la SS. No pasaron a nadie en su recorrido por los pasillos. Ludwig pateó la puerta trasera con seguro para abrirla y arrastró a Jones insistentemente fuera del edificio, a través de las obscuras y silenciosas sombras de la base durmiente, pasando camiones vacios y cercas mal puestas. Jones respiraba pesadamente mientras se recargaba contra Ludwig, ocasionalmente jadeando o siseando por el dolor. Ludwig trató de sostenerlo tan derecho como era posible. Evito la entrada principal, en su lugar condujo a Jones al este de la base, cortando a través de otra desarmada barda y entrando a la amplia carretera del pueblo.

Una vez fuera de la base, Ludwig levantó a Jones sobre su espalda, teniendo cuidado de poner la presión en su costado no quemado, y se dirigió inmediatamente por la larga carretera. "Buen trabajo, Jones." dijo sin aliento, limpiando el sudor de su frente, sintiendo su sangre palpitar vibrantemente debajo de su piel, disparándose hormigueantemente por su columna.

"Bases Alemanas... Seguridad terrible... No es sorpresa que estemos ganando la guerra."

Ludwig no podía estar seguro de si había entendido correctamente, aunque se sintió masivamente aliviado de escucharlo. "Puedo decir lo mismo acerca de las tuyas, sabes." Ludwig no se molestó en sorprenderse de como lo habían logrado sin obstáculos. Justo entonces, estaba en la etapa de solo tomar las cosas como fueran, y no había necesidad de temer, ni de preocuparse, porque la única cosa que podía controlar era que tan lejos podía caminar con aquel hombre en su espalda. Había quizás dos horas de caminata por delante, dependiendo que tan rápido pudiera Ludwig mantener su velocidad. La cabeza de Jones descansaba en el hombro de Ludwig, sus brazos estaban agarrados a las manos de Ludwig. Ludwig tuvo cuidado de no aplicar mucha presión cerca de las heridas abiertas de los mutilados dedos de Jones. "Casi estamos ahí, Jones. Voy a llevarte a la resistencia Italiana. Ellos te van a sacar de aquí. Te vas a casa."

"Casa." dijo Jones silenciosamente. "Arthur..." suspiró suavemente, sonaba como si estuviera delirando. Ludwig sabía que tenía que mantener al americano despierto hasta que consiguiera un cuidado médico apropiado. Si se desmayaba con esas heridas, había una gran probabilidad de que no despertara de nuevo.

"¿Quién es Arthur?"

"Arthur lo es todo."

Ludwig levantó una ceja. Bueno, quien lo habría pensado. Tenía algo en común con ese americano después de todo. "Cuéntame acerca de Arthur."

"No puede jugar baseball. Y maldice demasiado. Pero es perfecto... Y él no lo sabe..." Jones comenzó a divagar de nuevo, sus palabras salían más lentas y suaves.

"¿Y?" Ludwig preguntó rápidamente. "¿Jones? ¿Cómo es Arthur?"

Jones tosió débilmente. Estaba temblando, y su piel estaba demasiado caliente al tacto de Ludwig. "Sus ojos son verdes. Como... Como algo verde."

"Como el pasto fresco." Ludwig sustituyó. "O amplios campos en invierno. O las hojas de un roble."

"O zafiros."

"Los zafiros son azules."

"Oh."

"Aunque, las esmeraldas son verdes. Tan verdes como las esmeraldas."

"Si," dijo Jones débilmente, su voz desvaneciéndose de nuevo. "Esmeraldas con cejas jodidamente grandes."

Ludwig lo sacudió ligeramente. "¿Y qué más?"

Jones suspiró de nuevo. "Y lo amo"

"Entonces quédate despierto, Jones, y pronto lo veras." La noche era cálida alrededor de ellos, el clima rápidamente se calentaba para el verano. La brillante luna sobre sus cabezas brillaba ligeramente sobre los arboles cercanos en ambos lados de la desierta carretera, y Ludwig se sintió extrañamente calmado y pacifico caminando por la tranquila carretera Italiana con un enemigo en su espalda.

"Ludwig."

"¿Si?"

"Eres un buen hombre."

"Como lo eres tú, Alfred." Silencio. "Alfred, quédate despierto. Dime..." Ludwig se sintió un poco perdido de repente. ¿Cómo se suponía que uno hablara con un americano? "Cuéntame de algo que te guste."

"Me gusta Arthur."

"Si, ya entendí eso. ¿Algo más?"

"Me gustan las ranas."

Ludwig pausó un momento. De todas las cosas... "Ranas. ¿En serio?" Jones probablemente estaba medio delirante aun.

"Si."

"Hmm" Muy bien, ranas, Ludwig podía hablar de ranas si tenía hacerlo. "¿Sabías qué hay una especie de rana en África que crece cerca de treinta centímetros y pesa cerca de cuatro kilogramos?"

"¿Que tan jodidamente grande es eso?"

Ludwig rio por la nariz. Los americanos y sus sistemas de medidas obsoletos. "Quince pulgadas, nueve libras." Hubo otro silencio y Ludwig comenzó a preocuparse de que Jones hubiera perdido la consciencia. "¿Alfred?"

"Esa es una rana jodidamente grande."

Ludwig casi se rió. "Y sabias, hay una pequeña rana, en Sudáfrica creo, cuya piel está cubierta de suficiente veneno para matar miles de personas, puedes imaginarte..." Ludwig se detuvo abruptamente. Oh Señor, estaba comenzando a hablar como Feliciano.

"Huh. Oye, en vez de bombas, podríamos llenar nuestros B-17's con esas ranas y tirarlas por todo Berlín." Jones dejo salir una pequeña risa nasal. "Mierda, perdón."

Muy bien, hora de cambiar el tema. De que otra cosa hablaban los americanos... Deportes, probablemente. "Entonces, Arthur no puede jugar baseball. ¿Eres un fan del baseball?"

"Más que del cricket. ¿Alguna vez has jugado cricket?"

"No. Siempre he preferido el fútbol."

"Fútbol, huh. El fútbol solo es baseball sin el bate."

Esa vez Ludwig si se rió, para su profunda sorpresa. "De alguna manera, no lo creo."

Ludwig continúo tratando de mantener a Jones despierto. Había cortos periodos de silencio, pero luego Ludwig temía que Jones se hubiera quedado dormido y de nuevo se apresuraba a hacerle preguntas. Ludwig no había hablado tanto desde que había estado con Feliciano. Jones obviamente estaba pasando por un dolor increíble, con una fiebre alta, aun así Ludwig estaba impresionado ante su compostura y coherencia ante tal situación. Se encontró a si mismo preguntándose vagamente si hubieran sido amigos o no en otras circunstancias más amables. Las horas pasaron pacíficamente, y solo cuando estuvieron cerca del punto acordado con el contacto, Ludwig no pudo evitar preguntar.

"Jones." Silencio. "Alfred."

"¿Hmm?"

"Tu hablaste con Feliciano."

"Sip."

El cielo obscuro estaba brillando con miles de estrellas, la pequeña carretera de pueblo silenciosa y quieta, horas de la madrugada - justo como en su última noche con Feliciano. Pero entonces Ludwig sabía que Feliciano estaba vivo. Lo que fuera que le pasara a Ludwig, podía aceptarlo, porque Feliciano estaba bien. "Y... ¿De qué hablaste? ¿Con Feliciano?"

Alfred rió brevemente, débilmente, solo una ligera exhalación de respiro. "Muy feliz, muy amigable. Me dio una manzana." Alfred estaba divagando de nuevo, Ludwig podía oírlo. "Chico gracioso, de verdad. Solo que no un chico. Tiene mi edad. Estaba sorprendido..."

"Parece ser así, al principio. Pero es mucho más listo de lo que tú crees. Él simplemente es honesto, y simple, que no es lo mismo que estúpido. Él no se deja atrapar por todas estas ideas estúpidas, en la política de un mundo donde el odio controla demasiadas vidas..." Ludwig trató de detenerse, trató de pensar en una manera de describir la hermosa perspectiva que tenia Feliciano de la vida. Luego lo recordó y se rió de repente, una indetenible explosión de luz en la obscuridad. "¿Alfred, no sería maravilloso si en vez de toda esta guerra pudiéramos simplemente jugar fútbol?"

"Sip," acordó Alfred débilmente. "O baseball. Solo…"

"…Solo no cricket." Terminó Ludwig.

Una piscina de luz apareció a corta distancia y Ludwig se apresuró hacia ellas, sudor cayendo de su frente, su espalda y piernas comenzaron a sentir los efectos de cargar a un hombre adulto en su espalda por horas. La luz venia de un camión obscuro, y mientras Ludwig se acercaba podía distinguir hombres parados al lado de él. "Estamos casi ahí, Alfred." dijo firmemente. "Casi ahí."

Lovino le lanzó a Ludwig una obscura mirada mientras se aproximaban, pero luego asintió y ayudo a bajar a Alfred de la espalda de Ludwig. Ayudó a llevar al inconsciente americano a la parte trasera del camión mientras el Signor Vargas se paraba delante de Ludwig con una expresión de ambas sorpresa e impresión. "Gracias, Teniente. Haz hecho algo bueno esta noche."

Ludwig asintió, sin respiración, la loca tarde entera cayendo alrededor de él. No estaba bastante seguro de lo que había hecho, o que consecuencias traería. Pero solo podía pensar en preguntar una sola cosa. "Feliciano. Dígame, por favor. ¿Cómo esta Feliciano?"

Tan pronto como dijo las palabras, tan pronto como Vargas abrió la boca para responder, el profundo rugido del motor de un auto llego por la carretera detrás de ellos. El rostro de Vargas se torno blanco en las luces del camión, y de repente, una impulsiva respuesta se disparo como una bala por las venas de Ludwig. "¡Váyanse!" gritó, apartándose mientras los ojos de Vargas se disparaban de entre él hacia los distantes, faros que se aproximaban. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Váyanse!"

Vargas observó a Ludwig por un segundo más, sus ojos entrecerrados, casi apreciándolo, su barbilla se alzo en un extraño, tipo de gesto de aprobación. Pero entonces Lovino gritó desde el camión - "¡Nonno!" - y Vargas fue sacudido de su corto absortamiento. Corrió al asiento del conductor, gritando mientras se iba.

"Feliciano lo está haciendo bien, Alemán. Mas te vale sobrevivir para él. O te mato."

Ludwig no tuvo tiempo de reflexionar acerca de las extrañas palabras, solo observó mientras el camión se iba por la carretera, mientras el brillante, auto negro se acercaba por detrás. Se detuvo rechinando a un lado de él, oficiales vestidos de gris saltaron inmediatamente del asiento trasero, con las esposas ya en mano. Y entonces fue que lo golpeo - justo lo que acababa de hacer. Ludwig había traicionado su país. Sintió el mundo tornarse lento y nublado alrededor de él, observando a los oficiales de la SS moverse hacia el en cámara lenta, observó sus pestañas moverse mientras parpadeaba. No había miedo, porque el miedo hacia mucho se había rendido ante emociones más dolorosas. No había ira, porque su furia limitada se había desvanecido. Solo había aceptación, porque justo en ese momento era lo único que podía hacer, y no tenia manera de controlar aquello. El frío metal rodeaba sus muñecas y Ludwig escuchó su respiración correr por sus oídos, observó sus lentas pestañas parpadear ante él. Hechó su cabeza hacia atrás y observó las claras, e infinitas estrellas en el cielo negro sobre su cabeza. Lo único que siempre había querido hacer era su deber. Solo quería pelear por su país. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? ¿Y cómo es que no se arrepentía?

"Teniente Ludwig Beilschmidt. Está bajo arresto por traición."


	15. Chapter 15

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

**Sáltate las negritas si no te interesa nada de lo que digo y/o los reviews.**

**Hetalia2222**

**¡Yo amo esa versión! Y ya falta poco –creo, ella confunde las dos versiones- y espera más adelante, porque George no se quedará de brazos cruzados, bueno… No se quedó, ¡Los feels atacarán! ¡Los cielos arderán! ¡Y todos sufrirán! … Algo así, que tengas lindo día/tarde/noche –En México todavía es tarde, o al menos donde yo vivo-**

* * *

**¡Desaparecidas por un tiempo! Agradecemos a la escuela que nos ha dado el honor de quitarnos tiempo para hacer esto, Onee había mandado el chap mucho antes pero yo me reusaba a editarlo y corregirlo porque pues... Me dijo que iba a llorar y fue cierto.**

**También nos gustaría tener más reviews porque pues, aunque la historia sea un clásico aquí y esté traducido varias veces (?) aquí es desde cero -literalmente, no sé como explicarme- y como a todo se le pone su esfuerzo y tiempo. Lo único que pedimos es un poco de apoyo, eso es todo.**

**También lamento la demora, aún debo varias cosas, no se preocupen, me dijo mi Senpai que se va a ir a finales de Julio, más tiempo para editar, corregir y eso ;/n/;**

**Además, ¡No se desharán de nosotras fácilmente! Yo no pude de ella y ella tampoco de mi (? ¡Nosotras terminaremos ésta historia pase lo que pase! Mientras sigamos siendo amigas, Onne´s (?), Bes Frunds, eso .3.**

**Por cierto, un consejo, cuando escojan una especialidad, escojan o la que llevan estudiando más tiempo, donde tengan bases, que les guste y eso, se los digo de estudiante a estudiante y si ya no estudian y trabajan, familia y eso pues… Lo admiro, no diré más.**

**Sin más que decir, disfruten de la lectura y los feels**

**¿Pañuelos? Si los requieres sabes dónde están, ponte cómodo y nuevamente, disfruta de la lectura (?**

* * *

La primavera pasó en una neblina de dolor y confusión. Sábanas blancas, manos frías, ropa fresca que se volvía cálida en la piel ardiente. Caras a la deriva en su débil, y nublada visión - Lovino, el abuelo, personas extrañas que no conocía. Agua que sabía a metal, comida que no podía tragar. Alguien rezando; alguien llorando. La limpia, y cálida esencia de las flores e hierbas del jardín. Y siempre los sueños. Sueños acerca de Ludwig, del roble y fogatas, de tardes de invierno de las cuales Feliciano no podía estar seguro que eran reales. Pero entonces, no podía estar seguro de que nada fuera real.

Cuando Feliciano despertó, el verano ya había comenzado. Con los alemanes fuera del pueblo, el abuelo y Lovino trabajaban en los campos de nuevo. Feliciano pasaba los días sentado en jardín, a veces leyendo, a veces recordando. Ocasionalmente Antonio se le unía. Feliciano estaba agradecido por su compañía, pero Antonio tosía tanto que dificultaba la conversación. Usualmente solo observaban el cielo en silencio por horas, pero Antonio siempre parecía estar adolorido. Muy raramente, si no dolía mucho, Lovino ayudaba a Feliciano a caminar hasta el roble. Pero cuando Feliciano hablaba de Ludwig, Lovino solo apartaba la mirada.

Feliciano no recordaba el hospital. No recordaba la bala siendo removida de su piel. No recordaba haber sido llevado a casa, apenas consciente. Todo lo que Feliciano recordaba era ver el rostro de Ludwig, sentir sus brazos, escuchar su voz mientras aquel penetrante dolor destrozaba el cuerpo de Feliciano. Todo lo que sabía era que Ludwig se había ido. Todo lo que trataba día tras día, era suprimir su angustia, e ignorar su miedo. No fue hasta el otoño que el abuelo Roma sentó a Feliciano en la en cocina y trató de explicarle.

"Feliciano. Quiero que me escuches y quiero que seas valiente, ¿Está bien?"

La mirada de Feliciano se apartó de los ojos tristes y preocupados de Roma. Escuchó el tic-tac del reloj como un trueno en la silenciosa habitación y veía las hojas del otoño flotar sin prisa en el jardín afuera de la ventana. "No creo que quiera escuchar, abuelo."

Feliciano no se resistió cuando Roma tomó su mano a través de la cálida, mesa de madera. "Por favor, Feli. He esperado demasiado para decirte esto. Has esperado demasiado para escucharlo." Feliciano no respondió, pero tampoco arrancó sus ojos de las hojas danzantes que estaban afuera. "Feliciano... ¿Te acuerdas de Alfred? tu amigo Americano, ¿El piloto?"

"Si." Feliciano ignoró el dolor en su pecho, la irregular palpitación de su pulso. No quería sentir. Había tratado por meses no sentir. Feliciano estaba tan harto y cansado de sentir.

"Sabes cómo es que Lovino y yo fuimos capaces de rescatarlo, ¿No es así?"

"L… Lud…" Feliciano apretó sus ojos. No podía decir el nombre. Si decía el nombre, sería demasiado real, y dolería demasiado. "Él te dijo."

"Sí." dijo Roma silenciosamente. "Pensé que lo sabrías."

Por supuesto que sabía. Aunque Roma y Lovino se habían mantenido en su mayoría silenciosos, no había sido difícil para Feliciano poner las piezas juntas. Era verdad, no lo sabía todo. Pero de lo que se le había contado, lo que había escuchado por ahí, y lo que había resuelto el mismo, Feliciano sabía lo suficiente. Como Alfred había sido derribado y capturado. Como Ludwig le había contado a Roma la posición de Alfred y había arreglado un escape. Como Roma y Lovino habían recogido al piloto Americano y lo habían llevado a la base Americana. Como ni su abuelo ni su hermano le contaban nada más que eso.

Roma habló suavemente, como si tuviera miedo de romper el silencio, o alguna otra cosa. "Feli. La noche que Ludwig nos trajo a Alfred... Justo después de que entregara a Alfred..." Roma tomó un profundo respiro y finalmente repartió las siguientes palabras. "Feli, lo que hizo Ludwig fue muy noble, y muy valiente. También estaba en contra de la ley militar. Esa noche, Ludwig fue arrestado por la Gestapo."

Las palabras rasgaron el pecho de Feliciano como otra bala. Ya no podía contener sus sentimientos, miedos, y sospechas que había tratado de suprimir por meses. Una vez más no podía respirar, su piel se tornó fría, la habitación giraba como las hojas en descenso de afuera, y todo en lo que Feliciano podía pensar era... "Gestapo... La Gestapo tenía a Antonio... Oh Dios..."

Roma interrumpió, fuerte y firme. "No, Feli, escúchame. No le hicieron eso a él."

Feliciano se tragó sus lágrimas, parpadeó hacia Roma rogando. Apretó la quijada y sacudió su cabeza. No lo digas... No lo digas... "No."

Roma apretó la mano de Feliciano. "No lo mataron tampoco. Ludwig era muy bien conocido en Alemania. La fuerza militar Alemana no ejecutaría uno de sus pilotos más celebres en un tiempo tan crucial - el daño a la moral sería demasiado drástico."

Feliciano tuvo que detenerse para respirar. Colocó una mano donde la bala había atravesado su piel. Aquel frío pánico era agotador y el viejo dolor en su pecho se estaba reconstruyendo y agudizando. "¿Entonces qué?" preguntó dudosamente. No quería saber, pero necesitaba saber, y todo lo que Feliciano podía pensar era que finalmente estaba a punto de tener su corazón destrozado más allá de todo reparo. "¿Qué le paso a Lud- a Ludwig?"

Roma exhaló audiblemente. "Todo lo que sabemos es que fue enviado al frente Ruso. Probablemente fue puesto en una unidad punitiva."

Feliciano no entendía. "¿Una qué?"

"Es como una prisión militar. Unidades de combate hechas de criminales y traidores. Se les da una misión considerada demasiado peligrosa para los militares regulares, y..." Roma se interrumpió y suspiró. Feliciano esperó a que continuara. "Y nadie sobrevive por mucho."

La habitación se oscureció - una nube debió haber cruzado por el sol. Feliciano se sentó en silencio, preguntándose por que no estaba gritando, preguntándose por que no estaba cayendo al suelo. Extrañamente, simplemente se sentía entumecido. "Oh." Feliciano miró hacia la ventana de nuevo, esperando a que el cielo se aclarara otra vez. "¿Por qué no me habías dicho?"

"Estabas enfermo, Feli. Ya estaba demasiado preocupado de que no sobrevivieras. Lo siento."

Feliciano asintió. "Pero no lo sabes. No sabes si es seguro que esté muerto."

"No. Pero... Oh Feli, lo siento tanto, pero... Pero sería lo mejor para ti si te olvidaras de él."

Feliciano estaba estupefacto por las palabras. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de haberlas escuchado correctamente. Echó su cabeza para atrás y observó a Roma incrédulamente. "¿Olvidarlo?"

Roma se miraba casi culpable. "No puedo soportar verte si para siempre. Solías cantar y reír." Roma parpadeó pesadamente y colocó la mirada en la mesa. "Solías sonreír." Sacudió su cabeza como si fuera a aclararla y observó de nuevo a Feliciano intensamente. "Ludwig no va a volver, Feliciano. Olvidarte de él es..." Roma se encogió de hombros. "Es todo lo que puedes hacer."

Feliciano no podía creerlo. De hecho se rió. Olvidar a Ludwig - nunca había escuchado un sugestión más imposible. Miró a Roma a los ojos. "Qué tal si te dijera que simplemente te olvides de la abuela. Que te olvides de mamá. ¿Serías capaz de hacer eso?"

Roma cerró sus ojos dolorosamente. "Feli..."

Feliciano parpadeó, luego sintió su mirada divagar una vez más. ¿Realmente eso era todo? ¿Era aquello lo último que alguna vez escucharía de la persona que había significado para Feliciano más de lo cualquiera o cualquier cosa que hubiera conocido antes? Estaba demasiado calmado. Estaba demasiado quieto. Debería haber pasado un terremoto; el cielo debía haberse caído. ¿Por qué aún no estaba gritando? ¿Por qué el mundo no se estaba acabando? "Entonces nunca lo sabré." Feliciano apenas se dio cuenta de que estaba diciendo las palabras en voz alta. "Nunca sabré si murió rápidamente. Si fue doloroso, si estaba solo. Nunca sabré si fue una bala o el frío o..."

"¡Detente, Feliciano!" Las palabras de comando de Roma eran una alarmante intrusión a los pensamientos de Feliciano. "¡No puedes pensar de esa manera, no puedes, te va a volver loco!"

Feliciano dejó salir un corto, y agudo respiro. Tuvo que sacudir lejos la aterradora imagen de Ludwig cayendo, sin vida, en la nieve Rusa. Trató de nuevo, desesperadamente, de no pensar; de no sentir. "Ya no quiero escuchar, abuelo." Feliciano se dio cuenta de que su mano aún estaba en el agarre de Roma, y la arrebató de vuelta. "Solo quiero irme lejos."

Y de nuevo el invierno. Un año desde que Feliciano había conocido a un oficial Alemán en una carretera y el mundo había cambiado; un año desde que Feliciano encontró una cosa que realmente importaba en la vida. Feliciano apenas y notó las estaciones pasar y que se volviera primavera de nuevo. Apenas notó que la guerra continuaba, combatiéndose en otros países entonces, otros pueblos. Apenas le importó cuando las noticias de la rendición de Alemania surgieron, y unos cuantos meses después la de Japón también. Los días pasaban sin rumbo, vacíos; los meses se desparramaban, estériles. Feliciano ni si quiera se dio cuenta cuando la guerra terminó.

.

Otoño, 1947

.

Feliciano se acostumbró a cierta clase de insensibilidad. Era la única manera en que podía pasar, día tras día. En aquellos días ya no recordaba conscientemente a Ludwig. En vez de eso era como una sombra constante, una presencia que siempre estaba ahí, siempre con Feliciano, a su lado y dentro de él. Casi cuatro años habían pasado desde la última vez en que Feliciano había visto a Ludwig por última vez. La Resistenza estaba rota, convertida en un movimiento político con el que el abuelo Roma no quería relacionarse. Entonces Roma trabajaba en los campos. Feliciano ayudaba con lo que podía, pero aún se quedaba sin aliento a veces, y el dolor de la herida en su pecho hacía imposible que trabajara por mucho tiempo. Lovino y Antonio se habían mudado, más cerca al doctor del pueblo. Y mientras todo cambiaba, aún nada había cambiado. Feliciano no sabía si aún tenía esperanza, o a donde se había ido; no sabía si estaba esperando, o que es lo que estaba esperando. Todo lo que sabía era que había una parte de él - una pequeña, persistente y terca parte de él- que se rehusaba a dejar ir a Ludwig.

Así que los días, meses y años pasaron lentamente, entumecidos. La mayoría de los días estaban bien. Los meses podían pasar con un extraño semblante de normalidad. Pero a veces el viejo dolor lo oprimía. Podía ser la cosa más pequeña - el olor a romero, una flor roja cayendo de un árbol, los familiares acordes de una vieja canción. Y entonces Feliciano recordaba la risa grave de Ludwig, y el tacto de sus labios; el olor de su chaqueta y lo azulado de sus ojos. Casi oía la voz de Ludwig, casi sentía las grandes manos de Ludwig en las suyas. Y Feliciano llegaba a necesitarlo tanto que se caía, gritaba o arrojaba algo, contra la pared. Sentía demasiado, en la manera en que siempre solía hacerlo, y la angustia desgarraba su pecho hasta que casi sentía que quería morir.

En días como esos, todo lo que Feliciano podía hacer era caminar hasta el roble. Observaba el cielo tornarse oscuro, sentía el viento volverse frío. Y se permitía a si mismo recordar. Trataba de recordar cada palabra que Ludwig le había dicho. Cantaba 'Bella Ciao' y 'Auf Wiedersehen, Sweetheart' suavemente. Recogía flores y recordaba las grandes manos de Ludwig sosteniendo una pequeña margarita, la voz de Ludwig diciéndole que era su amuleto de la suerte. Se preguntaba si Ludwig aún tenía la flor, o si Ludwig la sostuvo cuando dio su último respiro. Corría a través del pasto y recordaba cómo se sentía caer sobre él, riendo, junto a él par de ojos más azules y la sonrisa más amable que jamás hubiera visto.

En días como esos, Feliciano miraba hacia las colinas, recordaba caminar con Ludwig y sentarse en las viejas ruinas de una iglesia. Recordaba bajar la mirada hacia el paisaje lleno de nubes y al pequeño pueblo debajo, recordaba arrancar hojas de los árboles y tomar fotografías. Ya no necesitaba la fotografía de Ludwig. Por supuesto que la mantenía junto a su corazón, todos los días. Pero no necesitaba mirarla para verlo, la imagen se había consumido en su corazón y su memoria. Y aun así a veces, observando la colina que ya no podía escalar solo, Feliciano tomaba la pequeña fotografía de su bolsillo. Recorría sus dedos sobre la imagen del rostro de Ludwig, sobre las palabras escritas en el reverso. Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart. Y recordaba.

En días como esos, Feliciano permitía que sus ojos vagaran en dirección del viejo granero, y recordaba la noche más impresionante de su vida. La confusión de Ludwig en la fogata del granero, su muda sorpresa al ver a Feliciano desvestirse. Las manos gentiles de Ludwig, su piel ardiente; sus ojos obscuros y su rápida respiración. El latido del corazón de Ludwig contra el oído de Feliciano, sus grandes y seguros brazos sosteniendo a Feliciano como si nunca, jamás lo fuera a dejar ir.

Ese era uno de esos días. El sol se estaba tornando de un color anaranjado quemado en el cielo sin nubes, de mediodía mientras Feliciano estaba sentado en el conocido lugar contra el árbol, la corteza a sus espaldas casi se había pulido hasta suavizarse con los años. Retorció una hoja distraídamente entre sus dedos, tarareando para sí mismo, sintiendo la paz que aquel lugar invocaba a posarse en él lentamente. Aquel era el 'otro lugar' de Feliciano. Ese era el centro de su memoria, el alivio de su alma y el lugar de descanso de su corazón.

El día continuó lento, calmado y sencillo, hasta que gradualmente el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. Una rápida ráfaga de viento sacudió las quebradizas hojas de un árbol cercano, mandándolas en espiral frente a los ojos de Feliciano. Casi en el mismo momento, su cabello se erizó en la base de su cuello. Un extraño, cauteloso hormigueo comenzó en sus hombros. Le tomó a Feliciano solo unos cuantos momentos para darse cuenta de que alguien estaba observándolo. Un temeroso temblor corrió a través de su cabeza hasta bajar por su columna y saltó inmediatamente poniéndose de pie.

El hombre se le acercó lentamente, elegante pero decidido. Feliciano se presionó contra el árbol de nuevo, su pulso corriendo con temor debajo de su piel. Nunca se encontraba con extraños allá afuera. Nadie iba tan lejos en los campos en aquellos días, no desde antes de que la guerra terminara. ¿Así que quién era ese hombre que se movía hacia a él con un andar tan determinado? Mientras el hombre se le acercaba, Feliciano notó con la respiración entrecortada que era increíblemente hermoso. Parecía estar al final de sus veintes y usaba un traje bien planchado y unos anteojos de cable delgado. Su cabello café oscuro caía sobre su deslumbrante rostro, su expresión solemne pero amable. Feliciano esperó, confundido. Aquél hombre no se parecía a nadie del pueblo. Extrañamente, como sea, Feliciano ya no sentía temor y tomó un solo paso hacia delante. El hombre se detuvo a unos cuantos pasos de distancia, sonriendo sólo ligeramente y dijo. "¿Feliciano Vargas?"

Feliciano sintió como se quedaba boquiabierto y como sus ojos se abrían de par en par. Asombrado y confundido, solo podía tartamudear. "¿Pero quién... Qué... Cómo sabes mi nombre?"

El hombre agachó su cabeza ligeramente. "¿Perdón?" Dijo en Español, con un acento familiar. "No hablo italiano. ¿Me dijeron que hablabas Español?"

"Oh." Feliciano cambió a español. "Si. Lo siento, solo me estaba preguntando quien..."

"Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein. Estoy aquí en nombre de alguien que no puede venir por sí mismo."

Y entonces Feliciano ya no podía escuchar. Su mente se puso en blanco. Sintió sus manos volar incontrolablemente a su rostro, se sintió a si mismo caer contra el árbol detrás de él. Su pecho se cerró de golpe y un conocido, horroroso, ardiente pánico corrió por sus venas. Sacudió su cabeza, pero no podía ver o pensar y cuando trató de tomar un respiro sólo se las arregló para estrangular un jadeo. No quería escuchar aquello... No quería saber... Roderich aparecía a través de la acotada sombra, sus inusuales ojos violetas bien abiertos con preocupación. Su voz llegaba de muy lejos.

"Feliciano, por favor. Escúchame. He sido enviado por Ludwig Beilschmidt. He venido para llevarte con él, si deseas ir."

Ludwig… Feliciano de repente comprendió. El aire llenó sus pulmones, el resplandor de la tarde inundó todo de nuevo, y todo tuvo un brillante, claro y hermoso sentido. ¡Por supuesto! No entendía como, o porque, o cuando había pasado. Pero no estaba triste, o asombrado; en vez de eso, se sintió a si mismo lleno de dicha. El mundo entero se desvaneció a nada y luego estallo de vuelta, en uno nuevo y resplandeciente. Feliciano rió alegremente, alto, claro y brillantemente. "Oh, Dios. ¡Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que estaba muerto!"

Roderich parpadeó silenciosamente por un momento, su expresión arrugándose con confusión. "¿Perdón? ¿Muerto?"

Feliciano rió de nuevo. "Bueno, si, por supuesto. Y tú eres un ángel. Debes serlo, porque eres muy hermoso y vas a llevarme con Ludwig, y eso debe significar que estoy muerto. Y eres un ángel Alemán, también, porque cuando hablas suenas como Ludwig lo hacía, solo que no tan profundo, tímido y lindo. ¿Cómo morí de todos modos? Oh, pero eso no importa, nada de eso importa, ¿Puedo ir con él ahora? ¿Puedes llevarme con él? ¿Por favor?"

Roderich se miraba completamente desconcertado, luego rompió en una risa y sacudió su cabeza. "Dijo que eras algo raro. No, Feliciano, no soy un ángel. No estás muerto. Y Ludwig tampoco lo está."

"¿No lo estoy?" Feliciano hizo una pausa para contemplar el inesperado cambio de la circunstancia. Todo se hacía más lento y giraba a su alrededor. La corriente del viento, el sol descendiente. Aquello sólo tenía sentido si estaba muerto. Eso, lo podía entender. Eso, lo podía aceptar. Aquello era demasiado. "Entonces él... Entonces Ludwig..."

"Está vivo. En Alemania." Roderich rió de nuevo, suavemente. "Y no piensa en otra cosa que no seas tú."

El cuerpo de Feliciano se tornó frío y rígido. No podía entenderlo, no lograba aferrarse a ello. Era demasiado increíblemente asombroso, demasiado extraño y repentino, y si comenzaba a creerlo, seguramente perdería el control. Solo respiró profundamente, colocando una mano en su pecho para controlar la familiar ola de abrumador sentimiento. Ludwig... "No." Feliciano sacudió su cabeza otra vez. "Estoy soñando. O imaginando, o... ¿Estás seguro que no estoy muerto?"

Roderich asintió. "Bastante seguro."

El cuerpo congelado de Feliciano parecía derretirse. El sudor rompió por su frente, su pulso corría quemando por sus venas. "Es solo que, yo... Yo he esperado tanto tiempo, y todos decían que Ludwig estaba... Estaba muerto, o perdido, y que debería olvidarlo, y entonces pensé que jamás lo vería, estaba seguro de que solo lo vería de nuevo cuando muriera, pero... Pero si está vivo, entonces... Tú no entiendes, esto es demasiado, y ha pasado tanto tiempo, y yo no sé..."

"Respira, Feliciano."

Fue hasta que Roderich dijo las palabras que Feliciano se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando sin aliento. Puso sus manos en sus rodillas y se inclinó, tomando profundos jadeos. La duda aún abarrotaba su mente. Aquello no podía ser real, debía haber algo mal... "¿Por qué Ludwig no vino en persona?"

Roderich hizo una pausa, luego dijo simplemente, "Lo intentó."

Los ojos de Feliciano punzaban y su garganta se ahogaba con todas aquellas emociones abrumadoras que había tratado de suprimir por años. "Y tú, como... Quien..."

La voz de Roderich se mantuvo calmada, firme. "Soy un amigo del hermano de Ludwig. De Gilbert."

La cabeza de Feliciano daba vueltas, aun negándose a dejarlo aceptar aquello. Roderich sabía su nombre, conocía a Ludwig y a Gilbert, pero aun así... "Pero como sé..."

Roderich respondió la pregunta antes de que Feliciano la hiciera. "Tiene tu fotografía. La ha conservado durante todos estos años. Estas sonriendo, usando su chaqueta. Hay dos palabras en el reverso - Bella Ciao."

Las lágrimas se derramaron. Apenas momentos atrás esa había sido solo otra tarde de otoño en el roble. Entonces se sentía como si la vida de Feliciano se hubiera detenido y comenzado de nuevo. Ludwig. Ludwig estaba vivo. Ludwig existía en alguna parte en el mundo, y Feliciano iba a verlo de nuevo. Feliciano sintió como si fuera a reír, gritar, caer al suelo en gratitud. Pero solo levantó la vista finalmente, se enderezó, y asintió mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas. "¿Podemos irnos ahora?"

Roderich sonrió amablemente en respuesta. "Estoy seguro de que a tu abuelo le gustaría despedirse."

.

"Creo que lo peor que he visto a Gilbert actuar fue un verano en Checoslovaquia." Antonio se inclinó en el sofá mientras hablaba, sus ojos verdes brillando, su rostro vibrante y sonriente. "Y te lo digo, cuando digo lo peor que he visto a Gilbert actuar, es decir jodidamente bastante."

Roderich levantó su mirada hacia el techo. "Oh, te creo. Pero definitivamente creo que tengo unas cuantas historias para retar a las tuyas." Roderich sacudió su cabeza y exhaló un corto, incrédulo respiro de risa. "¡Aún no puedo creer que conocería un amigo de Gilbert aquí en Italia!" Roderich colocó su copa de vino gentilmente en la mesa al lado de su sillón. Feliciano notó que todo lo que el hombre hacía era refinado, delicado. Era difícil de creer que había estado en el ejército.

Antonio y Roderich habían estado intercambiando historias por cerca de una hora para entonces, delirantes con entusiasmo de que cada uno había encontrado otro conocido de Gilbert Beilschmidt. Feliciano estaba asombrado de enterarse que Antonio había sido amigo del hermano mayor de Ludwig por años, aunque explicaba algunas cosas. Antonio rió en respuesta hacia Roderich. Ni siquiera estaba tosiendo, o aferrando su pecho con dolor. La salud mental de Antonio había mejorado remarcablemente en los últimos años, pero aquello era aún inusual - era lo más feliz que Feliciano lo había visto después de la guerra. Casi sonaba como su viejo ser de nuevo. "Aprendí hace mucho que el mundo envía las cosas más extrañas, justo cuando no las esperas." Antonio le sonrió a Lovino, quien solo rodó los ojos y apartó la mirada.

Feliciano apenas podía mantenerse quieto en el sillón opuesto a Antonio. Una brillante, irreal, e incontrolable felicidad corrió por sus venas como una ajetreada marea, sofocando su pecho y su cabeza tornando el mundo con un ensordecedor, y deslumbrante color. Todo sueño imposible que Feliciano había sostenido por cuatro largos años estaba justo delante de él, dentro de él, estallando a su alrededor; cada uno de esos cuatro años de incertidumbre se desvanecían y caían reduciéndose a nada. El abuelo Roma estaba sentado a su lado, sonriendo cálidamente y sirviendo vino sin escatimar. Lovino estaba sentado al lado de Antonio, su rostro radiante con felicidad mientras observaba a Antonio hablar de sus viejas memorias acerca de Gilbert el hermano de Ludwig. Pero incluso entonces, con todos hablando y bebiendo y felices juntos, Feliciano solo podía pensar en irse; en llegar con Ludwig, verlo, sostenerlo y saber que esa vez seria para siempre. El día siguiente era demasiado tiempo para esperar.

"¿Entonces qué paso con Gilbert en Checoslovaquia?" preguntó Lovino, levantando la copa de vino a sus labios e inclinando su cabeza. Feliciano soltó una risita suevamente. Lovino estaba tratando muy duro de ocultar su sonrisa.

Antonio bajó su bebida para poder hacer un gesto con su brazo derecho; el izquierdo destrozado había sido amputado el año anterior. "Bueno. ¿Alguna vez han probado la absenta?"

Todos sacudieron sus cabezas a excepción de Roma, quien suspiro y dijo. "Una vez en Egipto. La chica era hermosa. Bebimos el néctar verde e inhalamos el humo dulce de una pipa bañada en oro. Aún no estoy seguro de si las serpientes fueran reales."

Feliciano y Roderich rieron, Lovino chilló. "¡Abuelo!" indignadamente, Antonio sonrió y se inclinó hacia delante otra vez.

"Ah, pero se lo aseguro, Signore, esa pipa egipcia no es nada como la absenta checa. Esta cosa es genuinamente intensa. Gilbert, Francis y yo estábamos en una pequeña taberna Checa cuando Gilbert decidió probar un poco. Porque por supuesto, Gilbert puede manejar cualquier cosa." Roderich rió suavemente ante aquello. "Entonces, se para en medio de la taberna, gritando 'Esta pipí Checa es como limonada para un Alemán!' luego se tomó la mitad de la botella."

Roderich rodó sus ojos, sonriendo y Feliciano sofoco un grito. "¡No!"

"¡Lo juro, sus ojos casi se salieron de sus cuencas y rodaron por el suelo!"

"¿Qué hizo entonces?" preguntó Lovino, mirando de reojo hacia a Antonio.

Antonio rió mientras respondía. "Gilbert... Perdió su cordura. Empezó a gritar que tenía que regresar a Alemania en ese instante. Corrió hacia la calle, tomó un pobre peatón del cuello y gritó, 'WIE KOMME ICH NACH BERLIN?'"

"¡Oh, oh!" dijo Feliciano emocionado, mientras los otros reían fuertemente. Había estado aprendiendo alemán desde que la guerra había terminado. Estaba orgulloso de que podía traducir la última oración de Antonio. "'¿Cómo llegó a Berlín?' ¿Si?"

"¡Sehr gut, Feli!" sonrió Antonio, y Feliciano sintió un temblor correr por su columna ante las palabras. Pensar que podría escuchar a Ludwig decirlas de nuevo... Pronto... Antonio hizo un gesto con su brazo de nuevo mientras hablaba. "El hombre horrorizado gritó de vuelta 'Vlak!' 'Vlak!' así que Gilbert bajó por la calle, corriendo hacia todo hombre que pasaba y gritaba, '¡Estoy buscando a Vlak! ¿Eres Vlak?"

"¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes?" Lovino se las arregló para preguntar entre su risa. "¿No debieron haber tratado de detenerlo?"

Los ojos de Antonio se abrieron de par en par incrédulamente. "¿Estas bromeando? ¡Era divertidísimo! Francis y yo lo seguimos a unos cuantos pasos de distancia solo riéndonos histéricamente mientras Gilbert corría alrededor como un lunático en las calles de Praga gritando, '¡Necesito a Vlak para que me lleva a casa a Berlín!'"

Roderich parecía extrañamente nada sorprendido. "Encontró un Vlak, no es así."

Antonio sonrió socarronamente. "Oh, lo hizo. Un Sr. Jakub Vlak, inspector de policía, quien tomó a un bastante cooperativo y entusiasta Gilbert en custodia. Nos apresuramos y tratamos de explicarle, pero Gilbert parecía bastante encantado, y muy contento de que el Sr. Vlak lo iba a llevar de vuelta a Berlín."

Roderich colocó una mano en su frente. Aún había una pequeña, sonrisa reflexiva en sus labios, pero su expresión se tornó brevemente adolorida. "Mein Gott, Gilbert…"

"Nos tomó a Francis y a mi toda la tarde en una estación de policía, hablando alguna ridícula mezcla de nueve lenguajes porque ninguno de los dos hablaba Checo, tratando de convencer a los oficiales de que no mandaran a Gilbert a un asilo para dementes. Por suerte en ese momento se puso lo suficientemente sobrio para probar que no estaba completamente demente, solo muy ebrio, y finalmente nos dejaron ir."

"¿Así nada más?" preguntó Roma dudosamente.

Los ojos de Antonio brillaron. "No antes sin darnos un mapa de la estación de tren más cercana y decirnos que nos marcháramos. Así que arrastramos a Gilbert fuera de ahí, abrimos el mapa, ¿y qué es lo que vemos escrito en donde estaba la estación de tren?"

Lovino exhalo una exclamación de comprensión. "Oh, no."

"Oh, sí. 'Vlak.'" Antonio se recargó hacia atrás y recogió su bebida. "Es 'tren' en Checo."

Todos estallaron en risa de nuevo. Roderich sacudió su cabeza, una melancólica expresión de una semi amarga memoria en su rostro. "Eso suena totalmente a Gilbert."

Antonio sonrió comprensivamente. "Es un poco autoritario a veces. Pero es muy divertido. Y un buen hombre, también."

Roderich se encogió de hombros, su expresión de nuevo contorsionándose suavemente con dolor. "Él es el mejor hombre que jamás haya conocido." Feliciano inclinó su cabeza pensativamente mientras observaba a Roderich de cerca. Lo más que sabía era que Roderich había estado en el frente Ruso con Gilbert. No era difícil ver que también amaba a Gilbert profundamente. Roderich suspiró suavemente, alcanzó su copa de vino, y Feliciano entrecerró los ojos cuando notó una extraña marca justo sobre la muñeca del austríaco.

"Roderich, ¿Por qué hay un número en tu brazo?"

Roderich se congeló. Un pesado silencio cayó en la habitación. Feliciano se sintió inmediatamente confundido. Lovino y Antonio ambos lanzaron una mirada a la muñeca de Roderich, luego rápidamente la apartaron. Feliciano comenzó a preocuparse había hecho algo malo.

"No seas grosero, Feli," dijo Lovino suavemente.

Feliciano sintió su entrecejo fruncirse. ¿Por qué era grosero preguntar acerca del número en el brazo de Roderich? "Pero yo solo..."

"No, está bien." Roderich sonrió, pero jaló su manga sobre su muñeca. Luego vio de reojo a Feliciano, levantando una ceja conspiracionalmente. "Eso es cuantos Rusos mate en el frente."

Feliciano jadeó, estupefacto. El número tenía por lo menos seis dígitos de largo. "¡Oh mi Dios!"

"Debes ser un excelente tirador." dijo Antonio, pero lo dijo suave y tristemente, con una pequeña, sonrisa de comprensión.

Feliciano tenía el presentimiento de que se había perdido de algo. Inseguro, preguntó, "¿Realmente mataste tantos Rusos, Roderich?"

Roderich exhaló un extraño, triste y entretenido suspiro, "No Feliciano, no tantos." vio hacía abajo, su sonrisa cayó, y sus ojos se oscurecieron. "Solo uno."

Feliciano no sabía que pensar ante aquello. El siguiente silencio solo duró un momento, como fuera, antes de que Lovino asintiera hacía Feliciano. "Feli. El abuelo se ha ido a la cocina. Puede que quiera hablar contigo."

Feliciano observó el espacio vacío a su lado con sobresalto. No se había dado cuenta que el abuelo Roma se había ido. De repente temeroso de lo que su abuelo podía estar penando acerca de él partiendo al día siguiente, Feliciano rápidamente se excusó y se dirigió a la cocina.

.

Roma estaba parado ante la ventana de la cocina, observando las hojas otoñales bailar en la brisa de la tarde. Casi rió para sí mismo. Por supuesto - tenía que ser otoño. ¿Por qué todos sus seres amados lo abandonaban en otoño?

"¿Abuelo? Estas... ¿Estás bien?" Roma se dio la vuelta, y sintió su corazón dar un tirón ante la vista de su nieto parado, pequeño e inseguro, en la puerta de la cocina. Sonaba tan dudoso. Roma sonrió, suspiró, y se encogió de hombros ligeramente.

"Creo que solo estoy un poco triste, Feli."

Feliciano suprimió un pequeño grito y caminó dentro de la habitación, sus cejas juntándose con preocupación. "¡Oh no! ¡Por favor no estés triste! ¡No estés triste cuando yo estoy tan feliz!"

"Y ahora estas feliz, ¿No es así?" De niño, Feliciano era tan brillante y alegre. Roma nunca había conocido un niño tan feliz desde su hija, su Renaissa. Ver a Feli silencioso y triste estaba mal, doloroso, y aun así había sido demasiado común en los últimos años. Lo único que Roma había querido hacer siempre era proteger a sus nietos. Quería que estuvieran a salvo. Quería que estuvieran seguros. Roma quería todo para sus nietos.

Pero Feliciano ya no era aquel pequeño niño feliz. Ya no podía ser protegido por Roma. Roma no podía pretender que entendía: como ambos de sus nietos se habían enamorado de hombres. Pero Roma había estado tan cerca de perderlos a ambos, y sería un tonto si hubiera dejado que algo como aquello fuera la razón para perderlos definitivamente. Y aunque no lo entendiera, Roma no podía cambiar el simple hecho de que Feliciano amaba a ese alemán. Aquella era la primera vez que Roma lo había visto sonreír de verdad en meses. Roma había aceptado a Antonio por el bien de Lovino; aceptar a aquel Alemán era la única manera de que Feliciano volviera a ser completamente feliz de nuevo. Y Roma se dio cuenta de que, más que cualquier otra cosa, todo lo que realmente quería para sus nietos era que fueran felices.

"No sé cómo o porque, pero supongo que este Alemán es para ti lo que mi Helena era para mí." Roma sonrió tristemente. Ni un día había pasado desde que la perdió en que Roma no extrañara a su hermosa Helena de Troya. Que no recordara su sonrisa, o su risa, o sus chistes sarcásticos. Que no soñara con ella. Que no pensara en lo orgullosa que estaría de su extraordinaria hija, y de sus fuertes, encantadores, y valientes nietos. "Feli." dijo Roma suavemente. "Nunca serás realmente feliz sin este Alemán."

Feliciano asintió, aunque se miraba ligeramente afligido. Levantó la mirada con sus ojos bien abiertos, y ansiosos. "Abuelo... Su nombre es Ludwig."

Roma apretó sus dientes y trató de no estremecerse. Ese hombre era un Alemán, había tomado información vital de Feliciano y se la había llevado al ejército ocupante, él era la razón por la que le habían disparado a Feliciano y casi muere. También había arriesgado a la Gestapo para rescatar a un enemigo, y mucho más que eso, era el hombre que Feliciano amaba. Roma tomó un profundo respiro y asintió. "Feliciano, Ludwig es tu felicidad. Y todo lo que siempre he querido para ti, es tu felicidad." Roma rió brevemente. "Nunca pensé que tendrías que ir a Alemania para conseguirla."

Feliciano sonrió brillantemente; la clase de sonrisa que iluminaba la habitación, la clase de sonrisa que solía destellar tan fácilmente y seguido. El corazón de Roma se reanimaba por verla. "¿No trataras de detenerme?"

Roma no pudo contener otra risa. "¿Crees que podría?"

"No." Feliciano se rió con él y Roma pensó que todo lo valía para escuchar ese sonido de nuevo.

"Yo tampoco lo creo. Ahora. He hablado con Roderich." Roma solo había hablado con Roderich brevemente, pero no le tomó mucho para ver que era un hombre bueno, y honesto. "Parece un poco delicado, seguro, pero para sobrevivir... Bueno, por lo que ha pasado, debe ser mucho más duro de lo que parece. Quédate con él."

Feliciano asintió. "Lo haré, abuelo."

Roma observó a Feliciano en silencio por unos cuantos momentos. No podía ni siquiera decir cuando fue que se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había crecido Feliciano. Veintitrés años, y Roma no podía dejar de pensar en Feliciano como un niño. Quizás, de alguna manera, siempre lo haría; a pesar de que tan lejos de la realidad estaba aquello. "Estoy orgulloso de ti, Feli."

"¿Lo estás?"

Hería a Roma ver que Feliciano se sorprendía por las palabras. "Recuerdas, te dije una vez - que siguieras a tu corazón. Que siguieras tu felicidad. Feli - tu eres el hombre más valiente que conozco." Roma pasó una mano por su cabello y suspiró con cansancio. ¿Por qué sentía como si se estuviera despidiendo?

"Voy a volver, abuelo." dijo Feliciano con seriedad.

Roma parpadeó pesadamente, sorprendido. "Por supuesto, vas a volver. ¿Quién dijo algo acerca de no volver? por Dios, vas a volver."

Feliciano levantó sus manos, riendo. "¡Lo sé, lo sé!" Roma le mandó una mirada de advertencia, sonriendo, luego se lo llevó a los brazos. Feliciano lo abrazó fuertemente. "Te amo, abuelo."

Roma lo sostuvo cerca, recordando tiempos más simples - cuando Feliciano no sabía nada de la pasión y el amor, cuando era lo suficientemente pequeño para proteger. Roma estaba aterrorizado de que Feliciano se fuera tan lejos, incluso si solo era por poco tiempo. Después de todo, Roma siempre había querido que sus nietos estuvieran seguros. Pero tenía a Feliciano seguro y miserable en casa, y había visto su desbordante dicha ante la simple mención del piloto en Alemania. Le tomó a Roma demasiado para ver la verdad: nunca podría ser feliz si sus nietos no lo eran.

Roma se apartó y gentilmente presionó la palma de su mano en el pecho de Feliciano. La cicatriz de Feliciano estaba escondida bajo su camisa, pero Roma podía decir exactamente donde estaba. La imagen de aquella bala siendo extraída de su piel estaba grabada en la memoria de Roma. "Lo siento por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para protegerte, Feliciano."

"Está bien, abuelo. Nadie es lo suficientemente fuerte para controlarlo todo." Feliciano sonrió, casi como si estuviera recordando algo. "Y nada puede protegerte del amor."

.

Un pequeño pueblo en Alemania...

.

Aldrich Beilschmidt se giró brevemente, cerró sus ojos, y pasó una mano a través de su largo, cabello blanco. Ludwig apenas se había movido de su lugar junto a la ventana por semanas. No había hablado desde que Roderich se había ido a Italia. Y entonces, una vez más, incluso se negó a comer los alimentos que se le habían entregado. Aldrich colocó la comida sobre la mesa al lado de su nieto, pero Ludwig no apartó sus ojos de las hojas descendientes que estaban afuera.

Aldrich siempre se pensó a sí mismo como un hombre decente. Hizo su deber por su país, peleando por su honor y obteniendo el rango de comandante durante la gran guerra. Trabajaba duro como relojero hasta la destrucción de su tienda causada por los bombardeos recientes. Era honesto, era leal. Pero el logro más grande en la vida de Aldrich eran sus nietos. Después de la muerte de su hijo y su nuera, Aldrich hizo lo que pudo para criar a los niños para que fueran buenos, y honorables hombres. Vendió todo lo que tenía para mandar a Ludwig a la escuela de aviación. Puso todo su empeño con Gilbert, maldición, por lo menos mantuvo al chico alejado de una celda en la cárcel. Lo único que Aldrich había querido siempre era apoyar y fortalecer a sus nietos. Quería que fueran exitosos. Quería que fueran respetados. Aldrich quería todo lo que importaba para sus nietos.

Pero entonces aquella guerra estalló. Puso a su país en contra de sí mismo; glorificaba lo que era malvado y silenciaba lo que era bueno. Convirtió a Aldrich en un disidente, y le arrancó a sus nietos. Por años Aldrich observó las estaciones pasar solo. Observó su grandioso, hermoso país caer de rodillas. Observó el nombre de Ludwig desaparecer de los papeles de propaganda y desvanecerse en la oscuridad. Observó el número de reportes de pérdidas en el frente Ruso elevarse y elevarse, sin palabra de Gilbert. Aldrich perdió la esperanza. Perdió la fe. Lo perdió todo. Tenía el corazón roto, estaba resentido. Y estaba enojado. Porque al final, ¿De qué había servido? Los años que había pasado criando a sus niños, enseñándoles, guiándolos y amándolos; la dicha y el dolor, el esfuerzo y cuidado de criar a dos niños en hombres. ¿De qué había servido si podían ser destruidos tan fácilmente por eventos fuera de su control?

Pero entonces aquel extraño, sorprendente, otoño de ensueño pasó vagamente, y Aldrich recuperó algo de lo que había perdido. Un joven, callado, y refinado austriaco le llevó respeto, gratitud y noticias de Gilbert, le llevó un profundo orgullo por su nieto mayor. Y cuando Ludwig finalmente fue enviado a casa una simples semanas después, por primera vez en años, Aldrich tenía esperanza. Ludwig estaba vacío y perdido y herido. No sonreía, no se reía. Apenas y hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía, era de un lugar y una persona. De una villa en Italia, de robles y flores rojas, canciones de amor y resistencia. De largo, amarillo pasto, lluvia torrencial y disparos en una clara, cálida noche. De un joven con ojos brillantes y una sonrisa aún más brillante, a cuya foto rota, manchada de sangre Ludwig se aferraba como si fuera la única cosa que posiblemente podía salvarlo.

Aldrich siempre había querido que sus nietos fueran exitosos. Pero había visto a Ludwig ser celebrado y estimado como piloto del Tercer Reich, y lo había visto ser devuelto a casa roto, desechado, y olvidado. Entonces Aldrich supo que más que cualquier cosa, quería que sus nietos fueran felices. Quería que Ludwig fuera feliz. Y suficientemente extraño, parecía que la única cosa que podía darle felicidad era un joven hombre Italiano que había conocido por unos cuantos días, años atrás.

Aldrich pensó que había perdido a ambos de sus nietos. Contra todas las probabilidades, tenía uno de vuelta, uno que estaba colgando de un precipicio. Aldrich se rehusaba a perderlo de nuevo. Así que si aquel misterioso pequeño hombre Italiano era la cosa que verdaderamente traería a Ludwig de vuelta, entonces Aldrich rezaba por su rápida llegada con una fe que había perdido hace mucho.

Aldrich devolvió la mirada hacia Ludwig que observaba vacíamente fuera de la ventana, observando con los ojos que veían nada más que unos largos y lejanos días de invierno en el campo Italiano.

Y esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.


	16. Chapter 16

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

**. . . De hecho no tengo nada que decir, solo mendigar reviews, ¡PERO! No vamos a ser de esas personas que dicen **_**"No habrá actualización hasta que lleguemos a los 30 reviews en este chap"**_** o alguna cosa así, uno lo hace por gusto y querer compartir, o al menos ese es nuestro caso, nos gusta la historia, no estaba terminada, sabemos que no todos manejan el inglés tan bien como para poder leer un long-fic de este grado, siempre tenemos proyectos en mente que involucra a la otra, fácil .3. ¡Eso es amor de verdad! ¡Aprecienlo!**

**Ah, no es que diga que manejo bien el inglés, no lo hago, Onee y Senpai lo hacen /3**

**-Shady trabajando en la traducción del chap 18, Shiro en la limpieza/corrección del chap 17-**

**¿Pañuelos? Sabe dónde encontrarlos**

* * *

Feliciano corría a lo largo de la plataforma del tren, empujándose a través de la masa de pasajeros que estaban esperando, disculpándose y riendo mientras ellos lo observaban desconcertados. Se giro para ver si Roderich aun estaba a la vista detrás de él y lo encontró fácilmente entre la multitud, vistiendo su elegante traje oscuro y cargando su pequeño, y simple portafolios. Le dedico un pequeño gesto con la cabeza y Feliciano rio de nuevo, balanceando a su lado su propio pequeño maletín mientras daba vueltas alrededor y se dirigía al final de la plataforma.

Todos se veían bastante importantes, aquellas personas que abarrotaban la ocupada estación, como si tuvieran algo urgente que hacer y un lugar especial al cual ir. Feliciano se sintió como uno de ellos, incluso aunque su simple chaqueta de lana y su plano sombrero café no estaban ni cerca de ser tan elegantes como los trajes negros de los hombres y los encantadores vestidos de las señoritas. Pero él también pertenecía a allí, ya que el también tenía un lugar especial al cual ir. Feliciano se abrió paso a través de un grupo pequeño de caballeros charlando, accidentalmente tirando sus periódicos en un descendiente frenesí, luego pasó un grupo de chicas bonitas con vestidos brillantes quienes reían y revolvían su cabello cuando se quitó el sombrero y las deslumbró con una sonrisa.

Feliciano no podía recordar haberse sentido tan emocionado, tan vivo. No desde antes de que Ludwig se hubiera ido, y eso había podido ser toda una vida atrás. El aire frío fluía frescamente en el viento y en sus pulmones, el radiante sol brillaba cálidamente en el cielo y en su rostro. Una intensa, y casi dolorosa emoción había estado burbujeando en el pecho de Feliciano desde la mañana, desde que había dejado su pequeña casa, su pequeño pueblo y todo lo que conocía. Desde que había arrojado sus brazos alrededor de Lovino, prometiéndole que tomarían su propio viaje de regreso algún día; había besado las mejillas de Antonio, prometiéndole que le traería schnapps de tomate alemán de verdad; se había balanceado salvajemente en los brazos del abuelo Roma, riendo, prometiéndole que volvería a casa. Ni siquiera el largo viaje en auto hasta la ciudad había debilitado la emoción de Feliciano. El viaje simplemente lo había incrementado; viajando por carreteras y a través de ciudades que nunca había visto, sabiendo que cada vuelta que daban los neumáticos lo estaban llevando más cerca de Ludwig.

Feliciano se preguntó, brevemente, si debía temer. Estaba acostumbrado a sentirse de esa manera, después de todo. Pero incluso si aquello era nuevo, incluso si estaba abandonando todo lo que conocía, incluso cuando no sabía que esperar - Feliciano no podía temer. Porque Feliciano se dirigía hacia Ludwig. Se dirigía hacia su felicidad, hacia su paz, y al lugar al cual su corazón lo había estado dirigiendo por años. No era su roble, pero eso no importaba. Porque donde fuera que él estuviera, ya fuera en Italia, o Alemania, o la luna, Ludwig era su 'otro lugar' - Ludwig era a donde pertenecía. Feliciano iba a un lugar al cual nunca soñó ir, y al mismo tiempo, se dirigía a casa.

Para cuando Feliciano llegó a la plataforma, una larga fila de pasajeros ya se había formado, empujándose, hablando ruidosamente y buscando sus boletos. Feliciano literalmente saltó de la emoción cuando solo unos momentos después, un enorme tren rojo irrumpió, humeando, gritando y silbando, por la línea y dentro de la estación. "¡Es nuestro tren!" chilló alegremente. "¡Roderich, Roderich, es nuestro tren, está aquí, nuestro tren está aquí, Roderich!"

Roderich finalmente lo alcanzó, ajustando sus anteojos con poca energía y dejando salir un profundo respiro. "Si, si, Feliciano." pero incluso aunque había una ligera exasperación en su voz, también estaba sonriendo, y trató de no silenciar a Feliciano mientras que la multitud que los rodeaba los observaba atentamente.

Cuando el tren se detuvo lenta y firmemente, Roderich tomó a Feliciano por el brazo, dirigiéndolo a través de la larga fila hacia el frente de la maquina. Se detuvieron ante una larga, y pulida puerta en donde se leía 'primera'. Todo aquello era completamente nuevo para Feliciano, y observaba con embelesado interés mientras Roderich le mostraba sus boletos al hombre que estaba al lado de la puerta, quien inclinó la cabeza y los invito a pasar. Feliciano prácticamente empujó a Roderich a un lado en su prisa por entrar al vagón, pero una vez ahí, se detuvo un tanto perdido. Feliciano nunca había estado en un tren antes, ni siquiera había visto imágenes nunca, y todas esas puertas que dirigían al largo, corredor tapizado con alfombra roja lo confundían. Roderich sonrió mientras pasaba. "Los pasajeros de primera clase tenemos compartimientos separados. Estaremos justo allí, Feliciano."

Feliciano asintió, acomodando su bolso bajo su brazo y siguiendo a Roderich a un compartimiento al final del pasillo. Dentro, asientos de cuero de un color café oscuro estaban colocados unos frente a otros al lado de las altas ventanas, enseguida de una brillante mesa de madera y elaborados dispositivos de iluminación. Largas, y doradas ataduras retenían las cortinas color carmesí, y el lujoso, material rojo que tapizaba el suelo. El compartimiento apenas y era del tamaño de su baño allá en su hogar, pero lucia como en las imágenes que Feliciano había visto de hoteles y restaurantes en lugares como Londres y Nueva York. Feliciano se quedó parado y silbó suavemente. "No tenía idea de que los trenes fueran tan elegantes."

Roderich encogió un poco sus hombros mientras colocaba su portafolio en el estante sobre su cabeza. "Es lo suficientemente agradable. La línea de Berlín a Viena tiene compartimientos ligeramente más grandes." Roderich tomó el bolso de Feliciano y Feliciano reboto en el gran, y cómodo asiento al lado de la ventana, observando a su alrededor y deseando que hubiera llevado su cámara para tomar fotografías para Lovino.

"Tu realmente debes de ser muy rico, ¿huh, Roderich?" Roderich solo dejó salir un corto respiro como risa, colocando un periódico de sus bolsillos en la mesa y tomando el asiento opuesto. Feliciano se volteo hacia él y sonrió. "¿Cuánto falta hasta que lleguemos a Berlín?"

Roderich mordió su labio, tratando de retener su risa. "Dos días, Feliciano. Pero este es un tren italiano, así que..." Roderich se encogió de hombros disculpándose. "Probablemente más."

Los hombres de Feliciano cayeron y su corazón se hundió. No había esperado que el viaje fuera tan largo - ¿cómo era posible que esperara tanto? "Oh."

La sonrisa de Roderich se tornó cálida. "Pero traje algunos libros. Y la cocina sirve una comida bastante excelente."

Feliciano inmediatamente se iluminó. "¿Hacen pasta?"

Roderich se rio de nuevo. "He dicho que este era un tren italiano."

.

La tarde pasó tan rápida como Feliciano había esperado - lo cual era, por supuesto, demasiado lento. Feliciano trató todo lo que pudo para apartar su mente de la espera. Fue por una larga caminata a lo largo del tren, dentro de vagones más obscuros y gastados que el suyo y el de Roderich, y trató de adivinar de donde eran los pasajeros por medio de conversar con ellos en una mezcla de tres lenguajes. Acarició a un cachorro esponjoso que le pertenecía a una pequeña niña proveniente de Salzburgo en segunda clase y tuvo una muy interesante plática acerca de botones con una agradable dama Romaní en tercera clase. Corrió de vuelta a su asiento en primera clase, saludando a los sobrecargo por el camino, y poniendo su limitado alemán en práctica gritando "_Hallo! Ich bin italienisch!_" a una pareja austriaca que iba pasando quienes solo rodaron sus ojos y asintieron como si esa oración explicara algo.

Mientras avanzaba la tarde, Feliciano hojeaba a través de los libros de Roderich acerca de del lenguaje alemán y su cultura, decepcionado por la escasez de imágenes de cualquier clase. Observo fijamente fuera de la ventana tratando de adivinar por cual parte exacta del hermoso campo italiano estaban atravesando. Se dirigió fuera hacia el corredor, charlando con los sobrecargo y haciendo malabares con unas naranjas del carrito de comida y jugando a las canicas en el suelo con un pequeño niño ingles quien continuaba diciéndole que 'hablaba gracioso'. Picó a Roderich con preguntas acerca de Berlín y del pueblo de Ludwig, de cómo era el abuelo de Ludwig y de que tanto más iban a tardar en llegar finalmente porque aquel eterno, e interminable día parecía alargarse infinitamente. Y cuando la campanilla de la cena por fin sonó, Feliciano saltó y corrió hacia el corredor, desesperado por otra distracción.

El carrito de la cena de la primera clase era aun más elegante que el del resto del tren, y Feliciano estaba encantado de ver que Roderich tenía razón acerca de la comida. Feliciano termino su fetuccine pesto tan rápido que Roderich le dio el resto del suyo, explicando que él ya no comía tanto. Para cuando llegaron de vuelta a su compartimiento, la luz ya tenía tiempo de haberse desvanecido afuera. Las lámparas doradas parpadearon brillantemente, y aun así la constante, rotatoria, e impaciente emoción que se revolvía en el estómago de Feliciano y que vibraba a través de sus venas se rehusaba a calmarse. Simplemente no sabía qué hacer consigo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que simplemente se sentara en su lugar, callado y quieto, por otros dos días? ¿Cómo podría dormir, como podría respirar, como podría detenerse un momento a pensar, cuando Ludwig estaba tan cerca? No, tenía que mantenerse en movimiento. Tenía que seguir hablando. Feliciano prácticamente rebotaba en su asiento mientras hablaba. "¿Roderich, dónde crees que estamos? ¿Todavía estamos en Italia? me pregunto si ya cruzamos dentro de Austria... Roderich, ¿cómo es Austria? ¿Cómo es tu casa? es..."

"Viena es la ciudad más hermosa del mundo." Interrumpió Roderich suavemente, tomando su asiento opuesto al de Feliciano y cerrando las cortinas rojas. "Ha cambiado un poco desde la guerra, pero a donde sea que vayas, puedes escuchar que tocan música. En el parque, los domingos, las personas van en sus mejores ropas y bailan al compas de una orquesta completa, toda la tarde. En invierno, pequeños coros cantan villancicos en las esquinas de las calles en la nieve. Y a veces..."

Feliciano descansó su cabeza en un cojín contra la pared, escuchando la suave, tranquilizante, y casi hipnótica voz de Roderich. Viena sonaba maravillosa. Feliciano inmediatamente decidió ir a verla con Ludwig. Y verían Berlín juntos, y Paris, y Londres, y tal vez hasta podrían ir a América un día. Él y Ludwig podrían ir a cualquier lado, a partir de entonces - juntos. Feliciano cerró sus ojos mientras se lo imaginaba. Nada de bombas haciendo eco en las montañas. Nada de aeroplanos enemigos sobrevolando por sus cabezas. Nada de atardeceres donde Ludwig tuviera que darse la vuelta e irse. Sólo Feliciano, y Ludwig, y el mundo entero...

Antes de darse cuenta, la habitación había caído en silencio y Feliciano se dio cuenta de que había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Roderich había dejado de hablar. Se sacudió a si mismo fuera de su confusión, levantó la mirada hacia Roderich y preguntó, un poco aturdido, "¿Qué hora es?"

Roderich bajó el libro que había comenzado a leer, sacó su reloj de bolsillo del bolsillo de su pantalón, luego parpadeó como si se hubiera sorprendido cuando se abrió haciendo clic. "9:55pm." su mirada se suavizo y exhaló una pequeña risa, como si estuviera recordando algo.

Feliciano ladeo su cabeza confundido. "¿Por qué es gracioso?"

Roderich sacudió su cabeza. "Olvídalo, Feliciano. Pero creo que es hora de que duermas un poco."

La sola mención de la palabra tornó frío el estómago de Feliciano. Tragó pesadamente y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies, pasó una mano por su cabello, retorció sus dedos unos con los otros, luego saltó cuando la mano de Roderich se colocó gentilmente en la suya como para que se tranquilizara. Levantó la mirada, sorprendido, de ver a Roderich observándolo ligeramente preocupado. "Cálmate, Feliciano. ¿Qué pasa?"

Feliciano tomó un profundo respiro. Su salvaje emoción se había opacado de alguna manera, y entonces estaba comenzando a sentir unos ligeros nervios retorcerse en su estómago. "Tengo miedo de que si me voy a dormir, mañana despertaré en mi cama en casa y todo esto no habrá sido más que un sueño y entonces jamás veré a Ludwig, y de verdad quiero verlo, incluso si esto es solo un sueño, incluso si tengo que mantenerme despierto por tres días para que no vuelva a mi cama."

Roderich observó inexpresivamente a Feliciano por unos momentos, como si estuviera absorbiendo las palabras que había disparado rápidamente. Luego sonrió suavemente. "Te lo prometo, Feliciano, no estás soñando. Realmente estas aquí. Realmente vamos a Alemania, y vas a ver a Ludwig de verdad muy, muy pronto."

De alguna manera, Feliciano descubrió que las apacibles, y amables palabras de Roderich los tranquilizaban. Toda aquella tarde frenética lo atrapo, sus parpados se pusieron pesados, y lo próximo que Feliciano supo, fue que estaba parpadeando adormilado dentro de la obscuridad absoluta. Se debió haber dado cuenta de que se estaba quedando dormido, e inmediatamente le puso fin con un frío, y sudoroso pánico. No, no... ¿Qué tal que regresaba a casa? ¿Qué tal si todo aquello se terminaba? Feliciano se torció hacia arriba y giró la cabeza, casi esperando ver la cama de Lovino al otro lado de la habitación. En vez de eso vio a Roderich sentado en el lugar opuesto a él, apartando las cortinas ligeramente y observando fuera de la ventana, sus ojos violetas brillando en la luz de la luna en la madrugada.

Feliciano frotó sus ojos y suspiró silenciosamente con alivio. "¿No puedes dormir?"

Roderich le dio un vistazo, un poco sorprendido, luego se encogió de hombros ligeramente. "Solo estoy pensando."

"¿Acerca de Gilbert?" Roderich se congeló y Feliciano hizo una mueca. Había tratado de evitar ese mismo tema todo el día, y en ese momento, en las oscuras, y silenciosas horas de la madrugada, simplemente lo escupió sin pensar. "Lo siento, no debí haber preguntado eso, ¿no es así?"

"Está bien, No estaba pensando en..." Roderich se interrumpió y suspiro silenciosa, y temblorosamente.

"Bueno, supongo que lo estaba haciendo, de alguna manera. Supongo que siempre estoy pensando en el de alguna forma."

"Entiendo. Yo solía preguntarme a veces, acerca de lo que le había pasado a Ludwig. Y debes de estar pensando que me lo preguntaba todo el tiempo, pero no lo hacía, porque me dolía mucho. Pero incluso aunque no estuviera pensando directamente en él, siempre lo hacía de alguna manera, ¿sabes?" Feliciano hizo una pausa, preguntándose si realmente estaba ayudando o si estaba empeorándolo todo. Nunca sabía que decir con exactitud en esa clase de situaciones. Siguió la mirada de Roderich fuera de la ventana y, en la luz de la luna llena, fácilmente pudo observar las altas, montañas con picos blancos en Ia distancia. Era más fácil creer hacia donde se dirigía en aquella misteriosa, tranquilidad bañada con luz de luna. "Estará feliz de verme, ¿no es así?"

"Feliciano, él vive para verte de nuevo."

Feliciano asintió, una brillante chispa de calidez resplandeció en su pecho ante las palabras. "Gracias por venir a Italia. A traerme. Quiero decir, es un camino muy largo, y sé que amas al hermano de Ludwig y que por lo tanto también te preocupas por Ludwig, quiero decir estoy seguro de que si alguna vez hubiera conocido a Gilbert también me hubiera preocupado por él, pero... oh no, no debí haber dicho eso, ¿no es así? me refiero a que... bueno..." Feliciano se detuvo solo momentáneamente para ordenar sus acelerados pensamientos. "¿Por qué viniste tan lejos? ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"

Silencio; incluso el traqueteo del motor del tren pareció suavizarse. Feliciano sabía que había preguntado demasiado. Pero Roderich respondió de todos modos, incluso aunque le tomó unos minutos hacerlo. "Tienes razón. Gilbert ama a su hermano, y yo le debo todo a Gilbert. Así que por supuesto que hare lo que sea para ayudar a Ludwig." Roderich dejó de hablar, observando el paisaje transitorio, tranquilo y etéreo debajo del cuarto menguante de luna azul y de las escazas y dispersas estrellas resplandecientes. Feliciano esperó a que continuara. Aun no sabía mucho de aquel elegante austriaco que había caído de repente en su vida, pero sabía que ya confiaba en cada palabra que dijera el hombre. Había algo acerca la manera calmada, gentil, y honesta en que hablaba que le hacía imposible no hacerlo. "Hay muchos tipos de amor en este mundo, Feliciano. Algunos son callados, y cómodos, y ardientemente suaves. Algunos arden resplandecientemente y se apagan con rapidez. Pero algunos - y estos son bastante raros- algunos arden por siempre." Una pequeña, y distante sonrisa apareció en los labios de Roderich. "Cambian todo lo que una vez pensaste que eras, y al mismo tiempo, te hacen más tu mismo de lo que podrías haber sido solo. No todos lo encuentran. Cierto, no todos lo quieren. Pero si lo encuentras, o si te encuentra, el mundo entero cambia, y te das cuenta de que el verdadero propósito de tu ser es simplemente estar en la vida de esa persona, y ellos en la tuya. Creo que estoy correcto al decir que tu entiendes esto."

Feliciano respiró cautelosamente en silencio. Tenía miedo de romperlo. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el brazo de Roderich que sostenía la cortina, y en ese número grabado toscamente en su antebrazo, cruel y duro en la suave, y pálida luz. 354471. De nuevo Feliciano preguntó, antes de querer hacerlo. "Ese número. ¿Por qué esta en tu brazo realmente?"

"Por que alguna vez, un numero era todo lo que yo era." Roderich apretó su brazo marcado, y observó lejos en la distancia. "Las personas hacen cosas terribles en este mundo, Feliciano. Cosas que nunca olvidare, y que nunca voy a entender. Y es por eso que debemos aferrarnos a las cosas hermosas."

Feliciano no quería saber a qué cosas terribles se refería Roderich. Podía adivinar que era algo demasiado doloroso y perturbadoramente incorrecto como para hablar de ello. Así que en vez de eso, le preguntó acerca de las cosas hermosas. "¿Es por eso que viniste por mi?"

Roderich finalmente giró su cabeza, sus ojos violetas observando directamente en los de Feliciano. Eran profundos, y tristes, y parecían ser mayores que el resto de su ser. Feliciano de repente se pregunto exactamente por qué clase de cosas había pasado Roderich en la guerra; qué tipo de maldad habían visto esos ojos. "He visto demasiadas vidas ser destruidas." Roderich sonrió repentinamente, y de alguna manera, su silenciosa dicha parecía tan intensa como su tristeza. "¿Cómo no podría querer ver dos ser reconstruidas?"

Feliciano se sentía feliz, triste, y abrumadoramente agradecido. Cerró sus ojos y simplemente dijo, "_Danke, _Roderich." Una pequeña sonrisa le dio un tirón a sus labios "Eres como una clase de hermano para mi, de alguna forma, ¿no es así?"

Roderich se rio por medio de un susurro, luego su mano fría acarició gentilmente sobre la de Feliciano. "Si. Feliciano. Ahora vuelve a dormir."

El tren continuó con su viaje, eterno, interminable. A veces Feliciano dormía, a veces no podía. Cuando estaba despierto, pasaba de un lado a otro a lo largo del corredor fuera de los compartimientos, charlaba incesantemente con Roderich, u observaba el paisaje cambiante de los Alpes por la ventana del tren, todo en lo que Feliciano pensaba era en Ludwig. El sordo zumbido de su emoción aun estaba ahí, pero aquella nerviosa espera parecía ahogarlo lentamente; aquella desesperada ansia crecía más fuerte, constantemente. A través de los pulcros y pequeños pueblos y de los angostos caminos entre las montañas y pequeñas ciudades Austriacas; sobre verdes valles y azules, ríos destilantes y bonitos campos amarillos. Constantes, y sin cambios, hasta que el campo se torno obscuro y Roderich le dijo que estaban llegando a Alemania. Feliciano sintió un vuelco en el pecho ante las palabras, luego se presiono contra la ventana, desesperado por no perderse ni un detalle.

Ahí, los amplios, y obscuros campos no estaban cultivados, rodeados de un silvestre, y sombrío bosque. Blancas, y escarpadas montañas observaban desde arriba, los valles espolvoreados con árboles. Fuertes, y solidarios castillos salpicaban el montañoso horizonte, y los ríos que cruzaban eran salvajes y efusivos. Las ciudades que pasaban estaban rotas y arruinadas, las largas, y estériles calles estaban abarrotadas con escombros. Un opaco, tipo de dolor palpitaba bajo el pecho de Feliciano ante la vista. Tanto había sido arruinado allí - destruido. Pero aquella era la tierra de Ludwig. Aquel era su país, el cual amaba y defendía y por el cual había peleado. Aquel era el hogar de Ludwig, e incluso si estaba roto, era hermoso.

.

Al final, el viaje duro casi tres días. El tren llego a la estación de Berlín a media mañana, y Feliciano realmente no estaba sorprendido al descubrir que Roderich tenía un gran, negro, y brillante automóvil con chófer esperándolos. Feliciano no habló mientras se subía al auto, exhausto, agotado, y poniéndose tan nervioso que su estómago parecía estar escalando hasta su garganta. Con demasiados pensamientos y emociones y preocupaciones girando por su cabeza, Feliciano trató de concentrarse en el paisaje fuera de la ventana mientras conducían fuera de la ciudad y se dirigían al oeste dentro del campo. La vista de verdes, campos altos bordeados de bosques, altas y distantes montañas no cambió por horas, aunque la ansiedad de Feliciano se ponía peor con cada minuto que pasaba. Cada tanto Roderich hablaba brevemente acerca de algún castillo en la distancia, o le ofrecía a Feliciano una página ilustrada de su periódico, o le preguntaba si querría quizás tratar de dormir un poco. Feliciano apenas podía responder.

Después de unas cuantas horas comenzaron a conducir a través de amplias y espaciosas casas rurales, finalmente se dirigieron hacia un pequeño pueblo amurallado. Parte de la muralla estaba perdida, como si la hubieran explotado, revelando angostas, y serpenteantes calles e hileras de coloridos, edificios con techos triangulares como casitas de jengibre. Un escalonado, y brillante castillo blanco descansaba en una colina boscosa y observaba desde arriba el pintoresco, pueblo bordeado por arboles. Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron de par en par mientras trataba de observarlo todo, su pecho se hinchaba ante la encantadora y aun así intimidante vista. Era como algo salido de un cuento de hadas. Reconoció el lugar inmediatamente por la propia descripción de Ludwig, en una muy lejana tarde de invierno mientras observaban el campo italiano - era cálido y amistoso. Era maravilloso. Era un hogar.

Ante el destello de memoria, todo golpeo a Feliciano a la vez. Que estaba sucediendo, donde estaba, a donde iba. Apenas podía sentir, apenas podía tener esperanzas todo se tornaba dolorosamente real y de ensueño al mismo tiempo. Una paralizante, palpitante, y casi terrorífica ansiedad lo supero, y Feliciano apretó la vieja herida en su pecho, tratando de pensar y tratando de respirar mientras la increíble realidad entera de aquellos últimos días lo aplastaban. El auto se precipito hacia delante, indetenible, llevando a Feliciano hacia su destinación final, a su propósito y su razón. Hacia su otro lugar.

El auto giró lentamente dentro de una estrecha, y bonita, calle adoquinada. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron ante una pequeña casa de madera con techo triangular y ventanas bordeadas con flores, Feliciano estuvo bastante seguro por un momento de que se iba a desmayar. Su corazón martilleaba debajo de su piel, su respiración se volvió frenética, y el viejo dolor en su pecho comenzó a estallar.

"Estamos aquí, Feliciano." Roderich abrió la puerta por él, alcanzándola con una mano firme, y Feliciano se quedó ahí parado con las piernas temblando. No podía responder. La creciente ansiedad alcanzaba niveles casi dolorosos, en su pecho, en su cabeza, en sus venas; paralizaba su cuerpo y nublaba su mente. Roderich no necesitó dirigirlo por el pequeño sendero podado que dirigía hacia la casa. Feliciano simplemente vio la puerta y se sintió a si mismo ser atraído hacia ella, aunque no estaba seguro de cómo es que puso un pie frente del otro. No tuvo que tocar - la puerta se abrió casi al instante en que la alcanzo. Feliciano levantó la mirada, su respiración se congeló y su corazón se detuvo, topándose con un rostro como el de Ludwig pero mayor; severo, serio y enmarcado por cabello blanco que llegaba hasta la cintura. El abuelo de Ludwig. Contempló a Feliciano inexpresivamente, levantó una ceja, y sus ojos se posaron brevemente en Roderich para después volver. Feliciano solo observaba fijamente.

"Por favor, Señor, yo..." Feliciano se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando italiano. Pensó frenéticamente, pero cada palabra que sabía en ambos alemán y español abruptamente voló fuera de su mente. Ni si quiera estaba seguro de que podía gestionar apropiadamente el italiano. Se congeló en pánico por un momento antes de simplemente decir. "Ludwig."

La severa mirada del alemán se suavizó ligeramente. Sus siguientes palabras fueron en español. "El pequeño italiano, asumo."

"Feliciano." La palabra salió como un susurro sin aliento.

"Feliciano." El alto alemán observó a Feliciano de arriba a abajo con sus metálicos ojos azules, luego tomó un firme paso hacia atrás y asintió hacia el pasillo detrás de él. "La ultima puerta."

Feliciano observó inexpresivamente. Entendía las palabras, pero de alguna manera, no sabía cómo aceptarlas. La última puerta... después de todos esos años, ¿realmente podría ser así de fácil? El abuelo de Ludwig no tuvo que repetirlo, de igual manera, y finalmente Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a tomar aquel largo, lento, y crucial paso a través del umbral de la entrada.

Feliciano había estado apresurándose y corriendo aquellos últimos tres días, desesperado por seguir hacia delante y seguir moviéndose. Pero entonces, ahí, al final de la travesía con Ludwig al final del pasillo, apenas y podía dar un paso. Era ambiguamente demasiado real y demasiado ilusorio, mientras Feliciano caminaba lentamente por el pasillo en un aturdimiento casi hipnótico. Imágenes pasaban a la deriva por los rincones de su visión: pinturas y fotografías en las suaves paredes blancas, luz a través de las puertas abiertas cortando rectángulos en la obscura alfombra verde. Sonidos flotaban, etéreos, a través del palpitante silencio: una duela rechinando, un pájaro cantando afuera. Todo aquello fluía por sus sentidos, nítido y opaco, pero Feliciano apenas y tomó en cuenta algo de aquello. Su vista se mantuvo enganchada en aquella puerta final; sus propios huesos se sentían atraídos hacia el final del pasillo.

Porque al final, el viaje entero había dirigido a Feliciano hacia allí. El auto que lo trajo del único pueblo que conocía; el tren que lo transportó a través de lugares de los cuales solo había soñado; el brillante automóvil negro que aguardaba fuera en la carretera que finalmente lo llevo hasta allí, al lugar más importante del mundo. A aquella casa, y a aquel pasillo, y a esa puerta al final del corredor.

Pero era un viaje más largo que eso. Un viaje que había comenzado cuatro años atrás, en una cálida tarde de invierno, cuando un amable oficial alemán con ojos azules como el cielo observaron a Feliciano por primera vez en la luz del sol. Un viaje que Feliciano había recordado y recreado tantas veces que parecía casi irreal. Discursos acerca de volar, lavanda y lealtad; palabras pronunciadas con un alemán demasiado lírico y un italiano demasiado fuerte. Miradas de reojo y canciones acerca de resistencia, sesiones de lenguaje y partidos de futbol debajo de un viejo y retorcido roble. Caer contra la chaqueta militar de Ludwig en un angosto callejón que resonaba con disparos; usar esa misma chaqueta, adornada con hojas verdes y romero, durante una simple, tranquila, y hermosa caminata dentro de las colinas. Cada día de espera, cada hora de no saber, cada segundo interminable de no estar con la persona que Feliciano necesitaba más que a nada en el mundo entero. Todo aquello lo había llevado hasta allí. Cada paso que Feliciano había dado en los últimos cuatro años lo habían conducido hasta allí.

Pero después de esperar tanto, aquellos últimos cuantos pasos del viaje eran casi demasiado como para darlos. Una tensa ansiedad floreció en el pecho de Feliciano; un pánico ardiente desgarraba su garganta. ¿Qué tal si Ludwig había cambiado? ¿O si lo había superado? La mente de Feliciano divago brevemente... oh señor, oh Dios, ¿Y si Ludwig se había olvidado de él? La cabeza de Feliciano se sentía ligera mientras su pulso palpitaba en sus oídos. Había estado tan emocionado el día anterior... ¿De dónde había llegado aquel miedo devastador? Seguro que esos temores eran absurdos - ciertamente estaba siendo ridículo. Pero aquella situación era tan extraña, demasiado real; era demasiado, muy cerca...

Después de una profunda, y obscura eternidad, Feliciano finalmente alcanzó el final del pasillo. Pasó su temblorosa mano gentilmente sobre la puerta de madera - obscura, suave, pesada - luego giró el picaporte pulido vacilantemente, abriéndola de un empujón con un titubeo casi doloroso. Se sentía adormecido, como si estuviera observando todo aquello desde muy lejos. Adormecido ante la sensación de su corazón palpitando en su pecho, del sudor formando pequeñas gotas en su frente; insensible ante lo pesado que se sentían sus pies en el suelo. Feliciano caminó nervioso, con cautela, y desesperado, dentro de un pequeño, y verde patio. La cálida esencia de la lavanda y el romero vagaba en el fresco y frío aire, de modo tranquilizante y reconfortante. La luz del sol se derramaba brillantemente a través de un intrincado techo entramado, iluminando la brillante, habitación abierta, relucientes hileras de flores, plantas en macetas y obscuros muebles de madera. Y ahí, en la esquina...

Feliciano se congeló. Su respiración se detuvo; sus huesos se inmovilizaron. Sólo fue un breve, quieto, y estupefacto momento antes de que soltara un profundo respiro y colocara sus manos sobre sus ojos. "Estoy soñando." Las apalabras salieron débilmente, espontaneas, y no sabía si las había dicho en italiano o español. Ni siquiera podía mirar. Por supuesto que estaba soñando... Porque ¿Cómo es que estaba ahí? ¿Cómo es que Ludwig podía estar ahí? Las manos de Feliciano temblaban contra su cara; su respiración sonaba rápida y pesada en sus oídos. Se había imaginado ese reencuentro miles de veces, reproduciéndolo una y otra vez en su mente, y en ese momento estaba sucediendo, no sabía qué hacer. Era demasiado maravilloso para ser real, y tenía tanto miedo de mirar, y oh Dios, qué tal si todo aquello era...

"Feliciano."

El silencioso susurro de Ludwig cortó a través del quieto, ajetreado, y palpitante silencio. Cortó a través de los oídos de Feliciano, su cabeza, su corazón, y remendó todas las piezas rotas que por años yacían destruidas dentro de él. Por un breve, obscuro, y silencioso momento, el mundo se acabo. Cuando fluyó de nuevo, Feliciano estaba sorprendido de encontrarse a sí mismo de pie. Levantó sus manos, abrió sus ojos, y Ludwig aún estaba ahí. Aún sentado al lado de la ventana, aún observándolo de vuelta silenciosamente, aún la tranquila y perfecta imagen de los sueños y memorias de Feliciano. Pero ésta vez, finalmente, Feliciano no tendría que despertar. Rezando por que sus piernas no se rindieran, Feliciano corrió a través de la habitación. Cayó de rodillas, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Ludwig, y finalmente dejó las implacables lagrimas que se habían estado formando dentro de él por tanto tiempo desbordarse. "Ludwig…"

Ludwig jadeó y estrechó a Feliciano desesperadamente, rodeándolo con sus fuertes brazos, casi lo levantó del suelo en un frenético abrazo. Feliciano no pudo contener sus sollozos de alivio. Había vuelto a donde pertenecía. Escondió su rostro en el pecho de Ludwig, se aferró a su camisa, lo tocó, lo sintió y lo respiró. La pesada respiración de Ludwig sonaba entrecortada e inestable en los oídos de Feliciano; su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente contra la mejilla de Feliciano. Todo fuera de aquel momento desapareció. La confusión en la cabeza de Feliciano se aclaró y despejó hasta que no había nada más que Ludwig sosteniéndolo en el mundo. Feliciano apenas y se las arregló para hablar, soltando palabras temblorosas contra el pecho de Ludwig. "Ludwig, por favor... Por favor dime..."

"Estoy aquí, Feliciano." Ludwig habló en el cabello de Feliciano, su voz pesada y áspera. "Estoy aquí contigo."

Una salvaje, desbordante, e insoportable dicha ascendió en el pecho de Feliciano. Las palabras de Ludwig lo completaban, y solo pudo reír ante la abrumadora sensación de alivio. Lo único que podía hacer era recostarse en Ludwig, derretirse en su abrazo y sentirlo todo de él. La piel de Ludwig, su cabello, el latido de su corazón; esa esencia aún familiar, esa fuerte, y gentil calidez. Unos cálidos dedos limpiaron las lágrimas de sus mejillas, y cuando Feliciano finalmente levantó la mirada, Ludwig lo observó de vuelta como si Feliciano fuera la única cosa que hubiera existido o importado.

El rostro de Ludwig era mayor, y más delgado. Una larga, y profunda cicatriz corría desde debajo de su ojo a través de su mejilla. Su corazón se contrajo, Feliciano se estiró y pasó un dedo ligeramente sobre el relieve de aquella roja cicatriz, como si pudiera borrarla. ¿Qué le había causado tal cosa? ¿Que le habían hecho? Ante el tacto de la mano de Feliciano, Ludwig cerró sus ojos y aparto su rostro. Feliciano se congeló ante el movimiento. Oh, ¿Qué tal si Ludwig pensaba que estaba asqueado? ¿Qué tal si pensaba que Feliciano estaba horrorizado? Feliciano no podía soportar que Ludwig pensara eso, así que se inclino hacia delante rápidamente, sin pensarlo, y presiono sus labios contra la cicatriz. La respiración de Ludwig tembló y le devolvió el beso, gentilmente, contra la mejilla de Feliciano. Su respiración le hacía cosquillas en el oído a Feliciano mientras susurraba, "Feliciano..."

El corazón de Feliciano se reanimó. Porque una cicatriz no significaba nada. Porque Ludwig era hermoso, e impresionante, y perfecto, y sus ojos aun eran la cosa más azul que Feliciano hubiera visto jamás. "Ludwig. Estas..." Feliciano finalmente pudo creerlo. Corrió sus manos por el rostro de Ludwig, tocó sus labios, y tuvo que jadear por aire, sin aliento por su risa y sus lágrimas. "Estas aquí. Ludwig, te extrañe - te extrañe tanto, y yo no sabía si tu..."

"Lo sé Feliciano." La mano de Ludwig descansaba, cálida y pesada, en la mejilla de Feliciano. Frotó el borde del ojo de Feliciano con su pulgar. "Mi Feliciano..." Ludwig estaba mayor, y cambiado, pero también justo como Feliciano lo recordaba. Feliciano sintió calidez, después de estar frío por mucho tiempo; se sentía bien, cuando las cosas habían estado tan mal. Había sido encontrado, después de tantos años de estar perdido. Aquello era abrumador, asombroso, hermoso, perfecto, brillante y maravilloso, y aun así ninguna de esas palabras significaba nada, porque simples palabras no podían describir aquello.

Feliciano se recargó contra la mano de Ludwig, y la sostuvo con la suya. Su pulso palpitaba rápidamente entre sus dedos. "Dije que vendría, Ludwig. ¿Recuerdas? Te dije que vendría por ti si tu... Si tu no ibas por mí."

La mirada de Ludwig se oscureció, como si no supiera si reír o llorar, y susurró. "Si. Recuerdo."

Feliciano se presionó más cerca contra Ludwig, pasó sus manos por su cara, sus brazos, su cabello... "Y esperé. Esperé por tanto tiempo, pero dije que esperaría, recuerda - te dije que esperaría por siempre..."

Las manos de Ludwig temblaron, pero solo ligeramente. "Está bien." Ludwig sostuvo a Feliciano firme, y fuertemente. Después de todo, Ludwig siempre era el fuerte. Feliciano sabía que Ludwig no dejaría que se desmoronara. "Todo está bien, Feliciano..."

Ludwig pasó una mano de manera tranquilizadora sobre el cabello de Feliciano, pero las palabras seguían cayendo, inconscientemente, como si Feliciano estuviera tratando de liberar los sentimientos que abarrotaban su pecho. No había anticipado el completamente, notable efecto de aquel momento; no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que aquello podría llegar a ser. "...Y... Y me preocupe también. Estaba preocupado, y entonces cuando Roderich vino por mí en vez de ti pensé que algo estaba mal, ¿No es tonto?" Feliciano rió, pero Ludwig bajó la mirada. "Oh Ludwig, estaba tan sorprendido cuando Roderich se apareció y..." Feliciano no sabía cómo manejar aquellas emociones que corrían a través de él. De repente era demasiado que manejar. "¡Oh, Ludwig, Roderich está aquí también! ¡Debes ir a saludarlo!"

Feliciano quería quedarse con Ludwig para siempre. Quería que aquella fuera la manera en que siempre había sido, como si el mundo entero hubiera desaparecido, como si nadie más existiera. Pero aquellos sentimientos que lo recorrían eran tan fuertes que eran dolorosos, tan extraños y necesitaba respirar, necesitaba tomar aire; necesitaba detenerse, necesitaba caer más profundamente... Feliciano arrancó sus manos de Ludwig, forzándose a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, y se dio la vuelta - porque era la única manera en que evitaría deshacerse. No escucho a Ludwig moverse detrás suyo, de la misma manera, y se dio la vuelta para verlo aun sentado.

Todo en lo que Feliciano pudo pensar fue en llamarlo. "¡Vamos, Ludwig!"

Ludwig observo a Feliciano por un interminable momento, sus ojos azules extrañamente perdidos y vacios. La mirada pareció durar por horas. Pero finalmente Ludwig suspiró pesadamente y bajó su cabeza. El simple movimiento tornó fría la sangre de Feliciano. Inmóvil, congelado; incapaz de moverse, incapaz de parpadear. Incapaz de pensar. "¿Ludwig?" Un pequeño, susurro sin respuesta. "Ludwig, ponte de pie."

Ludwig no respondió. El corazón de Feliciano cayó, lenta y pesadamente. Un ardiente escalofrió corrió por su columna. Suprimió los repentinos pensamientos y memorias que giraban a través de su cabeza - Estoy aquí en nombre de alguien que no puede venir por sí mismo.

Feliciano sacudió las palabras de Roderich fuera de su mente. Estaba pensando de más... Esta vez Feliciano dijo las palabras firmemente, desesperado, con un poco de pánico. "Ludwig. Levántate, Ludwig."

Ludwig cerró sus oscuros ojos azules, lenta y silenciosamente en la agonizante luz del sol que se colaba a través del techo entramado. El silencio duro demasiado antes de que hablara, bajo, suave y roto. "No puedo."

Feliciano pausó por un momento. No podía entender las palabras. Hizo una pausa para pensar, para olvidar, para ignorar. Luego sacudió su cabeza perseverantemente. Se las arreglo para decir dos palabras a través de las lágrimas que se negaban a dejar de caer. "¿Por qué?"

"Un regalo de despedida por parte de los rusos." La voz de Ludwig aún era baja, aún suave. Aún rota. Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, observando el suelo. "Una bala en la columna."

Un largo silencio. "...Oh." Feliciano no estaba seguro si no entendía, o si no quería hacerlo.

De nuevo, le tomó mucho tiempo a Ludwig continuar. "No me puedo levantar, Feliciano. No puedo... No puedo caminar. Nunca podré." Ludwig se interrumpió, temblando, y Feliciano aún no podía moverse. Aún no podía entender. "Por eso estoy aquí." Ludwig habló con sus ojos en el suelo, con sus manos en su regazo. Parecía que se estaba disculpando. "¿Tú crees que estaría sentado en esta habitación, en esta casa, en Alemania, si pudiera caminar? De verdad piensas que no hubiera hecho cualquier cosa, todo, para..." Ludwig se interrumpió de nuevo. Observó fuera de la ventana que estaba a su lado, parpadeó firmemente, respiró profundamente antes de que pudiera terminar la oración. "¿... Para llegar a ti?"

Feliciano apenas podía moverse. Ver a su fuerte, y valiente Ludwig tan perdido y roto era demasiado inesperado. Porque siempre, desde el primer momento en que se vieron, Ludwig había sido el fuerte. Él había sido quien sostenía a Feliciano, para tranquilizarlo; para aceptarlo, para sostenerlo. Incluso aquellos últimos años, sin saber la posición o destino de Ludwig, Ludwig había sido la fuerza de Feliciano - la misma fuerza a la que Feliciano se había aferrado cuando todo lo demás se había hecho pedazos. Pero entonces, al ver así de inseguro a Ludwig, Feliciano se dio cuenta de que el podía ser el fuerte. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para aceptar aquello - era lo suficientemente fuerte como para evitar que Ludwig se desmoronara.

Feliciano estuvo parado quieto de pie solo por un breve momento más. "No llores, Ludwig." Caminó hacia Ludwig lentamente. Una vez más se puso de rodillas, un sordo, y roto golpe en el silencio, y pasó una temblorosa mano a través de la mejilla de Ludwig. Ludwig se estiró hacia Feliciano, una severa desesperación, y lo jaló de vuelta en sus brazos. Feliciano se inclinó en el cuello de Ludwig, respirando aquella esencia que todavía era familiar después de cuatro largos años. Susurró, entrecortadamente. "No llores, Ludwig, porque todo está bien." Feliciano respiró a través de aquellos fijos, y familiares sentimientos, y acepto aquello - porque todo aquello estaba bien. Aquél era Ludwig, y Feliciano podía hacer eso por él. Feliciano podía hacer cualquier cosa por él.

Los húmedos parpados de Ludwig se cerraron contra la mejilla de Feliciano. Su profunda voz se escuchaba adolorida y devastada. "Siento tanto que vinieras hasta aquí, solo para..."

"No." Feliciano dijo firmemente. Retrocedió y colocó sus dedos en los suaves labios de Ludwig, deteniéndolo antes de que pudiera decirlo. Sacudió su cabeza perseverantemente. "Nunca te disculpes. No pienses así de mi, Ludwig. No pienses que esto me importa de esa manera."

Ludwig asintió, lentamente. "Lo sé, Yo..." Sonrió como si lo estuviera descubriendo, como si estuviera comenzando a comprender. "Por supuesto. Lo sé." Se rio, sin aliento, y era el sonido más hermoso que Feliciano hubiera escuchado jamás. "Feliciano..."

"Ludwig…" Feliciano sonrió de vuelta, su pecho elevándose, y era como si cada sentimiento, cada sensación, cada partícula de dicho, anhelo, dolor y felicidad lo golpearan a la vez. Se sentía perdido en esos ojos azules, y aquel pudo haber sido cualquiera de esos preciosos, y dorados momentos que había pasado con Ludwig. Era familiar, era eterno, y era un nuevo comienzo. Había sentido aquello antes, pero entonces no había nadie que los detuviera y no había ninguna guerra que los separara. Todo se mezcló, e incorporo en una alegre e incontenible realización, como nada que Feliciano pudiera haber imaginado. Irrumpió a través de su mente, su cabeza y su cuerpo, como una explosión de luz, y Feliciano rio y gritó. "¡Estoy aquí contigo!"

Ludwig rio, y jaló cerca a Feliciano, y con sus brazos alrededor del otro y sus lagrimas mezclándose en sus mejillas, Ludwig finalmente presionó sus labios en los de Feliciano. Todo quedo en su lugar, completo. Los labios de Ludwig se sentían suaves contra los suyos, fuertes, cercanos y perfectos. Los brazos de Ludwig eran firmes alrededor de él, y era perfecto. Porque aquél era Ludwig. E incluso si estaba roto, era hermoso.

La vida entera de Feliciano había existido solo para dirigirlo a ese momento, a Ludwig, a ese único abrazo. Era igual a aquel primer beso debajo del roble, al perfecto beso en la lluvia; igual a aquellos devastadores besos en el granero al lado del fuego, a ese último y abrumador abrazo en la silenciosa carretera italiana. La misma dicha, la misma culminación, la misma perfección – de todo aquello.

A excepción de que esa vez, no tenían que decir adiós.


	17. Chapter 17

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (?

* * *

** Supongo que ya saben, o tal vez no, no los juzgaré, pasarse lo "remarcado" si quieren leer directamente el chap y no sobre mi vida.**

**. . . Sé que dije en indirectas que no íbamos a tardar, pero hubieron problemas, fiestas, familia, robos, problemas, aún sigo esperando que digan en mi escuela cuando subirán los documentos de reinscripción, el pago y la fecha de reinscripción, odio su forma de organizarse, siento que no lo hacen, hicieron esto el semestre pasado, de hecho creo que el pasado a ese también… ¡Ah!**

** Tuve que corregir esto como tres veces, una porque se perdió el archivo y el otro porque se llevaron mi laptop, bueno… Eso.**

** Espero subir el 18 pronto, y no tardar un mes, no es taaanto… Creo ;u;**

**¡Por cierto! Creo que al terminar de subir todo, voy a dedicarme a corregir -De nuevo- desde los primeros capítulos, por si acaso .3.**

** ¿Pañuelos? Sabe dónde encontrarlos**

* * *

Ludwig yacía al lado de Feliciano, sus manos ásperas, y marcadas con cicatrices se entrelazaban con cálidos, y suaves dedos, su inquebrantable mirada atascada en unos brillantes ojos dorados. El sol de la mañana había dado paso a la tarde muchas horas atrás, colándose a través de las onduladas cortinas de la habitación y pintando líneas de luz en las mantas que cubrían la cama debajo de ellos. El cabello castaño rojizo de Feliciano destellaba hasta convertirse en dorado en la almohada. Ludwig no podía apartar su mirada; no podía evitar estirarse constantemente hacia Feliciano para tocarlo, para acercarlo más. Gentilmente torciendo aquel rizo que aun se negaba quedarse en su lugar, trazando ligeramente aquellos labios que aun sonreían tan fácilmente, pasando su mano con cuidado, con veneración, sobre el hombro de Feliciano y bajando por su costado. Ahí, finalmente, estaba la única cosa por la que Ludwig había vivido: la única razón por la cual había sobrevivido. La única memoria que lo había mantenido vivo a través de esos cuatro años de dolor, horror y absoluta desesperación. Su brillante, precioso, y eterno Feliciano. Ahí, acostado a su lado, compartiendo su calidez, su aliento y escuchando atentamente mientras Ludwig trataba de hablar entrecortadamente acerca de aquellos cuatro brutales años.

Había sido lo suficientemente fácil comenzar a contar desde el principio. Ser arrestado por la policía militar, acusado de traición por ayudar a escapar a un prisionero americano, se le perdonó la pena de muerte pero fue condenado a humillación pública y deshonor sin procedimiento o juicio. Ser enviado al frente del este, a una batalla la cual todos sabían que estaba perdida, con nada más que un rifle que apenas funcionaba y con la expectativa de morir. Pero con los alemanes perdiendo terreno en todos lados, la campaña militar rusa ya estaba perdida. No había oportunidad de detener al enemigo por mucho tiempo. Ludwig apenas y había pasado unos días en la unidad militar antes de su inevitable derrota y su captura por los rusos. Y entonces, como un alemán prisionero de guerra, comenzó el verdadero infierno.

Ludwig pausó y bajó la mirada hacia las manos de Feliciano entrelazadas con las suyas. Nunca le había contado a nadie acerca de aquellos horribles años. Ni siquiera a su abuelo, cuando mucho podía arreglárselas para decir unas cuantas oraciones entrecortadas. E incluso entonces, estaba determinado a evitarle lo peor de ello a Feliciano.

"Está bien, Ludwig." Feliciano apretó la mano de Ludwig. "No necesitas decir nada más, no me molesta, yo..."

"No." Ludwig sacudió su cabeza y tomó un profundo respiro. "Lo necesito." Si, necesitaba decir aquello, y solo había una persona a la que podía decírselo. Pero cuando Feliciano sonrió de aquella manera, y asintió comprensivamente, y lo observó con aquellos ojos tan inocentes, Ludwig supo que no necesitaba escucharlo todo. Feliciano no necesitaba escuchar que las marcas en las muñecas de Ludwig eran por las cadenas que usaba durante las cortas horas en las que no lo hacían trabajar. Que aún podía ver los rostros de los cadáveres congelados, cuerpos de hombres muertos sobre los cuales era forzado a pavimentar. Que la cicatriz en su mejilla era resultado de una paliza que casi lo mata, una paliza que recibió por el crimen de extenderle la mano a un hombre que tropezó. Feliciano no debería saber de aquellas cosas jamás. Y entonces, Ludwig habló con cuidado.

"Trabajábamos. Eso era: eso era todo. Día y noche, trabajábamos, construyendo puentes y pavimentando carreteras entre el hielo. Nos moríamos de hambre - no había comida, y la poca agua que nos daban estaba sucia. Y nos congelábamos. Con el tiempo nuestra ropa se convirtió en nada más que harapos." Ludwig tembló al recordarlo. Los golpes, el hambre, las enfermedades descontroladas - de alguna manera nada de eso se comparaba al amargo, desgarrador, e inescapable frio. "Nuestros captores..." Ahí Ludwig tuvo que detenerse brevemente, incapaz de describirlo... Nos golpeaban, torturaban; se reían mientras sangrábamos, nos disparan por deporte... Ludwig dejó la oración en silencio. "Decían que nos lo merecíamos. Dijeron que nuestras tropas les habían hecho cosas peores a ellos. Tal vez lo hicimos - no lo sé. El este no era mi guerra."

Ludwig dejó de respirar, para recordarse a sí mismo que los horrores de los que hablaba ya se habían terminado. La brisa otoñal sopló a través de la ventana abierta, golpeando ligeramente los viejos modelos de aeroplanos que aún colgaban del techo. En el silencio, Feliciano llevó la mano de Ludwig a sus labios, luego presionó su suave mejilla contra la áspera, piel endurecida por el trabajo. Una brillante, y creciente ola de calidez derritió el frío congelante, y la mano de Ludwig se sacudió ligeramente ante el gentil tacto de Feliciano. Aquello era por lo que había sobrevivido - por lo que ambos habían sobrevivido. Feliciano no dijo nada, pero su expresión estaba demacrada con dolor, y Ludwig lo entendía. Le tomó un momento continuar.

"Todos los días buscaba una oportunidad para escapar. Pero no había ninguna. El único escape era la muerte. Y muchos murieron. Aquellos que no eran lo suficientemente fuertes; quienes se rindieron." A veces Ludwig pensaba que ellos eran los astutos. Algunas veces, en aquel infierno congelado, los había envidiado. "Pero sabía que no me podía dar por vencido. Solo hubo una razón por la cual no lo hice. Al final lo perdí todo, no me quedaba nada más que esa razón para seguir."

"¿Qué?" preguntó Feliciano sin aliento. "¿Cuál era la razón?"

Ludwig parpadeó en silencio, luego casi rió. Sólo Feliciano preguntaría cuando la respuesta era tan obvia. Ludwig colocó un mechón de cabello desordenado detrás de la oreja de Feliciano. "Tu, Feliciano."

Feliciano dejó salir un silencioso suspiro, sus labios tornándose en una pequeña, y triste sonrisa. "Oh."

"No me iba a permitir morir, mientras supiera que estabas vivo. Tomé esa decisión muy pronto. Y la hice de nuevo, muchas veces, cada día. Por cuatro años, me negué a morir. Hasta el día en que no tuve elección." Ludwig bajo la mirada, sus manos comenzaron a sacudirse de nuevo. No estaba seguro de poder recordar aquello sin deshacerse. Pero cuando los dedos de Feliciano tocaron su mejilla y subieron hacia su cabello, Ludwig recordó que podía ser fuerte. "Cuando dejaron de llegar prisioneros nuevos, y solo quedaban unos cuantos de nosotros para trabajar, ya no éramos necesitados. Nos llevaron al bosque. Y nos dijeron que camináramos. Entonces supe que había llegado al final. Y entonces caminé - No tenia opción. Once pasos... ¿O eran doce?" Ludwig frunció el seño, sus ojos pasando de un lugar a otro. "Conté, pero yo... No se..." El hielo a través de sus botas, la nieve en sus ojos; La sangre en sus oídos, su aliento formando vapor frente a el... "No recuerdo..."

"No importa." Feliciano presiono un beso en el hombro de Ludwig y lo trajo de vuelta a aquella habitación soleada. "No importa cuántos."

"No." Ludwig trató de concentrarse en esa habitación: en la luz de la ventana, el sonido de la respiración de Feliciano, el brillo de sus ojos. "Pero con cada uno, recordaba. Te recortaba a ti. Cada palabra que me habías dicho. Cada sonrisa que me dedicaste. El sonido de tu risa... El sonido de tus lágrimas. No podía rezar; no había esperanza." Cada paso en la nieve, cada disparo, cada hombre que caía muerto en el suelo del bosque... "Solo podía recordar. El olor de tu cabello." Ludwig respiró contra el cabello de Feliciano. "La sensación de tu piel." Recorrió sus dedos por la mojada mejilla de Feliciano. "Cada caricia. Cada momento. De mi vida entera, todo lo que podía recordar eran los momentos que había pasado contigo. Y no tenía miedo de morir." Feliciano dejó salir un tembloroso jadeo. La concentración de Ludwig comenzó a divagar una vez más. "Escuché el disparo, pero antes de sentirlo ya estaba en el suelo."

Esa vez Feliciano ahogó un sollozo, sus manos aferrándose casi dolorosamente a los brazos de Ludwig. Las lágrimas en sus mejillas relucían en la luz de la tarde. El corazón de Ludwig se torció en un pecho, y gentilmente se las limpió.

"Lo siento. Me detendré."

"No, no lo hagas." Feliciano sacudió su cabeza con determinación, sus ojos abiertos de par en par e insistentes. "Dímelo, Ludwig. Quiero escuchar. Y sé que es importante, se que tienes que decirme, porque tu solo hablas cuando tienes algo importante que decir."

Ludwig entonces supo porque no podía contarle aquello a nadie más. Nadie nunca lo había comprendido tan fácilmente como aquel pequeño italiano. Ludwig tuvo que besar la frente de Feliciano antes de que pudiera continuar. "Sabía que el disparo era demasiado bajo. Sabía que no me mataría - no inmediatamente. Pero los rusos no dispararon de nuevo. En vez de eso, se fueron. Y yo estaba ahí tirado en la nieve, solo, esperando morir."

"Pero no lo hiciste." Feliciano habló como si estuviera tratando de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. "No moriste, Ludwig, porque estás aquí conmigo."

Ludwig sintió sus labios crisparse y un dolor en su pecho. "No Feliciano. No morí."

"Entonces, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo es que volviste a mi?"

Ludwig bajó la mirada hacia sus manos. Los recuerdos eran tan reales; tan fríos. "No recuerdo cuanto tiempo estuve ahí tirado. Fue hasta que una capa de nieve se había formado sobre mí y ya no podía sentir el frio. Estaba sosteniendo tu fotografía, porque quería..." La voz de Ludwig se rompió, su garganta se contraía. "Quería que la última cosa que viera fuera tu rostro sonriente."

Los ojos de Feliciano se oscurecieron, sus labios separándose con asombro. "Mi fotografía..."

"La mantenía escondida en mi bota. Aunque, la flor que me diste..." Ludwig se sintió enfermo al recordar el momento en el que un soldado ruso había arrancado la pequeña y marchita margarita de su mano y la había hecho trizas. "Lo siento. La perdí." Ludwig tragó a pesar de que su garganta estaba hecha un nudo y continúo rápidamente. "Pero conservé tu fotografía. Mientras yacía ahí en la nieve, observando la fotografía, tu cara, justo cuando el mundo comenzó a tornarse blanco... Una mano cubierta por un guante me alcanzo y tocó la mía."

Feliciano jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron aún más. "¿Quién era?"

"Era una dama." dijo Ludwig incrédulo, porque incluso entonces, era algo difícil de creer. "Una señorita vestida de azul, con cabello rubio corto y lagrimas en sus mejillas, quien primero hablo en ruso. Apenas y entendía. No hablaba alemán, pero hablaba español, y me dijo que iba a ayudarme. Y lo hizo."

Una vez más, Ludwig no tenía la necesidad de contarlo todo. Pero era porque no recordaba mucho. De igual manera, lo hizo, recordó despertar en una gran habitación iluminada por una chimenea, en una amplia, y suave cama, cálido por primera vez en años. Recordó tratar de moverse, y la devastadora oleada de miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía sentir sus piernas. Recordó haber gritado, frenético, demandando saber donde estaba y porque un ruso ayudaría a un alemán como él. Y recordó la gentil mano apartando el cabello empapado de sudor de su rostro; la tristeza en esos bondadosos ojos azules; aquella suave, y tranquila voz diciéndole que estaba a salvo, que estaría bien, que le recordaba a un hermano que una vez había amado, en una vida anterior, antes de que la revolución y la guerra lo convirtieran en alguien que ella ya no reconocía.

Feliciano dejó a Ludwig recordar en silencio antes de preguntar finalmente. "¿De dónde venía?"

"Ella vivía en un viejo pueblo que se dedicaba a la agricultura, cerca de donde estábamos trabajando, en el oeste cerca de ucrania. Le gustaba dar caminatas dentro del bosque, que es donde me encontró." Ludwig recordó las palabras de la señorita una vez más, dichas al lado de su cama después de otra visita de un equipo de médicos rusos muy bien pagados: Le he fallado a muchas personas en mi vida. A mi hermano, mi hermana, y las vidas inocentes destruidas por ambos. He esperado muchos años para redimirme. Es posible que el simplemente fuera su oportunidad de redención, pero mientras estuviera vivo, Ludwig jamás olvidaría los bondadosos, ojos azules de su salvadora. "Contactó a mi abuelo, y cuando estuve lo suficientemente bien pagó por mi transporte hacia Berlín."

"Que señorita tan buena." Dijo Feliciano simplemente. La resumida versión de los eventos de Ludwig parecía ser suficiente para él.

"Si. Un ángel."

Feliciano sonrió ante aquello, trazando círculos con su pulgar en el brazo de Ludwig. "Tu propio ángel, justo como Gilbert lo fue para Roderich, y Roderich para mi; y Lovino para Antonio, y como tú lo fuiste para Alfred. Si tan solo todos tuvieran un ángel." Feliciano sacudió su cabeza, su sonrisa convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente rojas, y todavía un poco mojadas. "¿Cómo es que algunas personas pueden hacer cosas tan maravillosamente bondadosas en este mundo, pero otros son tan horribles? no tiene sentido, Ludwig. No lo entiendo."

Ludwig levantó la mirada, parpadeando, y observó los modelos de aeroplanos volar en círculos en la brisa. Él sabía, más allá de cualquier duda, que jamás conocería a alguien en el mundo que tuviera una imagen tan hermosa de este como la tenia Feliciano. "La guerra no es más que odio. Convierte a los hombres en animales. Pero el amor nos mantiene humanos."

Un largo silencio cayo, roto únicamente por sus tranquilas respiraciones y el ocasional cantar de un pájaro vagando a través de la ventana. Feliciano parecía querer decir algo, y finalmente bajó la mirada y su mano se quedo quieta. "Te extrañé mucho, Ludwig."

"Lo sé." Mucho... Feliciano jamás sabría qué tanto. Pero eso había terminado, y ese era el presente, y era para siempre.

"Lo siento." De repente Feliciano sonaba indeciso. "Desearía que... Quiero decir, yo no..."

Ludwig pasó una mano por la espalda de Feliciano para acercarlo. "No necesitas decir nada, Feliciano. Gracias por escuchar."

"Gracias por regresar a casa." Feliciano se apoyó contra el pecho de Ludwig, y aunque no podía sentirlas, Ludwig sabía que las piernas de Feliciano estaban enredadas con las suyas. Pero podía sentir el cálido aliento de Feliciano en su cuello mientras susurraba suavemente. _"Ich liebe dich, _Ludwig."

Ludwig tocó el oído de Feliciano con sus labios y susurró de vuelta. _"Ti amo,_ Feliciano. Por siempre."

.

A la mañana siguiente, Feliciano despertó en los brazos de Ludwig por primera vez. Los pájaros cantaban afuera de la ventana, la tenue luz irrumpía a través de las cortinas, y el pecho de Ludwig ascendía y descendía con un ritmo constante contra la mejilla de Feliciano. Un indescriptible e inevitable sentimiento de cálida, asombrosa y ligera, felicidad flotaba a través de él. Era como si cada lágrima fuera olvidada, y cada pena disuelta. Feliciano se estiró y tocó la mejilla de Ludwig, observó mientras sus parpados se agitaban y aquellos ojos azules se abrían. Ludwig parpadeó un par de veces, luego sus ojos se iluminaron con una gentil sonrisa. "Feliciano."

El corazón de Feliciano mando un estremecedor escalofrió por su piel. "Ludwig." Su estómago rugió. "Tengo hambre. ¿Tienen pasta aquí en Alemania?"

"¿Alemania?" Ludwig observó hacia la nada por un momento, después observó a su alrededor como si estuviera recordándose donde estaba. Finalmente suspiró comprensivo, sonrió de nuevo, y pasó un pulgar por la mejilla de Feliciano. "Si. Pero no para desayunar. Dime - ¿Aún te gusta el chocolate?"

Feliciano dejó salir un fuerte jadeo y se levantó disparado. "¿Chocolate para desayunar? ¿De verdad, Ludwig? ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Alemania es maravillosa!"

Durante el día entero, Feliciano sintió como si volara. Mientras Ludwig y él tomaban chocolate y café en la pequeña y soleada cocina, mandándose miradas, hablando de nada y ocasionalmente olvidándose de que estaban haciendo mientras simplemente se observaban el uno al otro. Mientras Ludwig le explicaba cómo funcionaba su brillante silla negra, girando las ruedas y moviendo los descansa brazos y finalmente dejándose convencer y dejando a Feliciano sentarse en su regazo mientras bajaban por el pasillo. Mientras se dirigían al jardín y paseaban a través de la hermosa, pajarera al aire libre que Gilbert había construido años atrás. Era asombroso lo natural e impresionantemente perfecto que se sentía estar con Ludwig una vez más. Feliciano nunca había sentido una felicidad tan sencilla, y natural en su vida.

Pero entonces, en el amplio, y verde patio, de pie en la distancia mientras Ludwig era rodeado por tres saltarines, escandalosos y enormes perros, Feliciano comenzaba a sentirse un poco inseguro. Ludwig lanzó la pelota una vez más a través del césped, observando a Feliciano mientras los tres perros corrían alegremente tras ella. "Son amigables, Feliciano. Ven a saludar."

Feliciano se aferró al barandal del porche y saludó con la mano. "Hola, cachorritos. ¿Ya puedo volver a adentro?"

Ludwig soltó una breve risa. Era la misma risa profunda que Feliciano recordaba tan bien, y aun así parecía que Ludwig no estaba acostumbrado. "No van a herirte."

Feliciano observó dudosamente hacia los tres perros que se perseguían uno detrás del otro a través del pasto. Uno dorado, uno café, y uno negro, todos enormes, ladrando y saltando. El dorado alcanzó la pelota primero, dando saltos por el campo para llevársela a Ludwig. Los otros lo seguían un poco más lento.

"Ahora son viejos." dijo Ludwig, tomando la pelota del perro dorado y acariciando su pelaje. De repente parecía triste. "He estado fuera por mucho tiempo, me he perdido gran parte de sus vidas. Pero aún les quedan unos cuantos años." Ludwig acarició las largas orejas del perro, hablándole en alemán.

Feliciano sintió un brillante resplandor bajo la piel. Su maravilloso, y amable Ludwig era igual de bueno y gentil a como Feliciano siempre lo recordaba. Feliciano observó mientras los perros se amontonaban alrededor de Ludwig, sus lenguas colgando y sus colas meneándose, apenas y tomando en cuenta a Feliciano. Tal vez no eran tan aterradores después de todo. Y si podían hacer que Ludwig sonriera de esa manera... "Parece simpático." dijo Feliciano vacilante. "El dorado parece simpático."

Ludwig le dedicó una sonrisa, y el corazón de Feliciano casi da un vuelco en su pecho. Ver esa sonrisa lo valía todo. "Este es Aster. Era un cachorro cuando me fui de casa. Es bastante gentil - todo lo que quiere hacer es jugar."

Feliciano se forzó a sí mismo a tomar un solo y precavido paso hacia el pasto, observando nerviosamente de reojo al enorme perro negro que estaba cerca. "Muy bien, voy a acariciar a Aster. Aster no se ve tan malo como el café esponjoso, o el negro."

"El café esponjoso es Blackie." Blackie trató de empujar a Aster fuera del camino, y Ludwig la empujó juguetonamente. "Y no es mala. Solo un poco celosa, a veces."

Feliciano tomó otro paso hacia el pasto, mordiendo su labio cuando Blackie saltó y colocó sus colosales patas frontales en el pecho de Ludwig. "¿Por qué el perrito café se llama Blackie?"

"La encontré abandonada en una fabrica vieja, cuando yo tenía alrededor de 18 años." Ludwig colocó las piernas de Blackie en el suelo firmemente. "Era muy pequeña, estaba escondida en una chimenea, y estaba completamente negra por el hollín. Así que la llame Blackie, y la traje a casa."

Feliciano jadeó, horrorizado, y una vez más se acerco. "¿En la chimenea? ¡Pobre Blackie! Okay, voy a acariciar a Blackie. Pero el grande de color negro aún es aterrador."

"Este es Berlitz." dijo Ludwig cuando el perro negro finalmente lo alcanzó. Le había tomado bastante tiempo correr de vuelta por el césped. "No es para nada aterrador. Si, es grande, y tiene un ladrido muy fuerte, y es un poco tímido con los extraños - pero simplemente es cariñoso, leal, y nunca heriría a nadie. Ya está bastante viejo, y se quedo sordo durante los bombardeos."

Feliciano colocó una mano en su pecho y sintió su labio temblar. Con razón el pobre Berlitz era tan lento... "¿Es sordo? ¡Oh, Perrito! Creo que acariciare a Berlitz también."

Ludwig se rio de nuevo, desorbitando el corazón de Feliciano. Estiró su mano y ladeó un poco su cabeza. "Entonces, ven."

Feliciano observó la mano estirada de Ludwig, su rostro sonriente, y después rio radiantemente. ¿Cómo era posible que le tuviera miedo a algo tan tonto? Se apresuró hacia Ludwig, se sentó en su regazo, y los tres perros comenzaron a empujarse inmediatamente para llamar su atención. Feliciano estiró su mano para tocar a Berlitz, quien cuidadosamente la acaricio con su hocico, esponjoso y mojado.

Ludwig colocó su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Feliciano y lo acercó. "Les agradas" Sonaba complacido.

Feliciano asintió contento, su absurdo miedo había desaparecido. Mientras los tres esponjosos perros se abarrotaban a su alrededor, olfateando curiosamente con sus narices y sacudiendo sus colas con deleite, Feliciano se preguntó cómo es que había podido pensar que eran aterradores. Tomo la pelota de las manos de Ludwig y la lanzó a través del patio. Aster y Blackie corrieron detrás de ella, pero Berlitz simplemente descanso su cabeza en la rodilla de Feliciano.

La mano de Ludwig se unió a la de Feliciano. "Te dije que no era aterrador."

Feliciano suspiró felizmente y besó la frente de Ludwig. "Deberíamos tener un gato."

Ludwig sólo se rió.

.

Feliciano y Ludwig pasaron el otoño en Alemania. El pequeño pueblo rodeado de arboles realmente era todo lo que aquella vez entre las ruinas de una iglesia en Italia Ludwig había dicho que era. Era cálido, era amigable, y realmente se sentía como un hogar. Pasaron la mayoría de los días afuera, ya fuera en las calles del pueblo o en los campos que lo rodeaban, en el aire fresco y los rayos del sol. Ludwig usualmente insistía en empujar la silla de ruedas el mismo, pero solo a veces le permitía a Feliciano empujarlo lentamente por las calles adoquinadas, pasando por bonitas tiendas, casas con techos triangulares y pulcros, jardines podados de manera impecable. Algunas veces Feliciano pensaba en que le hubiera gustado subir al gran castillo blanco, pero estaba sobre una infinidad de escaleras, y no quería ir sin Ludwig, y probablemente igual no era tan interesante.

Y así, los días de otoño pasaron como un sueño. Pero en vez del inconsciente, horrible, y vigilante sueño al que Feliciano se había acostumbrado desde la guerra, aquel sueño era hermoso, y no quería despertar nunca. Feliciano estaba sorprendido de lo fácil que le había resultado encajar en aquella extraña nueva vida en Alemania. El abuelo de Ludwig era serio, pero amable - no era ni remotamente aterrador a como lo parecía al principio. Le mostro a Feliciano sus viejas medallas de guerra, a veces le ayudaba a practicar su alemán, e incluso dejaba a Feliciano llamarle 'Opa Aldrich', aunque parecía un poco sorprendido al principio. Para el gran deleite de Feliciano, Roderich se quedó con ellos todo el otoño. Por las tardes, después de las largas caminatas de Ludwig y Feliciano, bebían un vino condimentado llamado gluehwein mientras Roderich tocaba el piano. Le enseñó a Feliciano varias canciones maravillosas, acerca de sueños, mañanas y luces, pero la melodía favorita de Feliciano para cantar era el 'Auf Wiedersehen' suyo y de Ludwig. Los gloriosos días de otoño pasaron con una felicidad sin fin y antes de que se diera cuenta, ya casi era invierno.

El día antes de que Feliciano y Ludwig regresaran a Italia pasaron la tarde en la cervecería local. Feliciano ya había estado ahí algunas veces, pero aun así estaba sorprendido por lo diferente que era a las cantinas en Italia. Largas, bancas de madera corrían al lado de pesadas mesas grabadas, vitrales que adornaban las viejas paredes de ladrillo, e incluso había una gran cabeza de alce sobre la chimenea, aunque Ludwig le había asegurado a Feliciano que era falsa. Meseras con el cabello trenzado y bonitos vestidos cargaban docenas de cervezas entre las mesas, y una banda tocaba en el escenario en una esquina, los músicos usaban tirantes, sombreros graciosos y estaban tocando grandes y brillantes instrumentos.

La única cosa que molestaba a Feliciano acerca del lugar era que en realidad no le gustaba la cerveza. Pero aquella era una cervecería, después de todo, y eso era lo que Ludwig y Roderich y Opa Aldrich siempre ordenaban. Ya estaban a la mitad de la suya, así que indeciso Feliciano tomó un trago de su jarra, e inmediatamente hizo una mueca. Ludwig parecía estar suprimiendo una sonrisa. "Puedes pedir otra cosa, Feliciano."

Feliciano lo miró de reojo. "Pero esta es una cervecería."

Los ojos de Ludwig se arrugaron y colocó brevemente su puño en sus labios. "Si, pero como ya te había dicho antes, no tienes que beber cerveza."

"Pero…" Feliciano observó furtivamente alrededor del salón. Los cuatro estaban sentados al final de una enorme mesa colocada contra una de las paredes, su lugar habitual, para hacer espacio para la silla de Ludwig. Desde ahí, definitivamente parecía que la cerveza era obligatoria - toda persona a la vista estaba bebiendo el espumoso liquido ámbar de aquellas grandes, y pesadas jarras. "¿Estás seguro?"

Ludwig asintió. "Bastante seguro. Hay cidra, Schnapps, o vino..."

"Oh, no sé si debería beber vino en una cervecería, Ludwig. Eso no sería muy educado. Además, Lovino dice que me pongo muy fastidioso cuando bebo vino, y usualmente comienzo a cantar, y no creo que a los músicos con sombreros graciosos les guste eso." Feliciano se inclinó y susurró. "Alguien debería decirles que se supone que debes sonreír cuando tocas música. ¡Ooh!" Feliciano se sentó de nuevo y le hizo señas a una mesera que pasaba, cargando una gran charola llena de comida. "¡Bretzels! _Danke, Fräulein. _Voy a extrañar estos cuando volvamos a casa en Italia, aunque estoy deseando volver a comer pasta bien hecha de nuevo. Ustedes los alemanes nunca hacen bien la salsa, y de verdad, no tienen que comer col con todo. Pero no puedo esperar a contarle a Lovino acerca del chocolate para desayunar, aunque probablemente no me creerá... Ooh, maní..."

Roderich observó a Ludwig entretenido, riendo discretamente mientras Feliciano tomaba puños de comida de la charola que cargaba la desconcertada mesera. "Va a ser muy raro sin ti por aquí, Feli."

Aldrich sacudió su cabeza con una familiar expresión de perplejidad, ligeramente entretenido. "Ciertamente será... más silencioso." Asintió hacia la mesera mientras se retiraba, y ella le dedicó una brillante sonrisa. Opa Aldrich era igual de popular entre las chicas del pueblo a como el Abuelo Roma lo era en Italia.

"Oh, pero no nos iremos para siempre." dijo Feliciano con seriedad. Ludwig y él habían decidido dividir su tiempo entre Italia y Alemania. Sólo que en ese momento el clima estaba volviéndose muy frío, y Ludwig odiaba el frío. "Volveremos en el verano, ¿No es así, Ludwig?"

Ludwig no respondió, pero asintió, y su mano alcanzó la de Feliciano debajo de la mesa. Feliciano la tomó y le ofreció un bretzel con su mano libre. Ludwig sacudió su cabeza, rechazándolo silenciosamente, aunque una risa alumbraba sus profundos ojos azules. Se la pasaba callado con frecuencia en esos días, pero estaba bien. Ludwig no necesitaba hablar para que Feliciano supiera que compartían la misma vivaz alegría.

"Ustedes son como dos pájaros." dijo Roderich, sonriendo con suavidad mientras se concentraba en limpiar sus lentes. "Volando al sur en invierno."

"A diferencia de ti, Roderich," dijo Aldrich, inclinándose hacia delante y llenando su jarra con la cerveza del gran barril que estaba en la mesa. "El invierno en Alemania no será ni remotamente tan frio como a dónde vas. Aun no entiendo porque no esperas hasta la primavera." Feliciano sabía que Aldrich no quería quedarse solo de nuevo. Ya había expresado su decepción hacia la idea de Ludwig partiendo a Italia, y era obvio que pensaba en ambos Roderich y Feliciano como sus propios nietos. Feliciano solo deseaba que algún día el abuelo Roma pudiera sentirse de ese modo acerca de Ludwig.

Roderich se encogió disculpándose. "Ya he esperado demasiado para atender este asunto. Debí haber partido meses atrás."

"¿Nos visitaras en Italia cuando termines?" preguntó Feliciano entusiasmado. "¿Y me traerás un regalo? ¿Qué tienen en Finlandia?"

"¿Vodka?" Aldrich sugirió suavemente.

El labio de Feliciano se dobló con disgusto. "Oh, no me traigas vodka, Roderich. Creo que casi prefiero la cerveza."

Roderich sonrió mientras colocaba sus lentes de vuelta a su lugar. "Estoy seguro de que te encontrare algo, Feli. Y con gusto te visitare. Tal vez, incluso podría acompañarme, Aldrich."

Feliciano se volteó hacia Aldrich suplicante. "¡Oh, sí! Y entonces podrá conocer al abuelo Roma, a Lovino, y Antonio..."

"Antonio," Aldrich repitió pensativo, dándole golpecitos a su jarra de cerveza. "Ese es el amigo español de Gilbert, ¿verdad? El que se ríe mucho. Solía mandarte modelos de aeroplanos, Ludwig."

Ludwig asintió. "Si. Deseo volverlo a ver."

Feliciano alzó su mano y rio. "Por supuesto, olvidé que ya lo conocía. ¿No es gracioso como todos parecen conocerse? Es un mundo pequeño, eso es lo que el abuelo Roma dice. Yo creo que usted seria amigo de mi abuelo, Opa Aldrich. ¿Alguna vez ha estado en Italia?"

Aldrich bajó la mirada hacia su cerveza, su expresión repentinamente en blanco. "No en muchos años, Feliciano. Combatí en el noreste, en el rio Isonzo, durante la gran guerra."

"¿Isonzo?" Feliciano estrelló su mano en la mesa y se inclino hacia delante sorprendido. Había escuchado ese nombre muchas veces, por ambos admiradores extraños y las propias historias de guerra del abuelo Roma. Él era el Maggiore Vargas, después de todo, héroe de la campaña de Isonzo. "¡Mi abuelo peleo en Isonzo! Era uno de los comandantes más jóvenes en el ejército italiano, ¿Sabe?" Feliciano jadeó, sus ojos se abrieron como platos. El abuelo Roma había estado en el ejército italiano; Opa Aldrich en el alemán. Habían sido enemigos. "Oh Dios mío... ¿Cree que combatieron uno contra el otro?"

Aldrich hizo una pausa, congelado, sus nudillos se tornaron blancos mientras aferraba su jarra de cerveza. Le tomó unos minutos para tartamudear incrédulo. "Comandante Vargas. Tu abuelo no es... ¿Augustus Vargas?"

Feliciano sintió la mano de Ludwig aferrarse un poco mas fuerte a la suya. "¡Entonces si lo conoció! ¡Wow! ¡Realmente es un mundo pequeño! Pero ya nadie lo llama Augustus, golpeó a la última persona que lo hizo."

Roderich parecía casi tan sorprendido como Aldrich. "Debieron haber comandado bandos opuestos de la batalla." Dijo incrédulo. "¡Que extraordinario!"

Aldrich no respondió, seguía silencioso y observando a la nada. Los otros esperaron, callados, hasta que finalmente Ludwig habló suavemente. _"¿_Großvater_?"_

Aldrich sacudió su cabeza ligeramente luego tomó un largo trago de cerveza como si aquello fuera calmarlo. "Lo conocí muy brevemente, Feliciano. Supongo que sería más preciso decir que sabía de él. Era un enemigo feroz, y también el más honorable con el que jamás hubiera combatido." Aldrich observaba a Ludwig, después a Feliciano y dejo salir una risa. "Nieto del comandante Vargas. Mein Gott, Necesito más cerveza."

.

El corazón de Feliciano estaba acelerado y su cuerpo entero parecía dispararse, emocionado por regresar a aquellos azules, y placenteros cielos Italianos lejos del profundo frío en Alemania. El viaje en tren con Ludwig fue más agradable que el primero sin el que le había parecido interminable, pero Feliciano estaba aliviado de estar afuera de nuevo, entre las familiares esencias y los entusiasmados cantos de los pájaros. Ludwig tardó más de lo usual para manejar su silla en los caminos del pueblo, pero era agradable ir despacio. Feliciano no podía evitar ir y venir entre los campos, abriendo sus brazos y riendo en el gentil viento. Alemania era maravillosa, pero era bueno volver a su hogar.

Más adelante bajando la carretera, ante el viejo y roto tanque, Ludwig se detuvo un momento para estirar sus manos. "Mira, Ludwig." Feliciano chilló mientras corría de vuelta hacia él. "¡La lavanda está floreciendo!"

"Eso es bueno." respondió Ludwig, con una pequeña sonrisa distraída en sus labios. "Me vendría bien un invierno corto." dijo suavemente, observando alrededor y sacudiendo su cabeza con asombro. "Increíble." dijo tranquilo. "Es exactamente como recordaba. Incluso el tanque sigue aquí."

La gran máquina de acero ya estaba oxidada, un largo pasto, zarcillos y una variedad de coloridas plantas trepaban por sus costados. Había estado tanto tiempo al lado del camino que Feliciano apenas y lo notaba. "Supongo que debieron olvidar que estaba aquí - ha estado aquí desde que la guerra inicio, y nunca nadie volvió por el."

"Es un viejo modelo Panzer 1, de 1937."

"Oh. ¿Lo es?" Feliciano no sabía nada de eso. Apunto al enredijo de coloridas hierbas que crecían en su superficie. "Mira - hay flores en el. Es mucho más bonito ahora, ¿No crees? Y ¡Oh!" en el grupo de flores rodeadas de maleza Feliciano localizo una sola y brillante, margarita roja. La alcanzó y la recogió cuidadosamente, la desempolvó, y la presionó en la mano de Ludwig. "Aquí, Ludwig, es por la que perdiste en Rusia."

Ludwig observó la flor en silencio. Después de unos momentos volteo su cabeza y parpadeó rápidamente. "Gracias." dijo finalmente, devolviendo su mirada a Feliciano, sus pensamientos indescifrables detrás de aquellos azules ojos tan claros, como un cielo despejado. Feliciano sentía que su aliento se atoraba en su garganta - después de todo ese tiempo, aquellos ojos azules eran exactamente los mismos. Y aquel era casi el lugar exacto en donde Feliciano se había perdido en ellos por primera vez.

"Vamos, Ludwig." Feliciano se forzó a hablar, pero sintió como si estuviera rompiendo un hechizo al hacerlo. "Solo hay que subir un poco más"

Ambos sabían su destino; no había necesidad de hablar de ello. Adentrándose un poco más en el camino, alrededor de un pequeño doblez en el sendero, el familiar campo se elevaba como un mar verde y dorado. Y contra el paisaje de las montañas, alto, fuerte y eterno, estaba de pie su roble; su otro lugar. El corazón de Feliciano dio un vuelco, su sangre comenzó a arder, y una vez más corrió hacia adelante, el pasto amarillo que alguna vez había sido silvestre apenas y le rozaba los tobillos mientras corría. Todos esos años había esperado allí solo, y entonces, finalmente, estaba allí de nuevo con Ludwig. Una risa emergía de su pecho mientras su cabeza se tornaba ligera. Era demasiado maravillosamente perfecto para ser verdad. Cuando Feliciano alcanzó el árbol se dio la vuelta para llamar a Ludwig, pero en vez de eso se quedo quieto, las palabras muriendo en sus labios. Ludwig no se movió para seguirlo. Solo lo observó, inmóvil, sus ojos fijados en Feliciano y sus labios convertidos en una pequeña, y distraída sonrisa.

Una repentina brisa sacudió las hojas sobre sus cabezas y un breve recuerdo se reflejo rápidamente ante los ojos de Feliciano. Una imagen de Ludwig en su traje gris de oficial hecho a la medida, cabeza en alto y sus hombros rectos, dando unos valientes pasos largos a través del campo con el sol poniéndose detrás de él. Tan rápido como había llegado, la imagen había desaparecido. Pero lo que había quedado era tan maravillosamente perfecto, que Feliciano sintió su corazón dar un vuelco y su respiración detenerse. Nunca había sido el extravagante uniforme Ludwig, o su guapo rostro, su altura, o su fuerza. Era su amabilidad, su lealtad; era la forma en que hacía sentir a Feliciano aceptado, respetado y seguro. Esa era la razón por la cual Feliciano lo amaba. Era ese el porqué apenas y notaba la brillante silla negra. Porque nunca había sido la apariencia de Ludwig; nunca habían sido sus habilidades. Incluso si estaba cambiado, aquel era el mismo Ludwig al piloto que usaba el uniforme de oficial, y aquel aun era su otro lugar, y Feliciano nunca lo había amado tanto. Se quedo parado esperando, su respiración agitada y su piel hormigueando, mientras Ludwig se movía lentamente entre el campo. Cuando finalmente lo alcanzo, Ludwig tomó la mano de Feliciano y sonrió. "Buon giorno, bello."

Las palabras hicieron que las rodillas de Feliciano se debilitaran. El viento batía su cabello y reía brillante, dichosa e incontrolablemente. "Guten Tag, sweetheart!" Feliciano cayó en el regazo de Ludwig, arrojó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, y sintió los fuertes, y seguros brazos de Ludwig alrededor suyo. Sus labios se encontraron fácil y perfectamente; una risa eufórica emergía entre los dos. Allí ya no habría mas despedidas.

Cinco veces Feliciano había besado a Ludwig en ese campo. Sabia, mas allá de cualquier duda, que lo besaría muchas veces más. Pero Feliciano también sabía que ninguna sería tan liberadora, tan asombrosa, tan hermosamente perfecta como aquel simple beso de saludo, en aquella hermosa tarde italiana de invierno, en su otro lugar debajo de su roble.

.

Se estaba haciendo tarde para cuando llegaron al pequeño sendero que daba a su casa. Había subido por ese camino miles de veces, con el sol bajo en el cielo y las estrellas ya brillando. Pero esa vez, con las luces por delante y Ludwig a su lado, Feliciano realmente sintió como si se dirigiera a su hogar. Y en la debilitada luz, Feliciano solo podía figurarse a su hermano ya parado en la puerta.

"¡Lovino!" Feliciano corrió el resto del camino, riendo mientras caía en los expectantes brazos de Lovino.

"¡Más despacio, Feli!" Lovino sujetó fuertemente a Feliciano, su abrazo cálido y familiar, hogareño. "Te vas a caer y te vas a lastimar."

"No no lo hare, no seas bobo. ¿Has estado esperando mucho? ¿Dónde está Antonio? ¿Dónde está el abuelo?" Feliciano retrocedió un paso, sonriendo ampliamente. "Oh, no puedo esperar a contarte todo, y espero que nadie este molesto porque llegamos tan tarde, pero era una tarde encantadora para ir a caminar, y con Ludwig andando en..." Feliciano inmediatamente se interrumpió. Se dio cuenta, con una apuñalada de culpa en el estómago, que había olvidado mencionar la silla de ruedas de Ludwig en las cortas cartas que había enviado a casa. "Yo, um..." Lovino sólo observaba a través de él, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y Feliciano se dio la vuelta para ver a Ludwig aproximarse a la puerta.

"Hola, Lovino."

Lovino mordió su labio, se cruzó de brazos, y bajó la mirada hacia sus pies. Se miraba como si no supiera que decir; pero entonces, Lovino a menudo no sabía que decir. Feliciano no estaba seguro si consolar a su hermano o a Ludwig, pero antes de que el silencio se volviera incomodo, fue agradecidamente roto por una voz conocida.

"¿Quién es ese que escucho en la puerta?" Antonio tardó unos cuantos momentos para atravesar la puerta - caminaba lentamente esos días. Cuando notó la silla de Ludwig giro su cabeza rápidamente, una dolorosa expresión cruzando su rostro. Tomó un solo y profundo respiro, mientras sentía aceptación y entendimiento. Luego la expresión se había ido, y en su lugar sonrió. "Pequeño Ludwig. Ha pasado mucho tiempo."

Ludwig casi se encogió cuando notó el brazo faltante de Antonio. Feliciano se pateó mentalmente: otra cosa que había olvidado mencionar. Pero Ludwig se recupero tan rápido como Antonio, y era obvio que estaba feliz de ver al viejo amigo de su hermano otra vez. "Diez años más o menos, creo. Es bueno verte, Antonio."

Antonio se inclinó y abrazó cálidamente a Ludwig. "Ustedes los Beilschmidt son indestructibles."

La voz de Ludwig era áspera cuando respondió, sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Antonio. "Desearía que así fuera."

Antonio apretó el hombro de Ludwig, se puso derecho, y por un momento él y Ludwig se compadecieron el uno al otro en silencio. Feliciano casi podía ver los recuerdos reproducirse detrás de sus ojos. Luego Antonio rio. "¡Pero por Dios, pequeño Ludwig, te pusiste tan grande!" apresuradamente se volteo a Feliciano, parpadeando rápidamente. "¡Y Feli! ¡Dame un abrazo! Uh-oh, Creo que toda esa comida alemana te ha engordado..."

Feliciano abrio la boca indignado mientras Antonio arrojaba un brazo su hombro. "¡No es mi culpa! ¡Tienen chocolate para desayunar!"

Eso llamó la atención de Lovino. "¿Chocolate para el desayuno?"

"¡Pero por supuesto!" chilló Antonio. "¡Ningún desayuno alemán está completo sin un bloque de chocolate, un barril de cerveza, y un puerco rostizado entero!"

"Solo en ocasiones especiales." dijo Ludwig, la comisura de su labio se convirtió en una pequeña sonrisa socarrona.

Antonio colocó una mano en su pecho y jadeó fuertemente. "¡¿Acaso fue eso un chiste, Ludwig Beilschmidt?! Dios, ¿Qué es lo que Feli te ha hecho?" Antonio rio y sacudió su cabeza con asombro. "¡Pero hay tanto que preguntar! ¿Cómo está tu abuelo? ¿Y Roderich? Ya conociste a mi Lovino, por supuesto. Me disculpo si te pareció grosero, no lo hace a propósito..."

"¡No te disculpes por mí, bastardo!"

Antonio dejó salir una risita. "Eso tampoco fue a propósito."

Feliciano tuvo que suprimir la abrumadora emoción que se elevaba por su garganta. Nunca se había atrevido a imaginar, ni siquiera a pensar que algún día estaría parado en esa puerta con Ludwig; que volverían a casa juntos. Antonio estaba tan feliz y tolerante, y Lovino aprendería a entender. La única cosa que preocupaba a Feliciano era la reacción del abuelo Roma. ¿Y si aun estaba molesto? ¿Y si no quería dirigirle la palabra a Ludwig? ¿Que pasaría si incluso le dijera que se fuera? Los pensamientos de Feliciano comenzaron a salirse de control. Si, el abuelo Roma lo había dejado ir a Alemania, pero ¿Y si había cambiado de parecer? ¿Y si Feliciano tenía que escoger entre Ludwig y su familia? Ya había hecho la decisión antes, y sabía que no podría soportar ese dolor de nuevo. Pero y si...

"Ah, por fin llegaron."

Feliciano casi saltó, su corazón volando hacia su garganta cuando se dio cuenta de que el abuelo Roma estaba parado en la puerta. Antonio se apartó del medio y Ludwig asintió educadamente, aunque sus manos se aferraban firmemente a los reposabrazos de su silla. "Comandante Vargas."

"Teniente Beilschmidt." El abuelo Roma estaba parado derecho y orgulloso, su expresión fijada e indescifrable. Hubo un silencioso, e interminable momento en que los dos hombres simplemente se veían el uno al otro. Finalmente, Roma bajó la mirada e inclinó su cabeza. "Pero no hay que usar esos viejos títulos militares aquí." Entonces, para el completo impacto de Feliciano, el abuelo Roma se inclinó y abrazó a Ludwig. "Bienvenido a casa, Ludwig."

Ludwig parecía estar completamente estupefacto. Finalmente dio unas palmadas en el hombro de Roma incómodamente. "Uh... Grazie, Signore."

Feliciano rápidamente rompió en llanto.

.

La mañana siguiente fue más fría, la brisa cargaba un ligero frío mientras Feliciano caminaba por los campos recién arados con Ludwig. Aun era muy temprano, el sol apenas y se había elevado sobre las montañas y un reluciente roció aun se adhería al pasto. Pero el abuelo Roma había dicho que los lirios estaban floreciendo en los campos del norte, y el amanecer siempre era el mejor momento para recoger flores, además, era una mañana demasiado hermosa como desperdiciarla. Al principio Feliciano estaba preocupado de que la larga caminata fuera demasiado rocosa para la silla de Ludwig, pero Ludwig la manejo fácilmente, y sus brazos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para pasar por las zonas duras. Feliciano levantó la mirada hacia el sol saliente, que tornaba el cielo naranja a lo largo del horizonte. "No puedo creer que el abuelo, Lovino y Antonio prefirieran dormir a ver este bonito cielo."

Ludwig rió suavemente. "Bueno, nos fuimos a dormir hace solo 3 horas."

Feliciano encogió sus hombros."Esa no es excusa, Ludwig. Tu y yo estamos aquí, ¿No?"

"Si, pero prefiero que solo seamos tu y yo."

Era gracioso, como palabras tan sencillas provenientes de Ludwig aun podían detener el aliento de Feliciano y hacer que su pecho se agitara. Peinó hacia atrás su cabello desordenado por el viento y se concentró en patear una roca a través del pasto. "Yo también, Ludwig. Pero fue una noche encantadora, ¿No es así?"

Ludwig asintió, aunque parecía un poco incrédulo. "Sorprendentemente encantadora, y... Extraña."

De hecho, había sido una extraña, encantadora, irreal, y aun así una perfectamente maravillosa tarde. Con el fuego ardiendo el olor a café en el aire, los cinco hablaron de trenes, del pueblo de Ludwig, de música, y de Shakespeare, de todo menos de la guerra. Antonio contó viejas historias acerca de Gilbert y Ludwig que hicieron a todos reír, incluso a Lovino. Y Feliciano se quedó dormido en el hombro de Ludwig, dichoso y contento. Amaba el pueblo de Ludwig, pero era maravilloso estar en casa con su familia - su familia italiana. Feliciano supuso que tenía dos familias entonces.

"Creo que el abuelo Roma estaba muy contento al escuchar que eras nieto de Opa Aldrich, aunque escupiera su bebida por todos lados. Pero me reí cuando dijo que ustedes dos eran idénticos. ¡No se parecen en nada! Tu cabello es mucho más corto, después de todo." Feliciano alcanzó la rama de un árbol mientras pasaban, arrancando una hoja verde y girándola entre sus dedos. "Y tu sonríes más."

"¿Lo hago?" Ludwig sonaba un tanto sorprendido ante aquello.

"Por supuesto. Opa Aldrich nunca sonríe, siempre parece un poco sorprendido."

Ludwig dejó salir un corto, y pesado respiro. "Solo cuando tu estas cerca."

Feliciano ladeó su cabeza inquisitivamente. "¿Soy así de sorprendente?"

"Constantemente, Feliciano." Pero Ludwig lo dijo amablemente, y Feliciano supo que se refería a algo bueno. Feliciano se estiro para alcanzar otra hoja mientras pasaban por el siguiente árbol.

"Bueno, eso está bien, supongo. Yo me sorprendo todo el tiempo. De hecho estoy sorprendido en este momento. Quiero decir, el abuelo Roma dijo que los lirios florecían en el noroeste del campo, pero no veo ningún lirio, solo veo estos árboles, el pasto, algunas margaritas y esa casita de allá..." Feliciano se interrumpió abruptamente, frunciendo el ceño y poniendo su mano por encima de sus ojos para ver más allá del pasto. Allí, al borde del campo, estaba el viejo granero que vivía, ambas dulce y amargamente, en la memoria de Feliciano. Solo que no era el mismo. Era mucho más grande entonces, con un colorido, jardín cercado y amplias ventanas y una brillante puerta verde. Ya no era un granero - era una pequeña casa de campo. Feliciano se detuvo en seco, las hojas cayendo olvidadas de sus dedos. Estaba completamente asombrado. "¿Qué... Qué pasó?"

"Es ese..." Ludwig se detuvo, volteó su cabeza, observó alrededor, luego suspiró comprendiendo. "¿Cuando lo convirtieron en una casa?"

Feliciano sacudió su cabeza, con la mirada fija, estupefacto y confundido. "No lo sé. Tal vez alguien la compró, o... No lo sé."

"¿No estaba así cuando partiste hacia Alemania?"

"¡No! ¡Era solo un granero! Bueno, no solo un granero, quiero decir... Yo..." Feliciano se interrumpió de nuevo, aquellas dulces y amargas memorias inundando su mente. Esa noche durante la guerra con Ludwig, en un granero de heno frente a la chimenea, bajo el techo bombardeado por la lluvia. Esa abrasadora noche de cercanía y felicidad y plenitud; esa vez en que Feliciano se había unido tan perfectamente con Ludwig. Más allá del impacto y la confusión de porque aquel lugar había cambiado tan drásticamente, Feliciano repentinamente se dio cuenta de una cosa: lo mucho que deseaba aquello de nuevo. "Ludwig, recuerdas..."

Ludwig respondió antes de que Feliciano pudiera terminar. "Sí."

El frío viento soplaba fuertemente, golpeando el cabello de Feliciano contra su mejilla. Cruzó sus dedos, tomó un profundo respiró y entonces pregunto, "¿Crees que alguna vez podamos volver a hacer eso?"

Esa vez Ludwig tardo demasiado en responder. Apartó la mirada cuando hablo. "No lo sé."

Feliciano asintió, respiró, y sonrió. "Vamos a ver más de cerca." Feliciano corrió hacia la pequeña casa, Ludwig siguiéndolo por detrás. Cuando alcanzó los arboles perenne que rodeaban los bordes del amplio campo, Feliciano dio la vuelta en el pequeño camino cercado que conducía a la brillante puerta verde de la casa. Su estomago dio un vuelco cuando vio que había una nota adherida a ella. "¡Ludwig!" llamó, arrancando la nota de la puerta. "Hay algo en..."

_ Eres un hombre adulto, Feli. No puedes vivir con tu abuelo por siempre. _

Feliciano estaba seguro de que su corazón se detuvo cuando leyó la nota, garabateada con la familiar escritura del abuelo Roma. Al principio no la entendió, y después pensó que la había leído mal, y luego estaba bastante seguro de que estaba soñando. Las palabras se ponían borrosas mientras se giraba lentamente, abrumado y mudo, para ver a Ludwig pasar con su silla por el pequeño camino rodeado por el jardín. "¿Feliciano?" Ludwig se acercó lentamente, con una expresión de preocupación y desconcierto. "¿Qué pasa?"

Feliciano simplemente sacudió su cabeza, apenas capaz de créelo. "Es nuestra."

Ludwig se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño con desconcierto. "¿Es qué?"

Feliciano se rió. Una vez que empezaba, no podía detenerse. "¡Es nuestra!" chilló de nuevo, agitando la pequeña nota blanca y corriendo por el camino. Una abrumadora dicha lo inundó y solo podía reírse, jadear, y arrojar sus brazos alrededor de Ludwig mientras caía en su regazo. Ludwig tomó la nota de sus dedos, leyó las palabras, y luego simplemente sostuvo a Feliciano en sus brazos.

Feliciano nunca había sabido que tal felicidad existía. No entendía como es que podía merecer todo eso. Simplemente no sabía cómo contener aquella felicidad tan tremenda.

Allí es donde viviría con Ludwig. Allí en los dorados campos italianos; allí con el paisaje de las montañas y cerca de su roble. Allí, finalmente habría un lugar para ellos.

El invierno italiano pasó tan rápida y encantadoramente como el otoño en Alemania. Feliciano pasaba las mañanas trabajando en su pequeño jardín, plantando lirios blancos y margaritas rojas y fanegas de albahaca y romero. Ludwig usualmente lo observaba silenciosamente, escuchando mientras Feliciano hablaba o cantaba en la luz de la tarde. En las tardes a veces iban a caminar al pueblo, comprando en el mercado o reuniéndose con Antonio y Lovino para tomar café en la cantina - en esas tardes usualmente terminaban en su roble, donde hablaban y recogían flores y Feliciano a veces cantaba. Era una perfecta, y hermosa vida, y Feliciano sabía que se la merecían. Cierto, al principio algunos de los habitantes del pueblo tuvieron dificultades aceptando a un ex-oficial alemán viviendo entre ellos, pero para cuando la primavera llego la mayoría lo habían aceptado. Después de todo, era algo penoso perder una pelea contra un hombre en silla de ruedas.

.

La tormenta de la tarde irrumpió de repente, sin aviso, alcanzando a Feliciano y Ludwig desprevenidos mientras caminaban de regreso a casa después de haber ido mercado. Para cuando atravesaron la puerta frontal, mojados, temblando y sin aliento, estaban completamente empapados. Ludwig sacudió la lluvia de su cabello e inmediatamente se dirigió a la chimenea de la habitación. "Nunca me voy a acostumbrar a este clima italiano." murmuró, escuchando a Feliciano reír como respuesta mientras bajaba por el pasillo detrás de él.

"¡Por lo menos estas tormentas de primavera no son tan aterradoras como las de invierno!" El repentino estruendo de un trueno sacudió las ventanas y Feliciano soltó un chillido, sus pasos sonaban más fuertes hasta que Ludwig sintió unos brazos aferrándose alrededor de su cuello. Ludwig se detuvo, dejó salir un suspiro de resignación, luego le dio la vuelta a su silla y colocó a Feliciano en su regazo. La mirada de miedo de Feliciano se convirtió primero en sorpresa, y después a una radiante felicidad mientras se recargaba contento contra el hombro de Ludwig. Ludwig puso los ojos en blanco mientras se dirigía a la habitación. Era ridículo, de verdad. Feliciano pasaba casi tanto tiempo en la silla como el mismo Ludwig.

"¿Que te he dicho de los truenos, Feliciano?"

"El trueno es el sonido que hacen los rayos, no el sonido de viejos dioses peleando en las montañas." Feliciano recitó obedientemente.

"Exacto. Nada que temer." Ludwig pasó por la amplia puerta de la habitación, la opaca luz de la tarde se filtraba por las cortinas y proyectaba sombras en las duelas alfombradas. Froto los brazos de Feliciano rápidamente antes de empujarlo de su regazo. "Ahora ve a cambiarte, estas congelado. Yo voy a prender el fuego."

La chimenea del viejo granero había sido cambiada al centro de la habitación, al lado opuesto del tocador y la cama, bordeada por una cornisa barnizada cubierta con coloridos floreros, fotografías enmarcadas, y una simple cajita de madera que contenía dos valiosas fotografías. Ludwig se dispuso a prender la chimenea mientras Feliciano hablaba detrás de él.

"¿Si el trueno es el ruido que hace el rayo, entonces porque ves el rayo primero?"

"Porque la luz viaja mas rápido que el sonido." Ludwig explicó pacientemente, colocando más leña en el fuego.

"Todo suena muy extraño, Ludwig, pero estoy seguro de que tu sabes más acerca de eso que yo. Y ya no creo que los truenos sean tan aterradores, excepto cuando estoy desprevenido, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por cierto, tendremos que volver al mercado mañana, porque tiré los tomates en la lluvia y tengo que hacer el soufflé mientras la albahaca aun está fresca - Oh no, ¿Crees que la tormenta arruine mis especias? ¡Acabo de plantar unas nuevas!"

Ludwig cerró la rejilla del chispeante fuego y giró su silla, listo para asegurarle a Feliciano que sus hierbas seguramente estarían bien. Las palabras murieron instantáneamente en sus labios. Feliciano estaba parado ante la ventana, desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sosteniendo la cortina a un lado y asomándose hacia el jardín. Su cabello mojado se pegaba a su cuello, empapado y plano a excepción de de ese único rizo, goteando brillantes riachuelos de agua por su piel desnuda que centelleaba como oro ante la luz del fuego. Era absolutamente hermoso. Ludwig tragó pesadamente, su garganta se secaba y su respiración se volvía más rápida. Una ola de calor bajó por su espalda, hormigueando en la base de su columna, extendiéndose a otras áreas en las que ya no estaba acostumbrado a sentir. Feliciano dobló uno de sus pies descalzos en el piso, se limpio el agua de la frente, y sonrió mientras se daba la vuelta.

"Creo que estarán bien, supongo puedo volverlas a plantar si... ¿Ludwig?"

"Feliciano." Ludwig simplemente extendió una mano hacia Feliciano, necesitando que la tomara; necesitando que entendiera. Feliciano observó perplejo solo por un segundo más. Sus ojos dorados se oscurecieron, sus suaves labios se separaron, y respiró un silencioso, y tembloroso. "Oh" Luego sonrió de nuevo, hermosa, tranquila y confiadamente. El corazón de Ludwig dio un vuelco en su pecho, ligero y completo, mientras Feliciano corría hacia sus brazos. Por supuesto que entendía.

En solo minutos la lluvia en el exterior comenzaba a aumentar, golpeando fuertemente contra el techo mientras la chispeante luz del fuego pintaba la piel de Feliciano con un suave brillo dorado. Acostado en la amplia, y baja cama, Ludwig levantó la mirada hacia Feliciano quien rodeaba su cintura con ambas piernas; pasando sus ásperas manos sobre los suaves y temblorosos muslos y las cálidas, y firmes caderas. Los ojos de Feliciano no se apartaron de los de Ludwig, sus propias manos trazaban ligeros círculos en el pecho de Ludwig. Ludwig sabía que ambos, de alguna manera, tenían miedo de intentar aquello. Después de todo, lo habían intentado unas cuantas veces desde el invierno, y habían logrado un éxito muy limitado. Pero también sabia que confiaba en Feliciano, y lo amaba con desesperación, y Ludwig quería aquello tanto para él como para su pequeño y amado italiano.

"Está bien, Feliciano." Ludwig se estiró para tocar la mejilla de Feliciano, dejando su mano caer lentamente sobre unos labios inseguros, hombros frágiles y aquella cicatriz blanca de bala en el pecho de Feliciano que aun perforaba el corazón de Ludwig. "Vamos a ir despacio."

El largo rugido de un trueno hizo eco a través de la habitación. La mano de Feliciano aferró la de Ludwig fuertemente, pero después sonrió. "¿Había una tormenta la primera vez, recuerdas?"

Ludwig sonrió de vuelta. Por supuesto que recordaba. Asintió como respuesta, luego simplemente dijo. "_Baciami_."

Los ojos de Feliciano se abrieron de par en par ante el recuerdo y se inclinó en un abrasador beso. Mientras lo hacía, lentamente levantó sus caderas y se hundió en Ludwig. Ludwig dejó salir un agudo suspiro de sorpresa al sentir la opaca, y estrecha presión, un escalofrió formándose, el lento inicio de una sensación. Feliciano gimió suavemente contra sus labios y Ludwig lo besó de nuevo, sus manos colocadas ligeramente en esos suaves, y flexibles muslos mientras Feliciano se tomaba su tiempo para acostumbrarse a la posición. "Oh." susurró en un respiro, el maravilloso, y casi sorprendido tono en su voz mandaba olas de calor por el cuello de Ludwig. "Oh, Ludwig..."

Ludwig apartó sus manos de los muslos de Feliciano y las colocó en su cintura, levantándolo suavemente y moviéndolo con facilidad. Era diferente, y un poco extraño, el instintivo deseo de penetrar sin tener la habilidad para hacerlo. Pero también se trataba de algo más. El apresurado movimiento de las caderas de Feliciano, el cercano calor de sus entrecortados suspiros, la oscura mirada de sus pesados ojos: todo quemaba a través de las venas de Ludwig y se contraía debajo de sus caderas, transformándose en algo parecido al placer. Aquello era acerca de estar con Feliciano, tan cerca como sus cuerpos lo permitieran; se trataba de oscurecer aquellos ojos dorados y sacar aquellos suspiros de los labios de Feliciano.

Feliciano separo sus rodillas, presionándose aun más cerca, y respiró suavemente. "¿Puedes sentirme, Ludwig?"

"_Ja, _Feliciano." Ludwig aferró su agarre, de nuevo levantando a Feliciano y bajándolo. "Puedo sentirte."

La mirada de absoluta dicha y alivio en el rostro de Feliciano derritió cualquier rastro restante de duda. Porque Ludwig si lo sentía. No era igual a la primera noche tormentosa al lado de la chimenea, y jamás seria lo mismo. Y aun así era más puro, más real; cada radiante vistazo, cada tacto de la perfección de Feliciano sacaba una sensación más profunda del roto cuerpo de Ludwig. Ludwig levantó una mano para tocar la mejilla de Feliciano, su cuello; pasó sus dedos por la gentil curva de su espalda; alcanzando su costado y pasando por el medio de sus muslos. Feliciano chilló, arqueando su espalda ante el tacto, y Ludwig sintió su respiración contenerse ante su dorada belleza. Ludwig casi se perdió en el ritmo, en la consumidora sensación del unisonó, hasta que apenas y sabía donde terminaba su cuerpo y donde comenzaba el de Feliciano.

Para entonces, Ludwig ya estaba acostumbrado al sonido de Feliciano, a su risa, canto y su parloteo constante. Aun así en esos raros momentos, Feliciano estaba callado a excepción del rápido ritmo de su respiración y sus suspiros en aumento que se convertían en pequeños, y temblorosos gemidos. Ludwig amaba el sonido de Feliciano, y amaba su silencio. Amaba su extravagancia y su felicidad. Y cuando el estómago de Feliciano se estrecho, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus ojos abiertos de par en par se entrelazaron con los de Ludwig, Ludwig amó que él era la razón del jadeante orgasmo de Feliciano.

El momento pareció durar una eternidad y un instante, los nervios de Ludwig disparándose a su propia estable, y máxima dicha, hasta que la respiración de Feliciano se estabilizó y sus manos temblorosas se quedaron quietas en el pecho de Ludwig. Ludwig colocó su mano en la nuca de Feliciano y lo acercó en un profundo beso, envolviendo su cálido, y somnoliento cuerpo en un firme abrazo. Los labios de Feliciano eran lentos y relajados contra los suyos, hasta que rompió el beso con una corta, y suave risa. "Oh Ludwig, um... Yo, uh, oh."

Ludwig no pudo evitar sentirse engreídamente satisfecho ante eso, aun dichoso de que podía hacer que Feliciano se sintiera de esa manera; de que el podía ser la causa de esos respiros pesados y extremidades exhaustas. Por mucho tiempo Ludwig había estado inseguro de si esa unión era posible, y entonces un puro, y claro alivio fluía a través de cada parte de él. Alivio de que aun podía hacer aquello por Feliciano. Alivio de que aun tenia aquello; se tenían uno al otro, y lo tenían todo.

El sonido de los truenos olvidados y la lluvia llenaron de nuevo la recamara mientras Feliciano caía al lado de Ludwig, arrojando un brazo sobre su pecho, y respirando contra su cuello. Ludwig alcanzó las sabanas y trató de no hacer ver muy obvio mientras ajustaba sus piernas debajo de las sabanas. Feliciano simplemente sonrió contra su piel. "¿Ludwig?"

"¿Mm?"

"Estoy muy feliz en este momento."

Ludwig jaló a Feliciano devuelta en sus brazos y besó su frente. "Yo también lo estoy, Feliciano." Y lo estaba. Ludwig estaba bastante seguro de que jamás había sido tan feliz. Feliciano calmaba los oscuros recuerdos y apagaba el agudo dolor; le daba esperanza y sentido a la vida. Era la inocencia en un mundo de culpa, un destello de luz en lo que de otra forma sería nada más que oscuridad y confusión. Feliciano era extraño, y salvaje, y Ludwig sabia que aunque le dieran cincuenta años jamás lo entendería por completo. Pero al sentir los dedos de Feliciano bailar sobre su pecho y escuchar su respiración convertirse en un tarareo inconfundible, Ludwig se preguntó si eso importaba. Porque lo amaba, y lo necesitaba, y jamás terminaría de comprenderlo. Y seguramente eso era suficiente.

Ludwig debió haberse quedado dormido, o simplemente divagando, concentrado en la perfecta sensación de tener a Feliciano en sus brazos. De cualquier manera, fue repentinamente sorprendido cuando Feliciano se sentó y salto fuera de la cama, jalando la sabana y llevándola enrollada alrededor de su cintura. Ludwig levanto la mirada adormiladamente confundido. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Tengo una idea!"

Ludwig decidió que era mejor no preguntar más. Para entonces ya sabía que no había manera de detener a Feliciano hablando, cualquiera que fuera su loca idea. En vez de eso, Ludwig trató de no reírse mientras Feliciano se tropezaba a través de la habitación hacia la chimenea, la sabana torcida de manera incomoda en sus tobillos. "Puedes quitarte la sabana, Feliciano."

"¡Pero entonces estaré desnudo!"

"Exacto."

Feliciano hizo un sonido entre una risa y un jadeo. "¡Ludwig! no seas grosero. Ahora, aquí." Ludwig frunció el ceño cuando se dio cuenta de que era lo que Feliciano le estaba dando. Tomó la pequeña caja de madera del mantel, torpemente la cargó de vuelta a la cama, después de sentó pesadamente mientras Ludwig se empujaba un poco hacia arriba contra el respaldo.

"¿Feliciano?" Ludwig no sabía que más preguntar.

Feliciano sostuvo la caja entre ellos y observó a Ludwig con una mirada seria. "Ludwig, dijiste que recordabas que hubo una tormenta la primera vez. ¿También recuerdas como te pedí que no te despidieras?"

Ludwig asintió lentamente, su garganta ajustándose ante el recuerdo. Nunca lo olvidaría. "Si, lo recuerdo."

"Siempre ha sido tan doloroso despedirse de ti." Feliciano bajó la mirada hacia la pequeña caja, su expresión tornándose triste e insegura. "Cada vez que lo hacía, nunca sabía si sería la última vez, e... E incluso ahora, aun no me gusta decirlo, porque me recuerda..." Feliciano mordió sus labios y sus ojos comenzaron a enrojecerse. "Y estas fotografías aquí, escribimos nuestras despedidas en ellas, y... y aun están ahí..."

Ludwig dejó salir un respiro comprensivamente. Antes de que Feliciano pudiera alterarse demasiado, Ludwig apretó su mano gentilmente. "Pásame mi camisa."

Feliciano levantó la mirada, y aunque parecía un poco confundido, asintió y alcanzó la camisa de Ludwig que estaba en la mesita al lado de la cama. Ludwig tomó una pluma del bolsillo frontal y Feliciano inmediatamente se rió. "¡Aun tienes una pluma en tu bolsillo, Ludwig!"

Ludwig sonrió. "Nunca sabes cuándo puedes necesitar una." Se estiró para tomar la caja y la abrió, cuidadosamente sacando la arrugada, fotografía manchada de sangre de Feliciano sonriendo brillantemente hacia la cámara. Aquella preciosa pieza de Feliciano evocaba tantas emociones en Ludwig que casi se le hacia difícil mirarla. Rápidamente le dio un vistazo al rostro real de Feliciano, su hermosa sonrisa, antes de voltear la fotografía. Apoyando la fotografía en su muslo, Ludwig trazó una sola línea a través de las palabras escritas en el reverso: bella ciao. Luego escribió en su lugar, _buon giorno bello._

Feliciano observó las palabras por unos cuantos momentos, lagrimas juntándose en sus ojos. Ludwig alcanzó la caja para sacar la otra fotografía, luego la sostuvo en alto con la pluma con una silenciosa sugerencia. Feliciano tomó ambos lentamente, recorriéndola con una mano temblorosa antes de voltearla. Tacho el garabateado _auf wiedersehen, sweetheart_ del reverso. Después, al lado de la vieja frase conocida, cuidadosamente escribió las palabras _guten tag, sweetheart._

"Ahí está" Dijo Ludwig ligeramente, estirándose y pasando un pulgar debajo del ojo de Feliciano. "No mas despedidas"

Feliciano rió y limpió sus ojos. Tomó un profundo respiro y lo dejó ir lentamente, una exhalación de alivio y aceptación. Ludwig comprendía. La última vez que se habían tendido bajo ese techo golpeado por la lluvia, había terminado en una despedida. Feliciano siempre lo recordaba tan profundamente; pero Ludwig estaba determinado a siempre encontrar una manera para consolarlo.

"Ahora, aquí." Ludwig colocó las fotografías de vuelta en la caja, poniéndola en la mesita al lado de la cama, y llevó a Feliciano devuelta a sus brazos. "¿Harías algo por mi?"

"Sí" Feliciano respondió inmediatamente.

Ludwig rió suavemente ante aquello. "Prométeme que despertaras a mi lado, cada mañana - y nunca vas a decir adiós"

Ludwig sintió los labios de Feliciano romperse en una sonrisa antes de presionar un cálido beso en su pecho. "Te lo prometo, Ludwig."

"Muy bien. Ahora duerme."

"Si, Ludwig."

El corazón de Ludwig se agitó en su pecho mientras Feliciano descansaba felizmente, sonriendo, contra él. Ludwig aun no sabía cómo es que algo tan simple como tratar de hacer lo correcto por su país lo había conducido a aquella extraña conclusión. A un extraño, y hermoso pequeño italiano quien había puesto el mundo de cabeza y había cambiado todo en lo que Ludwig había pensado creer. A una vida que no se parecía en nada a lo que una vez imagino para sí mismo, y más maravillosa de lo que hubiera podido soñar jamás. Todo lo que Ludwig sabia era que a pesar de todos los obstáculos, los años pasados en el infierno, las cicatrices y el dolor, jamás cambiaria nada de ello. Ludwig jamás se arrepentiría de haber tomado ese riesgo, años atrás. Todo había valido la pena.

Ludwig observó las fotografías colocadas sobre la mesita al lado de la cama; aquellas viejas, y dolorosas despedidas rasgadas y remplazadas con palabras de bienvenida. Era tiempo de olvidar el pasado - tiempo de vivir su futuro. Era tiempo de ver a donde aquella extraña, hermosa, e inesperada vida los llevaría. Todo lo que Ludwig podía asegurar, mientras sostenía cerca a Feliciano y lo escuchaba divagar mientras se quedaba dormido, era que sería juntos. Porque jamás tendrían que decir adiós de nuevo.


	18. Epilogue

Los personajes no son míos, si lo fueran, habría muchas Crackparings, mucho de todo (?) Hetalia es de Himaruya.

Esta obra de arte es creación del gran George deValier.

Y ni siquiera la traducción me pertenece, es de onee, yo solo reviso la ortografía .3. ¡Alábenla simples mortales! (¿?

* * *

**Saltarse este "Apartado" Por si quiere ir a las notas sobre la historia, saltarse lo negrito para pasar directamente al final de esta historia. **

**Decidí subirlo antes de entrar a la escuela, además de que senpai estaba feliz porque **_**al parecer **_**los vinilos que le regalé son viejísimos -78 revoluciones si no me equivoco y medían menos de 9 pulgadas, como 13 cm aprox (?- y no se encontraban en existencia, además de que costaban entre 600 y 800 pesos mexicanos cada uno, le regalé ocho, aparte una cámara instantánea que él deseaba y no me había dicho, me dijo que gritaría llegando a su casa y estuvo más de media hora intentando calmarse porque estaba muy emocionado. Sólo quería compartir la experiencia, quería alegrar el día a más personas subiendo lo que falta. Es decir, a mi me alegraría que actualizaran cualquier fic que me guste antes de entrar a clases para aminorar el dolor.**

**Dejando eso de lado (? ¡Este es el final de la historia! Disfruten de ella, con cariño y esfuerzo para ustedes .3.**

**Según yo lo subí temprano, es decir, sí cumplí (?**

* * *

**Decidí que sí iba a reeditar los demás chaps, por si demás personas quieren leerlo cuando diga **_**"Completo/Terminado", **_**o simplemente releerlo, para que sus ojos y mentes estén sanos por nuestra parte -Amor- (?**

*******Me confundí y no supe si cambiarlo por "Español", pero se supone que hablan inglés y son estadounidenses, Onee lo dejó así y confío en ella**

**¿Pañuelos? Sabe dónde encontrarlos**

* * *

Capítulo 18: Epilogue

_Auf wiedersehen, auf wiedersehen, we'll meet again, sweetheart…_

_._

_Principios de 1974_

_Italia_

Era un ocupado, soleado, y glorioso día en el pueblo. Feliciano paseaba por las calles con sus manos metidas en sus bolsillos, silbando para si mismo, ocasionalmente inclinando su sombrero y dedicándole una sonrisa a las chicas bonitas que pasaban por los rayos del sol. La mayoría lo conocían bien y solo se reían, pasando por un lado con brillantes sonrisas y ligeros movimientos de manos. Pero Feliciano estaba sorprendido ante la cantidad de rostros desconocidos que había en la ciudad últimamente. Extranjeros en uniformes desconocidos llenaban las cantinas, *****inglés podía ser escuchado en cada esquina, y ahí en la plaza del pueblo una gran plataforma se había colocado al lado de un nuevo monumento de concreto. Feliciano había escuchado que habría algún tipo de ceremonia, pero no estaba seguro de que tenía que ver con todos esos americanos. Sabía que tenía algo que ver con la guerra, así que no se había molestado en investigar más. A Feliciano no le gustaba recordar la guerra. Mientras pasaba por un grupo grande amontonado alrededor de la fuente, se dio cuenta de que varias de las personas en la multitud eran de hecho demasiado jóvenes como para recordarla por sí mismos. Se encogió de hombros para sí mismo, continuando su camino para encontrarse con Ludwig en la vieja Cantina Rossa al lado de la plaza. Su corazón inmediatamente se aligeró ante el pensamiento.

Mientras se dirigía hacia el borde la plaza, Feliciano notó a un hombre de pie separado de la multitud, parecía ambos confundido y frustrado mientras observaba todo alrededor de él. Estaba usando un traje de tweed y parecía un poco mayor que Feliciano, a la mitad de sus 50's tal vez, con canoso cabello rubio y posiblemente las cejas más grandes que Feliciano hubiera visto jamás.

"¡Buen día!" dijo Feliciano alegremente, caminando hasta pararse enfrente del desconcertado extranjero. No estaba convencido con todos esos americanos, pero esa no era razón para no ayudar a uno si podía hacerlo. "¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ayudarte?"

El hombre parecía un poco ansioso ante el saludo. "Non... Oh mierda... Non italiano..."

"¡Oh, Perdón, por supuesto!" Feliciano cambió de idioma. "Eres estadounidense."

"¿Disculpa?" ahora el hombre parecía genuinamente insultado. "Dios no, soy inglés."

Feliciano estaba inmensamente deleitado. "¡Por supuesto que lo eres! ¡Debí haberlo adivinado por el traje! Tweed en este clima, Dios mío, ustedes los ingleses son maravillosos. Apuesto a que citas a Shakespeare todo el tiempo. ¿Estás perdido?"

"¿Qué? yo…" El inglés frunció el seño con una confundida sorpresa, luego continuó observando alrededor de la plaza buscando algo. "No estoy perdido. _Él_ es el que está bastante perdido."

Feliciano trató de seguir la mirada escrutadora del inglés, luego simplemente volvió a observarlo. Siempre había estado fascinado por Inglaterra y los ingleses, así que era una maravillosa sorpresa encontrarse a uno en la plaza del pueblo. "¿Estas de vacaciones? Hay muchas personas que visitan Italia, últimamente. Bueno, esta parte de ella, como sea."

"Estoy aquí para la ceremonia, con mi, uh, amigo." El hombre se tropezó con la palabra, luego trató de ocultarlo rápidamente. "Si, mi amigo, un viejo amigo mío. Peleó aquí, durante la guerra."

"¡Oh! Mi…" Feliciano se inclinó hacia delante y le guiñó, " _'Amigo'_ peleó aquí durante la guerra también. ¿Estaba su _'amigo' _en el ejercito británico?"

El inglés parecía completamente anonadado ante aquello. Feliciano sólo sonrió, hasta que el hombre intento sonreírle inseguramente de vuelta. "No, es americano. Era un piloto de combate."

Feliciano jadeó sorprendido. "¡No! ¿De verdad? ¡Igual lo era Ludwig! voy a reunirme con el ahora, ¡Ven a beber algo con nosotros! La cantina esta justo en esta calle, y estoy seguro de que tu americano va a encontrarte con más facilidad si te quedas en un solo lugar. Mi nombre es Feliciano, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?"

El hombre terminó parado al lado de Feliciano, aunque no parecía seguro de como había pasado. "Uh... Arthur. Arthur Kirkland. Encantado de conocerte."

"¿Arthur? ¿Como el rey Arthur? Siempre he pensado que las historias inglesas son las mejores. Ludwig es alemán, así que sus historias son oscuras y extrañas y oh, espero que no te moleste conocerlo, incluso si es alemán él no..."

"La guerra fue hace muchos años atrás." Arthur le dedicó a Feliciano otra sonrisa. "Me pregunto porque se nos recuerda frecuentemente de ella."

Feliciano suspiró aliviado, después rió ligeramente. "¡Es bueno escuchar eso! Pareces ser un buen sujeto, Arthur. ¡Oh! ¡Ludwig!"

Feliciano se apresuró hacia donde Ludwig estaba sentado, una mesa con vista a la calle, una cafetera y dos tazas colocadas en la mesa ante él. Ludwig levantó la mirada y sonrió, sus ojos brillantemente azules como siempre, su sombrero jalado hacia enfrente sobre aquella pequeña sección calva que odiaba tanto pero que Feliciano pensaba que era tierno. "Feliciano."

Feliciano amaba el sonido de Ludwig diciendo su nombre con aquel profundo, e inmarcesible acento alemán. Todos los demás lo llamaban Feli - todos a excepción de Ludwig. Para Ludwig, siempre había sido Feliciano, y siempre lo sería.

"Mira, Ludwig, ¡Encontré un inglés!"

Arthur parecía un poco sorprendido ante la introducción. Ludwig solo asintió educadamente. "Buenas tardes. Espero que Feliciano no te haya asustado, tiende a hacerlo."

Arthur sacudió su cabeza y dejó salir un corto respiro entretenido. "Buenas tardes. Y no para nada, te lo aseguro. De hecho... Casi me recuerda a alguien."

Feliciano cayó en la silla al lado de Ludwig y le hizo una seña a Arthur para que sentara al lado opuesto. "Su nombre es Arthur, Ludwig, ¿Puedes creerlo? Arthur, este es mi _'amigo'_, Ludwig." Feliciano guiñó de nuevo antes de hacerle señas a un mesero que estaba cerca. "Disculpe, joven, ¿Puede traernos algo de té por favor? él es ingles." Ludwig murmuró algo que sonaba sospechosamente como una disculpa. Arthur parecía tratar de no reír.

"Así que," Feliciano continuó, volteándose hacia la mesa alegremente. Siempre estaba feliz de conocer a alguien nuevo, especialmente alguien inglés. "¿Alguna vez habías visto tanta gente reunida en un solo lugar?" preguntó, señalando hacia la ajetreada cantina.

"De hecho, si, pero soy de Londres," explicó Arthur, descansando ligeramente su mano en la mesa. Observaba a Feliciano y después a Ludwig, como si estuviera tratando de estudiarlos discretamente. "Supongo que todos están aquí por el aniversario."

"¿El aniversario?" Feliciano no estaba completamente seguro de que se trataba aquella celebración.

Ludwig le pasó a Feliciano una taza de café. "Feliciano, ¿No sabes que día es hoy?"

"Si, es martes."

"No…"

"Si lo es, Ludwig. Es martes, lo sé porque anoche cenamos boloñesa y siempre cenamos boloñesa los lunes así que hoy debe ser..."

Ludwig interrumpió rápidamente. "Es el 30 aniversario del aterrizaje de los americanos."

Feliciano pausó por un segundo. "¿Lo es?"

"Si."

"Oh." Treinta años. Feliciano podía recordar los aterrizajes de hace treinta años como si hubieran sido el día anterior. Los aterrizajes de los cuales le había contado a Ludwig, en aquella horrible mañana en la lluvia, traicionando la Resistenza al hacerlo. Los aterrizajes que habían alejado a Ludwig de él. ¿Eso era lo que todos estaban celebrando? Feliciano se sintió bastante enfermo de repente. Antes de que supiera cómo reaccionar, una escandalosa voz interrumpió el silencio.

"¡Arthur!" Feliciano levantó la mirada para ver a un hombre rubio con lentes, vistiendo un uniforme militar, y un pequeño sombrero torcido correr hacia la mesa y sostenerse del respaldo de una silla sin aliento. "¡Creo que me perdí!"

Arthur se las arregló para fruncir el seño y parecer aliviado al mismo tiempo. "Claro que te perdiste, tonto."

"¡No puedo evitarlo! ¡Tanto ha cambiado desde que estuve aquí!" El hombre se giró hacia Feliciano y Ludwig y los saludó con la mano, sonriendo alegremente. "¡Hola! Er, lo siento, quiero decir..." El hombre tomó un pequeño libro de su bolsillo, le dio la vuelta a la primera pagina, y grito, "¡_BUON_ _GIORNO_! ¿Arthur, quienes son estas personas?"

Feliciano rió un poco mientras Arthur murmuraba una disculpa. "Alfred, por amor a dios, hablan español. Este es Feliciano y Lud...wig..." Arthur se detuvo lentamente... Una mirada de comprensión se produjo en su rostro.

En ese momento, una extraña clase de tranquilidad cayó sobre la mesa. La sonrisa de Alfred titubeo mientras observaba atentamente a Ludwig, inmóvil, sus ojos abriéndose como platos y sus mejillas tornándose pálidas. Feliciano observaba entre la expresión atónita de Alfred, el rostro desconcertado de Arthur, y los ojos abiertos a más no poder de Ludwig. Tomó un par de momentos antes de que todo cayera en su lugar en la mente de Feliciano. Alfred, un piloto de combate americano quien había peleado ahí durante la guerra... Arthur, un inglés con grandes, cejas abundantes... _Si fuera él, me cargaría a todos los militares Alemanes con una mano..._

"¡Oh!" la sangre de Feliciano se disparó ante el recuerdo, y no pudo contener el escandaloso estallido de comprensión.

Un pesado silencio cayó de nuevo hasta que Ludwig hablo, firme y deliberadamente. "Encantado de conocerte, Alfred."

Alfred pasó la mirada de Ludwig a Feliciano, después soltó una corta e incrédula risa. Su cabello rubio estaba rayado con gris, y definitivamente llenaba mas su uniforme a como lo había hecho una vez - especialmente alrededor del medio- pero Feliciano podía ver al mismo alegre piloto americano de hacia tantos años atrás. El americano que lo había conducido hacia Ludwig; el americano cuya vida Ludwig había salvado como pago. La mirada incrédula de Alfred se convirtió en felicidad, y cayó en la silla al lado de Arthur, sonriendo brillantemente. "¡Realmente es un placer conocerlos! y seguramente será más agradable hablar con algunos lugareños, en vez de esos militares estirados que tratan de arrastrarme a todos lados. Excusi, mesero, ¡BUON GIORNO! café, per favore... ¡CA-FÉ!"

Rápidamente rompieron en una jovial, y desenfadada conversación, aunque Feliciano y Alfred eran quienes mantenían su mayor parte. No había necesidad de hablar del pasado; no había necesidad de explicar. Todos comprendían, y eso era suficiente. Feliciano ayudó a Alfred con su pronunciación en italiano, habló de su emoción y la de Ludwig por el próximo mundial de futbol, que sería organizado en Alemania ese año. Arthur les contó sobre Londres, con sus ocupadas calles, sus canchas de criquet y pequeños clubes de música. Alfred y Ludwig hablaron por un largo rato acerca de la nueva cuarta generación de aviones de combate, que Feliciano no entendía muy bien. Feliciano se enteró de que Arthur era dueño de un bar, que Alfred era un instructor de vuelo militar, y de que viajaban seguido de América a Inglaterra.

"Pero América está muy lejos de Inglaterra ¿no es así?" preguntó Feliciano, fascinado por todo lo que había aprendido acerca de aquellos extraños, y lejanos países.Él y Ludwig nunca habían sido capaces de viajar más allá de Alemania. América casi sonaba como otro planeta.

"Diez horas aproximadamente en un vuelo comercial." respondió Arthur, agitando mas azúcar en su té. "Aunque casi prefiero los días en los transatlánticos. Por lo menos así no tengo que lidiar con Alfred corriendo a la cabina de mando tratando de convencer a los pilotos de que lo dejen volar el maldito avión"

"Los pilotos Americanos me dejan." Murmuró Alfred. "Malditas aerolíneas británicas y sus estúpidas _'reglas'_"

"Seguido visitamos Nueva York en el verano." Arthur continuó, ignorando fácilmente a Alfred.

"¡Nueva York, wow! nosotros vamos a Alemania en el verano, no es así Ludwig, porque no es tan frío entonces. A veces nos detenemos en Viena de camino a casa."

"¿Oh?" Arthur era muy educado, notó Feliciano, incluso si algunas veces pateaba el pie de Alfred debajo de la mesa. "¿No están Francis y Matthew en Viena, Alfred?"

"Aparentemente. Buena excusa de Matt para dejarme hacer esta ceremonia solo." Alfred resopló mientras se recargaba en su asiento. "Francis y Matt son amigos nuestros," explicó, "Estoy bastante seguro de que ya han viajado a todas partes."

Feliciano se preguntó si Alfred estaba hablando de su socio piloto Matthew Williams, el amable canadiense con el pequeño oso polar. "¿Han estado en la luna?"

Ludwig suspiró casi inaudiblemente. "Feliciano, ya te he dicho, solo porque un hombre fue a la luna no significa que cualquiera pueda ir."

"El ejercito me pidió que fuera a la luna," dijo Alfred orgullosamente.

Arthur tocó su frente brevemente. "Alfred, ya te he dicho, estaban siendo sarcásticos, y no era un cumplido."

"Yo y Ludwig vimos el aterrizaje lunar en la televisión en el pueblo, pero mi hermano Lovino dice que no pasó realmente, dice que lo fingieron."

Aquello llamó la atención de Alfred inmediatamente. Arthur gruñó mientras Alfred se levantaba entusiasmado. "No, no, fueron a la luna, pero era una distracción."

"¿Una distracción?" preguntó Feliciano, instantáneamente intrigado. "¿De qué?"

"Marte" Alfred respondió, sus ojos fijados e intensos.

Feliciano estaba confundido y fascinado al mismo tiempo. "¿Por qué Marte?"

Alfred se inclinó hacia delante en la mesa y gesturó firmemente mientras respondía. "Extraterrestres."

Feliciano dio un grito ahogado. "¡Por supuesto!"

Ludwig y Arthur intercambiaron una mirada de resignación y de mutuo entendimiento.

Otra ronda de café y eventualmente la abarrotada cantina comenzó a despejarse, todos filtrándose hacia la apretada plaza. "Parece que la ceremonia va a comenzar pronto." dijo Arthur, discretamente dándole un apretón al brazo de Alfred. "Deberíamos retirarnos."

Alfred parecía renuente, pero se encogió de hombros, suspiró, y empujó su silla hacia atrás. "Desafortunadamente, el deber llama."

Feliciano se sintió un poco triste al verlos partir. No podía dejar de preguntarse si los vería de nuevo. "¿Qué pasa en la ceremonia?"

Alfred se tomó un momento para responder, y observó brevemente a Ludwig mientras lo hacía. "Bueno, voy y me paro ahí sonriendo y pareciendo orgulloso mientras alguien estrecha mi mano, me agradece y probablemente me da otra medalla."

Feliciano se preguntaba por qué Alfred se veía tan incomodo mientras lo decía. "Bueno, ¡Eso suena bien!"

La sonrisa de Alfred parecía un poco forzada, y Arthur rápidamente cambio el tema. "Si alguna vez están en Londres, por favor busquen un bar llamado el León esmeralda. Estaremos encantados de verlos."

"El león esmeralda – ¡Suena muy bonito! ¿De verdad tienen un león?"

Arthur rió suavemente, y de nuevo intercambió una mirada empática con Ludwig. "No, pero tenemos ranas en el jardín."

Alfred le guiñó a Ludwig. "Aunque, no son venenosas." Ludwig casi se rio ante aquello. Alfred se levantó, estiró su mano hacia Ludwig, y Feliciano notó por primera vez que le hacían falta dos dedos. "Ha sido bueno encontrarse con ustedes." Alfred esperó, quieto e impaciente, hasta que eventualmente Arthur habló silenciosamente.

"Alfred."

Ludwig bajó muy brevemente la mirada hacia su silla, y después hacia Alfred. Con un repentino jadeo de comprensión, Alfred apretó su mano formando un puño y apartó la mirada, su expresión dolorosamente impactada y casi molesta. Sacudió su cabeza, cerro sus ojos, y maldijo por lo bajo. Pero Ludwig habló rápidamente. "Estoy agradecido de haberte encontrado de nuevo, teniente - ¿o es capitán ahora? y estoy contento de ver que eres feliz y que estas bien - igual que yo."

Era la primera vez en toda la tarde en que alguien había reconocido el hecho de que se habían conocido antes. Feliciano jamás pensó que volvería a ver al piloto Americano de nuevo, y ciertamente jamás esperó conocer al inglés cuya fotografía Alfred le había enseñado todos esos años atrás. De alguna manera se sentía liberador, ver que estaban viviendo un vida feliz juntos; se sentía como una resolución. El sacrificio de Ludwig no había sido en vano.

Alfred sonrió reflectivamente, observando entre Feliciano y Ludwig. Aun parecía un poco triste, pero había un tipo de felicidad sosegada en su rostro. Asintió, tomo un paso hacia enfrente, y de nuevo le ofreció su mano, esta vez de manera que Ludwig pudiera alcanzarla. "Eres tú quien merece estar parado ahí hoy, teniente. Tu eres un héroe de verdad."

Ludwig simplemente sacudió la mano de Alfred firmemente. "Buena suerte en la ceremonia."

Cuando Alfred se giró hacia él, Feliciano sintió su pecho llenarse con un viejo sentimiento conocido y gratitud. Treinta años atrás ese hombre le había dicho a Feliciano la Locación de Ludwig en una base americana. Haciendo a un lado las consecuencias, aun era la cosa más sorprendente, y altruista que un extraño hubiera hecho jamás por Feliciano. En vez de estrechar su mano, Feliciano jaló a Alfred en un fuerte abrazo. Al mismo tiempo Arthur tomó la mano de Ludwig para estrecharla, sosteniéndola por unos cuantos minutos con una intensa, e indescifrable mirada en sus ojos. Finalmente dijo una sola palabra, su voz quebrándose ligeramente. "Gracias."

Ludwig le asintió a Arthur mientras Alfred reía felizmente, palmeando a Feliciano en la espalda. Feliciano los despidió con la mano mientras finalmente se dividían, Arthur y Alfred presionándose a través de la multitud hacia la plaza. _"Auf wierdersehen,"_ dijo radiantemente.

Arthur se giro y sonrió. "Nos veremos otra vez."

Después, mientras Feliciano empujaba la silla de Ludwig a través de la plaza central, eran saludados por los acordes de una vieja canción conocida que cantaba la multitud.

_Una mattina mi son svegliato, o bella, ciao, bella, ciao, bella, ciao, ciao, ciao! Una mattina mi son svegliato, e ho trovato l'invasor._

Feliciano se detuvo lentamente en la parte trasera de la multitud, observando a través del mar de banderas americanas e italianas. El nuevo monumento de concreto había sido revelado en la plaza, para conmemorar a las tropas aéreas americanas que habían liberado el pueblo. Se erguía al lado del viejo monumento, el que estaba inscrito con nombres de miembros asesinados de la resistencia italiana. Alfred estaba parado al frente de la multitud cantante, una hilera de brillantes medallas en su pecho, mientras que varios hombres que parecían oficiales en trajes estaban parados al lado de él y un lugareño preparaba un gran micrófono en un alto estante. Feliciano solo podía ver a Arthur a un lado observando. Alfred esperaba parado ser aclamado como un héroe; Ludwig estaba sentado en el fondo, inadvertido. Pero los cuatro sabían: los cuatro comprendían.

Feliciano y Ludwig observaron la ceremonia por unos cuantos minutos, mientras un oficial italiano comenzaba a hablar acerca de los héroes de la resistencia y los sacrificios del pueblo y de la gratitud de todos hacia la derrota de las fuerzas alemanas por parte de los militares americanos. Mientras el hombre hablaba, un recuerdo fugaz pasó por la mente de Feliciano: de ese momento treinta años atrás en que casi presencio la ejecución de dos miembros de la resistencia en esa misma plaza. Recordaba la firme determinación del abuelo Roma de pelear por una Italia libre; recordaba el tormento y los años de agonía por los que había pasado Antonio después de ser interrogado por la Gestapo. Luego Feliciano tocó el hombro de Ludwig. El había sido un miembro de esa ocupación militar alemana, y aun así sin él, Alfred no estaría parado en aquel pódium. Feliciano se preguntó si alguien en la multitud tenía alguna idea de lo complicado que toda la situación era en realidad. No había blanco y negro cuando se trataba de la guerra: nada de buenos y malos como los había en los libros de cuentos.

Feliciano observó de nuevo a Alfred con sus medallas y la admiración de la multitud. "¿Ludwig, tienes medallas brillantes como esas?"

Ludwig se tomó un momento para responder. "Una vez tuve muchas, Feliciano. Pero pelear por tu país no siempre es lo mismo que pelear por lo que es correcto."

Feliciano entendía eso, pero aun así le parecía difícil aceptarlo. Ludwig era bueno, y noble, y en todos esos años atrás como un oficial alemán, lo único que siempre había tratado de hacer era lo correcto. Pero Ludwig estaba en el bando perdedor, así que nunca sería un héroe.

Se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron a la salida de la plaza, dejando la ceremonia detrás de ellos; a través del pueblo y fuera hacia el campo. La tranquilidad del aire del campo era un alivio después del calor y el ruido de la plaza del pueblo. Edificios habían comenzado a aparecer alrededor del pueblo en los últimos años, y siempre parecía que la carretera del campo se hacía más corta. Pero mas allá en los prados aun estaba callado y vacio: el alto pasto susurraba gentilmente, la familiar esencia de flores y hierbas vagaba por el viento. Caminaban en silencio, Ludwig permitiéndole a Feliciano empujar su silla por la estrecha y polvorienta carretera; Feliciano deteniéndose brevemente por el viejo tanque completamente descuidado para recoger un ramito de romero de su lado.

El viejo campo no había cambiado en años, aunque entonces había un largo camino hecho a través del pasto hacia el roble. Mientras Feliciano empujaba lentamente la silla de Ludwig a lo largo del camino, aquel viejo y familiar sentimiento lo envolvió. Aquella misma paz sencilla, la misma quietud tranquila, como si fueran las únicas personas en el mundo; como si estuvieran en otro lugar. Aunque entonces tomaba un poco mas alcanzar el roble, y las rodillas de Feliciano rechinaban mientras se detenían, y le tomaba un poco mas sentarse en el pasto. Se sentó al lado de la silla de Ludwig. Recargando su cabeza contra las rodillas de Ludwig y jugando con la ramita de romero. "Voy a colocar esto en el monumento. Cuando no haya tantas personas."

Ludwig recorrió su mano por el cabello de Feliciano. "_Rosmarino_, _para conmemorar."_

A Feliciano usualmente no le gustaba recordar aquellos días, incluso aunque estuvieran grabados en su memoria, y en la de Ludwig también. Sus vidas eran mucho mas entonces que aquellos cuantos días en que comenzaron. Sus vidas eran tardes soleadas en el campo italiano, tomándose todo el día para caminar por el pueblo o simplemente observar las nubes. Eran mañanas en su pequeño jardín, recolectando hierbas y flores para vender en el mercado. Era largos, y cálidos veranos en Alemania, aunque tuvieran que tomar el tren hacia Múnich ya que un gran muro había sido construido en Berlín. Feliciano suponía que según la medida de éxito de algunas personas no había logrado mucho en su vida. No podía escribir grandiosas melodías como Roderich, o maravillosos libros como Lovino. Nunca fue un héroe nacional como el abuelo Roma o Antonio. Ni siquiera pudo trabajar en los campos como el abuelo Roma solía hacerlo, no con el dolor en su pecho. Pero podía amar. Podía pasar sus días con Ludwig, y cuidar de él, y eso es todo lo que quería. Eso es lo que hacia la vida de Feliciano importante.

"¿Que vamos a hacer mañana, Ludwig?"

"Podemos ir a dar un paseo en coche por los viñedos. Si prometes recordar que no estás en una pista de carreras."

Feliciano rió. "Conduzco perfectamente, Ludwig."

"Si. Para un piloto de carreras."

Feliciano ignoró aquello. "Los viñedos estarían bien. Podemos conseguir algo de vino para cuando Lovino regrese. ¿Puedes creer que va a tocar su guitarra en Viena? ¡Y Roderich dijo que su orquesta va a tocar nuestra canción! Incluso será cantada por una soprano famosa, pero no puedo recordar su nombre..."

Ludwig acaricio la mejilla de Feliciano con una mano fría. "Preferiría por mucho escucharte cantar a ti Feliciano."

Feliciano le sonrió. No, no pensaba seguido en aquellos días, pero a veces era importante recordar. Ya se cumplían treinta años desde que se habían encontrado. Treinta años, y aquel podría haber sido cualquier momento que pasaron juntos. Porque aquellos sentimientos nunca cambiaban. Así que Feliciano cantó para recordar, torciendo el romero entre sus dedos, mientras el viento sacudía las hojas sobre ellos y el sol comenzaba a descender en el cielo.

Pero Feliciano no cantó la última línea. Sólo tarareó la melodía, sintiendo la mano de Ludwig a través de su cabello, su fuerte, y firme calidez detrás de él. Si, algunas veces era importante recordar. Pero no había necesidad de cantar aquella última línea de nuevo.

_Auf wiedersehen, sweetheart._


End file.
